Monster Inside Me
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Takashi Komuro adalah Seorang Anak Yatim Piatu sebuah mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya kini muncul lagi dan menghantuinya bisakah dia mengatasi itu / Summary agak kacau
1. Chapter 1

**Nyohhhhh Nyohhhg! Nah sesuai yang saya rencanakan saya akan buat fic baru lagi dengan judul dan isinya berbeda (yaiyalah mbak di mana-mana Fic baru pastinya judul ama isinya juga sama dasar payah -_-) maksudku bedanya di sini adalah Fandom yang akan kutulis yang, jelas bukan Yang terkenal yah jika kalian tau tentang Manga Highschool Of The Dead yupzz dan itulah Fandom yang akan tulis bicara soal Manga aslinya tampaknya ini Manga takkan di teruskan mengingat sang Author wafat, dan meski ada yang mengislustrasikannya tapi, aku ragu itu akan di lanjutkan intinya ini manga Mati di tengah Jalan sama kayak Manga Doraemon yang kita gak bakal tau seperti apa Nobita dewasa, dan bagi yang harap Anime S2 silahkan yang berkhayal saja karena, yang garap adalah Studio Madhouse dan kalian tau sendiri tuh studio kayak gimana yah, pelit banget buatin season 2 sampe ubanan tuh nunggu meski, kualitas Grafik bagus tapi, masalah Season benar-benar pelit atau gitulah jadi, yang berharap ada Season kurasa simpan saja tuh impian karena, Manga Mati, bahkan Anime Mati -_- yah, begitu deh.**

 **P.s : aku udah liat Game dari Evil Within 2 hmm, lumayan bagus dan seram dari seri sebelumnya aku dah beli kasetnya tinggal nunggu Main jika, ada waktu dan sorry males kasih Spoiler karena, Biar orang penasaran dan Gregetnya takkan berasa jika di kasih tau**

 **Disclaimer : Highschool of The Dead adalah Milik Almarhum Daisuke Sato dan saya hanya meminta izin untuk menyewa karakternya dalam Fic saya yang gaje ini**

 **Pairing : Takashi x ?**

 **Warning : ada bahasa yang gak baku, tata pengejaan dan penulisan yang absurd Dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya yang gak bisa sebut satu-satu.**

 **Rate : M atau T (ahh, lebih baik dua-duanya saja)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **MONSTER INSIDE ME**

 **© Daisuke Sato**

 **® Highschool of The Dead**

 **\- Kumoro Pov's**

 _Yang kulihat hanyalah gelap semata Aku tak tau ini berada di mana seluruh kujur tubuhku rasanya mati rasa dan tak bisa di gerakan, terdengar Lampu menyala Aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu yang menusuk penglihatanku dan sangat terang hingga kusipitkan mataku dan aku sekarang menyadari kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak rupanya, tangan dan Kakiku di Kunci sehingga bergerak pun sulit, aku melihat banyak orang yang mengenakan pakaian Hijau dan Masker dengan memegang alat kedokteran seperti Suntik, dan Gunting kecil._

 _"Operasi percobaan penempelan sel plaga pada Percobaan Nomor 100 akan di laksanakan"_

 _Percobaan? Apa maksudnya itu! Aku tau ini sesuatu yang buruk aku berusaha kabur namun, pergerakanku sama sekali tak berkutik meski, aku berteriak minta tolong pastinya tak ada yang membantuku sama sekali yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam dan menunggu ini berakhir._

 _"Ini, percobaan kita yang terakhir jika, ini gagal maka Eksperimenmu gagal Profesor Genshirou"_

 _"Hmmmm, jika gagal itu berarti aku tinggal memperbaiki bagian mana kesalahanku, kau tau ilmuwan sepertiku takkan menyerah meski berkali-kali gagal"_

 _"Hmmm, begitulah kita akan membuat Pasukan Mutasi Plaga yang sangat hebat!"_

 _"Ini, untuk Kudeta? Jika benar aku ingin tau seperti apa Jepang Nanti karena, sangat membosankan"_

 _"Bukan hanya jepang saja jika, jepang berhasil maka tak menutup kemungkinan seluruh Dunia akan kuasai hahahaha!"_

 _"Jangan, dulu berkhayal berlebihan dulu, baiklah! Aku mulai!"_

 _Aku tau mereka adalah orang jahat, dan salah seorang mulai mendekatiku, memegang kepalaku dan menyuntikan sesuatu ke arah leherku aku bisa lihat isi suntikan itu berwarna Ungu yang, berarti itu bukan hal sesuatu yang baik untuk di tempelkan ke tubuhku._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Seperti biasa kita tunggu reaksinya dalam lima menit"_

 _Setelah di suntik aku memang tak merasakan apapun sama sekali namun, tak lama Otakku terasa berdenyut kencang, Tenggerokan terasa kering, Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sekali seolah-olah ada yang menggigit tubuhku dari dalam, pandanganku perlahan mulai gelap dan aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat apapun namun, aku ingin berteriak_

 _RARGHHHHHH!_

[ END ]

"Ugh, Mimpi buruk lagi" Ucap Takashi membuka matanya ini kesekian kalianya dia bermimpi hal yang sama "ahh, masih banyak waktu" dia melirik ke Jam Weker dan masih pukul 05.30 dan dia masih memiliki waktu satu setengah Jam lagi untuk masuk sekolah.

Takashi langsung bangung dari tempat tidur dan merapihkan kasurnya, dan segera bergegas ke kamar Mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan air, dia melihat ke lengan Kirinya yang tampak Urat nadi yang menonjol jelas, dan tampak sebuah bekas luka yang tak bisa di hilangkan sama sekali.

"Ugh, kenapa aku masih mengingat hal itu juga" Takashi menonjok Dinding dia terlihat sangat kesal mengingat masa lalu itu yang tak ingin dia ingat "hahhh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan" dia menghela nafas kesal

Dan setelah mandi dia memulai membuat sarapan Sendiri yah, semenjak insiden pelarian itu Hidup Takashi kini tanpa orang tua dan tinggal bersama neneknya yah, setelah lulus SMP Nenek dia juga ikut Wafat waktu dia naik kelas 2 Smp dan sekarang dia benar-benar hidup sebatang kara tapi, dia tak menyesalinya dan memilih terus menjalani hidupnya.

Dan dia menatap layar Hpnya dan melihat sebuah tiga pesan dan dia membacanya.

 _Hei, Takashi ini aku yah, kau tau ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dan jika kau tak keberatan temui aku di Pintu. Gerbang sekolah atau di kelas, banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan terutama soal Oppai besar._

 _'Ah, dasar Morita'_ Takashi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah teman masa Sekolah SMP yang masih tak berubah apalagi membicarakan soal Dada dan kemesuman dan dia kembali membaca pesan yang kedua.

 _Hei, Takashi kau harus bangun! Jika, tidak aku yang akan menggebrak rumahmu dan membawakan seember air jika, kau tak bangun kau tau tak usah berterima kasih padaku karena, aku ini Genius yang hebat_

 _'Dasar, Saya'_ Takashi sudah bisa menebak SmS dari siapa dan memang setiap Haris Gadis itu mengirim Pesan di Pagi Hari untuk membangunkannya dan dia baca pesan yang terakhir ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

 _Hei, Takashi sudah lama sekali yah, kita tak mengobrol seperti itu yah, kuharap maukah kau Ke atap Sekolah setelah Bel istirahat ada yang ingin kubicarakan dan kuharap kau bisa melakukannya ini permintaan dari temanmu._

 _'Oh, bagus Hisashi'_ Takashi memutar bola matanya dia terlihat tak senang ketika membaca pesan terakhir _'teman huh? Kupikir hal seperti itu tak ada lagi dalam hidupmu'_ dia memilih menghapus pesan terakhir tadi.

Setelah dia sarapan Takashi langsung mengenakan Seragam Resmi sekolahnya di Fujimi Highschool dan berangkat melalui bus kota.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Gerbang Sekolah**

Setelah turun dari Bus Takashi telah sampai di sekolahnya ketika berjalan dia melihat wajah yang familiar bersandar tembok, seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengannya, berambut Pirang dengan Gaya Mohawk, dan dia adalah Morita teman Takashi semenjak SMP dia dan dirinya berteman Baik meski, dia terkadang harus geleng-geleng dengan tingkah mesumnya yang berlebihan.

"Yo! Takashi" Sapa Morita melihat kawannya.

"Hm, yo" Balas Takashi balik "kau tau ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Oh, ya tunggu sebentar" Morita merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya dan tak lama dia menunjukan majalah Dewasa dengan cover seorang wanita dengan Gaya duduk Sexy yang tak mengenakan apapun, bagian atas dan bawah tertutup tangan "hei, lihat ini Majalah Playboy keluaran terbaru selain itu aku memesannya khusus karena di sini kita bisa melihat mereka tanpa busana huhu!" Ekspresi wajahnya berubah bejat.

"Yang, benar saja!" Takashi menyipitkan matanya "kau mengirim SmS kepadaku hanya untuk ini, oh ayolah! Meski mereka Asli itu hanya gambar dan juga akan lebih baik jika, menyentuh yang asli" dia langsung berhenti karena, pembicaraannya tadi agak kelewatan.

"Ohoho! Kau mesum juga rupanya" Morita mengejek kawannya "yah, memang benar lihat Gambar saja kurang puas apalagi jika menyentuhnya tapi, coba lihat ini! Banyak sekali wanita Sexy dengan Paha mulus, Wajah cantik, Pantat yang begitu indah terutama Dadanya yang besar!" dia menunjuk beberapa Gambar Takashi hanya mendengus menanggapinya namun, ada sesuatu yang di ucapkannya.

"Kurasa yang dumiliki Marikawa-San lebih besar dari yang kau tunjukan itu" Komentar Takashi dan orang yang dia maksud adakah Seorang Perawat di sekolahnya yang memiliki ukuran Dada yang Fantastis.

Morita tampak berfikir dan setuju dengan ucapan Takashi "yah, kurasa ucapanmu benar adanya" dan tak lama terdengar suara Bel masuk "ohh, sial sudah Bel baiklah, aku pergi dulu karena, Guru ini telat sedikit akan di hukum!" dia langsung berlari cepat.

"Yah, baiklah" Balas Takashi yang berada di kelas 2-B dan Morita di kelas 2-C meskipun beda kelas dia tetap berteman baik dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas 2-B**

Takashi duduk di mejanya dengan kepala ditumpang oleh tangannya menunggu guru yang datang karena, sudah lima menit guru itu belum datang dan ia merasa perhatikan dia melihat ke arah jam satu dan melihat Gadis berambut pink menatapnya sedari tadi.

Saya Takagi teman Takashi semenjak kecil dia seorang Gadis seumuran dengannya, agak pendek darinya dengan rambut pink di kuncir kuda bagian sisi kiri dan kanan, dan poni yang menutupi jidat Kiri,dengan mata Jingga, ukuran Dadanya lumayan besar untuk umur sepertinya yah, dia sudah mengenal Gadis ini semenjak kecil ketika tak sengaja menemukan Saya yang sempat di Bully oleh beberapa orang tapi, Takashi hanya memberi senyuman saja.

Gadis bermarga Takagi ini melihat lelaki berambut Coklat ini memberi senyum kepadanya dia memberi senyum sedikit dan beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri lelaki itu yah, pengubar kebosanan menunggu guru

"Oh, Hei Takagi" Sapa Takashi tentu saja sapaannya memunculkan perempatan siku di Dahi Gadis pink ini.

"Sudah, kuberapa kali kubilang panggil dengan nama depanku!" Saya terlihat kesal tapi, Takashi hanya tertawa melihat kekesalannya itu "dan juga apa-apaan ekspresimu itu seperti kau memikirkan sesuatu?" dia sedari tadi menatap lelaki itu tengah termenung.

"Oh, perhatian sekali denganku, manisnya!" Ucap Takashi malah menjahilinya membuat Gadis itu Blush "lain kali akan kubawakan coklat sebagai rasa terima kasih perhatianmu padaku" dia selalu senang menggoda Gadis itu.

"Dasar Aho!" Saya langsung kembali ke mejanya dengan ekspresi malu sementara Takashi masih tertawa.

Tak jauh dari Kursinya ada seorang Gadis yang memperhatikan Tingkah dua orang tadi dengan raut wajah yang tak suka yah, dia Adalah Rei Miyamoto seorang Gadis berambut Coklat muda panjang, dengan Poni menjutai ke bawah, dan mata Hazel dan dia juga salah satu teman masa kecil Takashi dibandingkan dengan Rei Takashi sudah mengenal Saya lebih lama daripada Rei.

Rei, Tau yang dia lakukan salah namun, ketika melihat keakraban yang di jalin oleh Takagi dan juga Takashi dia tak bisa mempungkiri bahwa dia Cemburu dan ingin berada di Posisi seperti itu tapi, hal seperti itu takkan terjadi lagi Semenjak Sebulan yang lalu dia memutuskan Hubungannya dengan lelaki itu dan memilih berpacaran dengan sahabat baik Takashi yaitu Hisashi hubungan mereka semenjak itu jadi, dingin sekali bahkan dinginnya melibih kutub Selatan.

Takashi juga tau bahwa dia ditatap oleh Mantan Pacarnya itu tapi, dia tak peduli dan mengabaikannya saja yah, semenjak Putusnya dengan Rei, dia semakin tak peduli lagi dengan itu yah, awal mendengar dia cukup shock apalagi alasannya masih terkesan gantung dan tak masuk akal sama sekali dan kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

 _Kau takkan pernah mengerti aku dan itu kenapa aku memilih berpacaran dengan Hisashi karena, Dia lebih mengerti aku daripada Kau_

Takashi tak mengerti jelas apa maksudnya dia tak pernah mengerti dirinya yah, jelas saja dia tak mengerti karena, Gadis itu tak pernah menceritakannya jadi, yang jelas dia tak salah tapi, itu hanyalah masa lalu yang sudah terlewat dia tak mau mengingatnya lagi dan memilih untuk terus maju tapi, ada satu hal kenapa dia menerima Putusan itu.

 _'Karena, aku tau seharusnya Monster sepertiku tak boleh jatuh cinta'_ Batin Takashi tapi, dia tak sadar bahwa Saya masih memperhatikan Ekspresi sedih wajahnya _'oh, iya pesan itu aku jadi lupa'_ dia sekarang menatap mantan temannya berambut abu-abu itu untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"Hei, Takashi" sapa Hisashi dia sudah siap mendapat perlakuan lebih dingin lagi.

"Hmmm?" Guman Takashi melirik dia membiarkan lelaki itu melanjutkan katanya.

"Tak masalah jika, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Pas Istirahat di atap?" Tanya Hisashi agak ragu meski Takashi takkan marah atau apa yang jelas dalam hatinya pasti kesal.

"Terserah kau aku hanya akan melakukan yang ada di SmS itu" Jawab Takashi dingin

Hisashi tau nada ucapan tadi seperti kesal kepadanya dia sudah dan tak bisa menyalahkan Takashi sepenuhnya karena ini salah dirinya juga semenjak dia berpacaran Rei hubungan dia dengan Takashi sudah tak berjalan dengan baik dan dia berfikir untuk mencari cara agar hubungan Teman dengan Takashi kembali normal.

 _'Si Baka itu benar-benar melakukan tindakan yang membuat keliatan dirinya sendiri seperti baka!'_ Batin Saya kesal sekali melihat percakapan tadi.

Saya yang mengetahui pertama kali sejak putusnya Takashi dia yang mencari tau sendiri karena, sejak Putusnya itu Takashi tak pernah masuk sekolah dan dia langsung mencarinya dan menghiburnya setelah itu Takashi kembali masuk sekolah dia tau bahwa dirinya menyukai Takashi lebih dari sekedar teman namun, waktu itu Takashi malah melirik Rei daripada dirinya dan awal dia tau itu sangat sakit sekali ketika melihat mereka berpacaran namun, dia memilih bersikap Dewasa dengan tenang dan tak cemburu dan menganggap Takashi sekedar teman saja.

Tapi, setelah Putusnya mereka berdua awalnya dia Marah terhadap Rei karena, berpacaran dengan Hisashi namun, dia tau Marah takkan mengembalikan apapun dan semenjak itu mereka berdua sangat Dekat dan di lain sisi dia senang karena, saingan tuk mendapat Takashi kini tak ada tapi, dia masih terlalu Gengsi dan Malu untuk menyatakannya sendiri.

Saat dia ingin menghampiri Takashi dan ingin meneriakinya tapi, sayang keberuntungan belum memihak kepadanya karena, Sesaat kemudian Guru mereka datang.

 _'Oh, Bagus'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jam Istirahat**

Setelah terdengar Bel istirahat dia melihat Dua orang pasangan itu berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi terlihat senang di wajah mereka tapi, Takashi tak peduli dia sudah biasa melihat hal itu.

"Kau tau, yang kau lakukan itu bukan menghilangkan sesuatu yang tekah dia lakukan padamu"

Takashi tau nada suara ini terlihat Tak suka atau memang kesal dia melihat Saya berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan matanya terlihat sebal atau memang dari dulunya seperti itu.

"Aku, hanya mengikuti apa yang dia mau saja" Jawab Takashi tenang "selain itu aku tak bisa menolaknya meski aku tak tau apa yang dia ingin bicarakan entah, baik atau buruk itu aku tak peduli yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menemuinya, bicara dan selesai" dengan nada cuek.

"Kau tau, ini bukan seperti kau! Kenapa kau sebaiknya tak tolak saja!" Ucap Saya kesal dengan jawaban Takashi yang terkesan tak peduli "apa alasanmu? Apa kau berharap bahwa hubunganmu dengan Miyamoto itu akan kembali? Ohhh ayolah masih banyak Wanita di dunia ini selain dirinya" Matanya terlihat Sakit dan Takashi mengetahui itu.

"Aku, tak pernah berharap hubungan kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi" Balas Takashi tersenyum Tapi, Saya memasang wajah cemburut dia tau hal seperti ini terjadi "oke!, jika kau tak nyaman dengan aku berbicara dengan Igou mungkin, setelah pulang sekolah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman bermain?"

"Hmmmppp! Kenapa juga aku harus berjalan denganmu?" Ucap Saya dengan blush dia tau ajakan Takashi seperti kencan baginya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Ucap Takashi dia tau sifat temannya ini adalah pemalu, dan Gengsi yang berlebihan "atau aku, perlu membelikan Es krim untuk membuatmu senang?" Dia selalu senang menggodanya.

"Hmmmppp! Idiot" Saya berbalik arah tentu saja rona pink di wajahnya masih ada.

"Hahaha! Aku tau kau setuju!" Takashi Tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei dan Hisashi berjalan di Koridor sekolah mereka sedikit mendapat perhatian para murid lain dia tau apa alasannya padahal kejadiannya waktu itu sudah lama selama sebulan mungkin, tapi, beritanya yang tersebar di sekolah masih terdengar belum cukup lama tapi, terasa menyebalkan jika ada seseorang yang membicarakanmu apalagi soal kejelekan dirinya padahal kejadian itu sudah lama namun, masih saja ada orang yang iseng memperbesarnya lagi.

"Hei, Itu Igou dan Miyamoto?"

"Yeah, kurasa mereka berdua berpacaran sekarang, kau bisa lihat wajah mereka berdua? Itu terlihat senang"

"Ohhhh, aku baru tau bukankah kupikir dia berpacaran dengan Kumoro?"

"Kau lupa yah, Miyamoto sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka?"

"Kasihan sekali! Itu berarti saat ini dia Bebas donk?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu biar aku akan menyatakan perasaanya"

"Oii! Tunggu waktu dulu"

Rei tau hal seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan baginya namun, ada sesuatu yang ucapan tadi membuatnya sakit yaitu seseorang yang ingin menjadikan Takashi sebagai pacarnya entah kenapa hatinya terasa tertusuk sesuatu dia tau ini benar-benar kesalahannya memutuskan Takashi dan parahnya dia melakukannya dengan cara yang tak baik di situlah letak kesalahan terbesarnya tapi, dia tak peduli menurutnya itulah yang terbaik.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hisashi melihat pacarnya yang termenung dalam suatu hal "apa, mereka menggangumu" dia tau bahwa akan menjadi perhatian

"Yah, tak apa aku hanya sedikit termenung" jawab Rei merangkul tangan pacarnya kuat dia tau lelaki di sampingnya ini orang yang hebat, dan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa, harus di beri tau tak seperti Takashi yang tak pernah mengerti keadaanya "bukankah, kau ingin bicara dengan Takashi hari ini?" dia juga tadi, di beri tau oleh pacarnya rencana berbicara dengan Takashi entah apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Iyah, begitulah" Jawab Hisashi dia tau berencana untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan menikung temannya sendiri

"Aku, takkan menggangu, lakukan urusanmu" Ucap Rei dan tak lama mulut mereka berdua bersatu beberap detik dan di lepaskan "baiklah, aku pergi ke klub dulu" dia berlari meninggalkan pacarnya.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

- **Atap Sekolah**

'Oh, ini dia!' Hisashi menghela nafas ketika dia membuka pintu atap dia melihat Takashi berdiri di sana yah, hal serupa pernah dia lakukan untuk meminta maaf namun, terkadang momen berbicaranya itu sering terganggu oleh Morita atau lebih parahnya Takagi.

Dia tau Gadis berambut pink ini mulai menunjukan wajah tak suka padanya semenjak kejadian itu dan parahnya Morita juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya pernah suatu hari dia hampir berkelahi dengan lelaki Mohawk tadi soal ini namun, di sana Takashi memisahkannya dan pergi tanpa kata.

"Apa aku menunggu lama?" Tanya Hisashi agak ragu.

"Hmm, baru saja lima menit yang lalu aku di mari" Jawab Takashi tak menatap lelaki itu "kau bilang ada yang ingin di bicarakan? Cepatlah aku sedang tak banyak waktu tau!" Hisashi tak terkejut dengan kata-kata tadi.

Hisashi menghela nafas panjang untuk berbicara seperti ini "apa kau masih marah padaku, benci padaku, kesal padaku karena aku mengencani Rei? Apa kau masih Dendam padaku?" Pertanyaan itu berhadiahi Deathglare dari Takashi

"Perlukah aku menjawab?" Ucap Takashi dengan suara datar dia tau hal seperti ini bakal terjadi.

"Jelas!" Hisashi dengan suara tegas kini tensi di antara berdua sedikit menegang.

"Meski aku tak menjawab tampaknya kau akan tau apa yang akan kujawab" Ucap Takashi sekarang pembicaraan ini membuatnya menyebalkan dan ingin segera berakhir.

"Oh, ayolah Dewasalah sedikit kau tau aku sekarang berkencan dengan Rei dan tampaknya kau tak puas dengan hal yang kau terima" Ucap Hisashi bukannya mendinginkan ini malah memperpanas suasana "aku mencintai Rei dan dia mencintaiku hubungan kau dengannya sudah berakhir kau tau kenapa? Sebab aku mengerti dia daripada kau"

"Terus? Haruskah aku peduli jika kau mengerti dia? Itu bukan urusanku!" Ucap Takashi jika, orang lain mungkin orang di depannya sudah di hajar tapi, dia masih tetap menahannya "kau pikir aku anak kecil? Oh Man! Jika kau berada di Posisiku mungkin kau akan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya"

"Yah, memang aku tak tau" Balas Hisashi "kebahagiaan Rei, kebahagiaanku juga dan kau harus mengerti itu meski kau pernah berteman kecil dengannya dan membuat Janji itu bukan berarti kau selalu bersama"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Itu masalahmu sekarang aku bodo amat lah!" Takashi terdengar risih mendengar ucapan tadi apalagi bagian yang terakhir "itu milikimu, terserah apapun yang kaumau aku tak pernah memikirkannya lagi dan tak berhak ikut campur faham?"

*Duaghhhhh

Takashi langsung shock atas tidakan Hisashi yang langsung meninju wajahnya dan dia langsung memberi Deathglare yang mengerikan.

"Apa, maksudmu menghajarku seperti ini?" Takashi memegang Pipinya tatapan matanya masih seperti tadi "kau punya masalah dengan ucapanku tadi Igou? Katakan apa maumu sekarang?" dia memanggil mantan temannya dengan nama inisial

"Tentu saja" Jawab Hisashi dingin sedari tadi hanya bisa menahan Ucapan Takashi yang terkesan cuek dan tak peduli namun, menusuk ke dalam Hati dan terkesan menyinggung "aku, selalu bersabar, dan tenang tapi, sekarang ucapanmu benar-benar kelewatan dan tak punya rasa sama sekali!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu!" Takashi langsung membentaknya "jika, kau pikir lagi seharusnya kau ini teman bukan?! Tapi, teman macam apa yang tak ada disaat sahabatnya susah tapi, nyatanya dia malah mengambil keuntungan dengan menusuk temannya dari belakang apa aku benar?" Hisashi cukup dibuat Skakmat oleh penyataan tadi.

"Kau takkan mengerti permasalahannya Kumoro" Hisashi memberi Deathglare dia sekarang menyebut nama belakang juga

"Oke! Keintinya saja Igou apa yang kau inginkan sekarang dan aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat denganmu?!" Tanya Takashi dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Baik, kita berteman lagi dan lupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan biarkan aku bisa bersama dengan Rei sampai Nikah nanti" Jawab Hisashi agak sedikit tenang.

*Duagghhhhh

Kali ini Takashi yang meninju Hisashi untuk lelaki berambut perak ini cukup shock bukan karena tindakannya tapi, Pukulannya benar-benar keras sehingga nyeri di pipinya masih kerasa.

"Teman?" Ucap Takashi dengan efek bayang di wajahnya "setelah yang kau lakukan kau ingin aku berteman? Hah! Lucu sekali! Kau dengan Rei sampai Nikah? Aku tak peduli itu hakmu tapi, kita berteman lagi? Entah kenapa aku malas menjawab Iya, baiklah! Aku pergi maaf soal pukulan tadi" dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

 _'Tampaknya memang sulit hal seperti ini grr!'_ Hisashi mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saya Takagi dia hanya duduk termenung dengan Dagu tersandar sesekali dia melirik bangku kosong tempat Takashi duduk namun, semenjak bel istirahat berakhir orang itu belum masuk ke kelas dan itu yang membuatnya sedikit resah pastinya tak masuknya Takashi ada hubungannya dengan Obrolan yang dilakukan di Atap bersama Igou.

Dia tau dirinya salah karena tak membuntuti Takashi dan menguping pembicaraannya karena, yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di sini dan matanya beralih ke Pojok di mana Hisashi tengah diobati oleh Pacarnya Miyamoto namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran tapi, yang membuatnya penasaran ialah luka lebam di Pipi Igou yang cukup membuatnya berfikir satu hal yaitu tampaknya mereka berkelahi di Atap.

"Apa sih, yang terjadi padamu hingga lebam begini?" Tanya Rei khawatir dan mengobati luka pacarnya ini yah, pas pertama melihat dia ingin melabrak dan menyalahkan Takashi namun, Pacarnya ini bilang tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sakit!" Hisashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Pacarnya dia lebih memilih untuk berbohong karena jika jujur maka masalah akan panjang dan tak menutup kemungkinan ada pihak lain yang ikut campur macam Morita yang keras, dan Takagi yang takkan tinggal diam apalagi jika sudah sangkut pautnya soal Kumoro.

Saya mengamati mereka sedari tadi Dia tau Igou berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Pacarnya tapi, ia berani menjamin bahwa ada Perkelahian di atas sana dan satu-satunya cara ialah menanyakan langsung pada Takashi mungkin setelah pulang sekolah dia akan mencari lelaki itu untuk meminta kejelasan.

 _'Takashi, apa yang terjadi?'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pulang Sekolah**

Saya sekarang pulang berjalan kaki yah biasanya dia akan di jemput oleh sebuah Mobil namun, dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena, ada sesuatu hal yang penting dan sudah meminta Izin kepada ibunya karena, dia adalah anak seorang Pemimpin Politik maka tentu saja ibunya akan bertindak tegas jika, hal sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

Dia berjalan di sebuah taman dan bermaksud ke sebuah tempat yang dia maksud tak lama senyum di wajahnya tampak jelas karena, melihat orang itu duduk termenung di sebuah Ayunan dan dia langsung menghampirinya

Takashi melihat Saya mendekati dirinya sesaat kemudian wajah senangnya kini berubah Jutek dan dia sudah memakluki sifatnya itu.

"Kau, bisa menemukanku di tempat seperti ini huh?" Tanya Takashi seperti biasa yang selalu menggodanya "dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini tak biasanya?"

"Berhenti, bertingkah seperti idiot dan kelakuanmu itu terkadang membuat cemas yang lain!" Jawab Saya kesal dengan tingkah Takashi terkadang dia ingin memukul kepalanya dengan Harisen "dan juga, aku tau jika ada masalah kau selalu kesini dan juga tempat ini tak terasa asing bagiku" dia kini tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah ayunan yang kosong.

"Kau jenius seperti biasanya" Komentar Takashi

"Hmmppp! Tentu saja aku ini si Jenius yang hebat" Ucap Saya dengan pipi pink mendengar pujian tadi.

"Tempat ini Nostalgia sekali yah" Ucap Takashi mengingat masa lalunya dan tempat ini

"Yah, ini terasa seperti dulu" Saya mengangguk asal muasal Tempat ini adalah pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Takashi waktu kecil waktu dirinya di Bully beberapa anak dan saat itu Takashi membelanya.

"Hahaha aku masih mengingat dirimu yang selalu cengeng dan tubuh penuh kotor itu kini berubah pesat" Takashi Tertawa mengingatnya kembali.

"Hmmpp! Kau beruntung sekarang aku memaafkanmu karena, kita ini teman" Ucap Saya yang sedikit malu dengan sifatnya dulu tapi, matanya tertuju pada Pipi Takashi yang agak biru "ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau abis berkelahi dengan seseorang?" dia sudah tau tapi, dia ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas dari Takashi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Takashi meski dia berbohong gadis di sampingnya pasti bakal cepat tau.

"Apa ini dengan Igou waktu di Atap tadi?" Tanya Saya Takashi hanya mengangguk "serius?! Apa yang kalian bicarakan sehingga baku hantam gini apa, dia menyakitimu lagi?" dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan kedua kalinya untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Yah, awal pembicaraan kita mulai tampak biasa saja dan tujuan awalnya dia ingin memintaku menjadi teman baik lagi tapi, tetap saja kutolak" Jawab Takashi terlihat kesal mengingat hal tadi.

"Terus?" Saya ingin tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya meski kelihatan buruk.

" yang membuatku kesal waktu ucapannya itu membanding-bandingkan diriku yang tak mengerti Rei dengan dia yang mengerti Rei dia berbicara seolah-olah aku yang paling buruk" Takashi meneruskan Saya menutup mulutnya dia tak tau akan jadi sekasar ini obrolan mereka "dan tentu saja aku naik pintam dan membalas ucapannya itu dengan mengatakan Bahwa Teman macam apa yang berani menusuk temannya dari belakang dan sontak dia langsung meninjuku lantas aku tinju balik tapi, kita masih tetap sabar dan tak sampai berkelahi lagi"

Saya sekarang mengerti kenapa pipi mereka sampai memar begitu tapi, dia bersyukur tak ada Perkelahian karena dia khawatir tapi, dalam hati dia sangat benci apa yang di katakan Igou kepada Takashi menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa di umbar lagi mengingat Takashi sudah mulai Move on dari masa lalunya itu.

"Hei, Takashi" Panggil Saya

"Hmmm?" Takashi berdehem.

"Apa, kau berencana memiliki pacar lagi?" Tanya Saya Spontan entah kenapa di otaknya dari dulu memang ini yang ingin di tanyakan tapi, pertanyaan itu malah jadi Boomerang baginya sontak dia langsung blush "ehh, ti-tidak bu-bukan maksudku be-begitu ta-tapi jika kau tak mau jawab tak apa" dia malu dengan suara gelagapan Takashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Pacar yah? Hmmmm!" Takashi menatap langit Gadis Takagi ini masih tertunduk malu sambil menunggu jawaban itu "kedengarannya memang tak buruk tapi, yang jadi permasalahanku adalah adakah ada yang mau denganku?" dia menghela nafas pasrah yah, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dia tak mau orang lain tau jika, ketahuan mungkin statusnya suatu saat nanti akan berbeda

"Jangan Langsung menyerah dulu aku yakin ada yang mau denganmu meski itu satu orang" Ucap Saya menyemangatinya tapi, dalam Hati dia senang Takashi tak tertarik dengan seseorang dengan begitu kesempatan mendekatinya terbuka lebar.

"Yah, kau benar hahaha!" Takashi mengangguk dia menatap Jam tangannya "ahh, masih banyak waktu sebelum aku kerja bagaimana kalau kita Jalan-jalan sebentar? Yah aku akan membelimu Es Krim selain itu aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan?" dia tersenyum

"Un!" Saya mengangguk senang bukan main baginya hal seperti ini dianggap kencan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Malam Hari** ( **Swalayan Ternama** )

"10 Dus Coca-Cola, 1,2,3 hmmm, semuanya lengkap dan, makanan ada jadi, jumlah yang masuk sebanyak 100 Dus dalam berbagai jenis" Ucap Takashi menghitung semua barang yang masuk di dalam Gudang dan merapihkannya "jadi, total Harga keseluruhan jadi 100 Yen" dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan sekarang duduk terlentang di Kursi

Sebenarnya Takashi di sini bekerja sebagai Penghitung Barang yang masuk dan keluar di sebuah Swalayan milik Tuan Hakime Souta seorang Pengusaha Duda tampan yang sampai sekarang masih Single dan itu sebabnya dia selalu di dalam Gudang dan juga sudah 4 Tahun Takashi bekerja di sini semenjak neneknya meninggal ketika dia naik kelas 2 Smp otomatis dia sendirian dan membutuhkan Uang untuk Terus hidup makanya dia mencari pekerjaan.

Awal dia masuk ke dalam sini adalah dimana Waktu dia menangis di depan kuburan neneknya dan saat itu Tuan Souta mengunjungi makan neneknya dan melihatnya menagis dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya dan semenjak itu dia di percayakan Tuan Souta untuk mengurus Gudang dan dia pernah menanyakan alasannya kenapa memperkerjakannya dan Duda itu bilang bahwa setiap orang memiliki bakat dan keahlian masing-masing dan tak ada bagusnya membiarkan bakat itu terbuang ibarat Kata Ujung pedang jika tak di asah takkan tajam.

Yah, alasan seperti itu Cukup masuk akal dan diterim oleh Takashi dimana dirinya juga Ahli dalam hitung-hitungan di sekolahnya tapi, buruk dalam Hal Sejarah dan Budaya dan juga mengingat bossnya ini adalah seorang Pengusaha sudah sewajarnya dia teliti dalam segala hal bahkan para pegawainya sekalipun

"Hah, selesai" Takashi menghela nafas dan dia melirik jam tangannya sudah pukul 00.00 artinya ini sudah malam dan Swalayan di depan Gudangnya juga sudah tutup itu berarti waktunya dia pulang tapi, dia mendapat pesan dari nomor tak di kenal dan membacanya.

 _Temui aku sekarang 8 blok dari Swalayanmu dan bergerak ke arah Jam 9_

Takashi mengerutkan dahinya dia tau siapa yang mengirim pesan ini dari dalam penulisannya saja dia sudah bisa menebak itu dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsunf ke arah yang di maksud sempat sebelumnya mengunci Gudang dulu dan setelah berjalan dia melihat Figure di sana dan Takashi hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tak perlu pakai Nomor orang lain bodoh!"

"Maaf, kebiasaan lamaku Takashi!"

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Jelas! Ini tentang Shido dan Juga mantan pacarmu"

"Rei..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nyahahahaha akhirnya selesai juga gimana? Brengsek?, menyebalkan, kayak anjing? Bodo amat! Yang suka nikmatin yang gak get out dan mungkin ada yang nanya adakah Hari Zombie? Tentu saja ada namun, takkan kumunculkan dalam waktu dekat jadi, nikmati dulu ceritanya.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan aku masuk Chapter yang kedua lagi dari ficku yang sebelumnya dan mohon maaf jika lama Update atau apalah yah ada alasan tersendiri pertama sibuk di duniaku kedua aku itu Update bukan cuman satu fic yah, total ada lima sih jadi hal wajar ajah apalagi aku ngetik cuman pake Hp hahahaha malah curhat yah ini hanya sekedar pemberitahuan bagi yang gak tau kenapa saya bisa Update lama oh satu hal lagi nanti tahun depan banyak banget Anime yang akan muncul lagi yah Contoh FT, DxD, Nanatsu, Date A Live dan sebagainya wuhuhuu! Entah yang mana dulu harus download tapi, harus nunggu karena tiga bulan lagi tapi, sayang Bleach gak ada yang lanjutin animenya bahhh bazeng! Ahh padahal yang garap Pierrot yang suka banyak bikin Filler bukan Madhouse yang pelit banget bikin season lah abaikan saja aku lagi curhat yang gak penting.**

 **P.S : ada rencana Hiatus tapi, masih rencana ajah belum tentu itu terlaksana tergantung situasi dan kondisi yang ada, oh ya ada yang ngingetin aku tentang Fic ini nama aslinya bukan Takashi Kumoro melainkan Komuro maaf yah jika, ada typo terkadang aku banyak salah yah makasih saja yang sudah mengingatkan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Mansion Takagi**

"Ugghh! Dasar Alarm" Saya mengerang kesal mendengar alarm berbunyi dan dia tau hari ini masuk sekolah biasa "hfftt! Mengganggu saja" dia memasang wajah kesal karena, mimpi indah menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan lelaki yang disukainya terganggu oleh paginya hari meski dia tak ingin bangun.

Dia mengucek matanya membiarkan pandangan matanya biar jelas dan mengambil Handphone dia melakukan hal seperti biasa membangunkan lelaki itu lewat SmS tapi, dia dapat satu Pesan dan ketika membacanya dia agak terkejut karena, pesan ini berasal dari orang yang sedang dia ingin bangunkan.

 _Hei! Bangun! Aku tau kau saat ini ingin membangunkan tapi, kau telat dari aku nyatanya aku bangun lebih dulu dan juga jika, kau sudah bangun jangan tidur lagi yah dan cepat sarapan aku tunggu kau di kelas untuk Prku yang belum kukerjakan karena Rumit bye!_

 _From : Takashi_

 _'Baka!'_ Saya langsung blush setelah membaca ini dia tak sadar Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita Dewasa.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Saya beranjak dari tempat tidur membalas perkataan ibunya.

Yuriko Takagi ibunya Saya dan juga suami dari Pemimpin Politikus terkenal Souchirou Takagi dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa dengan Rambut panjang berwarna Pink sepunggung, dengan mata karamel, yang mengenakan Piyama yang nyatanya baru bangun tidur jaga.

"Ara?, Pagi-pagi begini sudah Pegang Hp kau menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Yuriko tapi, dia sudah sedikit menebak

"Yah, begini ibu hanya teman saja yang sulit di bangunkan" Jawab Saya agak panik tapi, Yuriko sudah bisa menebak gelagat anaknya.

"Sekedar Teman? Atau Pacarmu? Atau juga Orang yang kau suka tapi, aku tak masalah jika kau punya pacar?" Ucap Yuriko dia terlihat senang menggoda anaknya.

"Mama! Takashi itu hanya teman bukan lebih!" Teriak Saya menahan malunya tapi, dia malah keceplosan menyebut nama itu.

"Takashi? Ahh maksudmu si Komuro itu?" Yuriko tau nama lelaki yang di sebutkan anaknya ini yah, teman masa kecil anaknya, dan juga sekarang masih satu kelas dengan anaknya juga "jika, yang memang kau maksud dia kenapa tak bilang? Ibumu ini setuju saja jika kau berhubungan dengannya?" Gadis Pink ini hanya blush.

"Hmpp! Dia tak pernah melirikku sama sekali sebagai wanita meski dia sudah Putus dan Move on dari Miyamoto itu" Balas Saya cemberut tapi, ibunya hanya mencubit pipi anaknya "ouch! Mama!"

"Begitu saja kau menyerah?" Yuriko tertawa kecil "kau tau, kita ini keluarga Takagi tak ada kata menyerah di kamus kita dan juga mamamu ini tau bahwa anak kecilku ini jenius bukan?"

"Iyah, iyah, aku tau karena, aku ini Genius yang hebat" Ucap Saya masuk mode keras kepalanya "tapi, mama! Dia itu susah dan tak mengerti siatuasinya berapa kali aku melakukan itu dia tak pernah peka dalam hal itu" dia hampir menyerah sama sekali.

"Jika kau Gagal berkali-berkali apakah kau menyerah? Kau tau nak kegagalanmu itu akan menghasilkan buah manis dari hasil usahamu itu" Ucap Yuriko menghibur anaknya "jika, kau bilang dia kurang peka kemungkinan ada dua yang kurang kau lakukan pertama pendekatanmu masih kurang maksimal masih tahap persuasif yah, kau harus lebih Agresif dikit gitu, kedua mungkin kau tak berani memulainya sendiri dengar yah, Sifat seperti itu memang harus dari dirimulah yang mulai Agresif padanya, pada saat itu singkirkan Ego dan Gengsimu itu jika, sifatmu terus seperti itu kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkannya dan parahnya mungkin bisa diambil orang lain yang sifatnya lebih berani dan Agresif kau tak mau itu terjadi bukan?" Dia terlihat serius mengajari anaknya ini.

"Tentu saja tidak Mama! Takashi itu milikku seorang!" Teriak Saya tapi, langsung blush ketika menyadari ucapannya.

"Nah, itu baru anakku" Yuriko tersenyum mengelus rambut pink anaknya yang cerah "ayo, kau segera mandi dan mama tunggu kau di bawah untuk sarapan"

"Unn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas 2B**

"Akar kuadrat 12 di kali 5 dan dalam kurung P tambah X sama dengan N itu 35" Ucap Saya membaca buku miliknya dia saat ini tengah menjelaskan PR MTK kepada temannya ini yang baru sekarang mengerjakannnya karena, alasan bingung dan tak faham "serius! Kau ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang mengerjakan PR di sekolah daripada di rumah" dia berkomentar terkadang tak tega membiarkannya susah dan memberi Jawaban yang ada di buku untuk mempermudah lelaki itu.

"IQ milikku ini hanya kecil jadi, wajar saja jika aku tak tau dan bertanya" Balas Takashi tengah menulis jawabannya "tak seperti kau yang memang jenius terkadang aku butuh Usaha meski selalu buntu" terkadang jika, dia kelamaan mikir malah kepalanya berasap kayak kereta uap kuno jaman dulu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tau kok" Ucap Saya melanjutkan mengajari Takashi namun, perkataan ibunya masih terngiang di kepalanya "hei, ngomong-ngomong Istirahat nanti kau biasanya kemana?" dia tak pernah melihat Takashi di kantin

"Hmmm, aku sih! Di Atap" Jawab Takashi biasanya jika Istirahat dia memilih dia atap karena, bisa makan sambil memandang indahnya kota Fujimi dari atas "memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika kau tak keberatan bagaimana kalau aku ikut makan di Atap?" Jawab Saya malu-malu mode Tsunderenya keluar beruntung seisi kelas tak menyadarinya.

"Tentu, lagipula aku suntuk jika sendiri lebih enak jika ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara" balas Takashi matanya masih terfokus pada soal yang ada di bukunya tampak senyum cerah di wajah Takagi ini.

"Bagaimana kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Saya tapi, tanpa dijawabpun dia sudah tau lelaki ini tengah mengerjakan soalnya dengan kepala penuh keringat "uh! Uh! Tak perlu serius itu santai saja" Dia tersenyum dan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengusap ke kepala lelaki itu dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Uhhh Saya?" Panggil Takashi menghentikan tulisannya dia cukup terkejut dengan tingkah aksi Gadis Pink ini namun, Saya tampak tak mendengarnya dan hanya terus mengusap kepalanya dengan ekspresi senyum "Saya!" Dia memanggilnya dengan nada keras.

"Uhh, apa!" Saya baru sadar tampaknya dia sedang melamun dan dia sadar atas tadi apa yang dilakukannya "maafkan aku!" Buru-buru dia memasukan sapu tangannya dengan ekspresi blush tentu saja itu mengundang perhatian seisi kelasnya.

"Hei, kau melihatnya?!"

"Yah, itu momen bagus juga!"

"Kaupikir mereka berpacaran?"

"Kupikir Takagi dan Komuro teman masa kecil sudah sewajarnya jika mereka berpacaran"

"Awww manisnya!"

"Yah, kurasa aku mendukung mereka"

"Terlalu" Komentar Takashi Sweatdrop mendengar Gosipan teman sekelasnya sementara Saya hanya blush dengan wajah malu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Kantin**

Rei sekarang duduk di kantin bersama dengan Pacarnya Hisashi mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra dan tanpa canggung memperlihatka keakraban mereka berdua yah, itu wajar saja mereka sudah berpacaran selama sebulan tapi, baru diketahui oleh murid-murid sekolah beberapa Hari yang lalu di depan meja ada teman Satu Klub Soujutsunya seorang wanita berambut biru pendek, dengan mata bulat Hitam bernama Mizore.

"Hisashi katakan Ahh~!" Ucap Rei menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanannya.

"Aahh" Hisashi membuka mulutnya menerima suapan itu dari pacarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rei tertawa kecil.

"Ini enak" Jawab Hisashi sambil menguyah.

"Hei, Hei, Pasangan Cinta cari tempat yang lain!" Celetuk Mizore jutek dia tak suka ada momen Romantis di depannya karena, dia belum punya pacar masalahnya "kalian ini membuatku Iri saja"

"Makanya cepat-cepat cari pacar" Ucap Rei menjulurkan lidah.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau dengan Komuro? Kupikir kalian teman masa kecil bukan?" Tanya Mizore tentu saja pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat Hisashi hening dan Rei hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Ahh, dia dan aku hanyalah sekedar teman saja tak ada yang lain" Jawab Rei dengan ekspresi bosan untuk sekarang dia malas sekali menghubung-hubungkan atau berbicara dengan teman masa kecilnya ini

"Berarti dia bebas bukan?" Tanya Mizore matanya tampak berbinar, Hisashi menduga sesuatu yang seperti menjadikan teman kelasnya itu menjadi pacar.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Rei dengan mata iritasi mendengarnya dia melihat temannya yang sedikit tertarik dengan Takashi.

"Maksudku, dia bebas? Yah, dia Single begitu tak keberatan bukan jika aku mendekatinya?" Jawab Mizore tentu saja jawaban tadi membuat Rei langsung tersedak oleh makanannya "huh, kau kenapa?" dia menyadari Reaksi Gadis berambut Coklat ini.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja Rei?" Tanya Hisashi khawatir.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Yah, aku hanya tersedak saja tak perlu khawatir" Balas Rei langsung minum yah, dia tak bisa memberitau alasan yang sebenarnya dan juga pernyataan Mizore tadi sebuah Panah yang menancap perutnya sakit padahal hubungan dia dan Takashi sudah berakhir sejak itu "yah, dia sendiri kok! Kau boleh mendekatinya" dia memasang wajah topeng dan kembali Normal.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan klubmu Rei? Kau ada jadwal kosong sekarang?" Tanya Hisashi mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Takashi sekarang.

"Hmm, aku rasa agak sibuk nanti setelah pulang sekolah" Jawab Rei melihat jam tangannya "memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya jika tak sibuk aku mengajak kau jalan-jalan hari ini" Ucap Hisashi dia juga sekarang punya waktu luang karena, tak ada kesibukan di Klub Karate yang dia tekuni.

"Tak apa, aku bisa batalkan itu sekarang" Ucap Rei tersenyum senang Hisashi ingin Protes namun, dia segera menahan bibir lelaki itu dengan jarinya "selain itu hal bersamamu adalah yang terpenting bagiku" dia menaruh kepalanya di dagu lelaki berambut perak ini.

"Hei, bukankah itu Komuro?" Celetuk Mizore dia melihat orang itu dan kedua pasangan ini melihat hal yang sama tapi, dia terlihat tak sendiri dia bersama dengan seorang Gadis berambut Pink, dengan dua kuncir ekor kuda "huh, rupanya dia bersama Takagi apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" dia penasaran.

"Mungkin mereka makan bersama di kantin jadi, apa salahnya" Jawab Hisashi netral dia tak mempermasalahkan itu tapi, berbeda dengan Rei yang terlihat kesal, dengan tangan terkepal dan tak suka jika, Takashi dengan Gadis lain padahal mereka sudah tak memiliki hubungan lagi jadi, kenapa juga dia harus cemburu soal ini "ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya menyadari perubahan wajah Rei yang agak kusut.

"Tidak" Rei mengangguk meski dia marah apa yang di marahkan toh, mereka tak ada hubungan apapun tapi, entah rasanya dia ingin pergi kesana dan berteriak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil dan suruh mereka makan bersama dengan kita" Ucap Mizore Hisashi mengangguk setuju mungkin jika, seperti ini keakraban mereka akan Normal dan seperti ini juga mungkin hubungan persahabatan mereka akan terjalin lagi.

"Jangan!" Tolak Rei tegas entah kenapa dia tak ingin mereka dalam hati tampaknya Takashi masih kesal padanya untuk masalah pemutusan hubungan sepihak yang di lakukan olehnya "biarkan mereka saja jangan dipanggil" Hatinya agak sangat sakit ketika melihat Takashi berjalan bersama yang lain mungkin, seperti inilah rasanya jika, Takashi melihat dirinya berkencan dengan Hisashi yah, terkadang dia membuat keputusan tanpa pikir panjang sebab akibatnya jadi, mau tak mau dia harus menerimanya apapun itu.

Mizore hanya mengangguk tak menanyakan alasannya lagi Hisashi hanya berfikir satu hal jika, mereka kemari tak menutup kemungkinan bakal sesuatu buruk yang terjadi dan paling parah pertengkaran dua orang Gadis ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Di Atap**

Takashi sekarang berada di atas atap menikmati makanan istirahatnya tentu saja dia tak sendiri di sampingnya seorang Gadis berambut Pink yang ikut menikmati makanan di atap sambil menatap Kota Fujimi yang sangat indah apalagi jikalau malam

"Aku baru tau pemandangan di sini bagus" Komentar Saya dia baru pertama kalinya ke atas sini biasanya dia akan di kelas atau di kantin jikala Istirahat "rasanya tenang dan damai" dia langsung blush karena, menyadari dirinya hanya berdua tak ada siapapun dan ini menurutnya seperti kencan yang sederhana tapi, romantis.

"Yah, kau sering-seringlah kemari jangan diam terus di Kelas!" Balas Takashi memperhatikan ke depan "selain itu kau tak punya temankah yang diajak berbicara" selama dia kenal dari kecil dia tak pernah melihat Gadis ini memiliki Sahabat akrab selain dirinya saja.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah punya sahabat lain" Jawab Saya ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih "bukannya aku tak berani mencari teman hanya saja aku masih takut mereka baik atau tidak" Sahabat satu-satunya yang dia punya hanya Takashi dan juga dia adalah anak didikan Ayahnya yang seorang Mantan Jendral Militar yang tegas karena, siapapun yang mendekat ayahnya takkan segan-segan ambil tindakan, apalagi dia masih trauma dengan yang namanya Pembullyan itu.

"Aku tau" Takashi tersenyum dia mudah memakluminya apalagi Saya adalah anak seorang Politikus terkenal dan juga pemimpin sebuah Partai yang terkenal itu jadi, lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih apapun "tak peduli apapun itu kau akan tetap jadi sahabatku" dia memegang tangan Saya erat membuat Gadis itu terlihat tenang.

 _'Sahabat tapi, suatu hari hubungan kita akan lebih dari ini Takashi dan aku berharap banyak itu'_ Saya blush dia memegang kembali tangan erat Takashi balik untuk beberapa saat mereka begini hingga akhirnya Takashi memecah keheningan.

"Nah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana jika libur sekolah nanti ke Taman Hiburan? Kudengar tak jauh dari sini ada Taman Hiburan dadakan yang menarik?" Tawar Takashi "yah, daripada aku berangkat sendiri lebih baik berdua bukan ada teman yang bisa di ajak ngobrol"

"Kenapa juga harus ikut huh? Lagipula aku tak tertarik kesitu" Ucap Saya blush terlihat menolak meski Takashi tau dia hanya gengsi tapi, dia sudah hafal sifat Gadis ini "kenapa kau tak ajak temanmu Morita atau tetanggamu Immamura?"

"Hoh? Kau menolak? Tak apa aku takkan memaksamu" Balas Takashi dia tau Gadis ini hanya malu-malu dan tak pernah jujur pada perasaan diri sendiri "baiklah mungkin aku akan ajak yang lain siapa ajah mau padahal aku punya dua tiket dari hadiah Gra-" sebelum bicara lagi tangannya di pegang Saya.

"Aku mau! Oke aku akan ikut denganmu" Balas Saya menghadap arah lain dengan malu-malu.

"Huh? Bukankah tadi kau menolak?" Takashi menyeringai

"Oh Diamlah kau Takashi!" Saya kesal memukul kepala lelaki itu dengan Harisen yang entah dia dapat dari mana "aku melakukan ini karena, Sahabat jadi, jangan salah faham dulu"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oke, aku tau kau akan menerimanya" Takashi tersenyum Saya hanya bilang 'Hmmpp' sambil menatap arah lain jika, dalam mode ini menurutnua lucu "tapi, memang benar bukan kita Sahabat? Memangnya kau pikir hubungan kita apa?"

"Oh, tidak bukan apa-apa" Balas Saya sedikit keceplosan dengan ucapannya tadi.

Dan mereka berdua terus mengobrol, tertawa, dan bercanda riang diatas atap Sekolah itu sendiri tapi, mereka tak sadar ada yang mengintip mereka dari Pintu masuk atap sekolah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari** ( **Swalayan** )

Rei dan Hisashi kini berjalan ke arah Swalayan dan masuk ke dalam setelah mereka mengadakan kencan setelah pulang sekolah tentu saja untuk Hisashi sendiri dia tak menyebutkan nama Takashi sendiri waktu itu karena, Rei selalu bertingkah aneh jika waktu membicarakan lelaki itu apalagi waktu kejadian di kantin itu waktu ada Takagi di sana.

"Kau mau jajan apa?" Tanya Hisashi dia tak tau makanan kesukaan pacarnya ini.

"Yah, aku mah terserah kau saja" Jawab Rei senang tak seperti Takashi yang selalu memilih makanannya sendiri tanpa bertanya sedikitpun "tapi, kalau bisa makanan ringan dan minuman segar saja lah, tapi agak banyakan?"

"Untuk apa?" Hisashi tampak tak mengerti

"Yah, kau tau wanita terkadang suka ngemil di saat jam mau tidur" Jawab Rei berkedip.

"Kau tau jika, banyak makanan nanti kau jadi Gendut!" Hisashi meledeknya.

"Mou! Kau jangan begitu meski, aku gendut kau tetap mencintaiku bukan?" Rei cemberut tapi, wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali apalagi di kala bercanda

"Yah, begitulah aku juga tetap mencintaimu" Balas Hisashi tersenyum.

Mereka di Swalayan memilih barang makanan yang dibeli tentu saja jumlahnya lumayan banyak apalagi ini Rei yang memintanya sendiri, yah Hisashi tak mempermasalahkan itu selama pacarnya senang dia juga ikut senang selama mereka berbelanja mereka melihat wajah Familiar yang tengah memasukan barang ke dalam rak.

"Bukankah itu Takashi?" Ucap Hisashi dia terkejut orang itu berada di sini memang dia bekerja tapi, siapa sangka di tempat seperti ini.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Ucap Rei selama dia berpacaran dengan Takashi dia tak pernah tau banyak tentang lelaki itu atau memang Takashi sendiri yang tak pernah membicarakannya

Takashi sekarang memasukan barang ke dalam tempat yang di sediakan mulai dari makanan, minuman dan sebagainya yah, kerja dia bukan hanya di gudang saja jika, ada salah seorang pekerja yang cuti atau sakit dia sendiri yang menggantikan tugas itu yah, hitung-hitung Uang tambahan juga tapi, tak lama dia mendengar suara yang tak asing tapi, membuat ekspresi wajahnya merasa kesal.

"Takashi" Panggil Hisashi, Takashi menghela nafas dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rei

"Kau tak lihat aku ini sedang kerja?" Jawab Takashi ketus, Hisashi tak terkejut mendengar nada bicara itu dan tak menyalahkan Takashi sepenuhnya "memangnya kau fikir aku sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?"

"Maaf" Ucap Rei agak ketakutan dengan balasan tadi

Takashi hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan "kalian juga berbelanja juga di sini?" dia bertanya walaupun itu sekedar basa-basi.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri!" Jawab Hisashi

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Rei waktu dia berpacaran Takashi tak pernah membicarakan dimana tempat kerja mereka "kenapa kau tak pernah bicara?" dia terlihat ingin tau banyak tapi, ditahannya karena Status mereka bukan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa juga aku harus memberitaumu?" Jawab Takashi dengan nada dingin tampak ekspresi sakit dari Gadis Miyamoto ini "lagipula terserah aku mau bekerja di mana juga dan itu salahmu sendiri tak pernah bertanya jadi, untuk apa kujawab kupikir itu tak penting bagimu bukan?" Ucapannya itu cukup menyakitkan bagi Gadis itu tapi, dia tak peduli.

"Jaga bicaramu Komuro, Rei berniat baik bertanya padamu" Hisashi memberi Deathglare tak suka dengan ucapan Takashi tadi dan dia melihat wajah pacarnya yang ingin menangis.

"Ya, ya Maaf Igou ya sudahlah aku tak mau berdebat lagi" Ucap Takashi bosan jika, berbicara terus maka akan panjang dan tak selesai dengan cepat "baiklah, aku akan pergi banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan dan selamat Tinggal Pasangan Cinta" dia berlalu pergi ke Gudang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hisashi melihat Rei yang agak melamun.

"Yah, tak masalah" Balas Rei mengangguk dia tau sikap Takashi seperti ini dia tak pernah menyalahkannya karena, ini salah dia sendiri yang memutuskan sepihak tanpa memberi kesempatan lelaki itu bicara dan alasan dan langsung membuat Takashi sakit hati dengan mengencani Hisashi mungkin, seperti inikah sesuatu yang di perbuat bakal dapat hasilnya entahlah, saat ini otak dia terlalu berat untuk berfikir demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalan**

Takashi berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah melakukan pekerjaan biasanya tapi, dia cukup kesal dengan kejadian tadi dia bertemu dengan mantan temannya dan juga mantan pacarnya ini bayang-bayang mereka bersama dengan wajah bahagia mereka masih teringat jelas di otaknya padahal dia ingin mencoba Move on tapi, tampaknya hal ini sangat sulit sekali baginya.

"Arghhh! Ini menyebalkan!" Teriak Takashi marah dia menendang tiang lampu yang ada di dekatnya dan tentu saja tiang itu langsung penyok dan bengkok _'ahh, benar juga selama ini belum hilang aku tak bisa melakukannya'_ dia tak terkejut atas tadi yah, ini sudah biasa baginya waktu itu juga dia meninju tembok tentu saja temboknya rusak dan retak.

Dia kembali berjalan namun, dia melihat bayangan yang berhenti di pemberhentian Bus dan begitu mendekat dia melihat jelas wajahnya seorang Gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya, Gadis berambut Ungu panjang sepunggung, dengan helaian Rambut panjang di kedua sisi, dengan Poni berbentuk Segitiga, bermata biru langit, dia tau Gadis ini dia adalah Busujima Saeko seorang Captain klub kendo atau orang-orang menyebutnya 'Ice Queen'

"Busujima-San?" Panggil Takashi dia cukup bingung mengapa seorang Gadis sendirian di situ dan tengah malam pula.

Merasa dipanggil Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat lelaki berambut Coklat acak-acakan "maaf, kau memang dari kelas dua tapi, aku tak tau namamu?" wajahnya tak asing hanya saja dia tak tau namanya.

"Takashi Komuro apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini Busujima-San?" Tanya Takashi "kau tau tak baik jika, kau berjalan sendirian di malam hari?"

"Aku sehabis pulang dari Tokyo dan menuju rumahku tapi, tampaknya bus takkan datang karena, sudah malam selain itu aku menunggu jemputanku tapi, sudah setengah jam menunggu belum datang juga" Jawab Saeko dia tersenyum kecil "oh, satu lagi jangan panggil nama belakangku panggil aku Saeko saja Takashi-Kun"

"Rumahmu jauh dari sini Saeko?" Tanya Takashi.

"Yah, 6 block dari sini tak terlalu jauh" Balas Saeko dia bisa berjalan sendiri hanya saja pastinya banyak sesuatu yang terjadi nantinya di tengah jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani?" Tawar Takashi "yah, memang aku tak punya kendaraan tapi, jika di temani pulang berjalan kaki kan tak masalah daripada harus berjalan sendiri dan juga harus menunggu yang tak pasti dan kau nantinya kemaleman pulangnya"

"Tentu saja" Balas Saeko tersenyum dia sekarang dengan Takashi berjalan bersama "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini?" dia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada lelaki itu.

"Ahh, aku sehabis pulang bekerja" Jawab Takashi.

"Bekerja?" Saeko tampak bingung.

"Yah, kau tau Swalayan di dekat perempatan jalan itu?" Tanya Takashi Gadis berambut ungu ini mengangguk mengerti "aku bekerja di sana dan lebih tepatnya aku di bagian gudang yah, menghitung barang yang masuk dan keluar"

"Kau hebat yah, untuk seumuranmu kau sudah mandiri" Puji Saeko kagum mendengar cerita ini "padahal kau masih sekolah dan biaya masih di tanggung orang tuamu tapi, kau memilih bekerja dan tak merepotkan mereka" tak lama wajah sedih Takashi muncul mendengar kata orang tua.

"Aku ini Yatim Piatu sejak kecil" Ucap Takashi dengan nada rendah Saeko cukup terkejut mendengar itu "dari kecil aku memang tak pernah tau orang tuaku seperti apa dan aku tinggal bersama nenekku namun, tampaknya nenekku juga di panggil itulah sebanya aku bekerja jika, tidak mau makan apa nanti" dari kecil dia memang tak pernah tau wajah orang tuanya dan yang dia ingat hanya sebuah ruangan putih seperti laboratorium.

"Oh, maafkan aku telah berbicara yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Saeko menutup mulutnya dia tak menyangka ada seseorang yang lebih buruk masa lalunya daripada dirinya sendiri "aku tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu" dia memohon maaf.

"Tak apa lagipula itu sudah terlewat" Balas Takashi tetap tersenyum "biarlah itu menjadi masalalu yang terpenting kita berjakan ke depan menatap masa depan yang cerah" dan tak lama mereka sampai di Rumah Saeko.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah Takashi-Kun" Ucap Saeko dengan senyum cerahnya "jika, aku tak ketemu kau mungkin aku akan stuck di situ terus hingga larut malam"

"Hahahah, tak masalah lagipula kebetulan saja aku melihat Saeko" Balas Takashi tertawa yah, meski rumahnya dengan Saeko bersebrangan jauh tapi, dia tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Jika, kau tak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita berteman" Ucap Saeko dia memegang Handphone miliknya "bisa aku pinta nomormu yah, sekedar SmS jika ada sesuatu dan juga kau bisa hubungi aku kapan saja"

"Baiklah" Balas Takashi memberi nomornya dia pikir Gadis ini mendapat julukkan 'Ice Queen' karena, sifatnya jutek, cuek, dan tak peduli terhadap orang lain namun, kenyataanya malah sebaiknya buktinya dia bisa berteman akrab dengan cepat dalam hitungan menit bahkan, mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor Handphone _'hah, ternyata rumor itu hanyalah sekedar rumor saja'_ dan juga Gadis ini terlihat ramah dengan dirinya yah, sebuah keuntungan tersendiri berteman dengan Captain Klub Kendo.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Takashi-Kun" Ucap Saeko melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Yah, sampai jumpa" Takashi membalasnya dia tak tau sekarang dia punya teman wanita sekarang pertama Saya dan kedua Saeko untuk Rei sendiri entahlah dia juga masih bingung harus bagaimana apalagi semenjak kejadian itu dia tak mau ambil pusing langsung berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di sebuah Gang kecil yang sempit tampak dua orang yang tak jekas wajahnya karena, menggunakan masker dan topi yang sebelahnya tengah meneropong sebuah rumah dari jauh rupanya rumah yang di teropong ialah rumah Souchirou Takagi berarti rumah atau lebih tepatnya Mansion di mana Saya tinggal apapun itu tingkah mereka mencurigakan dengan maksud tak baik.

"Rencana pertama pembunuhan Don Takagi gagal total sasaran tak ada di tempat"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kedua yaitu Istrinya?"

"Itupun sama juga"

"Grr! Payah! Tapi, tenang saja aku punya rencana cadangan soal ini tapi, kali ini tak boleh Gagal"

"Hmmm, kau sebegitu kesal dan benci terhadap Takagi itu"

"Hahahaha tentu saja aku tak suka kalau dia tersenyum aku ingin dia depresi, Gila, Marah dan putus asa hahahaha"

"Kau benar-benar iblis"

"Tentu saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Bwahahahaha selesai juga akhirnya dan untuk saat ini aku masih ingin buat TakashixSaya jadi mohon bersabar buat Fans TakashixRei atau TakashixSaeko yah intinya mereka akan kebagian di cerita selanjutnya tapi, begitu cepat atau lama yah pertengahan tenang saja akan Drama yang kusajikan meski, tak sebagus yang lain dan juga siapakah mereka? Entahlah hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau dan untuk lemon sabar aku buat ceritanya berkembang dulu dan adakah Hari Zombie? Tentu saja ada tapi, takkan kumunculkan dalam waktu dekat dan See ya**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahaha aku kembali lagi dan yah seperti biasanya ini masih Chapter tiga dari Fic kubuat yang berasal dari Anime Highschool of the Dead yah yang disingkat H.O.T.D dan nyatanya di fic indo masih ada beberapa fic yang masih bisa kehitung jari yah, wajar saja namanya Anime musiman ada yang laku ada yang enggak dan parahnya sang Kreatornya Wafat dan diperparah dengan tak ada yang meneruskan intinya Hiatus Forever yah jangan terlalu berharap jika ada yang meneruskan tapi, namanya manusia berharap boleh tapi, jangan ketinggian gak kesampaian nantinya jadi Stres wkwkwkwkw**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Miyamoto House**

"Ughh! Pagi yang menyebalkan" Rei menghela nafas dengan ekspresi yang masih mengantuk jelas di matanya "hah! Pagi yang menyebalkan harus sekolah lagi" dia beranjak dari kasurnya ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan dia melihat sebuah Foto yang agak lama itu terlihat dari Gambarnya mulai agak buram

Tentu saja dia ambil dan senyum cerah di wajahnya kini menjadi kecut karena melihat Foto itu dan Isinya itu Foto ketika waktu dia kelas Dua SMP yang mengadakan Study Tour dimana dirinya dan Takashi tengah berangkul tangan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi senang terkadang mengingat memory itu membuatnya agak tertawa kecil meski itu sudah jadi masa lalu yang takkan di putar kembali.

Apalagi statusnya yang kini berpacaran dengan Hisashi membuatnya seperti ini dan parahnya setelah itu Hubungan dia dengan Takashi tak begitu Akrab jangankan teman bahkan berbicara saja sudah jarang dan juga memang Takashi sendiri yang selalu menghindar ketika diajak bicara mungkinnya saat ini dia masih marah atas pemutusan sepihak itu.

*Trilit

 _'Oh Hisashi_ ' Rei tersenyum mendapat Pesan dari Pacarnya ini.

 _Rei Bangun! Aku tau kau ini masih tidur karena kau orangnya malas bangun sendiri makanya aku akan selalu membangunkanmu oh ya setelah mandi kau sarapan dulu ya dan juga ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu karena tak sarapan Tenagamu pasti tak ada dan malas belajar itu saja yah dariku Love You_

 _Hisashi_

Rei hanya tersenyum kecil dia tau Overprotektiv Pacarnya ini hanya sekedar rasa khawatir dan sayang padanya tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang dan agak berbeda sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Hisashi tapi, selalu muncul jika dia bersama Takashi tapi, nyatanya rasa itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi mengingat Lelaki berambut Coklat ini tengah dekat dengan Gadis berambut Pink ini.

Saya Takagi jika dia pikir awal mengenalinya dia hanya Gadis Egois, sombong, dan bangga dengan kepintarannya dan juga selalu merendah orang lain tapi, makin kesini sifatnya berbeda apalagi saat ada Takashi rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran membuatnya tak nyaman mendengar itu.

Meski hanya sebuah rumor tapi, tetap saja bukan tak mungkin mereka akan berpacaran apalagi sejarah mereka berteman sejak kecil menambah kesan bahwa mereka pacaran meski belum ada konfirmasi jelas dari keduanya

Dia pikir kenapa dia tak nyaman? Padahal mereka sudah Putus dan tak ada hubungan lagi mungkinkah masih berharap bahwa Takashi akan mencintainya lagi itu sungguh mimpi yang takkan terjadi dia sudah Move On dan begitupula dengan Takashi tapi, jika lelaki itu Akrab dan dekat dengan Gadis lain membuat Hatinya berdenyut tak karuan.

Selain memikirkan itu terdengar suara ibunya yang berteriak menyuruhnya makan

"Rei! Cepat turun! Sarapan siap!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas 2-B**

"Hei! Kau tau Taman Hiburan Dadakan yang ada di pinggiri kota itu?" Tanya Morita terlihat antusias.

"Yah aku tau" Jawab Takashi mengangguk "memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan kesana juga tentu saja yang kuincar adalah Hadiah Stand Game!" Ucap Morita terlihat bersemangat "ngomong-ngomong kau kesana juga?"

"Tentu aku sudah mengajak Saya untuk kesana" Balas Takashi Jawabannya itu membuat Morita Jawdrop

"Saya? Maksudmu Takagi?" Morita masih dalam terkejutnya dan Takashi hanya mengangguk "kau tau sifat dia! Sulit, dan Gengsi mengingat keluarganya adalah orang terpandang"

"Aku dari kecil sudah mengenalnya jadi, tak ada yang salah dengan itu" Ucap Takashi dia memang menyadari tingkah Gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lain apalagi saat bersama dirinya sendiri benar-benar diluar karakter

"Bicara soal Takagi dimana Orang itu?" Tanya Morita tak melihat Orang yang dimaksudkan itu.

"Dia sedang berada di kantor mengumpulkan sesuatu" Balas Takashi.

"Hei, Takashi yang kudengar Rumor beredar memang benarkah kau berpacaran dengan Takagi?" Tanya Morita menyeringai jahil "aku bersumpah jika itu benar-benar terjadi kau Pria yang beruntung"

"Hah? Kau ini itu masih sekedar rumor belum tentu benar adanya" Takashi hanya geleng-geleng "selain itu kita hanya teman dari kecil belum tentu kita pacaran meski selalu dekat"

"Hmmm aku ragu biasanya yang aku baca dari Manga teman dari masa kecil akan menikah bersama sampai besarnya" Ucap Morita mendengus.

"Itu Hanya Manga buatan manusia belum tentu benar" Takashi Sweatdrop "selain itu kau juga pernah baca Manga ini? Temenan dari kecil dan berpacaran pada akhirnya nikah sama Orang lain yang ternyata temannya sendiri" entah kenapa cerita ini agak mirip dengan kehidupannya.

"Sial! Kau benar itu cerita yang menyebalkan huuuu!" Ucap Morita berlinang Air mata "aku tak tau rasanya seperti apa tapi, itu memang cerita yang menyedihkan apalagi yang NTR itu benar-benar membuatku depresi untuk membacanya lagi"

 _'NTR huh?'_ Pikir Takashi sedikit melirik kesamping meski tak disadari Gadis Miyamoto ini yang sibuk dengan tulisannya.

"Baiklah waktu ngobrolnya habis karena aku kebagian Guru Killer" Ucap Morita Panik dan menatap jam "baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Komuro" dia berlari Pergi dan tak lama Gadis pink, dengan dua ikat rambut ekspresi lesu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Takashi Basa-basi

"Melelahkan jika diceritakan" Jawab Saya duduk menghela nafas panjang "oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa yang dilakukan Morita disini?" dia tau Orang itu dengan Takashi berteman.

"Membicarakan tentang Taman Hiburan itu" Jawab Takashi "dia bilang akan mengajakku kesana tapi, aku menolaknya karena saat ini aku akan kesana denganmu"

"Oh begitu" Saya mengangguk faham tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan "ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin kubicarakan?"

"Tentang Apa?" Takashi tampak tak mengerti.

"Kudengar waktu kemarin Malam kau jalan dengan Busujima seorang Kapten Klub Kendo" Jawab Saya lelaki berambut Coklat itu hanya hening "yah, aku tau dari rumor Orang yang berbicara di sepanjang kelas" dia sudah biaa menebak ekspresi Takashi yang benar adanya.

"Memang benar aku berjalan dengan Saeko kemarin malam" Ucap Takashi membenarkan adanya ucapan itu "memangnya kenapa?" Tanya dia balik.

 _'Saeko? Jadi rumor itu benar adanya dan tampaknya Takashi sudah akrab dengannya dengan memanggil nama depan'_ Batin Saya mencoba mencari tau tapi, dia teringat perkataan ibunya.

 _Jika kau tak pernah bergerak maka suatu hari dia akan diambil oleh Orang lain_

 _'Tidak! Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi!'_ Saya mengepal tangannya bersemangat _'Takashi milikku seseorang dan takkan kubiarkan seseorang memiliknya tidak Miyamoto dan tidak pula Busujima!'_

"Kau baik-baik saja Saya?" Tanya Takashi melihat Gadis itu agak khawatir

Saya menghentikan lamunannya "yah, aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir" dia mengibaskan tangannya dan tak lama Gurupun datang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Takagi Mansion** ( **Minggu Hari** )

"Sayang kau bangun?" Yuriko membangunkan anaknya yang dikira masih tidur namun rupanya saat ini Saya tengah mencari baju di lemarinya dan tentu saja kamarnya acak-acakan dan penuh oleh Baju Gadis itu _'hmm? Ada apa ini'_ dia menyeringai senang.

"Ughh! Yang mana yang cocok yah!" Saya bingung karena harus memilih baju mana yang sesuai nanti waktu dan dia berjalan dengan Takashi Ke Taman Hiburan itu dan panik karena dia sendiri yang akan datang kemari dan waktu tinggal sejam lagi sebelum orang itu kesini

"Ada yang bisa kubantu sayang?" Tanya Yuriko yang melihat wajah anaknya agak kerepotan.

Saya menatap ibunya sambil memegang sebuah Gaun "Mama Pakaian mana yang harus kukenakan?" dia menunjukan Dua Gaun yang menurutnya cocok yah itu karena dia ingin menampilkan yang terbaik.

"Hmmm? Apa maksudnya itu?" Yuriko tampak tak mengerti "dan apa yang akan kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini dan mau kemana?"

"Mama Takashi mengajakku Jalan-jalan ke Taman Hiburan dan aku tak tau Pakaian mana yang harus kukenakan" Jawab Saya malu-malu.

"Komuro? Ahh jadi kalian sudah berpacaran dan kali ini kalian akan berkencan rupanya" Yuriko tersenyum jahil "ya, ampun anak mama rupanya sudah besar dan tumbuh dewasa!"

"Mama! Takashi itu hanya temanku!" Teriak Saya blush "selain itu dia mengajakku karena dia tak mau sendiri dan ada teman yang diajak ngobrol" dia memberi alasan yang benar meski tak yakin ibunya bisa mempercayai jawabannya itu.

"Benarkah? Hmmm jika begitu biar mamamu ini bantu" Ucap Yuriko membantu anaknya dengan memilih baju yang cocok dengan anaknya "hmmm! Mungkin ini tak buruk juga" dia tampaknya mendapat Gaun yang cocok untuk anaknya.

"Benarkah ini cocok untukku?" Tanya Saya agak ragu dengan Pilihan Ibunya itu.

"Oh, Sayang kau meragukan ibumu ini" Yuriko mencubit pipi anaknya "meskipun ibu begini bukan berarti ibumu ini tak pernah muda dan pernah juga merasakan yang namanya Jatuh Cinta" dia tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku tak tau!" Saya memegang Pipinya yang agak sakit.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan dandan yang terbaik untuknya oke?!" Ucap Yuriko memerintah anaknya "ibu juga akan mendandanimu sendiri dan ibu berjanji akan kubuat kau cantik hingga Komuro itu terperangah melihat wajah cantikmu"

"Mama!" Saya berteriak blush Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil setelah sukses mengerjai anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sejam Kemudian**

*Ting *Tong

Takashi memencet Bel Pintu rumah yang menurutnya sangat besar apalagi halaman di depannya yang tak kalah besar dengan luas lapangan di sekolahnya yah, itu Wajar saja mengingat Ayah Saya adalah Orang terpandang dan luhur, dia sekarang mengenakan Celana Jeans Hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna merah, dibalut Jacket Hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan Sepatu Putih tampilannya terlihat cukup keren untuk seumurannya.

Dia mendengarkan Musik lewat Headset untuk mengusir kejenuhan dan tak lama Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang Wanita dewasa cantik berambut pink dan dia tau ini bukan Saya melainkan Ibunya yaitu Yuriko Takagi.

"Halo Nyonya Takagi" Sapa Takashi dengan formal.

"Ya ampun tak usah Formalitas seperti itu Komuro-Kun itu bukan pertama kali kau mengenalku" Balas Yuriko menutup mulutnya dengan tertawa "Panggil saja nama depanku Yuriko oke?"

"Baik Yuriko-San" Balas Takashi mengangguk "ngomong-ngomong Saya adakah di rumah Saya kesini mengajaknya bermain" dia bicara agak gerogi.

"Ya, ampun tak perlu Gerogi bergitu mengajak anakku kencan hmmm?" Yuriko mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuat Takashi blush mendengarnya "baiklah tak perlu malu bergitu akan kupanggilkan" dia masuk ke dalam.

"Sayang! Dia sudah datang!"

"Sebentar!"

Ketika membuka Pintu Takashi langsung Shock dengan mulut menganga pasalnya penampilan Gadis di depannya ini berbeda dari biasanya dan dia tau Saya juga Cantik dan pada biasanya dia manis tapi, kali ini benar-benar berbeda, Gadis itu mengenakan Gaun Pink panjang ke bawah, dengan bagian punggung dan depan terbuka menampakan belahan Dada yang besar, mengunakan sarung tangan tipis, dan Higheels Hitam tak begitu tinggi, dengan wajah dihias bedak putih yang tak terlalu tebal, dan mengenakan Lipstik Pink mengkilat, rambutnya di biarkan panjang, dengan Poni yang disisir Rapi menyamping penampilannya benar-benar berbeda lebih mirip seorang Putri bangsawan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" Ucap Saya malu-malu karena, terus di perhatikan "memang ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku seperti ini?"

"Yah, memang ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau seperti ini" Balas Takashi jujur apa adanya "tak seperti penampilan biasanya kau memang benar-benar cantik" dia memuji dan Saya langsung blush mendengarnya.

"Hmmmpp! Tentu saja aku cantik mungkin karena, kaunya yang kurang peka" Ucap Saya dengan Nada Arogan tapi, Pink merona masih jelas diwajahnya Takashi tau jika, sifat ini hanya gengsi dan malu-malu "dan kau tak terlalu buruk juga" dia memuji balik Yuriko hanya menahan tawanya sambil melihat interaksi itu.

"Oh terima kasih aku hanya ingin tampil yang terbaik" Ucap Takashi tersenyum

"Ya ampun kalian bermesraan disini membuatku kembali mengingat masa mudaku dulu" Ucap Yuriko tersenyum menggoda anaknya "andai aku bisa memutar ulang waktu mungkin segalanya jadi lebih indah"

"Mama!" Teriak Saya

 _'Waktu kembali huh?'_ Pikir Takashi jika ada kekuatan kembalikan Waktu mungkin dia akan kembali dimana semuanya seperti semula dan tak seperti ini tentu saja lamunannya itu di sadari Gadis berambut Pink ini.

"Ada sesuatu Takashi?" Tanya Saya agak khawatir

"Oh bukan apa-apa hanya masalah kecil" Balas Takashi tertawa dipaksakan meski Saya tau jawaban itu hanya bohong dan tipuan belaka dari kenyataan aslinya.

"Kalian disini saja atau akan melanjutkan kencan kalian?" Ucap Yuriko memecah keheningan "kau tau Taman Hiburan itu takkan datang sendiri kemari"

"Oh, ya sampai lupa Ayo Saya!" Takashi langsung menarik Gadis berambut Pink ini dan membuat Saya terkejut dengan Blush "Sampai jumpa Yuriko-San!"

"Aku Pergi dulu mama!" Saya melambaikan tangannya.

"Berhati-hatilah! Disana dan jangan sendiri!" Yuriko melambai tangan sebagai ibu hal wajar kepada anaknya ini "dan juga jangan pulang terlalu petang kau tau ayahmu seperti apa sifatnya!" dia bisa memaklumi sifat sumainya ini yang Overprotektiv apalagi terhadap anak satu-satunya ini.

"Iya!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman Hiburan**

Di sebut Taman Hiburan yang pastinya menyediakan Hiburan yang murah dan meriah tak seperti Taman Hiburan mahal yang lainnya karena, ini dibuka dadakan dan di tempatkan di lapangan milik Negara tapi, untuk fasilitas dan permainannya tak kalah jauh dengan yang mahal yah ini cocok untuk berkantong tipis.

"Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya" Komentar Saya sedikit Kagum.

"Yah, makanya sekali-kali coba kau keluar dan jelajahi kota ini mungkin kau menemukan banyak hal" Balas Takashi "jangan dirumah terus kayak barang rongsokan yang ada kau akan jenuh"

"Bukan tak mau hanya saja kau tau kan aku tak boleh keluar rumah" Ucap Saya terkadang sifat ayahnya yang berlebihan membuatnya jenuh dan tak nyaman.

"Aku tau" Ucap Takashi mengangguk "jadi, bagian mana yang ingin kau mainkan?"

"Akumah terserah kau saja" Balas Saya.

"Serius?" Tanya Takashi mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya memang kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Saya balik.

"Karena Rei selalu memilih tanpa bertanya sedikitpun" Jawab Takashi selama dia dengan Gadis berambut Hazel ini jarang dia memilih atau sekedar bertanya tentang pendapat

Saya menyadari Wajah Takashi yang tak ingin membahas itu "tapi, setidaknya aku bukan Rei" dia tersenyum senang.

Mereka menikmati Bermain disana Takashi memilih wahana Roller Coster dan tentu saja bagi Saya untuk pertama kalinya dia berteriak seperti Orang ketakutan dan Takashi hanya menutup telinganya karena, teriakannya itu melebihi Speaker salon dengan volume Full, setelah itu mereka naik Wahana Ombak dan ini saran Saya tentu saja setelah menaiki itu Takashi langsung muntah karena dia harus duduk sambil diputar-putar beberapa menit.

Dan Takashi memilih wahana berhantu dan selama di dalam sana Saya tak henti-hentinya berteriak ketakutan sambil memegang Erat tangan Takashi dan setelah itu mereka menaiki Wahan kincir angin selama diatas Saya berdecak Kagum karena, bisa melihat pemandangan indah kota Fujimi segitu baru siang jika, malam mungkin lebih indah dan mereka membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah.

"Hahahaha tadi itu menyenangkan yah!" Komentar Takashi tertawa sambil melahap makanannya.

"Yah, itu seru!" Balas Saya menyeruput minumannya Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya

"Ngomong-ngomong kita kemana?" Tanya Takashi.

Saya langsung menarik lengan lelaki itu dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat dan berhenti di sebuah Stand permainan lempar botol "aku ingin itu!" dia menunjuk sebuah Boneka Teddy Bear yang besar berwarna pink.

"Oh kau ingin itu!" Takashi mengerti apa yang dimau Gadis ini "baiklah aku tak keberatan"

"Nah, silahkan lempar botol mengenakan bola ini jika, kau mengenai semua makan Boneka itu jadi milikmu"

Takashi melakukannya dia memegang empat bola itu secara bersamaan dan melemparkannya secara berbarengan dan tentu saja lemparannya tepat mengenai tumpukan botol itu dan semua yang disana hanya melongo melihat itu termaksud pemilik Stand itu sendiri yang masih shock

"Yosh!"

"Ka-kau ber-berhasil i-ini hadiahmu!"

"Terima Kasih!" Takashi menerima Boneka itu dan memberikannya kepada Gadis berambut Pink di sampingnya "ini yang kau minta"

"Terima kasih Takashi!" Saya memeluk erat Bonek Teddy Bear itu dengan perasaan senang dengan efek Blush lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI SIALAN AKU GAGAL!"

Takashi mendengar suara yang tak asing ketika menoleh ke Kanan dia melihat temannya Morita yang terlihat Frustasi yang tengah bermain juga di Papan Stand permainan juga dia berniat menyapa namun, diurungkan dan membiarkan temannya itu asik dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kita kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Takashi tampaknya dia belum puas sebelum mencoba semuanya.

"Hah! Kita Istirahat sebentar aku benar-benar tak kuat" Balas Saya menghela nafas dilihat dari wajahnya jelas kelelahan

"Baiklah" Ucap Takashi dia melihat kursi panjang "baiklah kita duduk di sana"

Dan mereka berdua duduk di bangku itu Takashi bersandar dengan mendengarkan musik pakai Headseat, Saya hanya sibuk memainkan Bonek Teddy Bear itu dengan wajah senang karena, ini sesuatu yang menurutnya membuatnya Bahagia meski hubungan mereka belum berkembang dan hanya sebatas teman sebelum Saya berbicara sesuatu ada suara Familiar bagi mereka.

"Jadi Kalian berdua kemari juga rupanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian berdua kemari juga rupanya"

Takashi menghentikan mendengarkan Musik mereka berdua menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Rei Miyamoto tengah memegang Boneka Lebah yang berukuran sedang dengan Pacarnya Hisashi dengan bergandengan tangan Reaksi Takashi hanya mendengus sebal dan tampak tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Miyamoto?" Tanya Saya sedikit kesal karena Moment mereka berdua terganggu dengah hadirnya dua Orang ini.

"Aku kesini bersama Hisashi bermain kesini jadi apa salahnya?" Jawab Rei yang memasang wajah tak bersalah "selain itu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini dan berdua pula?" dia bertanya balik namun, yang dia tangkap mereka sedari tadi bersama.

"Kita juga bermain kesini dan aku juga ajak Saya karena bosan sendiri" Jawab Takashi ekspresi Rei sedikit berubah ketika mendengarnya "yah, pastinya kalian kesini juga karena tak mau kesini sendiri juga" dia menyadari ekspresi wajah Gadis itu dan memilih Diam.

"Jadi kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Hisashi dia pernah dengar rumor tentang itu meski begitu dia senang karena Takashi sudah Move on berbeda Rei rasanya hatinya cukup sakit mendengar hal ini seperti sebuah Peluru yang tertembak di dadanya langsung.

"Aku sih tak bisa menjawab Tidak" Balas Takashi Saya langsung Blush karena, pernyataan itu secara tak langsung menjadi jawaban yang akan dilontarkan nanti.

"Oh, selamat jika begitu" Hisashi tersenyum tapi, Rei berbeda dia hanya menatap Takashi dengan wajah sedih mendengar ucapan tadi Saya melihat reaksi itu dan ide jahil jelas diotaknya.

"Hei! Takashi terima kasih Bonekanya aku senang!" Ucap Saya tentu saja dia berniat Usil dan melihat Reaksi buruk Gadis Miyamoto itu tapi, Takashi langsung bersiap jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

 _'Kenapa?'_ Pikir Rei dia melihat Boneka dirinya dengan Gadis itu jika dibandingkan punya dia kecil dari punya Saya yang besar _'kenapa Hal itu tak pernah terjadi padaku sekarang?'_ waktu dia berpacaran dengan Takashi Lelaki itu tak pernah melakukan hal ini bahkan jauh dari kata Romantis tapi, terkadang sebuah rasa sakit membuat orang berubah mungkin hal itu terjadi Mantan Pacarnya.

Hisashi melihat ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sekarang dan memilih jalan tengah "Ohh baiklah nikmati waktu kalian Ayo Rei kita pergi" dia menarik lengan Pacarnya itu jika, dibiarkan terus bukan tak mungkin bakal ada percekcokan disini.

"Tunggu Hisashi!" Protes Rei tapi Protesannya itu tak di Gubris Pacarnya itu.

"Hah, bagus jika tak ada yang terjadi" Takashi menghela nafas dia melirik ke arah Saya "kau tau yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya dan mengundang keributan beruntung Hisashi cepat tanggap" dia tak tau harus bagaimana jika itu terjadi.

"Maaf aku hanya ingin dengar Reaksinya saja" Balas Saya sedikit menyesal "kau tau aku tak suka apa yang dia lakukan padamu jadinya, aku ingin membalas apa yang dia lakukan"

"Tak apa lagipula aku tak memikirkannya" Ucap Takashi "selain itu aku tak berharap balikan lagi dan ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru" Saya bernafas lega karena Takashi sudah mulai Move on dari bayang-bayang masa lalu itu.

"Oh bagus" Saya tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar" Ucap Takashi beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Saya.

"Buang air kecil" Jawab Takashi pergi "kau tunggu sebentar aku takkan lama"

"Dasar!" Saya Geleng-geleng.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saya duduk disana sambil memainkan Boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya yang berhasil di dapat dari Stand permainan itu yang menurutnya cukup Romantis dan tentu saja Boneka besar ini sebagai buktinya apalagi waktu dia memancing Miyamoto tampak jelas di wajahnya raut ekspresi cemburu tapi, dia senang waktu Takashi menanggapi pertanyaan Hisashi yang suka jika berpacaran dengan dirinya mungkin itu sebuah Sinyal Lampu Hijau untuk memperdalam lebih hubungannya yang hanya sebatas teman ini.

Dia tengah sibuk dengan Bonekanya sampai tak sadar ada orang tergelincir dan jatuh di depannya tentu saja Gadis itu bereaksi ketika melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Saya membantu orang itu berdiri "lain kali jalan itu pelan-pelan tak perlu buru-buru"

"Ahh aku tidak apa-apa" Balas Orang itu tampak seringai kelas di wajahnya ketika melihat Saya "maaf mungkin aku yang kurang hati-hati" dia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan Sapu tangan tebal.

Saya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dan berbicara "hei! Apa yang kau pegang jika, tidak maka aku akan-Hmmffpphhh!" Mulutnya langsung disekap dengan Sapu tangan Orang iti tercium aroma yang kuat hingga membuatnya pening dan ingin tidur dan tak lama dia pingsan.

"Hehehehe misi Sukses" Orang itu menyeringai tengah menelpon seseorang.

 _"Hei bagaimana dengan Gadis itu"_

 _"Sukses tanpa adanya hambatan apapun"_

 _"Apa ada orang lain yang melihatmu?"_

 _"Sama sekali tidak"_

 _"Cepat kemari!"_

 _"Siap!"_

Orang itu langsung menggendong Saya dan membawanya ke sebuah mobil Jeep hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughhj leganya!"

Takashi menghela nafas setelah dia buang air besar awalnya memang hanya ingin kencing tapi, Perutnya memang tak bisa diajak Konpromi alhasil dia harus balik lagi ke kamar mandi sebanyak dua kali namun, ketika kembali.

"Saya?!"

Tentu saja yang dia Panggil tak ada mengingat waktu dia kembali tak ada satu orangpun di sana yang ada hanya minuman yang tumpah dan sebuah Boneka Teddy Bear yang tertinggal di sana dia panik dan ketika melihat ke depan Tampak sebuah Mobil Jeep yang melaju agak kencang dan terburu-buru tapi, yang jelas satu Hal Saya telah di culik dan mungkin pelakunya yang ada di Mobil Jeep itu sebelum mengejar dia lebih dulu menelpon Yuriko untuk memberitahukan hal ini.

*Tuttttt

 _"Halo Komuro-Kun bagaimana kencanmu?"_

 _"Ini tidak penting Yuriko-San yang terpenting saat ini Saya tengah diculik seseorang dan aku tengah mengejarnya"_

 _"Apa bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!"_

 _"Panjang di jelaskan untuk saat ini akan kukejar mereka dan jika sudah mengetahuinya akan kukirim Pesan"_

 _"Oke, aku juga akan menelpon Polisi"_

*Tuttt.

Takashi menatap mobil Jeep itu kemana arah perginya dan langsung mengejar mereka dengan berlari tentu saja dia tak normal karena, terbukti dia bisa mengejar mereka dalam hitungan menit dan merasa merepotkan dengan cara ini dia meloncat ke atas rumah dan memilih mengejarnya lewat atap dengan melompati beberapa bangunan tentu saja cara ini cukup ekstrim untuk orang normal tapi, ini lebih bagus karena, bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan Gerak Laju mobil itu dari atas.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Takagi Mansion**

Yuriko menaruh dagunya dengan ekspresi cemas dan Gelisah tentu saja ini tentang anaknya yang di kabarkan diculik meski dia tak percaya tapi, dari nada bicara Komuro tadi itu sesuatu yang bukan bercanda dan main-main dan tak lama Notif pesannya muncul dan membacanya

 _Pelabuhan Kojima, Barat Daya Pasar Ikan di tempat Gedung bekas penyimpanan Kapal yang tak terpakai lagi._

Dia mendapat pesan dari Komuro yang memberitaukan Lokasi Saya diculik dia berharap pada lelaki itu untuk menahan mereka sebisa mungkin dia takut anaknya diperlakukan tak semena-mena oleh mereka dan setelah itu dia menelpon suaminya untuk membatu masalah ini.

 _'Gzzzz! Semoga kau baik-baik saja sayang'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gzzzz dan cut begitulah ceritanya aku akan kubuat Drama dan siapa yang nyuruh nyulik Saya dan apa motif mereka tenang saja hal itu akan di bahas lagi nanti di Chapter yang akan datang. See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huuufffttt maaf bagi yang nunggu ficku aku benar-benar kesal dan marah karena, fic yang telah selesai kubuat tanpa sebab memoriku harus ke format sama sekali dan alhasil semua hasilku yang telah dibuat jadi, sia-sia deh dan alhasil aku harus membuat lagi dari awal dan itu benar-benar brengsek banget! Dan maaf tampaknya sebulan aku enggak update karena, pada dasarnya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya waktu itu dan sekarang tak perlu khawatir karena, sebentar lagi aku akan libur kerja dan mulai Update seperti biasanya (mungkin aku terkadang janji gak di tepati -_-) lol.**

 **P.s : hahahaha ada yang udah buat perencanaan untuk tahun baru? Aku rasa kalau aku enggak peduli masak-masak dan Bakar Ayam saja sudah cukup buatku dan yang terpenting nyampah di rumah sendiri dan kenyang.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **Pelabuhan Angkut Barang**

Sekarang Takashi tengah berada di sebuah Pelabuhan yang berada di daerah selatan tapi, tampaknya tempat dimana dia berdiri mungkin sudah bekas karena, disana tak ada aktifitas pengangkutan barang apapun, dirinya sekarang bersembunyi di balik Trailer Penyimpanan besar dan mengintip sesuatu dari sana.

 _'Mungkin, mereka menyembunyikan Saya disana'_ Batin Takashi mengintip sebuah bangunan yang terlihat dijaga dua orang berbadan besar _'aku tak bisa kesana dengan cara menerobos aku harus cari cara lain'_ dia tau jika menerobos maka kesempatan mengetahui keberadaan Gadis berambut Pink ini kecil.

*Tlakkk.

"Hei! Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Yah, kurasa kita harus cek dibagian sana"

Takashi secara tak sengaja menyenggol tong sampah sehingga sedikit membuat kegaduhan, dia tau dua orang itu perlahan mulai dekat kemari tapi, dia tak terlihat gelisah dan panik.

"Hah, Gak ada apapun!"

"Perasaan aku mendengar suara seseorang?"

"Coba cek sekeliling di tempat lain!"

"Oke!"

Dan mereka tak bisa menemukan Takashi disana karena, Lelaki berambut Coklat ini berada di atas dengan Posisi terlentang.

"Fiuhhh! Tadi itu hampir saja" Takashi menghela nafas lega _'sekarang satu masalah sudah terlewati'_ dia melirik sekitar dan melihat kondisi setelah dirasa aman dia langsung masuk dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Taman Hiburan**

"Ahhh Igou, Miyamoto!"

"Ahhh Morita"

Lelaki berambut dengan Gaya Mohawk ini bertemu dengan Pasangan cinta, dia sih sendiri masalah karena datang ke tempat ini sendiri yah, memang nyatanya tak ada para Gadis yang mau diajaknya ketempat ini.

"Kau bermain juga ke tempat ini?" Tanya Morita basa-basi.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" Jawab Hisashi melirik ke arah Pacarnya "kau tak biasanya disini? Biasanya kau akan ke tempat Stand Permainan"

"Saat ini aku sedang mencari Takashi" Jawab Morita dia tadi, sempat melihat temmannya itu bersama Gadis berambut Pink kalau dia asumsikan mungkin Takagi karena, Gadis mana lagi yang cukup dekat dengan Takashi selain mantan Pacarnya Rei.

Rei agak tertarik mendengar nama Mantan Pacarnya ini "Kita sempat bertemu dengannya di Bangku Taman di sekitar sini" dia tampaknya malah ingin tau.

"Aku sudah keliling semua Taman ini dan tak menemukan Apapun" Balas Morita dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala "yah! Orang itu menyebalkan jika sedang dicari dia sulit ditemukan jika tidak yah! Kau tau sendiri dia terkadang ada dimanapun"

"Mungkin sudah pulang" Ucap Hisashi tenang dia tak mau Cekcok waktu tadi sampai diketahui temannya karena akan gawat.

"Ahhh, mungkin kau benar" Ucap Morita berlalu meninggalkan mereka "baiklah aku harus pergi banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dan nikmati liburan ini" dia sedikit memberi lambaian tangan sebelum menghilang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sekarang aku tinggal cari dimana Saya disembunyikan"

Takashi sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan jika, dia pikir ini berada sebuah Gudang besar dan terbengkalai tapi, dia tak mau gegabah karena dia tak ingin membuat dulu kegaduhan sebelum Saya ketemu tapi, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar jelas.

 _'Huh! Ternyata bukan hanya di luar saja bahkan di dalampun'_ Batin Takashi dia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan ketika orang itu mendekat, Dia langsung mengunci Leher orang itu dan mendekap Mulut hingga pingsan _'tapi, ini terlalu banyak Pintu dan ruangan mana yang harus kumasuki!'_ dia berteriak kesal dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

*krakkkk

"Huh, ini menyebalkan kita harus Jaga ganti padahal kita baru saja senang-senang"

"Jangan ngeluh gitu kau sendiri yang belum kebagian jadi, berhentilah mengoceh tak jelas"

"Yah, aku tau tapi, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Tahanan itu?"

"Yang kudengar Tuan Nagoya sedang berbicara dengan dia"

"Ya! Mampun dia Gadis yang lumayan lezat akan sangat rugi jika, Tuan Nagoya tak memberi kita sesuatu yang menyenangkan"

"Kurasa dia akan mengerti perasaan kita dan membiarkan kita bersenang-senang"

"Hahahahaha!"

Keempat Orang itu berlalu saja melewati Takashi yang menempel di tembok lagi. Dia langsung mengepal tangannya Marah mendengar tadi dia tau jika tak segera cepat maka Saya akan mengalami Hal trauma yang bahkan dia bergidik jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Takashi menghela nafas _'bertahanlah sedikit lagi Saya aku akan menemukanmu'_ dia berlari ke sebuah ruangan yang dia kira Saya ada disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruangan Gelap**

Saya hanya duduk di kursi dengan keadaan tak mengenakan dan berbahaya dia tau kondisinya benar-benar tak baik, dia dalam kondisi terikat disebuah kursi, dan tak bisa bergerak, bahkan mulutnya di plester juga agar tak bicara, dan Posisi dia berada di ruangan agak gelap dan tak lama terdengar suara tepukan tangan

*Clap *Clap *Clap *Clap

Saya melihat sebuah Figure bayangan mendekatinya dan tampak jelas seorang wajah Pria Dewasa, yang kira-kira berumur tak jauh beda dengan ayahnya, berambut Ungu gelap, dengan Gaya rambut ditarik ke belakang, dengan mata hitam dan Kacamata, menggunakan setelan jas bagus.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Putri Tidur sudah bangun dari tidurnya" Ucap Lelaki itu dengan suara yang terdengar formal "kau, tampak nyenyak dengan Aroma tidurku" Saya hanya memberi Deathglare dia ingin bicara tapi, Selotip ini membungkam mulutnya.

"Ho? Ingin bicara? Baiklah kuberi kau kebebasan untuk berbicara" Lelaki itu membuka Plester Saya dan membuat Gadis itu berteriak kecil.

"Kau! Bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh?!" Ucap Saya marah dan memberi tatapan tak mengenakan

"Hoho! Sama seperti Ayahmu Don Takagi sikapmu Mengintimidasi dan tegas" Ucap Lelaki itu memegang Dagu Saya "tapi, rumor itu benar bahwa kau cantik dan menarik seperti ibumu Yuriko"

Saya menggeleng "Singkirkan tanganmu itu! Dan berhenti menyebut nama ibuku! Dan apa maumu Pria Sialan"

"Karena kau sudah bertanya baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diri namaku Suigo Nagoya dan pastinya kau sudah tau bukan?" Lelaki itu menyeringai setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau!" Saya menggeram kesal dia sudah tau nama orang ini meski tak terlalu hafal wajahnya yang jelas orang di depannya ini cukup bahaya "kau! Bukankah kau sudah di penjara waktu itu!" Orang ini yang Pemimpin yang melakukan Kudeta dan berniat menggulingkan Pemerintahan tapi, Ayah dan Pasukannya berhasil menghentikan mereka sehingga mereka semua di Penjara.

"Aduhh! Kemana saja kau Gadis Muda?" Ucap Suigo tersenyum Jahat "apa kau lupa baca koran tiga minggu yang lalu" Saya hanya tak tau apa yang harus terjadi "ohhh! Baiklah! Akan kuberitau aku dan Kawan-Kawanku Kabur dari Penjara! Kau sudah puas? Hahhh!"

Saya terkejut tapi, wajah dia masih tetap Marah "Apa maksudmu dan maumu kenapa kau menculikku?"

"Yah, jika kau sudah tau pasti jawabanku ada hubungannya dengan Ayahmu" Jawab Suigo dengan lidah menjulur "dan aku saat ini sedang melakukannya lagi karena jika, Ayahmu tak disingkirkan maka Kudetaku takkan pernah berjalan mulus"

"Kau sungguh Menjijikan" Saya mengerang kesal

"Hohoho tentu saja aku ini menjijikan" Suigo Tertawa lepas "dan Alasanku menculikmu adalah untuk menghancurkan Batin Souchirou karena, pada dasarnya aku tak bisa mengalahkannya baik Fisik, Kekuatan, dan Politik"

"Dasar Pengecut" Saya mengumpat

"Hahahah biarkan saja aku tak peduli" Suigo tertawa dan mengabaikan Gadis itu "karena, kau juga yang akan menderita dan merasakan hal yang tak terduga dariku" Dia mulai mendekati Saya dan merobek secara Paksa Gaun yang di kenakan Gadis berambut Pink ini.

"Ugghh!" Saya hanya blush dengan shock berat dia tak bisa menutupi dirinya karena, terikat "hentikan! Itu!" dia berteriak memerah.

"Ho? Umur segitu kau sudah berkembang dan memiliki tubuh yang menajubkan" Suigo tersenyum Mesum "aku berharap bagaimana nanti jika sudah Dewasa? Hmmm! Mungkin lebih lezat lagi dan melebihi ibunya"

"Grrrrr!" Saya menggertakan Giginya kesal dia tak bisa berbuat banyak sama sekali ketika orang ini melakukan sesuatu bejat kepadanya.

"Ahhh tapi, aku ingin tau reaksi dia waktu melihat anaknya hancur dan bau cairan dari berbagai orang" Ucap Suigo melotot Jahat dan tampak cukup banyak bayangan Orang di belakangnya yang jelas itu berjenis kelamin Pria.

Saya membelalak matanya, tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat, dia tau hal sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya dia tak bisa berbuat banyak meskipun berteriak dia hanya bisa berharap sesuatu keajaiban yang menolongnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Hoh? Tampaknya Takagi kecil ini terlihat takut" Ucap Suigo "aku harap kau bersiap menghadapi mereka dalam jumlah banyak.

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

\- **Takagi Mansion**

Yuriko Takagi hanya duduk di kursi dengan Kepala menopang Dagu memasang ekspresi Cemas, tentu saja dia cemas ibu mana yang tak cemas jika anaknya diculik dan dia takut hal buruk sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap anaknya.

" bagaimana ini?" Tanya Yuriko kepada suaminya yang sedari tadi terus cemas gelisah.

"Hmmmm!" Souchirou Takagi atau orang-orang menyebut Dia Don Takagi hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan ekspresi datar "sudah kau temukan Lokasi Pastinya?" dia bukan tak khawatir, Ayah mana yang tak khawatir soal putri kesayangannya tapi, dia mencoba tenang dan tak menunjukan raut wajah panik.

"Sudah jelas" Jawab Yuriko dia sudah mendapat pesan dari Komuro yang menunjukan lokasi tepatnya "sebaiknya kita cepat laporkan Polisi dan bawa pasukan penuh"

"Tunggu sebentar" Souchirou menahan Istrinya untuk berbuat gegabah "kita jangan dulu bertindak seperti itu"

"Kenapa!" Protes Yuriko kesal.

"Kita selidiki dulu siapa tau ini bukan perbuatan penculikan biasa" Jawab Souchirou "karena, jika ini penculikan biasa yang meminta uang tebusan pastinya ada seseorang yang mengatur di balik layar"

Yuriko sedikit hening dengan perkataan suaminya lalu berbicara "tunggu maksudmu ini hanya pemancing karena, pada dasar tujuannya bukan itu?"

"Tepat" Souchirou mengangguk "jika, mereka menculik biasanya mereka akan menelpon lebih cepat sejam tepat setelah mereka melakukan penculikan tapi, ini lebih dari Dua jam dan aku menduga sasarannya bukan anak kita"

"Darimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Yuriko.

"Aku yakin karena, jika tujuan mereka bukan penculikan biasanya mereka akan tak menyakiti Korban sebelum menunggu tujuan sesungguhnya yang dimaksud itu" Jawab Souchirou dia sebagai orang terpandang dan pengalaman hal seperti ini mudah baginya untuk diketahui.

Dan tak lama Handphone milik Souchirou bunyi dan dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo!"

"Lama tak jumpa Don Takagi-Sama!"

"Kau!" Souchirou mengepalkan tangannya dia masih hafal jelas siapa suara ini "setelah kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu kau kabur di penjara nampak, kau berani juga untuk menampakan diri seperti ini pula"

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Bukan Suigo Nagoya jika, hal seperti ini membuatku Takut"

"Katakan apa maumu sekarang?"Tanya Souchirou dengan nada mengancam " karena, aku takkan memberi pengampunan seperti sebelumnya"

"Ho! Menyeramkan yah, baiklah karena aku orang yang tanpa basa-basi mungkin, kau mengenal suara ini?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hentikan ini! Dan jauhkan tangan menjijikanmu ini!"

 _'Saya!'_ Souchirou sangat shock siapa yang mengira anaknya berada di tangan Pria yang memiliki reputasi yang paling buruk.

"Kau takut? Dan terkejut? Tentu saja ini kelemahanmu sendiri"

"Aku bersumpah Nagoya jika, jarimu sedikit saja menyentuh anakku maka kau akan tinggal nama saja" Ucap Souchirou secara serius

"Ahh, tenang saja aku takkan berani melakukan itu tapi, aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang saja dengan anakmu jadi, itu tak masalah hahaha!"

"Brengsek!" Souchirou mengumpat.

"Yah, jika hal itu tak ingin terjadi maka temui aku di Selatan Perbatasan Kota Fujimi, Lokasi di Hutan yang dalam yang terpisah oleh sungai dan Jam 11 malam"

"Dan harus tepat waktu sebab aku tak menjamin anakmu selamat jika, kau telat whahahahaha!"

*Tuttttt

"Grrrrr!" Souchirou terlihat sangat marah sekali.

"Ada apa Sayang?" Tanya Yuriko khawatir melihat suaminya "ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

"Yuriko" Ucap Souchirou menghela nafas untuk menurunkan emosi yang tadi meledak "cepat panggil semua Polisi dan kerahkan semua pasukannya dan aku tak mau ada alasan apapun sebelum anakku selamat" dia sekarang benar-benar serius

"Baiklah!"

 _'Baiklah Nagoya jika, kau ingin perang maka akan kulayani dan kutunjukan bagaimana cara perangku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takashi berhasil masuk lebih dalam lagi dia berhasil melewati beberapa orang yang berjalan dan berkeliling yang bisa dipastikan para penjaga dan kini dia berada di sebuah depan pintu yang dia yakini sebagai ruangan dimana Saya disekap dan ketika dia membuka pintu dan mendengar suara agak gaduh

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan singkirkan tanganmu itu ahhhhh!"

"Hmmm bocah kecil tak perlu menolak aku yakin kau menyukai ini!"

"Benar! Jadilah Gadis baik dan diam saja sembari kami memberi kenikmatan ini!"

"Ahhhhh! Singkirkan tangan bejatmu itu! Dan aku gak sudi!"

Takashi tau itu suara Gadis berambut Pink yang saat ini tengah dicarinya tapi, terdengar tak mengenakan begitu dia membuka pintu secara perlahan sebuah pemandangan Horror terlihat jelas sekali di matanya.

"Saya!" Teriak Takashi shock dan horror karena Kondisi Gadis itu benar-benar kurang baik.

Saya tertidur terlentang di tanah, denga kondisi kedua tangan dan Kaki di tahan oleh beberapa orang, dan tentu saja Gadis itu tak sendiri dia di kelilingi Pria berbadan agak kekar tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya shock karena Gadis itu sudah setengah Bugil yang hanya menyisakan Celana dalam saja, Takashi tau hal seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya marah yang tak terkontrol.

"Ta-Takashi!" Teriak Saya berlinang air mata, dia sebenarnya sudah pasrah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi dan tak punya harapan tapi, tampaknya Tuhan masih mengabulkan Permohonan kecilnya "ka-kau Da-datang!" Dia berlinang air mata senang.

"Maafkan aku ini semua salahku yang teledor" Ucap Takashi menghela nafas panjang "kau tunggu disitu dan duduk manis biar aku atas mereka sendiri"

Orang-orang itu mulai melepaskan Saya dan mata mereka kini tertuju pada Takashi dengan wajah marah juga.

"Apa kau idiot! Melawan mereka sendiri!" Saya langsung Protes mendengar Pernyataan yang gak masuk akal dari Takashi "kau tau! Mereka banyak dan kau sendiri! Mustahil kau melawan mereka semuanya dasar idiot!"

"Demi teman hal seperti itu bukan masalah" Balas Takashi mengabaikan Protes Gadis itu "dan juga apa kau mau tubuhmu itu diperlakukan semua orang disini" dia menyeringai jahil menunjukan tubuh Gadis berambut Pink ini yang setengah bugil.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Teriak Saya blushing menutup tubuhnya.

"Maaf Saya kita akhiri dulu pembicaraan kita" Ucap Takashi melihat Orang-orang itu yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan mengepal "sebab sekarang aku akan disibukkan dengan mereka"

"Hei lihat dia mencoba sendirian melawan kita sendirian!"

"Padahal dia masih bocah berani melawan Orang tua"

"Ahhh padahal aku baru saja mulai bersenang-senang"

"Itu urusan nanti sebaiknya kita urus bocah yang satu ini baru kita akan senang-senang sepuas kita"

"Hehehehe setuju"

"Hal seperti itu takkan pernah terjadi" Ucap Takashi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Telponnya aktif tapi, tak diangkat ada apa yah?"

Saeko Busujima dia sekarang berada di rumahnya mengenakan Kimono Ungu, sudah lima kali dia menelpon Takashi tapi, tak ada jawaban sama sekali meski nyambung tapi, dia sedikit khawatir juga tentang lelaki itu.

Cukup aneh baginya seperti ini biasanya dia cuek saja jangankan Khawatir, Tertarik dengan lelaki pun tak pernah tapi entah kenapa pertemuannya dengan Komuro sedikit merubah pandangannya terhadap lelaki yah tidak lagi secuek dulu tapi, sebuah sirine mobil polisi menganggu lamunannya.

"Huh, apa itu?" Saeko tampak sedikit curiga dengan banyaknya mobil Polisi yang bergerak ke arah Utara dimana Pelabuhan pengangkutan barang ada disana tapi, dia memilih masa bodo saja

Daripada menunggu lama lebih lama dia lebih baik mengirimi pesan, mungkin saja besok Takashi membaca surat yang dikirimkan kepadanya dan memilih tidur untuk sekolah besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan sekarang aku buat chapter ini dan jika memang tak sempat mungkin aku akan Hiatus selama liburan yahhh! Gimana kedepannya nanti ajah dah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya ampun terkadang ada cerita yang membuatku sakit kepala karena tulisannya tapi, stidaknya aku sudah kasih saran yang bermakna yang terpenting gak usah Bully atau Flamer karena itu tak bagus buat kesehatan mental maupun fisik, dan aku nemu sebuah fic tapi, dia bukan terinspirasi lebih tepat menjiplak dari sebuah LN dan bahkan jalan ceritanya sama hanya saja Karakternya itu diganti yah, bagaimana pun itu udah langgar hak cipta aplagi gak ngasih refrensi asal ngaku ajah wah! Wah! Wah! Mesmew! Meski punyaku ada seperti itu tapi, jalan cerita saja yang sama soal pelapalan dan segala jenis ada yang kubedain tapi, tak masalah jika itu sudah izin dari Pihak sono.**

 **P.s : mehh, aku coba buat fic khusus lemon tapi, yang inggris sih lol jika, berkenan silahkan mampir (buat juga belum luh tai! -_-) lupakan soal tadi, lagi nunggu review dari Pewdiepie waktu main the evil within 2 pengen lihat gimana, aksi kocaknya itu yah meski aku sudah tau gimana endingnya karena aku dah pernah main.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Gudang Terbengkalai**

*hah *hah *hah *hah

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang sesak nafas karena kelelahan tampak di bangunan itu sesuatu yang jarang pernah terjadi karena tempat itu sudah tak digunakan lagi, terlihat Seorang anak lelaki SMA dengan kondisi tubuh yang bisa dibilang tak baik.

"Fuahhh! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan juga!"

Takashi Komuro seorang anak lelaki yang saat ini tengah babak belur dan berdarah karena dasarnya saat ini dia tengah melawan Orang-orang Dewasa dengan senjata tumpul, sementara dia hanya lengan kosong jelas disini kalah dalam hal tenaga maupun jumlah tapi, entah kenapa lelaki ini bisa mengimbangi mereka itu terbukti dengan beberapa orang terkapar di tanah dengan luka yang cukup serius juga.

"Kau Idiot! Hentikan tindakan menyedihkanmu itu!" Teriak Saya dengan air mata berlinang membasahi pipi, dia tak kuat melihat apa yang dia lihat "aku tak butuh bantuanmu cepat pergi sana!"

"Seperti biasa kau keras kepala sama dengan ayahmu" Ucap Takashi menyeringai mengabaikan teriakan dan keluhan dari Gadis Berambut Kuncir dua ini "dan, ini urusan lelaki sebaiknya Perempuan nonton saja dan nikmati"

"Dasar Ahoo!" Teriak Saya namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Takashi mundur setelah balok besar ingin menghantam tubuhnya dia langsung menarik orang itu dan meninju keras dibagian perut dan melontarkan ke jauh, dan ada orang lain yang mendekat mengayunkan Pipa besi dan berhasil mengenai telak kepala Takashi.

*Bruakkk

"Ghhhh! Kau menyebalkan juga" Umpat Takashi kembali bangun, dia langsung menghajar orang yang memukulnya tadi dengan Stick Baseball tapi, entah kenapa dia tak peduli dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Saya hanya menatap pandangan ke depan seperti kosong, semua yang dia lihat termaksud darah dan sebagainya seperti mimpi buruk yang terus terngiang di kepalanya, dia hanya duduk terdiam di kursi itu bingung karena, tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu.

Takashi menyadari ekspresi Gadis itu yang tak biasa "jangan khawatir, tidur sajalah ketika kau bangun, dan ini berakhir kau sudah ada di kamarmu" Dia senyuman Grin

"Tchh! Kau banyak bicara bocah!"

"Jangan harap! Kau lolos setelah ini!"

"Berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan!

" baiklah, siapa yang diantara kalian ingin kumusnahkan lebih dulu" Ucap Takashi menggulung lengan kemeja dan tak lama muncul sesuatu yang berdenyut di Pundak.

"Apa, itu?" Guman Saya menyadari tubuh Takashi yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Seorang Pria besar, mengenakan mantel tebal Coklat, dengan Celana Jeans Hitam, dan Boot Putih, dengan mengenakan Topi, Masker, dan juga kacamata saat ini tengah berjalan sendirian ke Hutan, di tangan kanannya seperti koper besar, dan tangan kiri hanya merogoh saku saja dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayah Saya Souchirou Takagi.

 _'Disini, yah tempatnya'_ Batin Souchirou menduga lokasi yang pas dimaksud Nagoya tadi Siang tapi, dia tak melihat apapun dan terasa sepi _'tapi, kenapa tak ada apapun disini'_ dan tak lama terdengar suara tepukan tangan.

*Plak *Plak *Plak *Plak *Plak

"Ahh, seperti biasa Don, kau mengenakan Pakaian seperti itu"

"Hentikan basa-basi yang menyebalkan ini!" Ucap Souchirou dengan suara keras "cepat katakan dimana Putriku?" dia benar-benar kesal atas tingkah orang ini yang membawa anaknya ikut campur dalam masalah.

"Tak perlu buru-buru begitu, aku tau kau sibuk tapi, santai sajalah" Ucap Suigo terlihat senang memprovokasi lawannya "ada yang ingin kau mau minum? Teh?, Jus?, Kopi?, atau Air Putih biasa? Ahhh sayang sekali aku lupa saat ini kita di hutan dan bukan di rumah"

"Hei! Aku sudah datang sesuai dengan perjanjian bahkan aku masih punya waktu sepuluh menit sesuai dengan yang kau bicarakan"' Ucap Souchirou melihat jam " cepat katakan saja, apa maumu? Uang? Harta? Atau apa?"

"Hmmmm! Aku tak perlu dengan uang kau" Jawab Suigo, membuat Pria berkumis ini bingung "tapi, bisa kau tunggu sebentar aku ada panggilan" dia merogoh Handphone dari sakunya dan mengobrol seseorang di sana.

"Terserah kau" Souchirou tak peduli.

"Halo?!"

"Yah, apa maksudmu!?"

"Apa!? Kau seharusnya melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan!"

"Penggangu?!"

"Cepat selesaikan saja!"

*Tuttt.

"Tampaknya Rencanamu ini tak terlihat berhasil sama sekali huh? Nagoya?" Souchirou menyeringai, dia cukup puas melihat reaksi musuhnya yang Gagal "tampak kau terlalu buru-buru untuk ambil tindakan, setidaknya coba lakukan itu dengan baik mengingat aku yang kau lawan"

"Kau, tak tau apa-apa tentang hal ini Don Takagi" Balas Suigo memberi Deathglare yang tentunya hal itu takkan mengefek sama sekali "sebab setelah ini, kau akan memasang wajah keputusasaan setelah melihat akhir dari Putri kesayanganmu satu-satunya hahahahaha" dia tertawa jahat.

"Yah, tampaknya kita harus mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tak jelas ini" Ucap Souchirou merogoh Sakunya dan mengeluarkan Jenis Pistol tipe **HandGun** berwarna Hitam "dan aku sudah sebal dengan kelakuanmu yang benar-benar membuatku marah"

" **HandGun** huh? Jenis Pistol biasa akan tetapi jika Penggunanya bagus maka itu menjadi Pistol yang menyeramkan" Ucap Suigo yang terlihat tak takut dengan todongan senjata "dan juga Kekuatan Tembakannya cukup khas bisa menembus Palang Polisi sekalipun dan Reloadnya pun cepat"

"Kau tau banyak tentang hal ini huh?" Ucap Souchirou tetap menodongkan senjatanya ke depan

"Tentu saja sebelum aku terjun ke dunia Politik aku pernah jadi Tentara Bayaran" Ucap Suigo menjelaskan Hidupnya "tapi, apa kau yakin? Untuk menembakku sekarang? Jika aku jadi kau mungkin akan tunggu dulu dan tak melakukan tindakan Gegabah ini"

"Heh, kau banyak bicara juga?" Souchirou menarik Pelatuk dan bersiap menembak.

"Heh, dasar Orang tua bodoh!" Ucap Suigo menyeringai dan tak lama terdengar suara Pelatuk senjata yang ditarik tapi, terdengar banyak.

!

"Kau, sudah merencanakan semua ini?" Ucap Souchirou melihat banyak orang yang mengelilingi mereka berdua dengan Pistol yang diarahkan khusus kepadanya "tampaknya aku perlu waktu berfikir lagi untuk membunuhmu sekarang"

"Tak perlu susah seperti itu tampaknya, kau akan mati disini dan dikenang sebagai Ayah yang gagal yah!mungkin saja" Ucap Suigo langsung menodongkan Pistol yang sama dengan Souchirou "ada, kata-kata terakhir? Sebab ini adalah Peti Kematianmu!"

"Kita lihat saja" Souchirou menyeringai.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Luar Gudang**

Sesuai yang diberi Pesan oleh Takashi kini ibu Saya yaitu Yuriko Takagi kini berada di dalam mobil Polisi, sambil menatap sebuah bangunan yang di duga ada disana keberadaan anaknya tapi, dia tak sendiri karena banyak sekali mobil Polisi yang mengepung tempat itu termaksud dengan Para Polisi itu tersebut dan menunggu di luar bangunan sampai ada yang memberi instruksi untuk masuk.

"Shhhhh! Dia tak angkat telpon lagi!" Ucap Yuriko mengerang kesal, bagaimana tak kesal sedari tadi orang yang di telpon tak kungjung mengangkat telponnya "hmmm! Tapi, aku yakin ada dia ada di dalam" dia berharap Anaknya dan Bocah itu baik-baik saja sampai waktu dimulai.

"Nyonya Takagi, semua tempat sudah dikepung"

Seorang Wanita yang terlihat berumur 28 Tahun memberi informasi, seorang Polisi Wanita yang terlihat Professional, Rambut dikuncir keriting berwarna ungu gelap, berkulit Hitam tapi tetap terlihat cantik, dengan Kacamat Hitam, dan rokok yang selalu menempel di mulut.

"Ahh, Rika-San aku terserah kau saja asal anakku kembali dengan selamat" Balas Yuriko yang masih mencoba menelpon tapi, tetap saja nihil "dan juga, ada seorang teman lelaki anakku di dalam kuharap kau selamatkan dia juga" Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir anakmu dan temannya akan selamat" Ucap Rika dengan suara tegas dia kembali ke kerumunan "DENGARKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" dia berteriak lancang membuat semua Pasukannya berbaris Rapi.

"SIAP!"

"Aku tak ingin ada yang gagal dalam hal ini! Dan kalian tanpa kuberitau sudah mengerti bukan!" Ucap Rika dengan nada tinggi

"Siap!"

"Orang yang jadi, musuh kita berbahaya aku tak ingin kalian gegabah dalam bertindak yang terpenting tetap sabar tak peduli berapa lama itu yang terpenting adalah hasil dari kalian dan tetap Konsntrasi!"

"Yeah!"

Yuriko didalam tetap menelpon tak peduli dengan kerumunan yang ramai itu, tapi kali ini yang dia telpon bukan Takashi melainkan suaminya sendiri namun, sama seperti Takashi telpon dia tak diangkat meski aktif, dia sebenarnya ingin membicarakan tentang rencana yang suaminya buat untuk mengurusi orang yang berbahaya bernama Suigo Nagoya

"Hufftt! Terkadang lelaki sungguh keras kepala!" Yuriko hanya menghela nafas kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Gudang**

Darah, teriakan orang kesakitan, sebuah benda yang menghantam dan beradu dengan sesuatu yang tumpul hingga bersuara, di ruangan itu jumlah korban orang yang sudah tepar di tanah bertambah banyak dari yang sebelumnya sedikit dan Banyak Darah yang mengucur di lantai dan juga muncrat di tembok.

"I-itu ka-kau Ta-Takashi?!" Saya hanya gemetar ketakutan dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat bukan pada Orang-orang yang terkapar itu melainkan temannya yang bertindak lebih gila dan Liar lebih mirip seperti seorang Pembunuh dan di perparah dengan penampilannya yang terkesan menyeramkan.

Takashi langsung menghajar wajah orang di dekatnya lalu berhenti ketika mendengar suara gemetar takut dari Gadis Pink ini "yah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakannya tapi, kurasa karena ini terpaksa saja sih" dia berbicara pelan.

Wajar saja siapapun yang melihat Takashi sekarang akan takut dan berlari kencang pasalnya tubuh Takashi sudah bukan tak disebut dengan manusia lagi, tangan kirinya sudah berubah seperti Cakar, dengan kulit dalam yang terlihat, membesar, dan terdapat sebuah Pisau besar di atas tangan, separuh wajahnya terlihat lebih seram, dengan Urat dan Daging yang keluar pokoknya ini bukan manusia ( A/N : **wujud dia sama seperti mutasi Krauser di Resident Evil 4** )

"Se-sejak ka-kapan?" Saya masih bergetar ketakutan melihatnya "ke-kenapa kau rahasiakan ini kepadaku? Bukankah kita teman?" dia sulit menerima apa yang dia dengar.

"Sejak SMP aku baru mengetahui ini" Jawab Takashi berteriak nyeri ketika punggungnya di tusuk Pisau tapi, itu tak bertahan lama karena dia langsung pulih dan membalas orang itu dengan menusuknya kembali "karena, jika kuberitau, yang pasti kau akan ketakutan dan tak mau berteman lagi"

"Idiot!" Ucap Saya air mata yang sudah berlinang membasahi Pipi "aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!" dia cukup kesal dengar alasan yang tak masuk akal itu.

Takashi mengabaikan saja, dia terus bertarung dan menghabisi Orang-orang yang tersisa disana, tentu saja dia tak membunuh mereka melainkan menghajar mereka hingga pingsan saja walau efek Pukulan dia menimbulkan bekas yang parah seperti Darah.

Dan setelah Takashi menghabisi mereka semua tak tersisa dia terus menghampiri Gadis Berambut Pink ini yang duduk dan langsung melepaskan ikatan yang melilitnya dan tubuh Takashi kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Guhhh!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Teriak Saya memukul Takashi dengan kesal "kau terkadang merepotkan orang lain dan bertindak seenaknya" dia memeluknya dan membiarkannya tertidur di pundaknya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau selamat jadi, tak masalah" Jawab Takashi tersenyum tapi, setelah kondisi dia normal, tak lama banyak darah dan luka yang keluar dari tubuh "tampaknya efek dari wujud perubahan ini masih ada"

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggil dokter!" Ucap Saya panik dan mengambil Handphone namun, tak ada "Arghhhh! Payah aku tertinggal di rumah!" dia malah mengamuk gak jelas sendiri.

*tilitttt!

"Itu Handphone kau?" Tanya Saya mendengar nada Handphone yang berbunyi.

"Punyaku mati" Jawab Takashi agak sulit karena kepalanya pening sehabis dipukul benda tumpul "mungkin Punya Orang-orang disini coba, kau cari saja dulu"

Saya mengambil Handphone yang berbunyi di dekatnya "terlihat ada panggilan masuk"

Takashi langsung mencegahnya "sini, biar aku saja yang bicara" Gadis itu hanya menurut saja.

 _"Halo!?"_

 _"Bagaimana? Dengan keadaan Gadis itu? Kau sudah menghancurkannya?"_

 _"Sudah!"_

 _"Ohhh! Bagus! Cepat! Aku sudah tak tahan ingin melihat wajah suram Souchirou!"_

 _"Err! Maksudku sudah kubebaskan dan kondisi dia baik-baik saja kau tak usah khawatir!"_

 _"Apa!? Siapa kau?!"_

 _"Mimpi burukmu!"_

*Tuttt!

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Saya penasaran dengan wajah Baka Takashi.

"Orang yang menyebalkan saja jadi, kau tak usah khawatir" Jawab Takashi mencoba berdiri "Ayo kita segera pergi dan pulang" tapi, dia sedikit mendengar gerasak-gerusuk ramai di luar.

"Iyah!" Saya mencoba membantunya berdiri namun, Pintu Gudang terbuka

*Brakkkkk

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hutan**

*Krrkkk!

"Orang-orang tak berguna!" Guman Suigo kesal sambil membanting Handphone miliknya tapi, Ayah Saya ini menyadari ekspresinya

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat kesal? Tak biasanya?" Souchirou menyeringai melihat ekspresi musuhnya yang tak biasa "atau? Rencanamu tak lulus tes karena, sebuah kesalahan yang tak bisa duga!"

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Suigo kesal dia langsung mengacungkan Pistol tepat di kepalanya "cepat kau pilih anakmu selamat? Atau nyawamu yang selamat?"

"Tampaknya tak ada pilihan lain rupanya" Ucap Souchirou tak merasa takut dengan ancaman seperti ini karena dia sudah pengalaman dan mudah mengatasinya "tapi, jika aku jadi kau mungkin akan kulepaskan Pistol itu dan menyerah sambil mengangkat tangan"

"Huh?! Apa maksudmu!" Suigo terlihat tak faham.

*Dorrrrr

"Cratttt!

*Dorrr *Dorrr

" cratt!" "crat!"

"Huh? Apa itu!?" Suigo panik karena melihat anak buahnya tiba-tiba jatuh di tempat tapi, yang dia duga saat ini mungkin mereka ditembak oleh sebuah Sniper entah darimana asalnya yang jelas kondisi dia tak merasa diuntungkan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seharusnya kau menyerah saja dulu" Ucap Souchirou menyeringai karena rencana dia sukses "dan kurasa Rencana kau benar-benar Gagal total dan tak ada yang berhasil sama sekali" dia mendengar beberapa tembakan Sniper dan berhasil menghabisi semua musuh.

"Souchirou!" Teriak Suigo sangat marah dan tak bisa berfikir jernih dan bisa berniat menarik Pelatuk Pistol tapi, Souchirou melihat sedikit celah dan membalikan keadaan.

Dia langsung mundur jauh, dan menendang tangan Suigo membuat Pistol itu terlempar jauh. Suigo bersiap mengambil kembali tapi, Ayahnya Saya langsung sigap menendang Wajah Suigo dan memberi kuncian tubuh membuat lelaki itu tak bergerak.

"Kau, tau dalam permain Catur?... Skak mat!" Ucap Souchirou hanya tertawa sambil memasang wajah mengejek "jadi, kurasa kau tak bisa lagi berbuat banyak" dan tak lama terlihat sorot senter besar yang berasal dari atas itu tak lain dan tak bukan Sorot lampu Helikopter.

*blang!

"Rencana berhasil tanpa kegagalan!"

"Kalian cukup lama juga!" Souchirou meneriaki temannya dari atas tapi tak lama Handphone miliknya berbunyi dan mengangkat panggilan telpon itu.

"Halo!" Ucap Souchirou dengan wajah serius tapi, tak lama berubah menjadi senyuman bahagia "oh! Baguslah disini juga sudah berhasil" dia mendengar kabar dari Istrinya bahwa kondisi Saya baik-baik saja dan dia menutup panggilan telpon dan tak lama beberapa orang turun dari Helikopter.

"Anda tak apa-apa?"

"Yah, tak masalah tak ada luka apapun"

"Bagaimana dengan pelaku?"

"Bawa saja"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

*brakkkkk

"Semua diam di tempat dan angka tangan kalian!"

"Huh? Polisi?" Ucap Saya melihat banyak Orang-orang masuk ke dalam mengenakan Pakaian lengkap dan sama membawa Senjata Api "tapi, siapa yang suruh mereka kemari?" dia tak pernah telpon Polisi

"Tampaknya ibumu, sebelum aku kemari aku mengirim pesan ke Ibumu untuk menujukan lokasinya" Jawab Takashi agak kepayahan bicara karena, banyaknya yang keluar dari tubuh "ahhh, seperti biasa Polisi selalu telat" setelah itu dia langsung menutup mata pingsan.

"Fufufufu! Yah, seperti itulah" Saya hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk sambil memeluk Takashi, tenaga dia benar-benar habis dan lelah tapi, terdengar suara teriakan Familiar.

"SAYA!"

"Mama!" Teriak Saya yang senang melihat ibunya kemari tapi, dia tak bisa berlari dan memeluk karena, dia tak tega meninggalkan Takashi yang keadaan tak baik itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuriko anaknya hanya mengangguk dia menghela nafa lega "fiuhhh syukurlah! Ibu sempat khawatir... Tapi, terlihat Komuro-Kun tak baik" dia melihat Kondisi Takashi yang bisa dibilang tak wajar dan kini berada di pelukan anaknya.

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Saya sedih dan tak ingin mengingat kembali dia tak peduli dengan kondisi dia yang banyak darah karena memeluk Takashi.

"Sebaiknya kau bersih-bersih dulu tubuhmu, ibumu akan memanggil Pihak rumah sakit" Ucap Yuriko tegas dan anaknya hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Misi Selesai Tuan" Ucap Rika tengah menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Disebuah ruangan Gelap terdapat seseorang yang tak diketahui wajahnya tengah menulis sesuatu tentang hal aneh dan beberapa rumus yang sulit dijabarkan jika, tak berfikir keras.

"Terlihat eksperimen kita tak benar-benar Gagal seutuhnya hehehe!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cut! Dan sebentar lagi akan masuk hari Zombie dimana semua orang terinfeksi virus dan jadi liar yah, maksudnya inti cerita dari manga bakal mulai.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo-halo aku kembali lagi dengan fic ini yang sudah masuk 6 chapter sebuah pencapaian yang cukup bagus buatku meski terkadang miskin Riview lol (abaikan tadi saja gak usah ngegas kayak motor) ohhh ya untuk fic ini aku bakal masukin dan sesuaikan dengan cerita asli dimanganya tapi, ada sedikit perbedaan karena beberapa Character kubuat hidup karena gak enak tampil sechap tapi dibuat udah mati kan gak lucu dan ada Hari Z jika cerita di inggris Maksudku bakal ada hari Z atau Orang-orang nyebut dengan Invasi Zombie tapi, aku gak terlalu dimiripkan amat dengan cerita aslinya dan untuk Pair aku rasa tiga cewek saja cukup untuk Takashi dan pasti kalian sudah tau siapa? Dan beberapa Chara yang tewas di cerita asli tapi, bakal kubuat hidup karena berguna nanti dan tentang Masa lalu Takashi yang pasti bakal terungkap seiring berjalan waktu.**

 **P.s : gahhh aku cukup kesal karena youtuber pewdipie belum update Reaksi dia waktu main Evil within 2 dan aku ingin liat reaksi dia waktu main arghghhh ini yang dinamakan kesabaran yang memakan waktu.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **Rumah Sakit**

Sekarang beberapa Orang tengah berkumpul cukup ramai di depan Ruang ICU dan tentu saja di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seseorang yang terluka atau dengan penyakit Parah dan terlihat Seorang Gadis Berambut Pink panjang, tengah mondar-mandir tak jelas seperti Seterika dengan raut wajah antara cemas, Resah, Gelisah dan khawatir pokoknya semua ada dalam satu Ekspresi ini.

Yuriko hanya memasang senyum dan memegang Pundak Anaknya "kau tak usah khawatir sayang aku yakin Komuro-Kun akan baik-baik saja karena, dia Lelaki dan anak yang kuat" dia sedikit menghibur anaknya.

"Tapi, Mamah! Aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa!" Ucap Saya merasa frustasi pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berguna dan hanya merepotkan orang lain saja "dan ini semua salahku jika saja aku tak mengacau dan lengah mungkin takkan seperti ini"

"Tak usah seperti itu, ini semua bukan salahmu" Yuriko memeluk erat anaknya "dan aku yakin Komuro-Kun takkan pernah menyalahkanmu dia, juga tau bahwa kejadian ini secara kebetulan"

Dan setelah kejadian menyebalkan itu, Takashi langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami luka dan keluar darah yang cukup serius, dan untuk Saya dia hanya mengalami luka kecil tapi, tentu saja Batin yang diterima Gadis itu cukup tinggi dan hampir dilecehkan begitu saja tapi, sekarang sudah agak mendingan berkat Therapy kecil.

Dan Nagoya sendiri dia sudah diringkus dan diamankan oleh Pihak kepolisian bersama dengan para anak buahnya dan sekarang Kondisi keluarga Takagi kembali kondusif dan normal seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Kau sudah hubungi Ayah atau Ibunya?" Tanya Souchirou yang terlalu tau tentang anak Lelaki yang selalu berteman dengan anaknya.

Saya tersenyum masam dan menjawab "dia Yatim Piatu semenjak Kakek dan Neneknya meninggal waktu kelas tiga SMP dia sekarang cuman hidup sendiri" diabandingkan dengan kehidupan mewahnya, Hidup dari Lelaki itu jauh lebih sulit dan enak karena semua serba sendiri.

"Ohhh begitu" Souchirou mengangguk faham dan diam tak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Dan tak lama Pintu ICU terbuka dan sang Dokter langsung melepaskan Masker dan Stetoskop yang dia kenakan.

"Dokter! Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?" Saya yang lebih dulu bertanya dan cepat ingin tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Hahh! Kondisinya benar-benar Parah sekali banyak luka memar dan lebam di sekujur tubuh tapi, yang paling parah dibagian Kepala" Jawab Dokter itu terlihat berkeringat banyak karena lelah "dan juga dia sudah banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah dari kepala karena beberapa hantaman benda tumpul dan mustahil kemungkinan bisa selamat Tapi, Anak ini memiliki Keajaiban yang luar biasa sehingga dia kembali normal yah, intinya sekarang dia baik-baik saja meski belum sadar betul"

"Jadi, bolehkah kita melihatnya?" Tanya Saya terlihat bersyukur dia baik-baik saja.

"Yah, tentu tapi jangan terlalu berisik saja" Dokter itu mengangguk "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" dia langsung pergi ke ruangannya.

Saya langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam, dia tersenyum senang Air matanya terlihat bahagia dan merasa lega karena, Orang yang terpenting baginya dalam kondisi yang baik meski belum pulih dengan benar tapi, itu tak jadi masalah.

Dan sekarang Takashi tengah tertidur di Ruang ICU dengan Alat bantu nafas yang menempel di hidung, dan selang darah yang menempel di urat nadi dan tentu saja seluruh kepalanya ditutupi banyak perban sehabis diOperasi dan hanya menyisakan matanya saja.

"Takashi..." Ucap Saya menatap lelaki itu dan duduk di samping sambil memegang tangannya "semoga kau cepat sembuh yah!"

Souchirou ingin berbicara sesuatu terhadap anaknya tapi, Istrinya langsung mencegah dan membicarakan itu nanti, hingga akhirnya dia faham dan pergi sambil memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berjaga.

"Kau ingin sesuatu untuk makan sayang?" Tanya Yuriko.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Saya pelan.

Yuriko tau anaknya butuh waktu untuk sendiri "baiklah nak, jika kau butuh sesuatu Panggil saja Mamah di luar atau tidak para Penjaga" dia berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan anaknya.

"Takashi..." Saya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya dan tak lama dia mencium keningnya "selamat tidur" dan dia juga tertidur sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi, di lain Sisi Yuriko tengah mengintip dan tersenyum hingga akhirnya benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **2 Hari Kemudian**

Semenjak kejadian dua hari yang lalu dan terasa bagi buruk untuknya, Saya kembali sekolah absennya dia selama dua hari menimbulkan tanda tanya di otak teman-teman sekelasnya mengingat dia tak pernah absen sedikitpun dari kelas dan semenjak itu Ayahnya melakukan penjagaan ketat dengan membawa beberapa BodyGuard yang selalu Stalker dia dari jauh meski itu menyebalkan tapi, dia masa bodo.

Matanya menuju ke arah belakang dimana ada sebuah kursi kosong dan yah! Itu adalah dimana tempat Takashi duduk di sana dan semenjak hari itu dia belum sadar dari Koma hal itu wajar saja mengingat Takashi terkena hantaman terus di bagian kepala mengingat hal itu saja membuat tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan apalagi jika mengingat darah yang banyak keluar dari kepala.

Yah yang terpenting itu sudah terlewat dan yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk sambil membaca buku dengan wajah bosan sambil menunggu Bel masuk tapi, agak terganggu dengan teriakan dan melihat dua orang laki-laki saling beradu argumen satu sama lain mereka adalah Sahabat Takashi yaitu Morita dari kelas 2C dan Immamura dari kelasnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU TOLOL! PUNYA DIA JAUH LEBIH BESAR BAHKAN DENGAN KEKENYALAN JUGA SUNGGUH TERASA!"

"KAU CUMAN MENGKHAYAL BAHKAN BISA-BISANYA KAU INGIN MENIPUKU BAHKAN DALAM HAL INI ASAL KAU TAU PUNYA HEMIKO LEBIH BESAR KAU, BAHKAN BISA LIHAT DIA 'BOING' WAKTU BERLARI!"

"ARGGHHH KAU MENBUATKU JENGKEL!"

"KAU JUGA SAMA!"

Saya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dia tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh dengan hal yang berbau kemesuman.

"Oi! Takagi!"

Saya melihat dua orang itu datang menghampirinya "apa yang kalian berdua inginkan huh?" dia memberi tatapan dingin dan tak suka keberadaan mereka.

"Ooho! Ooho! Santai saja kita tak ingin cari masalah" Ucap Morita dengan telapak tangan di depan tanda tak ingin cari ribut "kita cuman ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu"

"Bertanya tentang apa" Saya masih dalan tatapan Deathglare dan ingin kedua Orang itu cepat pergi.

"Tentang Takashi" Jawab Immamura membuat Gadis Berambut Pink itu langsung terbatuk.

Saya tau bahwa Orang-orang di kelasnya tak tau tentang kejadian itu dan tentunya mereka juga tak tau dengan keadaan Takashi yang terbaring di rumah sakit dan mungkin setelah ini dia akan memberi tau.

"Apa kau melihatnya? Sudah dua hari dia tak masuk sekolah?" Jawab Morita agak bingung dengan temannya yang satu ini "ketika aku ke rumahnya dia tak ada, dan waktu aku ke tempat kerja Pegawai disana bilang tak tau apa-apa soal ini"

"Dan Morita bilang dia melihat terakhir kali Takashi ketika bersama kau di Taman Karnaval itu" Sambung Immamura "kau tau ada dimana dia?"

"Aku tak tau" Jawab Saya terlihat sengaja berbohong "dan lagipula setelah dari Karnaval itu Takashi mengantarku pulang dan aku tak tau apapun hal itu" soal berbohong dia cukup Jago tapi, itupun karena terpaksa.

Morita mengerang kecewa mendengarnya "arrgghh! Bahkan jika dia tak ada mungkin saat ini tengah berlibur di suatu tempat yang menyenangkan!" dia langsung pergi.

"Ohh! Maaf sudah menganggu Takagi" Immamura langsung melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Saya kembali melanjutkan membaca buku tapi, dia tak sadar ada sepasang Mata Hazel yang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan raut wajah yang tak percaya dan firasat dia mungkin Gadis Berambut Pink itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau Fikirkan?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Istirahat**

"Apa yang kau Fikirkan untuk berbohong seperti itu Nona Manja?"

Saya hanya mengepal tangannya dengan marah saat mendengar sindiran keras yang jelas ditunjukan kepadanya dan dia hafal suara ini dan ketika menoleh dugaan dia benar Gadis Berambut Caramel panjang dengan Mata Coklat tengah menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi yang tak enak untuk di pandang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Miyamoto?" Tanya Saya dengan memberi Deathglare, entah kenapa jika berbicara dengan Gadis ini dia selalu saja kesal dan ingin marah tak beraturan mungkin semenjak Gadis ini Putus dengan Takashi dan memacari teman baiknya Hisashi dan mungkin saja itu alasannya "tak bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Mengingat kau tak tertarik dengan urusanku?"

"Ohhh begitukah cara bicaramu Takagi? Ohh ayolah santai saja tak usah terlalu serius" Ucap Rei terlihat memprovokasinya "lagipula kita membicarakan ini dengan santai"

Gadis Berambut Pink terlihat sangat kesal "terserah lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau, aku tak peduli yang terpenting berhenti mengganguku"

"Ohh! Ayolah Takagi jangan ketus begitu, memang ini seperti kau pada umumnya tapi, kurasa ada sesuatu yang agak berubah?" Rei Menyeringai dia cukup mudah untuk mencari masalah dengan Gadis Berambut Pink ini "atau kau punya masalah di rumah sehingga seperti ini huh"

Saya menghela nafas panjang, dia akhirnya tak tahan mendengar ini "Oke! Miyamoto! Apa yang kau mau? Mengingat aku saat ini sedang sibuk!" dia harus melayani Gadis menyebalkan ini.

"Sibuk apa? Membaca dengan buku, atau tidur di Rumah seperti anak kecil?" Ucap Rei bukannya langsung bicara ke inti tapi, terus menggodanya atau lebih tepat mencemooh.

Saya tetap sabar dan tahan dengan ejekannya jika, tidak mungkin tangannya akan melayang ke Pipi Gadis Berambut Caramel ini "Katakan saja aku saat ini lelah untuk meladenimu" Fikiran dia saat ini lagi masa pening dan malas berbicara apapun.

"Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Rei dengan jari di mulut "kalau begitu kau tau Takashi dimana? Mengingat dia tak masuk kelas selama dua hari" dan pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Saya Batuk kecil.

Gadis Berambut Pink ini mendelik kasar "kenapa kau menanyakan Takashi? Dan apa pentingnya bagi kau?" dia langsung sentimen ketika membawa nama itu terlebih Orang itu adalah mantan Pacarnya.

"Yah, jawab saja apa susahnya" Ucap Rei terlihat sangat tenang.

"Dan jika aku tau apakah penting bagiku? Untuk memberi tau hal ini?" Balas Saya yang terlihat tak mau kalah dalam adu bicara "dan juga ini tak seperti biasanya kau menanyakan keberadaan Takashi? Apa kau ingin kembali lagi huh?"

Dia pernah dengar Rumor bahwa mereka akan balikan lagi tapi, dari Mulut Takashi sendiri menampik rumor itu meski, cuman Rumor bagi Saya ini masalah besar dan bisa saja itu benar tanpa disadari siapapun.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah punya yang lebih baik" Jawab Rei tenang tapi wajah menghadap arah lain "dan juga aku melakukan ini karena sebatas teman dan tak lebih dari apapun" Bagi Saya yang melihat ekspresi ini jelas suatu kebohongan.

Tapi, Gadis Berambut Pink itu lebih memilih menjawab daripada harus berlama disini "baik, jika kau ingin tau dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit... Puas?" dia bertingkah seolah-olah tak peduli dan tak mau tau.

Rei hanya diam mematung dan hening tak bergerak disana tentu saja ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena kepala Rei menunduk gelap, Saya sudah menduga bahwa Gadis ini masih memiliki perasaan kepada Takashi tapi, dia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Jika kau ingin tau jelas langsung datang saja" Ucap Saya langsung pergi meninggalkan Rei yang masih diam mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Sakit**

Saya setiap hari jika pulang sekolah selalu saja datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk dan melihat keadaan Takashi tapi, dua hari dia belum sadar meski, Dokter bilang baik-baik saja tapi, tetap dirinya tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir ini kepadanya dan bahkan kemarin Ibunya juga datang berkunjung kemari hanya menanyakan kabar keadaan, dan juga Saya selalu saja dipasangi Bodyguard karena Perintah Ayahnya langsung dan mereka hanya berjaga di pintu luar.

Dan tentu saja dia sudah lama disana namun, tampak terlihat bukan cuman dia saja yang menjenguk bahkan ada Morita dan juga Immamura yang datang kesini pasti mereka tau ini dari Miyamoto dan mereka bertanya alasan kenapa Takashi bisa seperti ini tapi, alasan dia hanya kecelakaan tabrak lari meski itu bohong.

Dan beberapa temannya di kelas juga ikut berkunjung termaksud para Guru, dan bahkan orang yang tak ingin dia lihat sekarang Miyamoto datang berkunjung dengan kekasihnya Igou tapi, dia tetap tahan amarah karena tak ingin membuat keributan di rumah sakit dan mereka berkunjung sebentar hingga akhirnya mereka pergi lagi karena suatu urusan.

Sudah tiga Jam banyak yang berkunjung kemari dan tentu saja terlihat tak ada lagi yang berkunjung dia ingin tidur sebentar tapi, terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu.

*tok! *tok! *tok! *tok!

Saya mengerang kesal karena baru saja ingin tidur ada saja yang menggangu mau tak mau dia harus berjalan dan membuka pintu dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Gadis Dewasa yang setahun lebih tua darinya, Rambut Panjang berwarna ungu, dengan Sisi Panjang ke bawah, dan poni seperti segitiga berbalik menutup jidat, warna mata biru langit, dan tubuh lumayan ramping dan tinggi tapi, Saya tau siapa ini.

"Ka-kau?... Busujima Saeko?" Ucap Saya menyadari siapa yang datang kemari dan yang jadi dia bingung apa alasannya kemari karena yang dia tau Takashi tak pernah kenal sedikitpun dengannya "uhmmm! Bolehkah aku tau keperluanmu kemari?" dia berbicara dengan nada sopan kepada Kapten Klub Kendo di Sekolahnya

Gadis bernama Saeko ini berbicara "Ahhh, Maaf Takagi-San tiba-tiba datang tak tepat pada waktunya"

"Tidak ini masih ada waktu" Ucap Saya menggeleng "lagipula bisakah aku tau kedatanganmu kemari?"

"Aku datang hanya untuk menjenguk Takashi-Kun" Jawab Saeko tersenyum

Tapi, bagi Saya kedatangan Gadis ini mulai tak disukai olehnya pertama karena ini berurusan dengan Takashi dan terlebih menembah embel 'Kun' dan kedua dia sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan seolah-olah sudah tau lebih lama, dan yang ketiga entah kenapa dirinya sangat kesal.

"Ohhh, silahkan saja" Saya mempersilahkan masuk dan tetap tersenyum.

Saeko masuk ke dalam dia bisa melihat Lelaki itu terbaring dan tentu saja dengan perban, dan entah kenapa dia merasa cukup khawatir juga "jika, yang aku dengar dia katanya terkena kecelakaan tabrak lari?" dia bertanya ke Gadis Pink itu.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Saya mantap tak sadar bahwa Saeko tengah melihatnya dengan wajah sedang mengintrogasi.

"Maaf, sebenarnya Takagi-San tapi aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan" Ucap Saeko dia sudah hafal cara menyadari ekspresi seseorang "biasanya jika, kecelakaan tabrak lari seharusnya dia sudah sadar sekarang tapi, ini tidak"

"Apa maksudmu Busujima?" Saya terkejut Gadis ini bisa tau tentang kebohongan yang dirinya buat.

"Sudah kubilang Takagi-San ini bukan murni karena kecelakaan tabrak lari bukan?" Ucap Saeko terlihat dengan wajah serius "maaf, jika aku tak sopan tapi bisakah kau beritau yang sesungguhnya? Aku berani bersumpah takkan bicara hal ini pada siapapun"

"A-aku" Saya tak tau harus berkata apa lagi dan dia menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya bicara "baiklah tapi, seperti yang kau bilang jangan beritau siapapun?" dia sedikit mengancam dengan tatapan Deathglare, Saeko hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Saya akhirnya mulai bicara dia lakukan dari awal dan terculiknya dia sampai sesuatu yang terjadi dan ketika Takashi menyelamatkannya sampai habis tapi, tentu saja bagian Takashi yang berubah jadi Monster itu tak dia ceritakan alasannya karena Permintaan Takashi sendiri dan dia menghormati itu.

"Ohhh begitu yah.." Saeko mengangguk faham dari yang dia dengar memang itu terlihat sangat ekstrim untuk seumuran anak sekolah dan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam entah kenapa dia merasa Sakit dan sangat khawatir ketika mendengar cerita tadi "maaf, sudah memaksamu aku tak bermaksud begitu" dia terlihat menyesal.

"Tak apa lagipula kau Orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk merahasiakan ini" Ucap Saya melipat tangan dengan santai.

Saeko melihat jam "baiklah.. Terlihat waktuku sudah habis untuk menjenguk" dia tersenyum dan melihat Takashi tapi, Saya menyadari tatapan itu "Aku pergi sekarang"

Saya langsung kembali dari fikirannya "ahh, tak masalah jika kau ingin menjenguk kemari sajalah"

"Tentu saja" Balas Saeko dengan senyuman dan pergi tapi dia menoleh lagi "ohhh, ya jika dia sudah bangun sampaikan salamku untuknya"

"Tentu" Saya mengangguk dan tak lama Kapten Klub Kendo itu pergi.

"Huffttt! Benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Saya terlihat kesal, kesal kepada Gadis Berambut Ungu itu untuk alasan yang tak diketahui dan juga Gadis itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Takashi daripada memikirkan itu yang hanya membuatnya pening dia langsung tidur di samping Takashi.

"Selamat tidur"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau, sudah siapkan bahan dan sebagainya?"

"Sudah kupersiapkan bahkan tak lama lagi mahakaryaku akan selesai"

"Dan juga kita tak perlu repot-repot terjun ke dunia Politik karena, sekali taburkan maka Jepang jadi milikku"

"Tapi, jika kau sudah selesai pertama-tama kita harus menguji coba dulu serum itu tapi, dimana?"

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus"

"Huh?"

"Kota Fujimi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai maaf jika ini terlalu pendek karena ini hanya Penutup cerita dan akan membuka ke cerita selanjutnya jangan marah yah! Nanti saya Suplex kalau marah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dan boooo! Waktu telah tiba dan chapter dari Ficku kembali berlanjut tanpa ada WB atau Hiatus yang berkepanjangan hingga akhirnya Pensiun dan jadi Reader (hargai keputusan orang woyyy) oke, tadi saya hanya dumel gak jelas dan aku akan masuk teman Z dan aku nyesuain cerita di manga tapi agak semua sih ada beberapa alur dan scene yang gak berubah dan tak sesuai alur, untuk Pair hmmmmm aku sudah siapin jadi jangan banyak Protes oke nanti jika Protes saya Suplex anda (emang kuat?-_-) ahh maaf-maaf untuk Lemon hmmm! Jangan paksakan saya nulis itu dulu yah karena butuh Proses lagipula M bukan untuk hal Ecchi saja bukan? Yah M berarti Dewasa tapi bakal ada Lemon kok di fic jadi Stay saja**

 **P.s : oke saya dapat Pm yang cukup menjengkelkan juga nama Authornya aku lupa dah ku block sih yah dia bilang kenapa gak xover ama ***** dan yakin pasti rame apalagi kalau pakai character utama ****** dan Harem pasti rame daripada ficmu sepi kayak kuburan tapi, aki hell no saja**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rumah Sakit**

Saya setiap hari sering sekali datang ke ruangan ini jika, dia punya waktu kosong selalu saja dia datang dan untuk menjenguk Takashi tapi, sudah seminggu Takashi belum saja sadar dan Pulih dari kejadian itu dan dia beraktifitas seperti biasa dari sekolah dan belajar Ekskul tapi, agak berbeda karena dikasih pengawalan oleh ayahnya yang tak ingin hal kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi.

"Kau makanlah dulu Sayang!" Ucap Yuriko yang terkadang harus kesini juga jika ada waktu karena terkadang anaknya selalu saja berbuat yang aneh, seperti sengaja telat makan, jarang tidur bahkan sampai begadang dan semua itu hanya untuk satu orang "ibu sudah buatkan ini untukmu"

"Baik mamah" Saya setuju saja dengan ucapan ibunya dan makan.

"Komuro-Kun belum bangun juga?" Tanya Yuriko, dia tau anak ini belum juga bangun, bahkan tanda-tanda suatu perubahan tak nampak juga tapi, dia masih bersyukur karena bagian Detak Jantung masih berdetak normal.

Saya menghentikan makannya dengan wajah sedih "belum sama sekali" dia berharap sekali Lelaki ini cepat sembuh.

"Aku yakin dia bangun jadi, percayalah" Yuriko memberi semangat kepada anaknya.

"Kuharap iya" Balas Saya lesu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat menyukai Komuro-Kun huh?" Yuriko menggoda anaknya yah ini hanya sekedar memecah suasana saja.

Gadis berambut Pink ini langsung blush "Apaan sih mamah! Kalau bicara jangan mengada-ngada mana mungkin aku menyukai dia hmppp!" dia melipat tangan dan berbalik badan sikap Gengsi telah muncul.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba katakan padaku kenapa waktu itu kau mencium Pipinya?" Ucap Yuriko malah semskin senang menggoda anaknya.

Saya langsung blush dia tau Ibunya mengintip waktu itu "Ughhhmm! I-itu hanya refleks saja tak lain" dia menjawab dengan suara terbata.

"Fufufu!" Yuriko tertawa kecil melihat reaksi anaknya.

"Ugh!"

!

Saya dan Ibunya agak terkejut mendengar sebuah erangan dan mereka menoleh ke kasur dan shock terutama Saya yang menutup mulut tak percaya apa yang dia lihat karena Lelaki yang ia tunggu kini bangun dan kembali lagi.

"Ughh! Kepalaku sakit" Takashi mengerang dan masih nyeri di bagian kepala setelah dihantam sesuatu dan matanya menoleh sekeliling dia berada di kasur, dengan ruangan serba Putih, dan dia sadar ada di rumah sakit tapi, ada Dua orang Wanita yang beda umur berdiri di depannya "Saya?!, Yuriko-San apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" dia benar-benar tak ingat apapun.

"Takashi!" Teriak Saya langsung memeluk erat tubuh Lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawannya "kau sudah bangun! Syukurlah aku senang!" dia tak bisa berhenti menangis karena bahagia.

"Bangun? Apa maksudnya itu?" Takashi memasang wajah tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Komuro-Kun kau baru sadar setelah seminggu kau tidur waktu itu" Jawab Yuriko menjelaskan "dan aku sangat berterima kasih telah menyelamatkan Putriku dan aku juga bahagia karena kau sudah Pulih"

Takashi berfikir tapi, dia akhirnya ingat kejadian itu "Ahh, yang itu yah hahaha tak masalah karena ini demi teman dan sudah seharusnya seorang Lelaki melindungi seorang Gadis" dia dengan senyum Grin tapi, Gadis yang memeluknya hanya Blush berat mendengar ini.

"Ohh ya Bagaimana dengan kondisimu sekarang?" Yuriko menanyakan keadaannya.

"Yah, agak nyeri dan pening sih" Jawab Takashi yang memegang kepalanya dan jelas saja karena mereka terus menghantam kepalanya "tapi, tubuhku terasa baik dan bugar"

"Dasar Idiot lain kali jangan sok pahlawan seperti itu!" Saya sangat kesal tapi pelukannya tak pernah lepas sama sekali "kau ini jangan membahayakan nyawamu karena untukku saja"

"Tak apa lagipula balasan yang kuterima, dan kau selamat itu sudah cukup" Balas Takashi sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna Pink.

"Ehemmm!" Yuriko berdehem dan menggangu moment mereka berdua dan buru anaknya melepaskan pelukan Takashi dengan wajah Merah malu "maaf, menggangu Pasangan Cinta tapi nak Komuro-Kun harus dulu makan karena dia baru sadar setelah seminggu Koma"

"Ohh, begitu- tunggu!" Takashi menyadari sesuatu dari Ucapannya "Yuriko-San bilang aku tertidur selama Seminggu itu benar?"

"Benar" Yuriko mengangguk.

"Gahhhh! Bagaimana ini aku tertinggal pekerjaanku selama seminggu!" Takashi panik sendiri diantara yang lain "jika, Bosku memotong Gajiku bagaimana? Kalau lebih buruk dia memecatku! Arghhh tidak!" dia malah depresi seperti orang stres.

"Takashi tetaplah baka!" Ucap Saya melipat tangan dengan ekspresi Sweatdrop, Yuriko hanya tertawa kecil melihat keunikan orang ini.

"Tidakkk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Fujimi Highschool** ( **2 Hari kemudian** )

Setelah Pulih dari rasa sakit, kini Takashi kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa dan tentu saja Reaksi teman sekelasnya langsung shock dan berhamburan sambil mengucapkan selamat bahkan yang lebih heboh dua temannya Immamura dan Morita dengan perayaan mantan Pacarnya Rei dan Kekasih barunya Hisashi hanya berucap selamat normal.

Kini dia berada di atas bangunan Atap Sekolah, dan ini sering dia lakukan jika Istirahat yah, untuk sekedar menghibur diri dan melihat Pemandangan Kota Fujimi tapi, dia melihat tangan kirinya yang waktu itu berubah aneh dan dia sedikit ingat darimana asalnya meski masih agak samar.

 _'Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan ini dengan mudah'_ Batin Takashi yang masih hening dengan pikirannya _'yang aku khawatir, kekuatan aneh ini mengamuk tak jelas dan melukai yang lain'_ tapi terdengar suara orang lain yang mengintrupsi.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu saja kesini"

Takashi melihat Gadis dua kuncir warna Pink "ohhh, kau Saya? Yah begitulah aku lebih tenang ada disini?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Saya duduk di sampingnya.

"Ohhh, bukan hal yang penting saja" Balas Takashi seperti biasa menghadap arah lain.

Saya menyipitkan matanya dia tau jawaban ini tak memuaskannya "oke, berhenti main-main denganku dan cepat jawab saja" dengan nada merintah seperti bawaan ayahnya.

"Hahahaha benar kok, bukan apa-apa!" Takashi hanya tertawa, reaksi Gadis Pink ini mendumel tak jelas.

Sempat hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Saya bicara "hei, Takashi.. Boleh aku bertanya hal ini kepadamu?"

Takashi menoleh "katakan saja"

Saya diam beberapa saat dan mempersiapkan mental untuk berbicara tentang hal pribadi "jika, kau berkenan aku ingin tau darimana kau mendapatkan Tangan itu?" Lelaki itu hanya diam saja "yah, aku takkan memaksa jika kau tak mau bicara karena ini hal pri-"

Takashi memotong pembicaraan "Tidak!, bahkan aku sendiri agak lupa dengan hal ini" Anak Yuriko ini hanya diam sambil menyimak "yang aku ingat pada saat itu aku berada di sebuah Ruangan aneh, dengan cahaya menyilaukan, dan wajah orang-orang aneh dengan Masker dan jarum suntik"

"Kau berfikir itu di rumah sakit?" Saya memberi sugesti tentang Penjelasan Takashi.

"Bisa jadi tapi..." Takashi menahan ucapannya dan masih agak ingat dengan Mimpi yang sering muncul di waktu tidur "waktu itu ada banyak anak kecil dan kita ditempatkan disuatu ruangan besi yang pengap bahkan barangpun tak ada" hanya itu yang dia ingat sampai sekarang.

"Ohhh.." Saya hanya faham tapi dia tak memilih melanjutkan Pembicaraan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong jangan beritau hal ini dengan yang lain yah?" Pinta Takashi "aku tak ingin mereka takut dan jadi salah Faham"

"Tak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu" Balas Saya tapi ekspresi dia berubah menjadi malu-malu "uhhmmm! Takashi bisa kau dekatkan wajahmu kepadaku?" dia ingin melakukan ini meski agak sulit.

"Baiklah" Takashi tak curiga langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kini wajah mereka tinggal beberapa inci saja

"Bisakah kau tutup Matamu?" Saya meminta lagi.

Takashi tak merasa aneh hanya menurut saja dan waktu dia ingin bicara tapi, Takashi membelalak matanya ketika Saya memegang kepalanya dan mencium bagian kening dia tak berbuat banyak dan hanya diam saja.

Saya melepaskan mulutnya "aku, hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku" wajahnya memerah malu.

Takashi diam beberapa saat dan akhirnya tertawa "hahaha tak masalah tapi, terkadang kau aneh jika, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tinggal bilang saja tak usah meminta hal aneh seperti itu"

Muncul Perempatan siku di dahi Gadis itu "Apa maksudnya itu!" dia mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya becanda" Balas Takashi berhenti tertawa tapi, dia menatap ke depan "tapi, aku lakukan itu semua demi kau jadi, tak ada yang perlu kusesalkan lagi asal kau selamat sudah cukup karena aku ini Sahabatmu"

Saya senyum dengan rona pink di Pipi ' _memang Takashi, untuk saat ini aku hanya Sahabatmu tapi, waktu akan terus berjalan hingga suatu hari hubungan kita bukan sekedar Sahabat saja dan jadi milikku'_ dia hanya diam sambil menatap indahnya kota Fujimi.

Dan mereka tak sada bahwa ada seorang Gadis berambut Caramel yang mengintip aktifitas mereka dengan wajah cemberut dan tak suka hingga akhirnya dia balik lagi ke kelas daripada harus melihat hal menyebalkan ini.

 _'Tchh! Benar-benar menyedihkan sama sekali'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sepulang Sekolah**

"Sampai Jumpat Takashi!" Ucap Saya melambaikan tangan dan dia pulang dengan mobil jemputan "dan satu hal lagi, jangan Kerja terlalu keras dan lelah setelah pulang kerja langsung Istirahat dan jangan begadang jika tak ingin ngantuk di kelas" Gaya dia seperti seorang Boss yang memarahi anak buah

"Iya! Iya akan kuturuti Perintahmu Hime" Jawab Takashi membuat Saya Blush kecil, kalau menurut dia tingkahnya seperti seorang Ibu yang mengomeli anaknya "kau sendiri jangan terlalu banyak membaca larut karena bisa merusak mata" dia membalas balik ucapan tadi.

"Hmmppp!" Saya menatap arah lain dengan Gengsi "iya! Iya aku juga akan menuruti apa kata kau" dan dia pun pulang sambil melambaikan tangan "dah! Aku pulang duluan yah!" bersama mobil jemputannya dan meninggalkan Takashi sendirian.

"Dah!" Takashi membalas lambaian tangannya

Takashi langsung Pulang menaiki sepeda Usangnya tapi, masih terlihat bagus dan mulai mengendarai sepedanya dan menuju rumah tapi, waktu di jalan dia melihat wajah familiar yang berdiri di samping Jalan, Seorang Gadis, Berambut Ungu panjang, dengan mata Biru langit, dan seorang Kapten Klub Kendo otomatis dia menghampirinya.

"Ahh Saeko-San" Takashi memanggil Murid kelas tiga ini

Kapten Klub Kendo itu tersenyum setelah tau siapa yang dia ajak Bicara "Ahhh, Takashi-Kun kau ingin Pulang ke rumah sekarang?" dia menyapa dengan ramah.

"Yah, begitulah" Balas Takashi agak senang setelah mudah berbicara dengannya "ngomong-ngomong Saeko-San apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang? Karena aktifitas Kendo telah selesai?"

"Iya memang sih.." Ucap Saeko agak bingung harus berbicara apa "tapi, aku menunggu jemputan tapi, seperti biasa mereka telat terus hufftt!" dia menghela nafas kesal.

Takashi melihat Jam dan dia masih punya banyak waktu "uhmm! Jika kau berkenan bagaimana kalau kita sedikit mengobrol? Yah sambil menunggu jemputan?"

Gadis Berambut Ungu itu terkejut tapi langsung kembali senyum "tentu tapi, kita harus cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol" jika disini mungkin tak bagus.

Takashi setuju dan mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok dimana ada kursi panjang untuk berdua, lalu dia membeli sesuatu untuk sekedar camilan dan tak lama dia kembali lagi dengan beberapa makanan.

"Ini.." Ucap Takashi memberikan sebotol minuman.

"Ahhh tak perlu repot-repot Takashi-Kun" Ucap Saeko menerimanya "dan terima kasih" Lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya.

Dan mereka diam saja dan sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya Saeko yang mulai bicara duluan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pastikan benar atau tidak

"Uhhmm! Takashi-Kun?" Saeko memanggil.

"Apa?.." Takashi menoleh.

Saeko tau hal ini bersifat Pribadi tapi dia tak bisa menahan untuk bicara "waktu kau sakit, aku sempat menjengukmu lalu bertemu dengan Takagi-San dan mengobrol dengannya..." Lelaki ini terlihat serius mendengar hal ini "dan aku menanyakan tentang kedaanmu secara jelas dan Takagi-San memberitaukannya"

 _'Sial, dia tau itu juga?!'_ Takashi terlihat sangat panik.

"Harus kuakui kau sangat hebat dan keren Takashi-Kun" Ucap Saeko terlihat sangat memuji "bahkan aksi heroin itu, kau benar-benar membuatku Kagum dan tak pernah aku melihat seorang Lelaki mengorbankan semuanya demi seorang Sahabat" dia tersenyum.

"Hehehe! Itumah biasa saja" Jawab Takashi tertawa kering mendengar pujian ini tapi, dia bersyukur lega karena Rahasianya masih aman _'fiuuhhh untung saja Saya hanya memberitaukan tentang Penculikannya bukan wujudku'_ yah, rahasia dia kenapa sampai sakit Parah seperti itu semua orang di kelas sudah tau bahkan Morita dan Immamura menyebut dirinya 'Prince Save Princess Takagi'

"Tapi, kau yakin sudah sembuh seratus Persen?" Tanya Saeko yang masih khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhnya "maksudku, tak ada sesuatu yang fatal atau menimbulkan efek? seperti bekas Jaitan? Atau Kepala yang selalu pening? Atau bagaimana gitulah?!"

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah seratus persen sembuh kok!" Jawab Takashi memutar tangan dan menggerakan semua badan "kau lihat sendiri? Tak ada apapun yang sakit bukan?" dia menyakinkan Gadis Kelas Tiga ini.

"Baguslah" Ucap Saeko merasa lega "tapi, aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa kau selamat dan baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu" jika dia pikir mungkin orang normal akan meninggal tapi, Takashi agak beda.

"Yah, mungkin sebuah keajaiban" Balas Takashi menggaruk pipi dengan wajah malu.

"Hei, Takashi-Kun" Saeko Memanggil kembali.

"Ada apa?" Takashi menoleh lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau Istirahat besok sibuk tidak?" Tanya Saeko.

"Tidak, sih" Jawab Takashi dengan tangan menopang dagu "aku selalu bebas di Jam itu memang kenapa?" dia malah bertanya balik.

"Waktu Istirahat bisakah kau mampir ke Klub Kendo?" Jawab Saeko terlihat meminta ekspresi malu dia terlihat meski Takashi tak sadar dengan hal itu "aku ingin kau menonton Latihan Sparringku dengan anak-anak Klub Kendo?"

Takashi terlihat berfikir dan tak ada buruknya juga "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kesana" dia menerima ajakannya tapi tak enak jika sendiri "tapi, aku akan ajak Saya juga siapa tau dia mau ikut dan melihat"

"Baiklah" Balas Saeko sangat senang mendengar ini tapi, dia mendapat Notiv Pesan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Takashi menyadari.

"Uhmm! Takashi-Kun bukan aku tak mau tapi, terlihat Jemputanku sudah datang" Jawab Saeko agak sedih karena tak bisa mengobrol banyak "maaf, yah sudah merepotkan dengan menemaniku ngobrol seperti ini?"

"Tak apa kok" Ucap Takashi tak mempedulikan.

"Baiklah, sampai Jumpa" Ucap Saeko berlari sambil melambai tangan.

Dan setelah Saeko Pergi, Takashi juga langsung Pergi ke rumah untuk bersiap bekerja yang akan dimulai Jam tujuh malam dan sekarang baru jam 6.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gudang Penyimpanan**

"Satu Dus Mie instant, Minuman Dingin, Sabun Mesin cuci dan yang lain semuanya masuk ada 100 buah dan jumlah yang keluar 50, sisa dus yang tersisa 50 lagi, hah! Kurasa aku harus menelpon ditributor Pabrik ini"

Takashi seperti biasa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, dan menghitung semua barang yang masuk dan keluar di dalam Gudang ini dan setelah dia kembali masuk kerja sontak Pegawai disana berhamburan dan memeluknya memberi ucapan selamat bahkan Bossnya sendiri memberi Hadiah beberapa lembar uang dan dia tak marah karena tak masuk kerja karena alasan itu.

"Hufftt! Si sialan Jumpei itu aku harap dia tak tertinggal satupun barang" Takashi berkeluh kesah sendiri karena teman satunya yang bekerja di tempat yang sama, selalu saja ceroboh dan teledor alhasil dia harus melakukan pekerjaan untuk kedua kalinya dan itu benar-benar merepotkan, dan dia mencoba menghitung kembali "ahhh, baguslah kali ini dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar" dia menghela nafas lega.

"Kau, tak perlu serius sekali nak Komuro"

Dia melihat Bossnya yang berdiri di belakang, Souta Shiomiya, seorang Lelaki Duda berumur 28 tahun, dengan bulu tipis di sekitar Dagu, dengan Rambut warna Coklat muda dengan bagian Poni depan berwarna kuning emas, mengenakan kemeja ungu Panjang, dan celana jeans putih, disebuat Duda karena dia sudah pernah menikah tapi, tak lama cerai yang jadi aneh dia belum punya anak sama sekali.

"Ahh, Boss ini sudah biasa bagiku" Jawab Takashi yang terus menghitung Semua Dus yang ada disini "lagipula memang pekerjaanku seperti ini"

"Bukan begitu.." Ucap Suota hanya dengan senyum "hanya saja pelan-pelan saja tak usah tegang dan banyak berfikir karena ini pekerjaan santai"

"Ahhh maaf hahaha" Takashi hanya tertawa menyadari tindakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kondisi lukamu?" Tanya Suota yang sudah tau alasan kenapa anak buahnya tak masuk kerja dan dia sudah maklum.

"Ahh, semakin membaik Boss!" Jawab Takashi dengan penuh semangat "tapi, yah masih agak pening dibagian kepala kalau aku pegang"

"Ahh, bentar lagi juga sembuh" Ucap Suota memberi salam yang terbaik "yang, terpenting banyak saja Istirahat dan makan, minum dan jangan terlalu kelelahan jika agak sakit segera dulu Istirahat karena kesehatan itu sangat penting"

"Siap boss!" Takashi menurut seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi, Minggu kau sibuk?" Tanya Souta ingin mengajak anak itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang agak Pribadi.

Takashi berfikir dan akhirnya menjawab "ahhh, bukankah aku Minggu juga kerja?" dia tau Swalayan tempat dia kerja takkan libur bahkan hari cuti besar sekalipun.

"Untuk minggu ini khusus jadi, kuliburkan saja jadwal kerjamu dan digantikan dengan Manaka" Jawab Suota.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Takashi agal ingin tau.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri" Ucap Souta langsung pergi.

Takashi memasang wajah bingung dan akhirnya kembali lanjut bekerja lagi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Takashi langsung pulang setelah bekerja dan dia ke rumah karena tadi dapat Notiv Pesan dari Saya untuk langsung segera pulang dan tak boleh main lagi yahh! Dia hanya tertawa membaca Pesan ini tapi, sebelum dia pergi ada sebuah Kontainer besar yang lewat dengan logo aneh tapi, entah kenapa kepala Takashi langsung pening.

 _"Pergilah! Biar kami yang urus ini kau tetap berlarilah!"_

 _"Jangan melihat ke belakang kita tetap lari untuk kebebasan"_

 _"Hiraukan aku kau tetap saja berlari!"_

 _"Kita akan pergi bersama-sama!"_

 _'Ughhh! Kenapa aku jadi ingat akan hal itu lagi sih'_ Takashi sangat pusing dia tak tau lambang dari Kontainer tadi sangat familiar dengan Mimpi yang sering muncul daripada pusing tak jelas dia langsung Pulang saja tanpa memikirkan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai juga dan aku sudah mulai masuk Arc Z dan ada karakter yang jadi OC tapi, aku ambil refrensi dari sebuah Manga.**

 **Suota : Azazel dari Highschool DxD**

 **Manaka Jumpei : dari Ichigo 100℅**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan kita kembali ke pembukaan fic ini ohhh, saya turut menyesal dengan keterlambatan ini bukannya sengaja atau diinginkan tapi, terkadang ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kita hindari meski sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan yah! Jika Tuhan berkehendak kita tak bisa berbuat banyak intinya aku gak hiatus jika lama Up itu wajar saja jika, aku hiatus bakal ada Pemberitahuan resmi dariku tapi, btw apa kalian pernah dengar sebuah Fic dibukukan dan dijual? Saya pernah liat sebuah Post bukankah itu melakukan pelanggaran hak cipta? Terlebih karakter yang ditulis diambil salah satu manga terkenal? Ahhh sebenarnya mau saya omongin tapi, ahhh sudahlah.**

 **P.s : bagi yang nanya Anime ini bakal ada S2? Saya rasa simpan saja khayalanmu itu mengingat sang mangaka telah wafat dan di perparah dengan si Pembuat Anime adalah Madhouse yah jika kalian tau apa yang saya maksud tapi... Lupakan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Fujimi Highschool** ( **2B Class** )

Hari yang biasa dan Normal di Sekolah ini terutama di sebuah kelas yang memiliki banyak kecandaan beraneka ragam, dari mulai saling perang adu mulut, berteriak tak jelas, dan ada yang Gossip dan ngerumpi, ada yang baca buku, dan ada yang sok keren cari perhatian dan hebatnya mereka terlihat tak begitu peduli.

Takashi hanya duduk mendengus di kursinya dengan menopang dagu raut wajahnya sangat bosan mengingat Para Guru sedang mengadakan rapat penting dan mereka dipaksa untuk diam di kelas meski ada yang bandel dan tak nurut dengan cara ke Kantin.

"Hahahaha yang tadi itu menyenangkan sekali yah!"

"Hahahaha iya bahkan aku sampai lupa untuk berhenti ketawa tapi memang benar itu seru"

"Iyah, terima kasih kencan kemarin"

"Sama-sama"

Takashi berkeluh kesan melihat dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan di sampingnya dengan wajah yang ceria tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dam yang tak lain mantan teman dan juga mantan Pacarnya bukan dia tak suka atau cemburu melihat kebersamaan mereka hanya saja cara dan nada bicara mereka terkesan menyebalkan dan lebay bahkan waktu dia berpacaraan tak pernah seperti itu malah normal.

Dia memilih mengabaikan saja mereka daripada harus menceramahi mereka dengan alasan kebisingan dan juga tau itu bukan urusan dia sekarang.

Takashi menoleh ke depan mencari teman mengobrol Immamura tapi orang itu saat di butuhkan tak ada buktinya temannya ini sedang tidur Pulas di meja biasanya dia akan membahas tentang hal bejat macam Ukuran Payudara, Lelaki berambut Coklat kehitaman ini hanya menggerutu tak jelas saja disana.

"Hrrrr! Dasar Teman Yang Payah" Guman Takashi memilih tidur tapi Suara berisik Pasangan di sampingnya selalu menganggu padahal tak menganggu tapi, tetap saja itu seperti sebuah Speaker keras yang menyebalkan 'Perjanjian Pinky huh?' dia kembali menatap mantan Pacarnya dibalik dari Pura-Pura tidur.

Alasan dia Putus masih jelas tapi membingungkan dan cukup absurd sekali dari sekian banyak alasan yang dia dengar hanya inilah yang satu-satunya aneh dan terkesan kekanakan sekali untuk Gadis yang mendekati masa Dewasa ini.

'Kau takkan Mengerti aku sama sekali'

Dia tak tau bagian mana yang tak mengerti perasaannya bahkan dia juga tak menjelaskan alasan, ini benar-benar absurd sekali dan setelah kejadian itu dia melihat hal berbeda dimana Gadis itu tengah menggandeng Seorang Lelaki lain yang tak bukan adalah sahabatnya dan itu benar-benar membuat dia kesal sekali tapi, dia memilih untuk diam dan tak ambil Pusing daripada harus marah-marah dan sejak saat itu hubungan kepada mereka mulai kendor dan tak seperti dulu.

Daripada dia harus mendengar yang beginian dia memilih untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar.

Sementara Gadis Berambut Pink yang terus menatapnya sedari tadi tapi, Takashi tak sadar dia tau Pandangan Lelaki itu ke arah mana dan jujur saja dia juga tak suka dengan hal ini bukan karena cemburu atas kemesraan mereka tapi, lebih tepat Takashi yang matanya terlihat masih tak terima dan itu benar-benar membuat Saya jengkel dan ingin memukul kepalanya dengan harrisen ntuk segera Move on dari masa lalu.

Tapi, makin kesini tingkah Takashi udah ada Perubahan meski sedikit tapi itu yang membuatnya senang karena sudah tak Peduli dengan si Miyamoto sialan itu dan itu juga membuatnya membuka peluang untuk mendekatinya.

Awal dia Putus dengan Miyamoto, Saya cukup senang sekali karena tembok yang menghalangi hubungannya sudah hancur dilain sisi merasa kasian karena dikhianti Sahabatnya sendiri Igou dia tak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada dirinya dan itu membuatnya sekarang agak gak respect dengan Gadis Berambut Coklat cerah ini dan jaga jarak tak ikut campur lagi.

Daripada dia jenuh disini lebih baik dia menyusul Takashi dan memberinya sebuah Hiburan yah, itu juga tak buruk sama sekali dan berjalan keluar.

Rei juga melihat itu meski tak begitu jelas tapi, Takashi terlihat agak berbeda dari yang terakhir kali terkesan tak banyak bicara semenjak kejadian itu tapi, dia tak peduli dan juga itu Salah Takashi sendiri yang tak mengerti apapun tentangnya berbeda sekali dengan Pacarnya yang baru Hisashi terkesan Perhatian dan baik sama sekali.

Meski Takashi suatu hari benar-benar tak bisa berteman baik lagi atau membencinya soal ini tapi, dia tak peduli selama ada Hisashi hidup dia jauh lebih menyenangkan setidaknya itu yang ada di otaknya.

"Kau kenapa Rei?.." Tanya Hisashi yang aneh melihat kelakuannya

Rei hanya menggeleng dari lamunan tadi "Ahhh, Sayang itu bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku kepikiran sesuatu"

"Jangan terlalu di paksakan nanti kau akan cepat beruban terlalu banyak mikir" Hisashi mencoba berhumor meski terkesan Garing

"Ahhhh, kau ini selalu saja seperti itu" Rei hanya Blush dengan kebiasaan Pacarnya yang selalu usil.

"Hahahahah maaf tapi, kau begitu Cantik ketika seperti itu" Hisashi tertawa senang dan kembali Gadis Miyamoto ini blush lagi "bagaimana kalau kita keluar membeli makanan? Aku suntuk jika harus menunggu seperti ini"

"Bagaimana dengan nanti Guru yang Datang?" Ucap Rei yang Gelendotan di tangan Hisashi.

"Bolos sekali tak apa, yang Penting jangan sering" Ucap Hisashi

Yap, setidaknya bersama dan berpacaran dengan Hisashi jauh lebih baik daripada Teman Masa Kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Takashi hanya berjalan melewati lorong Sekolah yang tak terlalu ramai tapi, ada beberapa murid yang keluar dari kelas mereka itu menandakan hal yang serupa telah terjadi, dia tak peduli jika ada Guru masuk ke kelasnya atau sebagainya yang terpenting dia tak melihat adegan menjijikan yang terus saja terjadi jika satu kelas tak masalah tapi, yah ini di samping Kursinya langsung mau tak mau dia keluar saja.

"Ahhhhhh, Mereka membuatku kesal saja" Gerutu Takashi kesal dia ingin menendang sesuatu tetapi tak ada objek yang pas untuk ditendang.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti dan wajahnya kembali tersenyum karena melihat seseorang yang membuat matanya segar lagi, Gadis Berambut Ungu Panjang, dengan mata biru langit, dengan Posisi bersandar tembok itu terlihat Cantik dan cukup menarik Perhatian yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Saeko Busujima.

Takashi langsung menghampirinya "ahhh, Saeko-San hallo?" dia menyapa.

Gadis itu tersenyum setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya "Ahh, Takashi-Kun, Halo juga" dia menyapa balik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Takashi mencoba membuka topik Pembicaraan.

"Ini di depan kelasku jadi, aku keluar saja daripada harus suntuk diluar" Jawab Saeko mengibaskan Rambutnya "lalu, kau sendiri? Kenapa keluar kelas?"

"Yah, sama seperti kau agak bosan karena tak ada guru jadi keluar saja" Ucap Takashi agak canggung karena harus berbicara dengan Idola Sekolah ini meski dia Pernah berbicara sebelumnya.

"Fufufu kau Lucu juga!" Saeko tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Ucapan Morita memang benar Gadis di depannya ini sangat Cantik dan Ideal untuk dijadikan Pacar bahkan yang dia dengar dari beberapa Murid Lelaki mereka akan menjual jiwa mereka jika berhasil mendekatinya yah, Takashi juga cukup setuju dengan Hal ini Rambut Panjang ke bawah, dengan Poni yang menutup Dahi, dengan tubuh Tinggi, Mata biru seolah menantang lawan jenisnya untuk mendekat, dan Badan Yang Ramping dan Langsing seperti Gitar spanyol, soal Payudara tak usah dibicarakan.

tapi banyak yang tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena julukan sebagai 'Ice Queen' sudah melekat pada Gadis itu meski kenyataan tak seperti itu mungkin hanya sebuah Isu

Yah dia membayangkan jika telanjang dengan tubuh yang seoerti itu, Takashi bukan Mesum berlebihan seperti itu Morita, Mesum itu Normal bahkan untuk Lelaki apalagi remaja yang masih mengalami masa Pubertas itu sangat wajar jika terpikat dan terpesona pada tubuh lawan jenis akan sangat aneh jika tak seperti itu nanti malah disangka penyuka sesama Jenis atau Gay.

Bahkan Morita pernah bilang dan berharap bisa melihat Kapten Klub Kendo itu tak mengenakan Apa-apa kecuali Celemek, mungkin itu juga tak buruk juga, dan buru-buru dia menggeleng menghilangkan Pikiran itu sebelum Saeko Curiga, tak ingin otaknya dipengaruhi hal Hentai seperti yang sudah terjadi pada kedua temannya.

"Takashi-Kun?.." Saeko memanggilnya karena Lelaki itu terlihat memikirkan suatu hal.

"Ahh, Iya!" Takashi langsung membalas.

"Kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu ada apa?" Tanya Saeko khawatir ini tak seperti dirinya yang khawatir pada Seorang Lelaki.

"Ahhhh, bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Takashi yang tak ingin tau tentang Pikiran bejat tadi "aku hanya melamun kosong tadi hahaha" dia tertawa kering.

"Ohhh, aku pikir apa" Saeko tak Curiga hanya patuh.

"Ahhh, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di Tempat yang lain saja?" Ucap Takashi dia agak malas jika harus seperti ini.

Saeko mengangkat sebelah Alisnya lalu tersenyum "tentu saja, kurasa itu tak buruk juga" dia senang saja ada teman yang diajak ngobrol daripada harus jenuh.

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja aku akan membeli makanan teroebih dahulu" Ucap Takashi berjalan ke arah kantin karena ngobrol tanpa Makanan itu benar-benar Hambar.

Saeko hanya mengangguk dan Pergi duluan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tangga Sekolah**

"Hahahaha itu memang Lucu sekali! Apa benar dia memang orang seperti itu!"

"Yah, memang benar mungkin jika kau lihat sampul saja maka kau takkan tau Isi itu yang sebenarnya"

"Wah! Wahh! Aku jadi harus lebih berhati-hati nih jika ada dia"

"Yah, kau ini kuat dan hebat dalam bermain Kendo jadi tinggal hajar saja"

"Aku tak kuat seperti yang kau kirakan Takashi-Kun"

"Kau hanya merendah"

Takashi dan Saeko kini mengobrol ditempat Tangga Sekolah dan juga menurut Gadis ini cukup bagus juga karena bisa melihat keluar ruangan dan terlihat kedua sejoli ini sangat akrab dan mesra bahkan seperti Seorang Pasangan Kekasih meski kenyataan mereka hanya teman dan baru beberapa Hari kenal tapi, ini lebih mirip seperti mereka sudah kenal lebih lama.

Saeko juga menyadari Perasaan ini selama itu dia selalu menyendiri dari kecil jarang sekali ada yang mendekatinya atau sekedar mengobrol jangankan Anak Laki-laki bahkan anak Perempuan pun masih bisa terhitung Jari karena didikan Ayahnya yang sangat keras dan melarang siapapun mendekat itu wajar saja mengingat Ayahnya Seorang Ketua Yakuza di Jepang dan orang terpandang, disegani, dan Paling dihormati.

Dia selalu saja sendiri bahkan sampai SMA pun dia selalu sendiri dan Jarang bergaul baik di lingkungan rumah maupun Sekolah alasan itu cukup sederhana dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai bergaul seumuran dengannya.

Tapi, dia sedikit mencoba terbuka dan itu berhasil meski sedikit secara bertahap meski dia intolerir terhadap Lelaki karena alasan simple yaitu mereka melihatnya dengan Pandangan Mesum, Bejat, dan menjijikan tentu saja membuatnya Risih sekali.

Tapi, Pengecuakian buat Takashi meski dia Laki-laki ada perasaan berbeda waktu mengobrol dengannya seolah menikmati dan tak canggung sama sekali meski ini lawan jenis dan Pandangannya terhadap Lelaki itu agak berbeda seolah Hatinya ingin tetap terus seperti ini dan tak asing sama sekali.

"Hei, Takashi-Kun.." Panggil Saeko.

Takashi menoleh karena namanya dipanggil "Hmmmm, Ada apa?"

Saeko tak tau harus bicara apa dia memilih spontan saja "Bagaimana dengan kondisi lukamu sekarang?" dia tak tau harus bicara apa karena waktu ngobrol selalu saja Takashi duluan.

Dia tak Punya keberanian meski julukannya 'Ice Queen: dan ahli dalam Kendo tapi, untuk masalah seperti ini dia seperti anak kecil yang tak tau apa-apa bahkan suka berhenti atau hening tiba-tiba jika Pembicaraan terhenti.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja dan tak ada rasa sakit lagi" Jawab Takashi yang merasa baikan karena anjuran dari Dokter.

Takashi juga terlihat sangat senang mengobrol dengan Gadis Berambut Ungu ini, bahkan pembawaan dan nuansa ini terasa ringan, dia tau Orangnya agak Canggung jadi dia memilih mengambil inisiatif sendiri meski yang diobrolkan Gak nyambung dan melebar dari asli tapi, yah daripada Hening kayak kuburan toh Gadis itu tak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Berbeda sekali dengan Saya yang awalnya cukup sulit dan pening karena sifat Gadis itu terlalu berlebihan, Gengsi, dan selalu menganggap dirinya lebih Pintar dari orang lain yah, maklum anak Politikus dan Jendral jadi wajar tapi, jika berhasil mengeluarkan sifat aslinya kesan itu jadi Hilang yah, Tsundere pernah kepergok beberapa kali waktu mengobrol dan ini jadi Pemandangan yang bagus meski dia Pura-Pura tak lihat dan sifat Tsundere itu yang menghilangkah Sifat Menyebalkan dia.

Dan untuk Rei yah, Mantan Pacarnya dia tak tau harus seperti apa menjelaskan ini tapi, itu tak Penting lagi dan bukan urusan semenjak Putus itu.

"Syukurlah..!" Saeko tersenyum senang "tapi, kau ingat sesuatu dengan Janji yang

Dia sangat kagum dengan aksi hero Takashi ini meski tak melihat langsung dia tau orang ini kuat bahkan mendengar dari Cerita Takagi sudah bisa menjamin bahwa itu Jujur tanpa ada hal ditutupi dan respect kepadanya jadi lebih tinggi

" janji?" Takashi sedikit berfikir tapi, Gadis itu memasang raut wajah sedih dan tak lama dia ingat "ohhh, maksudmu melihat kau Sparring Kendo?" jika tak diingatkan mungkin akan lupa karena sifatnya yang mudah lupaan jika tidak tak diingatkan.

"Ohhh, tentu aku harap kau datang" Saeko tersenyum cerah dan itu jadi Pemandangan yang bagus.

"Tapi, boleh aku ajak Saya juga?" Takashi memberi Usul yah, jika sendiri akan terasa Jenuh berbeda dengan berdua karena akan bisa ngobrol sebagai Penghilang Jenuh.

"Baiklah" Saeko mengangguk.

Takashi ingin berbicara lagi tapi, tak lama suara yang sedang tak diinginkan atau tak ingin berdebat muncul.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BAKASHI!"

Suara teriakan keras dan Cempreng sudah jelas itu hanya dimiki satu orang di sekolahnya dan ketika menoleh melihat Nona Takagi kecil ini sudah ada di depannya dengan tangan terlipat Ekspresi wajahnya menandakan rasa tak bersahabat meski dia menjelaskan bakal sama saja dengan hasil yang dia Pikirkan.

"Oh, hey Saya ada apa?" Tanya Takashi berpura-pura tak tau.

"Jangan bermain Drama denganku Idiot..." Saya mengerang kesal bukan kepada Takashi melainkan Pemandangan yang ada di depannya "katakan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini dengan Busujima?!" Takashi mendengus tak karuan dia sudah menduga hal seperti ini bakal terjadi malah sering.

"Aku saat ini sedang mengobrol saja dengan Takashi-Kun" Jawab Saeko dengan tenang karena yang dia ajak bicara punya sifat tempramen tinggi.

"Aku tak bicara denganmu Busujima" Jawab Saya memberi Deathglare kecil.

"Saya, jaga sikapmu.." Ucap Takashi Sweatdrop dia tau hal seperti ini tak bisa dicegah "dan, juga ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari bukankah kau jarang keluar dan selalu dikelas meski tak ada Guru.

Saya agak lembek Pendangannya " yah, sebenarnya sudah ada Guru yang datang jadi aku kemari mencarimu" meski jawaban tadi Dusta, walaupun sebenarnya dia khawatir kepada Lelaki di depannya "dan, Kupikir kau selalu di atap tapi tak ada waktu lewat sini aku melihatmu" dia terlihat lupa dengan akibat kekesalan tadi.

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali mungkin guruku juga sudah Datang" Ucap Saeko berlalu Pergi dia lebih memilih mengakah daripada harus berdiam diri disini "Sampai Jumpa Takashi-Kun dan Takagi-San" dia melambaikan tangan.

"Baik kau juga masuk" Saya menarik baju Takashi.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku disini sebentar saja" Jawab Takashi berkilah kenyataan dia sudah malas sekali untuk masuk kelas.

"Baiklah... Tapi, jika kau tak kembali aku akan menyeretmu" Ucap Saya agak mengalah.

"Baik..." Takashi Dengan Grin dan salam dua jari.

Saya mengangguk dan Pergi tapi, tak lama dia berhenti "nee, Takashi aku ingin tau kau menganggap Saeko Busujima seperti apa?" entah kenapa dia menanyakan hal absurd seperti ini.

Takashi tak merasa curiga dan aneh langsung jawab "hanya Seorang teman memang kenapa?" dia bertanya balik.

Saya tersenyum dengan Blush kecil meski tak disadari Takashi "bukan apa-apa" dia lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

Takashi hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan hanya ada satu kata "Aneh...?"

.

.

.

.

.

Takashi hanya diam disana terus yah, Janji dia akan kembali ke dalam kelas memang dusta karena, sederhana dia sedang tak mood atau jika dilihat Jam sudah lima belas menit akan mendekati waktu istirahat sambil menunggu itu terjadi yah, resiko dia sudah siap bakal diceramahi hal gak Penting dari Nona Takagi kecil ini tapi, dia anggap saja angin lalu yah meski suara Gadis itu cukup berisiki.

"Hmmmmm?"

Takashi melihat ke depan lebih tepat ke arah Gerbang ke Sekolah ada dua orang berjalan sempoyongan dan ingin masuk ke dalam tapi, ada satu hal aneh kondisi mereka terlihat tak baik, Kulit Pucat dan menghitam, Pupil yang sudah tak ada lagi dan terlebih Mulut mereka terbuka sudah jelas ini ada hal aneh.

Takashi tetap seperti itu sambil menunggu apa yang terjadi terlihat 4 orang yang mendekat yang satu Penjaga Sekolah, yang dua dia tak tau tapi mereka masih Guru, dan yang terakhir dia kenal Seorang Guru Wanita yang masih single hingga saat ini Liona Hayashi.

Yang dia tau tentang Liona Hayashi adalah Seorang Wanita keturunan Denmark dan Jepang, berumur 29 tahun dengan Rambut Putih Panjang, dengan Kulit Putih Albino, dengan mata Merah dan asal tau saja Wanita itu belum menikah sama sekali kalau Takashi sebut 'Perawan Tua' yah, masalah Cantik tak usah dipertanyakan bahkan waktu pertama kali melihatnya dia Pikir Wanita itu orang Scandivania karena kulit Putih salju tapi, bukankah itu daerah berasal dari Denmark juga ahh entahlah itu tak Peduli.

Terlihat mereka sedang berargumen dan kedua orang itu berusaha masuk namun sang Penjaga tak mengizinkan hingga terus berdebat dan sesuatu buruk terjadi entah kenapa tangan Sang Penjaga Sekolah itu di gigit oleh mereka tentu saja Pria Paruh Baya itu berteriak sudah diduga Takashi memang tak ada yang beres disini.

Kedua orang itu berhasil memaksa masuk tentu saja Sang Penjaga sudah tepar ke tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari Pundak, Dua Guru lain menjaga Guru Wanita itu dengan keadaan yang terlihat panik tapi, sebuah kesalahan karena mereka tak bawa apapun untuk berlindung terlebih dengan apa yang terjadi dan Juga Dua orang aneh tadi mulai mendekat

Tapi, bukannya bertambah baik justru malah semakin terlihat Sang Penjaga yang sudah tak bernyawa kini bangun lagi tapi, kondisinya sama dengan dua orang tadi dan mulai menyerang tiga Guru yang tersisa Takashi tau ini mulai Gak waras daripada dia diam saja, Lelaki itu langsung loncat ke bawah dia melihat sebuah Sekop dan langsung diambil berlari Cepat ke arah Guru waras yang masih membela diri.

'Tunggu sebentar lagi'

Liona tak tau apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja begitu cepat hingga dia sampai sangat terkejut wajar saja siapa yang takkan terkejut karena waktu terlalu cepat bahkan dia tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata jelas saja ada Dua Orang aneh yang masuk kemari tapi, masalah belum selesai karena Dua orang itu mengigit sang Penjaga sama seperti Film Drakula yang dia tonton.

Berbeda dengan Drakula yang mengigit Darah mangsanya hingga habis tapi, ini beda kalau di gigit itu berarti dia jadi bagian mereka dan lebih mirip seperti Film Zombie meski dia berusaha berfikir Rasional tapi, tetap saja itu terlalu Pusing baginya karena Kondisi Panik yang berketerusan.

Liona menatap Horror yang ada di depannya karena dua Guru di depannya juga ikut tergigit tentu saja dia shock dan ingin berteriak Histeris tapi, mulutnya memaksa diam bahkan kabur berlari pun karena terlalu takut untuk berbuat hal banyak dan masih belum terbiasa.

Dan tak lama dua orang temannya sudah tewas dan kini tujuan mereka ke arahnya

"Stop! Berhenti jangan mendekat!" Teriak Liona sangat ketakutan tapi, itu Percuma Pasukan kecil itu terus mendekat dan di perparah tanpa senjata apapun untuk melindungi diri "Stop! Kalian disana diam!" tapi mereka tak mendengar.

'Ini akhir dari aku huh?, maaf ibu terlihat aku takkan menikah dan Punya Pasangan"

Liona menutup mata dengan tangannya berusaha membiarkan ini dan tak peduli dengan kehidupannya sekarang dan sudah siap meski terpaksa tapi, namun setelah di tunggu dan tak ada apapun terjadi namun dia mendengar suara seperti sebuah benda Tajam yang menusuk benda empuk.

*Krashhhh

*Crakkkk

*Skashhhh!

Liona merasa sebuah Percikan Air ke tubuhnya jika dia cium ini bau amis dan jelas ini darah dia mencoba membuka mata dan terkejut bukan karena Zombie mendekat tapi, Seorang Murid yang dengan kejam menghancurkan Temannya yang telah berubah dengan Brutal menggunakan Sekop dan dia tau siapa murid ini dan Kondisi Guru ini hanya hening di Tempat

"Fiuuhhh, aku tepat waktu" Takashi menghela nafas lega karena bisa menyelamatkan seseorang tapi, ada orang yang tepar di bawah dia tau mereka akan berubah jadi Zombie sebentar lagi "Maafkan aku Sensei, tak ada Pilihan lain" dia dengan brutal langsung menancapkan sekop ke Kepala Gurunya Hingga terbelah Dua dan memuncratkan darah banyak.

Liona Horror melihat kelakuan brutak Muridnya "ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu Komuro-Kun?!" tubuhnya bergetar karena melihat Ekspresi muridnya yang terbiasa dengan membunuh bahkan caranya terlihat sadis bahkan sulit diterima akal sehat karena statusnya masih Murid Sekolah.

"Mereka sudah tergigit dan Infeksinya sudah menyebar sensei!" Jawab Takashi dia juga bingung kenapa ekspresinya bisa setenang ini seolah sudah terbiasa membunuh "jadi, Mustahil untuk tertolong"

"Tapi, bisa diobati bukan! Bahkan kita masih bisa menolong mereka!" Teriak Liona benar-benar ingin marah tapi masih tetap ditahan.

"Mungkin bisa ditolong tapi, kenyataan kalau tidak bisa bagaimana mana?" Ucap Takashi, Senseinya ini diam seribu bahasa "mungkin saat ini mereka belum berubah tapi, kalau kau lengah maka mereka akan mengigitmu dan kau jadi Zombie" tentu saja ucapannya menjadi Skak mat bagi Guru itu.

"A-aku..." Liona tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Ahhh, Maaf soal tadi jadi ayo beritau yang lain" Ucap Takashi tenang dan menarik tangan Gurunya

Dia juga khawatir melihat ini apalagi kepada kawan-kawannya macam Morita, Immamura, Saya, dan Juga Saeko bahkan mantan Pacarnya juga karena tau sudah banyak yang tak beres sekarang apalagi sejak kejadian tadi karena mustahil mereka seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas ada Penyebab daripada menambah korban sebaiknya diberi tau.

Tapi, sebelum dia masuk ke kelasnya dulu tak lama terdengar suara speaker pengumuman Sekolah.

*Krsjkkkk!

*ngingg!

 **"Perhatian untuk Murid-murid Fujimi Highschool ada sebaiknya kalian Pulang lebih cepat ke rumah masing-masing karena ada keperluan mendadak dan jangan lupa diam di rumah dan mengunci Pintu rapat-rapat"**

"Sialll, sudah terjadi!" Takashi Panik karena sudah dimulai.

Para Murid Fujimi hening setelah mendengar pengumuman ini dan juga suara yang memberitahukan terdengar gemetar, Gugup, dan Ketakutan tapi, yang jelas mereka tau ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan juga tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang dan tak lama terdengar lagi.

 **"Dan diharapkan semua untuk mengerti bukan Pihak Sekolah buruk hanya saja ada sesuatu- Heyyyyy! Apa yang kau lakukan kemari arghhhhh menjauhlah kalian orang-orang anehh! Arggghh sakit!"**

 **"Kenapa kau menggigitku! Argghhhh! Hentikan itu..."**

Semua Murid kembali hening bukan karena Pengumuman tadi tapi, suara yang mengumumkan tadi terdengar buruk dan bisa dibilang bukan hal becanda karena terdengar juga suara seseorang tengah enak memakan sesuatu tapi, yang jelas ada dipikirkan Murid-murid bukan makan sesuatu biasa tapi Kanibal karena tak terdengar lagi suara yang mengumumkan sudah jelas dia mati termakan dan tak lama

"Arghhhhhhh!"

"Wahhhhhh!"

"Lari!"

"Selamatkan dirimu!"

Para murid langsung berteriak gak jelas dan ketakutan sambil berhambur berlarian keluar kelas dan berteriak, Panik, emosi yang bergejolak tak jelas.

"Kukira memang sudah terlambat.." Ucap Takashi melihat Murid-murid yang menyelamatkan diri masing-masing tapi, bukan itu yang dia prioritaskan.

"Kita akan kemana Komuro-Kun?.." Tanya Liona dia juga kaget karena di Sekolah ini sudah terjadi dan seperti mimpi buruk

"Aku akan mencari teman-temanku dan menyelamatkan mereka" Jawab Takashi dia sudah siap dengan hal ini "jika Sensei memang tak ingin ikut tak apa tapi, setidaknya cari Tempat yang aman"

"Tidak aku akan ikut!" Jawab Liona tegas dan juga terlalu takut untuk sendiri

"Baiklah, tapi Sensei tetap dibelakangku" Ucap Takashi, Wanita Albino ini cukup dekat dengannya "Sensei bawa senjata atau sesuatu untuk melindungi diri?"

Liona mengangguk dan memegang Garpu Taman yang entah dapat dari mana tapi, melihat Muridnya seperti itu tadi yah sekedar Jaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerang dari belakang.

"Yoshhh! Ayo!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu tampak dua orang berbeda gender tengah berdiri di atas Menara Gedung yang tinggi sambil mengamati Kota Fujimi yang di ambang kehancuran dengan banyak asap mengepul dan api yang berkobar dibeberapa bangunan tampak seringai jahat di wajahnya yang jelas dia mungkin bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

Seorang Pria Paruh Baya sekitar umuran 32 Tahun, Dengan Rambut Pirang, dengan Gaya ke belakang, Kumis dan Jenggot Tipis menyatu, mengenakan kemeja Putih, setelan Jas Putih Panjang, Celana Panjang Coklat tua, dan Sepatu Hitam, Pria ini bernama .

"Hmmmmm! Benar-benar tak ada yang berhasil yah!" Gumannya pada diri sendiri "hei, bagaimana dengan test subjek lain" dia bertanya pada Suster yang ada di belakangnya.

"Untuk saat ini tak ada yang masuk dan singkron satu sama lain jadi, tak kuat menahan Sel itu meskipun ada cuma bisa bertahan sebentar dan perlahan tubuh mereka digerogoti dan hilang kesadaran"

"Hah, begitu yah kurasa memang harus ada Pengkajian Ulang" Ucap Dr. Kanou dia mencoba dengan sebuah eksperimen Gilanya lagi "tak seperti waktu itu, memang ada yang berhasil meski cuma satu orang tapi, subjek menghilang dan yang aku inginkan adalah Sel regenerasi tubuhnya untuk jadi, Contoh dimana salahku"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita Pergi dari sini masih banyak Kota yang Perlu diuji dan Pengkajian ulang"

"Baik'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan yesss kita sudah masuk arc Zombie dan mulai dari besok karena aku bukan tipe orang yang mengulur waktu dan tenaga oke see ya!**

 **Liona Hayashi = Leonora Nakiri (Shokugeki no souma)**

 **Dr. Kanou = Goerge L (Dead Tube)**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welll, i'm come back lagi meski agak lama sih, dengan fic ini dan kini kita sudah berganti Arc dari Arc Before Z dan sekarang Arc Z sudah dimulai dengan kemunculan Para Zombie yang luar biasa banyak dan Juga Penyebab dari Kota yang seperti Hell ini, aku juga sudah mempersiapkan Pair juga tapi, gak usah kepo lah karena bakal terjawab sendiri di Cerita saya karena untuk saya tak suka yang namanya banyak sekali Spoiler terlebih jika belum nonton tapi, udah diceritain hahhh itu luar biasa untuk di gebuk pake samehada biar gak tuman :v just Kidding gak usah tanggap.**

 **P.s : uhmmmm! Apa cuman aku yang penasaran pengen terus buat Fic versi inggris meski banyak yang salah dan gak komplit, bagiku bodo amat mereka meledek atau komplain yang Penting tetap nulis**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Atap Sekolah**

Lari, Lari dan Serang hanya itu yang bisa Mereka berdua lakukan sekarang disaat situasi tengah rumit dan Genting seperti ini, setelah Pengumuman dadakan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba sontak seisi Sekolah langsung panik dan berhamburan keluar seperti Semut yang Keluar dari Sarang karena merasa terganggu.

Dan setelah teriakan dan Kejadian buruk itu, baru beberapa Menit tapi sekarang Seisi Sekolah sudah seperti Neraka yang cukup menyeramkan, dengan Darah di lantai dan Tembok, beberapa Murid yang sudah tergeletak bukan karena Pingsan melainkan Sudah Tewas dengan darah yang mengalir.

Dan lebih Parah lagi bukan saja Murid-murid yang tewas namun ada beberapa Murid yang tewas kini hidup lagi, bukan karena Mereka selamat atau sebagainya tapi terlihat kondisi Mereka lebih buruk dari tadi, wajah Pucat Gelap, Tak ada Iris sama sekali, Mulut menganga, dan Kondisi jalan sempoyongan dengan tangan ke depan.

*brajkkk! *Crashhh!

"Sialan! Mereka tak Pernah ada habisnya sama sekali!" Ucap Hisashi yang menghantam dua orang Murid dengan Stick baseball, dia tau mereka sudah terinfeksi menjadi Zombie dan hal seperti ini sama dengan Game yang dia mainkan "aku, tak tau jika Sekolah sekarang bertambah buruk!" dia terus berlari dan Gadis di belakangnya mengikuti.

"Apa, kau yakin dengan hal ini Sayang?" Tanya Rei yang tetap setia mengikutinya, waktu awal terjadi dia cukup takut dan mulai Panik tak karuan untung saja ada Hisashi jadi kepanikan dia perlahan mulai sekarang "kita, harus ke Atap lebih dulu? Bukankah lebih bagus berkumpul dengan Orang-orang yang masih waras?"

"Tidak Rei, kita harus ke atap lebih dulu" Hisashi menggeleng dan menarik lengannya "karena untuk sekarang tempat itu lumayan aman dari Gangguan ini dan kita harus Istirahat dulu" dia melihat Tangga yang sudah Ada beberapa Zombie.

Hisashi ambil siaga dan langsung memukul tepat dibagian kepala karena kalau tubuh tak terasa efeknya, dia merasa tangannya terpegang dan sebelum digigit, Rei yang langsung menyodorkan tongkatnya dan membuat Kepala Zombie itu terputus.

"Terima kasih Rei!" Ucap Hisashi bernafas lega karena tak tergigit jika tergigit maka berakhirlah sudah.

"Sama-sama" Balas Rei tersenyum.

"Kita harus cepat karena mereka akan mengejar" Ucap Hisashi yang mendengar suara erangan mendekat.

"Oke!" Rei mengangguk

Mereka berdua terus berlari meski ada beberapa Zombie yang menghalang dengan mudah diatasi, terkadang Hisashi selalu lengah dan Hampir saja tergigit beruntung Pacarnya dengan sigap membantu dan tak lama mereka sampai.

"Kita sampai fiuhh!" Rei menghela nafas lega

"Meski selamat kita masih belum aman" Ucap Hisashi yang mendengar Pasukan Zombie itu masih mengejar "kita harus cari sesuatu untuk menghalang atau kita yang akan terjebak disini"

"Aku rasa, mungkin ini bisa dipakai?" Rei menunjuk beberapa kursi dan meja Sekolah tak terpakai.

"Aku rasa itu juga tak buruk" Hisashi setuju karena yang dia tau Zombie biasa bergerak sesuai insting hewan dan mereka tak memiliki otak untuk berfikir kecuali Zombie khusus

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Rei terlihat sangat bingung.

"Aku rasa kita tempatkan ini Ditangga karena mereka takkan bisa lewat" Jawab Hisashi mulai memindahkan kursi dan Meja.

"Lebih baik di tumpuk tingkat karena mereka takkan bisa memanjat" Rei memberi saran.

Hisashi berhenti sejenak "Tapi, kau bantu aku untuk mempercepat masalah ini" dia kembali bekerja dan membuat tumpukan itu.

"Baiklah" Rei ikut membantu.

Hisashi mulai menumpukan Meja dan Kursi itu menjadi Tinggi, sambil menyambungkan dengan tali agar tak mudah Jatuh, sementara Rei memberikan Meja dan Kursi secara cepat meski terlihat kepayahan karena terlalu berat.

"Rargghhhh!" "arghhhhh!"

Dan tak lama Pasukan Zombie itu mulai berdatangan, Hisashi tetap pada Pekerjaannya yang bentar lagi selesai namun dalam hati dia sangat ketakutan dan tampak jelas bulir keringat di seluruh wajah meskipun ada Rei yang membantu dengan menghalau Mereka sementara tapi, tetap saja rasa takut ini masih ada.

Tak lama setelah itu Hisashi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan langsung turun dari sana, dengan wajah Penuh Keringat dia bisa melihat Para Zombie itu mencoba masuk namun tak bisa meski bersifat sementara setidaknya mereka untuk sekarang dalam masa aman.

"Huffttt! Benar-benar melelahkan" Hisashi menghela nafas lega, dia bersandar ke tembok menghilangkan rasa Penat karena sehabis banyak gerak dadakan "tapi, yang terpenting kita selamat sementara waktu"

"Kau benar" Rei ikut bersandar mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah "ngomong-ngomong kau ada Handphone tidak? Milikku sepertinya terjatuh waktu berlari?"

"Punyaku juga tertinggal di kelas dan mustahil untuk diambil lagi" Jawab Hisashi "memang kenapa? Adakah seseorang yang ingin kau hubungi?" dia bertanya balik

"Yeah, hanya keluargaku saja" Jawab Rei, dia tau efek Zombie ini tidak terjadi di sekolah saja melainkan sudah menyebar ke seluruh kota "aku harap mereka baik-baik saja dan berlindung di tempat aman"

"Mereka Orang Dewasa jadi, aku sudah tau mereka berlindung di tempat aman" Balas Hisashi mencoba menghiburnya dia melihat keluar Kondisi beberapa bangunan berasap dan terbakar, dan banyak Orang yang berjalan sempoyongan bisa dipastikan mereka sudah jadi Zombie "bagus, Kota yang indah kini berubah menjadi Kota yang mengerikan"

Untuk Rei dia memang belum terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini mengingat dia adalah Seorang Gadis Puber, dan jika dilibatkan dalam masalah ini jelas tampak sekali ketakutan, dan diperparah dia harus membunuh meski yang dibunuh bukan lagi manusia tapi, tetap saja ada rasa bersalah dalam hati meski mencoba untuk terbiasa.

"Tak usah cemas begitu lagipula kita melakukan ini demi menyelamatkan diri" Ucap Hisashi yang menyadari Ekspresi Pacarnya "yang jelas kita takkan dihukum karena melindungi diri"

"Baiklah" Rei kembali tenang tapi, Pandangannya ke arah Luar seolah memikirkan seseorang.

"Kau memikirkan Takashi?" Tanya Hisashi yang sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana

"Sedikit" Jawab Rei pelan

Meski sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun tapi, tetap saja dalam situasi yang kacau seperti ini hati kecilnya memikirkan keadaan tentang mantan Pacarnya ini bahkan, waktu terluka parah di rumah sakit hatinya tetap resah, dan Gelisah tak menentu dan ini tak bisa dihilangkan

Apakah mungkin Perasaan yang sesungguhnya masih berharap bisa balikan lagi meski terdengar mustahil saat ini dia memiliki Hisashi sebagai Pacarnya sekarang dan juga hubungan dengan Takashi tak berjalan mulus bahkan hanya untuk sebagai teman saja.

Meskipun jika dia memang menyukai Takashi lagi, akankah Lelaki itu akan kembali seperti semula dan menerima semuanya? Itu sangat mustahil sekali sekarang dia berbeda dan sudah berubah sama sekali semenjak Pemutusan secara sepihak itu tanpa Penjelasan dan juga Rumor yang sudah memiliki Pacar baru santer terdengar tapi, dia cukup berasumsi bahwa itu Takagi mengingat hanya Gadis itu yang terlihat sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku yakin dia berada disuatu tempat yang aman sekarang" Balas Hisashi tak tau harus berbicara apa "dia sudah besar dan tau apa yang harus dilakukan"

"Yah" Rei tersenyum namun ada sesuatu benda besar Hitam yang terbang ke arah mereka "hei, kau lihat sesuatu yang kemari?"

Hisashi melihat juga dan tau apa itu "bukankah itu Helikopter? Memang kenapa?"

"Aku rasa kita ada Pertolongan yang datang" Ucap Rei tampak raut senang di wajahnya melihat ini "bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan mereka?"

"Aku rasa itu hal mustahil" Ucap Hisashi terlihat ragu.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Cepat berhenti dan Tolong kita!" Rei berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan dan berharap sebuah Pertolongan namun, Helikopter itu pergi dan terbang mengabaikan teriakannya seolah tak melihat "Gzzz! Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Aku rasa itu bukan Helikopter Kepolisian, melainkan Helikopter dari Anggota S.W.A.T" Jawab Hisashi mengabaikan Ekspresi marah Pacarnya "mereka kemari bukan untuk menyelamatkan masyarakat melainkan ada Tugas khusus itulah sebabnya kau diabaikan"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Rei sudah pasrah

"Kita Istirahatkan dulu tubuh kita lalu berangkat lagi" Jawab Hisashi "kita akan kembali ke bawah dan bergabung bersama orang-orang yang masih selamat"

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas**

"Ehhh! Bangsat kau seharusnya Pergi ke sana bukan menghalangi jalan!"

"Kau bilang sesuatu sialan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berbicara seenak dengkulmu!"

"Lapangan Luas tuh! Berantem Yuk!"

"Ehhh! Kamfret! Serius sedikit napa woyyy!"

*ehhh! Kau yang mulai duluan bangsat! "

"Arghhh! Terserah!"

Disaat orang lain sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dari Kepungan Zombie hanya ada dua orang bodoh yang saling berdebat satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan sekitar mereka adalah Sahabat Takashi yang memiliki sifat Bejat, dan mereka terkepung di kelas tak bisa keluar karena Zombie berkeliaran di luar.

"Kau Pikir ini seperti dalam Game?" Tanya Immamura tenang dan tak memilih berdebat lebih panjang.

"Sangat Jelas sekali" Jawab Morita dengan seringai "kita tau kebanyakan orang-orang sudah terinfeksi dan hanya beberapa saja yang masih selamat"

Mereka berdua berada di dalam kelas dengan keadaan beberapa murid yang tergeletak dengan kepala bersimbah darah yang jelas itu Zombie dan juga kenapa Tak ada Zombie yang masuk karena Pintu terkunci rapat dengan tumpukan Kursi dan Meja

"Ini benar-benar seperti Mimpi buruk!" Komentar Immamura melihat ke arah Luar Kondisi Sekolah yang sudah tak normal lagi.

"Bukan Mimpi lagi, ini sudah sangat nyata" Ucap Morita setuju dia memegang Stick baseball yang sudah berlumur darah "siapa sangka hal seperti ini bakal terjadi" dia tak tau hidupnya yang sudah menyebalkan kini bertambah buruk.

"Kita tak bisa diam saja disini" Ucap Immamura berjalan dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam kolong meja "karena disini hanya ada dua Pilihan menunggu digigit atau kita yang menggigit"

"Istirahat sebentar, tenagaku benar-benar terkuras berkat tadi" Morita menghela nafas Panjang "aku harus butuh tidur Panjang setelah ini itupun jika tak ada yang menggangu"

"Kita tak bisa disini terus dan tetap bergerak" Ucap Immamura memegang sesuatu Panjang yang terlihat seperti Pedang "mungkinkah ada seseorang selain kita yang masih selamat?"

"Jelas ada, ini seperti di Game hanya saja saat ini mungkin masih di tempat Aman" Balas Morita melihat temannya namun menyadari sesuatu "Tunggu, itu Katana siapa? Dan kau dapatkan dari mana"

"Jelas sekali ini milikku, yang aku beli seminggu lalu" Jawab Immamura menyeringai jelas sekali Katana itu masih bersih dan mengkilap tajam "meski harganya luar biasa tapi, aku sudah mengumpulkan uang dari waktu yang lama"

"Bukankah itu Ilegal?" Tanya Morita yang dia tau seseorang yang belum berumur 18 ke atas tak diperbolehkan memiliki Senjata tajam

"Persetan dengan Peraturan itu!" Teriak Immamura yang tak Peduli "lagipula situasi kita sedang terdesak dan harus melakukan ini, bukankah kau juga sama telah membunuh seseorang?"

"Hah, mereka sudah jadi Zombie jadi wajar saja dan itu berbahaya" Jawab Morita beralasan

"Bukankah itu sama saja" Immamura Pokerface

"Bicara soal itu, apa kau melihat Takashi?" Tanya Morita yang tak melihat kawannya, dan dia juga cukup khawatir dengannya karena situasi sekarang "aku saat ini benar-benar tak melihatnya waktu kekacauan itu"

"Aku yakin yang kita bicarakan adalah Takashi yang aneh" Ucap Immamura dia tau temannya dalam hal seperti tak bodoh "dia juga Pasti melindungi diri dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang aman"

"Kita tak bisa diam disini saja!" Morita menggerutu Frustasi "kita tak bisa menunggu sesuatu yang berbahaya mendatangi kita justru kita yang akan mendatangi Mereka"

"Istirahat sebentar, selama kita masih aman disini" Ucap Immamura mendengus dia juga ingin cepat keluar tapi tenaga dia belum terkumpul lagi jika sekarang mungkin akan mati kehabisan Tenaga "aku yakin yang lain juga berfikir hal yang sama"

"Huffttt! Ini benar-benar seperti Neraka Dunia" Komentar Morita melihat keadaan sekarang "kita seolah tak takut apapun padahal telah membunuh seseorang meski itu Zombie sekalipun tapi, tetap saja itu hal tabu bagi kita"

"Itu adrenalin bung, terkadang Adrenalin memaksa kita untuk berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kesadaran tanpa berfikir" Jawab Immamura "jika, Kondisi normal mungkin saat ini kita masih gemetar ketakutan"

"Aku harap ini cepat berakhir dan kembali normal" Ucap Morita

"Aku rasa itu agak mustahil" Balas Immamura.

"Hei, kau berfikir bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang?" Tanya Morita terlihat bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang?" Tanya Immamura balik menyadari Ekspresi Morita yang aneh.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa orang yang selamat dan mari berharap itu Gadis atau Wanita" Morita menyeringai mesum ini jelas sekali ada maksud tujuan "jika kita menyelamatkan mereka bukankah itu berarti Para Gadis akan menyukai kita apalagi jika Punya Dada yang menakjubkan, itu benar-benar anugrah"

"Kau ada benarnya juga" Immamura terlihat setuju namun Ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja karena terlalu lelah memikirkan hal Ecchi seperti itu "kita juga harus berkumpul dengan yang lain karena semakin banyak orang semakin baik"

"Benar, terlebih jika membunuh Para Zombie kita tidak akan terlalu repot" Ucap Morita setuju "karena banyak yang membantu"

"Aku akan mulai" Ucap Immamura mulai menyingkirkan beberapa meja dan Kursi dari Pintu "setelah kita buka Pintu maka bersiaplah"

"Aku siap kapanpun" Morita siap dengan stick baseball di tangan "kita yang terpenting keluar dari sini dan berkumpul dengan yang selamat akan lebih Penting jika menemukan dan membantu yang masih waras"

"Baiklah, kau Pilih Kiri atau kanan" Ucap Immamura memegang gagang Pintu dan sudah terdengar suara serakan Zombie

"Kita ke kanan karena tujuan kita ke bawah" Jawab Morita

"Oke satu, Dua, Tiga" Ucap Immamura membuka Pintu dan berlari menerjang Para Zombie bersama Morita.

"Hancurkan mereka!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kelas Lain**

"Apa kau yakin tak apa seperti ini?"

"Yah, tak apa lagipula aku sudah tergigit dan tak ada obatnya"

"Serius? Kau ingin mati disini?"

"Yah, serius yang terpenting aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna"

"Boleh, aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Hinokawa Jite"

"Namamu akan selalu terkenang untuk selamanya"

"Aku rasa itu cukup"

*Slassshh *Crattt

Setelah itu terdengar suara orang berteriak yang terkena sayatan Pedang dan terlihat di kelas ini Seorang Gadis Berambut Ungu Panjang, dengan mata biru langit, seragam Sekolah yang dia kenakan sudah berlumuran darah tapi, Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan seolah tak takut sama sekali.

Saeko Busujima siswi Kelas 3 yang masih selamat dalam invasi ini sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sudah terinfeksi Virus Zombie dan dia juga menghabisi Mereka dengan Pedangnya tapi, bukan hanya Zombie saja yang dia bunuh melainkan orang-orang normal yang sudah tergigit.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan seperti itu karena dibiarkan malah bakal jadi Zombie dan juga tampak wajahnya yang menikmati setiap menghabisi mereka mungkin dia sadis atau masochist entahlah, dan salah satu contohnya Murid yang baru saja ia bunuh karena melindungi seseorang dia juga tidak tega tapi kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkan lagi.

Saeko memiliki Tujuan ke kelas ini karena mencari Seorang Dokter atau Perawat karena dalam situasi mengerikan seperti ini adalah Ahli Pengobatan lah yang dibutuhkan dan harus dilindungi untuk terus merawat yang terluka dan sakit.

Dan ketika dia menemukan orang yang dimaksud saat ini tengah terkepung dengan banyak Zombie dan hanya satu orang murid yang menjaganya dengan cekatan dia langsung membantu dan menghabisi mereka.

"Anda baik-baik saja Sensei?" Tanya Saeko kepada Perawat Rambut Pirang itu "apakah, anda tergigit?"

"Tidak sama sekali" Perawat yang bernama Shizuka ini menggeleng "orang ini terus menjagaku hingga tergigit meski aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih" dia agak sedih dengan kondisi Murid yang menjaganya tadi.

"Tak usah khawatir setidaknya dia senang karena telah berguna" balas Saeko menghiburnya "tapi, Sensei masih bisa berlari bukan?"

Shizuka hanya mengangguk "tapi, kenapa? Memang kita akan kemana?" dia bertanya balik.

"Kita berkumpul dengan yang lain dan cari tempat yang aman" Jawab Saeko dia tau ada orang lain selain dirinya yang masih selamat dan bukankah itu hal bagus jika banyak orang dan saling membantu.

"Tapi, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin mengemas semua Obat-obatku, siapa tau banyak berguna" Ucap Shizuka dengan nada meminta.

"Silahkan" Saeko mengangguk faham

Saeko hanya menatap banyak mayat yang bergeletak di bawah dia juga tak menyangka situasi di Sekolah ini berubah menjadi Mimpi buruk dan Parahnya banyak murid yang tak selamat atas kejadian ini.

'Takashi'

Saeko juga memikirkan Lelaki itu apakah dia selamat? Atau bersembunyi di tempat yang aman tapi dia berharap semua itu benar dan khawatir jika dia juga tergigit namun, dia Tau Takashi Lelaki yang kuat dan bisa menjaga diri itu terbukti waktu Penyelamatan Takagi.

Entah kenapa semenjak Mereka kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu Perasaan yang sebelumnya tak Pernah muncul jika berbicara dengan lelaki lain kini muncul dengan sangat cepat ketika berbicara atau sekedar bercanda seolah hatinya terasa nyaman dan hangat mungkinkah ini yang disebut dengan Cinta?

Saeko kurang faham dengan yang namanya Cinta atau Pacaran karena belum berpengalaman sama sekali tapi, mengingat buku romantis yang dia baca Perasaan ini sama dan tak ada perbedaan sama sekali.

Jatuh Cinta dengan seseorang memang tak buruk tapi, kau harus tau lebih dulu seseorang yang membuatmu Jatuh Cinta karena kalau salah bisa terperangkap tapi, kalau dilihat Takashi Lelaki yang berbeda Baik, banyak bicara, Humoris, lumayan kuat, tidak terlalu Ganteng tapi wajahnya itu cukup untuk bisa membuat minat Hati Para Gadis.

Memikirkan itu saja membuatnya blush kecil, mungkin untuk saat ini Perasaannya dia biarkan seperti ini dan tak ingin bergerak lebih cepat karena masih terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan mungkin dilain waktu dia akan mengatakan Perasaan ini.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap" Ucap Shizuka yang siap dengan tas besar di Punggung yang penuh dengan hal-hal Pengobatan.

Saeko kembali sadar dari lamunannya "baiklah, Sensei ikuti aku dan tetap di belakang dan jangan terlalu jauh" dia memegang Pedangnya

"Memang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Shizuka bingung.

"Kita akan turun ke bawah dan berkumpul dengan yang lain" Ucap Saeko membuka Pintu.

"Oke" Shizuka mengangguk faham

Dan setelah Saeko membuka Pintu tak lama terdengar suara teriakan dan sesuatu yang tertebas disana.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhhh! Urghhhhhh!"

Berbeda sekali dengan kelas lain yang Penuh darah, Tumpukan mayat, dan Para Zombie yang berkeliaran di kelas ini semua keadaan di sekeliling bersih sama sekali seolah tak ada apapun hanya Kondisi kursi dan meja yang tak beraturan dan tentu saja ada penghuni disini hanya 2 orang berbeda jenis kelamin.

Yang satu Gadis muda Berambut Pink, dengan kuncir dua ke samping, dengan mata Kuning mengeluarkan Ekspresi seolah tak ingin ada disini dalam waktu yang lama, dan yang satunya Seorang Lelaki Gendut, dengan Pipi Cubby, Berambut Hitam. Mengenakan kacamata besar dan terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu di Pojokan kelas.

"Argghhh benar-benar Payah!"

Saya Takagi di sana dia hanya menggerutu dan mengomel tak karuan karena tiga hal dan alasan ini terdengar gak nyambung dan aneh.

Pertama dia terjebak disini dalam situasi yang bisa dibilang gak bagus karena dia Seorang Gadis dan ada Lelaki lain disini meski satu kelas dia tak terlalu akrab tapi tetap saja ini agak risih menurutnya karena menurut rumor Lelaki ini adalah Seorang Maniak Otaku dan dia tak ingin terjebak dalam hal seperti ini jika ada Takashi mungkin akan lebih baik.

Kedua situasi keadaan Sekolah yang dia tempat belajar lebih terlihat tak seperti sebuah kota yang sehabis Perang banyak Darah dan mayat dimanapun setiap langkah tapi, beruntung karena disini tak ada hal seperti itu dan dia benci hal kotor dan mejijikan terutama darah bukan karena tak suka lebih tepat Trauma apalagi jika jumlah banyak dan ini mengingatkannya pada Penculikan terhadap dirinya yang sama sekali tak ingin diingat lagi.

Ketiga, sudah jelas seseorang yang saat ini dia khawatirkan dan tak lain adalah Takashi, jelas sekali jika Saya khawatir terlebih keadaan Sekolah yang buruk dan sudah jadi Sarang Zombie dan dia Takut Takashi sakit atau tergigit oleh Zombie itu dalam hati dia mendumel sangat marah kepada Lelaki itu sampai membuatnya khawatir yang berlebihan seperti ini

"Sudah selesai!" Ucap Lelaki Gendut yang membuyarkan lamunan Saya.

"Kohta Hirano! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Saya yang melihat Lelaki itu tengah memegang sesuatu

Lelaki bernama Kohta ini menjawab "sebuah, Senjata bagus yang siap membantai Para Zombie itu!" dia tersenyum bangga atas hasil karyanya.

"Bukankah itu hanya Bor Listrik?" Ucap Saya yang sudah tau benda apa itu.

"Memang benar tapi, ini juga bisa untuk menghancurkan mereka" Balas Kohta dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

"Benarkah?" Saya terlihat tak begitu yakin, yang dia tau Bor itu digunakan untuk melubangi sebuah Tembok atau Kayu.

"Benar sekali!" Kohta mengangguk senang "yah, meski tak bisa membunuh semua tapi, setidaknya ini cukup untuk menghancurkan beberapa Zombie yang mendekat meski secara satu-satu"

"Darimana kau tau cara membuat ini?" Tanya Saya penasaran.

"Google!" Jawab Kohta membuat Gadis Berambut Pink ini Pokerface.

"Sungguh bagus!" Komentar Saya memilih tak berbicara banyak lagi.

Kohta berjalan ke arah Pintu tapi, sebelum itu dia menoleh "Takagi, cepat berada dibelakangku dan bersiaplah"

"Baiklah" Saya lebih menurut karena situasi ini tak memungkinkan jika dalam kehidupan biasa mungkin Lelaki ini sudah ditendang karena memerintah.

Kohta sedikit membuka Pintu dan melihat beberapa Zombie yamg berkeliaran "hmmmm, sepertinya kita berdua cukup mengatasi mereka"

"Ughhhh berhentilah bermain-main" Saya terlihat sangat riskan dengan hal ini maka dari itu di tangannya sudah sedia tongkat Panjang meski kenyataan tak mahir dalam hal ini.

"Rargghhhh!"

Kohta lebih dulu maju dan memggebrak Pintu dengan semangat dan Saya menyusulnya dari belakang dengan langkah pelan.

"Hahahaha rasakan ini Zombie sialan!" Kohta tertawa puas setelah menghancurkan salah satu Zombie dengan senjata rakitannya meski banyak darah muncrat keluar tapi tak ada wajah penyeselan sama sekali.

"Ghhh! Gila" Komentar Saya melihat ini terasa ngilu bukan karena pembunuhan itu melainkan darah yang banyak keluar _'aku, tak Pernah tau dia jadi maniak seperti ini'_ dia hanya membantunya dengan menghalau Zombie yang mendekat saja.

"Fiuhhhh benar-benar luar biasa!"Kohta menghela nafas lega meski kacamata yang dia kenakan bersimbah banyak darah tapi tak ada rasa takut sama sekali " ayo, Takagi kita habisi yang lain!"

"Jangan memerintahku!" Teriak Saya kesal.

Kohta kembali maju dan menghabisi Para Zombie yang tersisa, bahkan terdengar teriakan Puas dari Maniak Otaku ini, Saya hanya memperhatikannya dengan Jijik karena banyak darah yang menyembur keluar.

Lelaki ini terus menghabisi mereka tanpa ampun, meski sudah banyak darah amis yang menempel di baju tapi dia tak Peduli karena sudah terlanjur kotor, mungkin yang ada di Pikirannya kotorin saja.

Setelah tak ada Zombie yang mendekat mereka diam, meski di depan dan belakang masih banyak Zombie yang berkeliaran tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mendekat dan ini membuat Saya berfikir dan tak lama dia segera menarik Lelaki itu menempel di tembok secara Paksa.

"Oiii! Takagi!" Kohta terlihat Protes namun, tenaga Gadis ini terlalu kuat.

"Diamlah! Aku ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu!" Saya balas membentak.

"Sesuatu?" Kohta terlihat bingung dan tak faham.

"Tunggu.." Saya melihat sesuatu ke bawah dan mengambilnya dengan cepat dan tak lama dia lemparkan benda itu ke arah Zombie "kau bisa lihat itu?"

"Hah? Lihat apa?" Wajah Kohta berkerut menandakan tak faham sama sekali.

Gadis Takagi ini hanya mendengus dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan melempar sebuah kaleng "kau, bisa melihat dengan Jelas" jika tak faham ingin sekali dia Pukul

Kohta mengangguk "uhmmm, maksudmu Para Zombie mengikuti apa yang kau lempar"

Saya menggeleng kepalanya "kurasa ucapanmu agak kurang tepat"

"Lalu?" Kohta bertanya balik.

"Mereka mengandalkan suara untuk bergerak" Ucap Saya sudah mengerti situasi ini "begini, mereka bergerak berdasarkan suara yang kita buat, alasan mereka tak mendekat karena Suara kita tak begitu terdengar oleh mereka"

"Jadi, jika kita tak bersuara atau berisik maka Para Zombie itu takkan menyerang?" Kohta sudah mulai faham

"Benar asal tak bersuara maka kita aman saja" Saya mengangguk "meski mereka buta tapi, pendengaran tajam mirip seperti Kelelawar"

"Bukankah mengeluarkan Gelombang ultra sonik?" Ucap Kohta membenarkan meski salah.

"Gelombang ultra sonik itu Suara yamg dihasilkan dari Mulut dan menyentuh obyek lain dan mental kembali jadi, sama saja bukan?" Saya memberi tatapan tak mengenakan karena dia sok tau.

"Ba-baik!" Kohta berkeringat dingin.

"Ayo jalan lagi!" Ajak Saya tegas

"Yosha!" Teriak Kohta bersemangat

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" Teriak Saya kesal dan tak sadar dia juga berisik "kau tak ingin bukan mereka semua mendekat

"O-okay!" Kohta menurut

"Anak baik" Ucap Saya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Komuro-Kun apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"

"Percayalah ini berhasil, Sensei tinggal tetap di belakangku"

"Apabila kau berkata seperti itu"

"Jangan terlalu jauh"

"Baik"

Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan yang lain dengan Kondisi sedang mencari aman ke sebuah tempat tapi, Dua Orang berbeda umur ini sangat berbeda sekali bisa dibilang cukup apes karena harus berhadapan banyak sekali Zombie terbukti Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di tanah dan bekas cipratan darah di setiap sudut tempat ini.

Jika ditanyakan sebuah Kondisi mereka, sudah tak Perlu ditanyakan lagi yang pasti penuh dengan darah terutama di Pakaian mereka, Wajah dan tubuh mereka basah dengan Penuh keringat karena terlalu banyak Gerak yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

Untuk Takashi hal seperti ini tak masalah bahkan membunuh Para Zombie sudah sangat terbiasa meski yang terbunuh adalah Teman sekelas tapi jika sudah terkontaminasi bagi dia sudah tak ada rasa toleran tapi, berbeda sekali dengan Guru kulit Putih Albino ini yang jelas Ekspresi dia seolah ketakutan, Gemetar jelas sekali di tubuhnya, Mata yang melebar seolah baru melihat sesuatu hal yang mengerikan, dan banyak Darah yang mengotori kulit dan wajahnya yang cantik.

Takashi tak bisa menyalahkan Sensei yang satu ini, bahkan semua orang Pasti mengalami ketakutan yang sama ketika melihat orang tewas dengan banyak darah meski itu Zombie terlebih jika membunuh dengan tangan sendiri hal seperti sering terjadi.

"Sensei, aku tau bagaimana rasanya tapi jika tak seperti ini maka itu membahayakan Sensei sendiri" Ucap Takashi dia menoleh sekeliling jika masih ada Zombie lain.

"Tapi, mereka terbunuh oleh tanganku.." Liona masih sangat ketakutan karena hal ini dan dia benar-benar tak terbiasa melihat Pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Mereka sudah tak bisa berfikir waras lagi dan sudah jadi Zombie" Balas Takashi hanya mendengus dan menghampiri Gurunya "memangnya Sensei ingin tergigit dan jadi Zombie?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Teriak Liona membayangkan hal itu sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Sensei seharusnya bersyukur karena selamat" Ucap Takashi dan membuat Guru itu terdiam "dan juga banyak orang yang ingin selamat dalam Kondisi seperti ini daripada harus jadi Zombie" dia mengusap wajahnya dengan Sapu Tangan.

"Ohhh, kau benar" Balas Liona membiarkan Muridnya itu melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita ke atas siapa tau ada yang selamat" Takashi juga sedikit berharap masih ada yang normal dan juga khawatir untuk keselamatan teman-temannya dan juga semoga Saeko, Saya selamat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Komuro-Kun terima kasih" Ucap Liona Pelan meski masih terdengar.

"Atas apa?" Tanya Takashi berbalik.

"Yang tadi" Balas Liona

"Oh, tak masalah lagipula wajah Sensei Agak kotor" Ucap Takashi kembali berjalan "mengingat tak bagus jika Pandangan terhalang sementara Banyak Zombie disini"

"Ohhh" Liona jadi salah sangka dia Pikir salah satu Muridnya ini mengerti hal romantis namun tak lama terdengar suara teriakan.

"KYAAAAAHHHH! PERGI JAUH DARIKU!"

"Uhmmm apa itu?" Tanya Liona mendengar hal yamg sama

"Aku rasa itu seseorang" Jawab Takashi dia tau masih ada Orang yang selamat "Ayo, cepat" dia berlari kencang dan disusul Guru itu.

Takashi langsung berlari sumber suara dan memang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri dan ketika masuk kelas lain, memamg benar ada seseorang yang berteriak tapi terhalang oleh beberapa Zombie jika diitung ada 10 dan tengah mendekati ke arah Orang itu.

Takashi dengan cepat memegang Sekop dan langsung menancapkan ke kepala Murid-murid yang sudah terinfeksi ini, Liona yang baru saja sampai hanya disuguhkan aksi Pembantaian dan Hujan darah dimana-mana dia berniat membantu tapi, melihat Lelaki itu tak kerepotan jadi dibiarkan saja.

Takashi mulai menghajar mereka satu Persatu ada yang ia Putuskan kepala, ada yang diremukan kepala dengan sekop, dan lebih keji dengan menancapkan sekop di tengah wajah hingga seperti Pizza terbelah dua, dan Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menikmati seolah hal seperti biasa mungkin karena efek main Game Zombie.

Dan setelah dirasa tak ada lagi Zombie atau yang jadi Zombie Takashi mendekati Orang itu, dia menyingkirkan semua Meja yang ada dan setelah dirasa dekat betapa terkejutnya karena yang berteriak Seorang Gadis, menutup kepalanya, dengan berjongkok di Pojokan, dan Tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan setengah mati tapi Takashi cukup memuji Gadis ini karena masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Takashi menanyakan keadaan.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara "i-iya a-aku ba-baik baik saja" Nada dia sedikit tenang tapi masih gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Takashi tak melihat satupun Orang yang selamat kecuali Gadis ini "Dan kenapa hanya kau yang selamat? Dan dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka semua sudah tergigit" Jawab Gadis itu langsung berdiri membersihkan baju meski sudah terciprat darah.

"Ohhh, begitu" Takashi mengangguk dia sudah melihat jelas wajah Gadis itu dan dia sedikit tau kalau tak salah teman sekelas Morita.

Liona langsung menghampiri mereka "kau, baik-baik saja tak adakah yang tergigit?" dia menanyakan keadaan.

"Yah, Sensei tak ada yang masalah dalam diriku" Jawab Gadis itu menunjukan tak tergigit dan hanya ketakutan saja "Sensei, sendiri ternyata selamat juga"

"Iyah, berkat Komuro-Kun" Balas Liona menatap murid itu.

"Ahhh, terima kasih Komuro telah menyelamatkan aku" Gadis itu membungkuk "ternyata, benar kau orang hebat jadi tak heran jika dia cocok denganmu"

"Yah, tak masalah itu hanya kebetulan" Balas Takashi namun, ada sesuatu yang janggal "tunggu, apa maksudmu Dia?"

"Ohhh, banyak orang yang berbicara tentangmu soal kau Putus dengan Miyamoto" Jawab Gadis itu tersenyum, Ekspresi Takashi berubah jadi datar "dan juga Penyelamatan Heroinmu dan banyak yang menjodohkanmu dengan Takagi dan kalian memang cocok"

"Oh, begitu" Takashi mengangguk faham, dia hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengar banyak isu tentangnya "tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku tak tau siapa namamu?" dia mengobrol tapi tak menyebut namanya.

"Aku, Yuuki Miku dari kelas 2C" Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Yuuki Miku, Seorang Gadis seumuran dengannya, dan satu kelas dengan Morita, dengan Rambut Pendek sebahu, dengan warna Coklat cerah, dengan bola mata kuning, dan sebuah Aksesoris Bando di atas kepala, kalau masalah Ukuran Dada bisa dibilang Lumayan besar untuk seumuran segini.

Oke bukan berarti dia mesum Akut seperti dua temannya hal itu wajar saja masih masa Pubertas dan tertarik dengan lawan jenis terutama dibagian tubuh hanya saja dia masih bisa menahan.

Dan juga dia agak ingat dan mendengar sebuah Rumor dari Immamura tentang Gadis ini yang dikatakan sebagai Pelacur atau Jalang karena terus berganti Pasangan, bahkan ada yang bilang sudah Jebol atau tak Perawan lagi meski Takashi enggan bermasalah dengan Pribadi Orang lain tapi, tetap saja Rumor ini terus berseliweran seperti Angin dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Komuro-Kun kita harus ke atas" Ucap Liona membuyarkan lamunannya "dan, mencari sisa orang-orang yang masih selamat"

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Takashi mencoba meregangkan badan sebentar.

Yuuki bisa melihat mereka berdua seolah seperti Partner tim dalam membasmi Para Zombie ini, bisa melihat Pakaian yang sudah Penuh darah bahkan Liona Sensei yang dia ragukan bakal selamat malah saat ini masih utuh bahkan menganggumi Sensei yang satu ini atas keberanian menghadapi Para Zombie tanpa rasa takut jika itu dia mungkin sudah Panik dan berteriak tak waras.

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat" Ucap Takashi yang sudah siap dengan Sekop dan menoleh ke arah Gadis itu "kau ingin ikut dengan kita? Saat ini aku dan Sensei akan cari orang-orang yang selamat"

"Jika tidak mau tak masalah tapi, setidaknya cari tempat yang aman" Sambung Liona dengan Garpu kebun.

"Tidak aku ikut" Jawab Yuuki sudah memberanikan tekad, selain itu jika sendiri tak menutup kemungkian bakal di serang Zombie lagi tapi, jika ramai kemungkinan kecil terlebih jika saling kerja sama dan saling melindungi satu sama lain Peluang dia hidup besar "aku, tak banya mengganggu dan akan membantu kalian"

"Baiklah! Tapi, tetap dekat denganku" Ucap Takashi yang mulai bergerak "dan bawa senjata apapun sebagai melindungi dirimu"

"Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai lagi kita masih awal Pembukaan dan masih berkutat di daerah sekolah dan tenang saja ini takkan lama (mungkin) see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dan aku kembali lagi dengan fic yang luar biasa gak jelas ini dan sudah masuk chapter 10 menurutku sendiri ini cukup lumayan lah untuk fandom minoritas kayak begini jadi tak ada yang diherankan buat saya, ohhh btw aku lagi Maraton baca manga dari beberapa judul btw Manga yang adaptasi dari LN Cina lumayan bagus isinya pembalasan Dendam antar klan yang direndahin dan MCnya secara bertahap jadi Overpower itu cukup menghibur btw Haremnya Juga lumayan lah ohhh ya Rekomendasi buat yang suka genre Revenge (balas Dendam) terlebih berwarna yah itu hiburan tersendiri biar gak bosan lah baca Hitam putih terus ohhhh btw aku lupa mau bicara apa jadi lupakan.**

 **Hmmmmm niat ngebales salah satu Anom, aku cuman kefikiran ajah dan belum ada minat buat jadi fic inggris terlebih banyak lumayan salah di bagian Grammar itu hanya sekedar Wacana saja jadi tak ada kepastian dan belum tentu aku laksanakan so, begitu deh.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tempat Saya**

Dua orang berbeda Gender masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing membunuh Para Zombie meski hanya Lelaki saja yang banyak aktif bergerak sedangkan yang Gadis hanya memberi Support saja tapi, tetap saja ini Party Kelompok kecil meski hanya dua orang saja itu sudah cukup.

Meski sudah direncanakan untuk tidak bersuara tapi, tetap saja jumlah Zombie itu sangat banyak terkadang ada beberapa yang mendekat secara Random meski tak ingin melawan atau berbuat Gaduh itu tapi, jika situasi mendadak dan terkurung Pasukan Zombie sebanyak itu suka atau tidak suka mereka harus melawan meski menimbulkan Para Zombie lain mendekat hal itu mudah di atasi.

"Hei! Takagi-San tetap berada di belakang dan jangan terlalu jauh atau kau tak ingin tertinggal dan tergigit" Ucap Kohta dengan wajah yang sudah tertutup Darah dan dia tak merasa Gemetar atau seolah takut sekali akan hal tabu seperti ini "Aku tak tau kapan ini segera berakhir" Meski bajunya tertutup Darah tapi, tak terlalu jelas karena Jas Sekolah Fujimi berwarna Hitam.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku Bodoh! Aku ini Si Jenius yang luar biasa!" Ucap Saya dengan nada keras padahal lupa dengan idenya sendiri untuk tak berbuat kegaduhan dan seperti biasa sikap Sombong keluarga Besar muncul lagi "dan jika kau tanya aku kapan ini cepat berakhir? Singkirkan khayalan itu karena tak ada akhir yang bahagia disini"

Saya sendiri Juga tak begitu berharap banyak bakal ada yang kemari dan menyelamatkan Murid-murid yang masih selamat disini karena dia yakin Pemerintah hanya memprioritaskan Orang-orang yang terhormat dan terpandang mungkin dirinya akan selamat tapi, berbeda lagi untuk Orang-orang biasa semacam Takashi dan yang lain mereka tak ada harapan sama sekali kecuali jika mereka berjuang menyelamatkan diri masing-masing meski dirinya bukan tipe Pengkhianat dan memanfaatkan Orang lain.

Saya sendiri termaksud orang yang selamat karena status Ayahnya Seorang Mantan Jenderal sekaligus Politikus terkenal di wilayah ini tapi, dalam situasi buruk seperti ini menunggu bala bantuan sambil bersembunyi di Tempat aman itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri jadi, secara terpaksa dia harus ikut dan membantu mereka menghadapi Para Zombie meski dia enggan karena jijik tapi, ini memang harus dilakukan untuk kelangsungan Hidupnya.

"Aku tak yakin ada beberapa mereka yang selamat?" Ucap Kohta terlihat ragu karena selama Perjalanan tak menemukan orang-orang yang selamat meski ada tapi itu sudah tergigit Zombie dan sama saja bohong jika menyelamatkan mereka dan tak ada Guna.

"Kau terlalu berharap cemas dan banyak Pasrah keadaan" Balas Saya menunjukan wajah tak Peduli sama sekali meski dalam Hati cemas terhadap seseorang tapi, yang dicemaskan terkadang bersikap seenaknya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel sekali "mereka Pasti Pintar dan tau apa yang harus dilakukan tak seperti kau"

Memang benar selama mereka berjalan tak ada satupun Murid-murid yang selamat bahkan mereka sudah terinfeksi bukan berarti dia ragu ada yang selamat tapi, mengingat jumlah Murid yang jadi korban membuat rasa Percaya dirinya perlahan memudar dan dia hanya menggeleng keras untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruk itu.

"Kita tak berfikir lebih baik ke bawah saja daripada harus ke atas lagi?" Ucap Kohta memberi saran karena dia ragu bangunan bagian atas masih ada yang selamat "mungkin saja korban selamat saat ini sedang diluar dan mencari cara untuk kabur dari sini?"

"Kau ini Bodoh? Di Luar sangat mustahil sekali karena Jumlah Zombie lebih banyak daripada di Dalam" Jawab Saya kesal karena saran yang begitu absurd dan tanpa dasar yang jelas itu "meski bersembunyi tapi, kemungkinan mereka tergigit sudah sangat jelas dibandingkan yang berada di dalam" dia ragu jika ada yang selamat kalau di luar mengingat banyak sekali Zombie di sana.

"Tapi, aku Juga tak yakin ada yang selamat disini" Balas Kohta mengusap Wajahnya yang Penuh darah "meski begitu bukankah ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri jika kita ke atas? Karena Para Monster itu banyak?" dia Juga ingin segera keluar dari sini tapi, situasi ini. Jelas tak ada yang diuntungkan sama sekali.

"Hadeh! Kau ini, apalagi yang ada di bawah jelas sekali banyak daripada di atas" Saya hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan Pikirkan Bodoh Lelaki Gendut itu bahkan terdengar konyol sekali untuknya "dan aku yakin yang lain saat ini Juga bergerak ke bawah dan ingin segera keluar dari sini"

"Jadi maksudmu kita hanya Perlu menunggu di bangunan ini? Dan setelah itu bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Kohta mulai mengerti dari Gadis Berambut Pink itu ucapkan "atau kita menunggu di tangga saja kalau aku boleh memberi saran?"

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang tak begitu buruk juga" Balas Saya mengangguk setuju Rencananya adalah hanya menunggu di sekitar sini sambil berharap ada yang selamat dan membantu mereka karena agak Jijik jika harus berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah mengerikan itu "terlebih semakin banyak orang semakin besar kemungkinan kita bisa selamat dan keluar dari sini"

"Ohhhh! Kau sungguh Jenius Takagi-San!" Teriak Kohta memuji dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Hmmmpp! Tentu saja aku Jenius" Ucap Saya dengan bangga meski terlihat sombong tapi, memang seperti itulah sifatnya.

!

Selagi mereka berbicara untuk rencana kabur, mereka tak sadar sudah berisik alhasil Para Zombie sudah mendekati mereka bahkan sangat dekat dan diperparah Posisi mereka yang agak menjauh sehingga harus terpisah oleh kerumunan Para Zombie yang terlihat Ganas itu dan itu benar-benar bukan yang mereka harapkan.

"Brengsek! Terlalu keasyikan ngobrol!" Teriak Kohta terlihat Agak Panik karena banyak Zombie yang mendekat kemari dengan brutal dia menghabisi mereka Semua secara satu persatu dan membor Mulut dan Mata mereka Hingga banyak Darah yang muncrat keluar "Hahahaha rasakan ini para Zombie bodoh!" dia tertawa Puas dan terlihat menikmati.

"Dasar Maniak Otaku yang bodoh!" Saya menggerutu kesal karena tingkah bodohnya disatu Sisi dia merinding Panik karena Para Zombie mendekatinya dan hal itu sudah mustahil baginya untuk menghabisi mereka Semua karena Senjata yang dia pegang kurang memadai sekali dan hanya sebagai Support "Ghhhh! Mereka tak Pernah ada habis sama sekali!" dia mencoba menghalau mereka tapi, mustahil yang ada Tongkatnya langsung Patah.

*Krakkkkk!

"Sialan! Menyingkirlah bangsat!" Teriak Kohta Panik melihat Gadis itu dalam Kondisi yang berbahaya sekarang tapi, dia masih sibuk menyelamatkan diri dari Para Zombie yang selalu datang tanpa henti seolah tak ada habis sama sekali "Arggghhh! Mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan!" dia masih kesal dan terus membunuh mereka dengan brutal.

Saya gemetar ketakutan bukan tanpa alasan karena dia saat ini berada situasi yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk di kepung Para Zombie dari segala arah tanpa peralatan dan Senjata untuk melindungi diri sendiri bisa dipastikan riwayat hidupnya sebentar lagi akan hilang, matanya menunjukan seolah berharap ada yang menolongnya dalam situasi ini.

"Tetaplah bertahan sebentar lagi!" Teriak Kohta melihat Gadis itu mundur dengan wajah yang sudah dipastikan sangat takut, dia ingin membantu tapi, Para Zombie ini tak Pernah habis setelah dia hancurkan secara brutal.

"Hei! Pergi! Menjauh dariku Monster!" Teriak Saya ketakutan sekali dengan mahluk tanpa otak itu mendekatinya secara perlahan dan bersiap mengigit, dia tak ingin Pasrah dan berusaha bertahan "Aku bilang Pergi Menjauh dariku Zombie bangsat!" dia melemparkan sesuatu barang yang dia pegang ke arah Zombie itu namun hanya sebuah hasil yang sia-sia saja.

"Huh? Takagi?"

Sementara dua orang itu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. tak lama kelompok lain datang dari Saeko, Rei, Morita dan yang terakhir adalah Takashi tentu saja Kondisi Wajahnya Lelaki itu yang Paling buruk dan mereka saling berpapasan satu sama lain tapi, sebelum menyapa terdengar suara teriakan kencang dari Pojokan.

"MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU!"

Semua mata tertuju Pada teriakan itu dan melihat Saya Takagi tengah melemparkan sesuatu barang ke arah Para Zombie dengan mata tertutup karena ketakutan meski terlihat itu tak berguna sama sekali ada Seorang Zombie yang berhasil menangkap kaki itu dan ingin mengigitnya Saeko bersiap untuk menolongnya tapi, ada sesuatu yang lebih cepat darinya sehingga diurungkan niatnya itu dan.

*Slashhhh!

*Crattttt!

Sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan tak terlihat bergerak sepersekian detik kemudian beberapa kepala berterbangan ke udara dengan darah yang keluar banyak dan Tubuh Zombie itu langsung tumbang orang-orang yang melihat disana cukup kagum setelah itu mereka melihat Takagi baik-baik saja dengan seseorang Laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Takashi.

"Wow! Itu keren Bro!" Teriak Morita yang Pertama kali Kagum, Immamura yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk setuju "kau Luar biasa cepat sekali!"

Saeko hanya tersenyum saja tanpa berbicara sama sekali, dia cukup bersyukur lega karena Lelaki itu baik-baik saja tanpa terluka meski Wajahnya agak aneh karena banyak darah tapi, dia yakin bahwa Lelaki Itu sudah menghabisi Para Zombie dan itu lumayan kuat Juga.

"Fiuhhh syukurlah kalian datang tepat waktu" Ucap Kohta bernafas lega karena bantuan datang disaat yang tepat sekali dan Juga dia terlihat sudah menghabisi mereka "aku benar-benar kerepotan tadi menghadapi mereka"

"Yah, kita Juga sedang bermasalah ketika di perjalanan" Jawab Takashi yang memiliki keluhan sama tentang ini Pandangan Matanya ke arah Gadis Berambut Pink itu yang masih bergetar ketakutan dan memeluknya dengan erat "tenang saja semuanya sudah aman disini dan aku melindungi dirimu sekarang" dia mengelus Kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi Pa-pakaianku kotor sekarang da-dan mama Pasti a-akan marah!" Jawab Saya dengan suara terbata Ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukan masih ada sebuah ketakutan dan tak lama dia memeluk Lelaki itu kembali dengan erat.

"Ssshhh! Semuanya sudah aman sekarang" Ucap Takashi memeluk Gadis itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ohhh, kau terlihat buruk sekali dengan cara itu?" Ucap Shizuka dengan wajah Polos meski kenyataan dia berniat meledek temannya.

"Ohhh! Diamlah kau takkan Pernah tau rasanya jika tak kau rasakan sendiri" Liona mendengus dengan ejekan itu yang dimaksudkan dengan Wajahnya yang tertutup darah dan itu tak bagus meski dirinya sudah tak Peduli lagi _'tapi, aku rasa masih bisa bersyukur karena masih ada yang selamat_ ' dia tersenyum menatap Murid-murid disana.

"Kau lihat? Dia baik-baik saja jadi, tak usah khawatir" Ucap Hisashi menunjukan Lelaki itu dan terlihat tak ada luka sama sekali hanya Wajah saja berlumuran darah.

"Yeah, kau benar" Rei mengangguk setuju tapi, entah kenapa Hatinya terasa tak karuan dan tak menyenangkan ketika melihat Takashi menenangkan Takagi dengan cara seperti itu rasanya dia ingin mengganggu tapi, hubungan mereka sekarang bukan apa-apa lagi.

Saya kembali tenang setelah memeluk seseorang dan melihat ke atas Takashi dengan senyumannya memeluk erat tubuhnya dan tak lama.

*Bang!

*Duaghhhh!

Wajah Takashi seketika mencium tembok dengan sangat keras membuat orang-orang disana hanya Sweatdrop saja.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Sialan kau! Bisa-bisanya Kau membuatku khawatir dan cemas berlebihan seperti itu!" Teriak Saya sangat kesal dan melepaskan Semua rasa marah, khawatir yang berlebihan dia pendam sedari tadi dan wajahnya memerah malu karena Takashi memeluknya _'Hah! Apa-apaan tadi, bagaimana bisa si Bodoh ini memelukku hmmpp!'_ dan sikap Sombong kembali muncul.

"Iya! Iya! Aku salah dan aku minta maaf" Ucap Takashi mengerang kesakitan dan mengusap Kepalanya dia lebih memilih menyerah daripada harus berdebat lebih lama dengan Gadis itu "ohhh ya jika Semua sudah berkumpul disini perkenalkan aku Takashi Komuro dari kelas 2B" dia membungkuk.

"Saya Takagi dari kelas 2B"

" Immamura dari kelas 2B juga"

"Kohta Hirano dari kelas 2B"

"Morita dari kelas 2C"

"Hisashi Igou dari kelas 2B"

"Rei Miyamoto dari kelas 2B"

"Yuuki Miku dari kelas 2C"

"Saeko Busujima dari kelas 3B"

"Liona Hayashi Guru Bahasa inggris dan MTK"

"Shizuka Marikawa Seorang Suster dari Ruang kesehatan"

 _'Beberapa dari mereka satu kelas denganku?'_ Batin Takashi yang melihat beberapa orang yang selamat dan dia cukup kenal dengan mereka.

"Takashi-Kun kita akan kemana?" Tanya Saeko menghampirinya dengan senyuman terlihat Saya cukup jengkel dengan nama Panggilan itu.

"Kita ke ruang UKS sebentar" Jawab Takashi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Immamura balik.

"Istirahat dan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu setelah itu kita kabur bersama-sama" Jawab Takashi melihat Kondisi mereka yang terlihat lelah dan ingin berhenti jika dipaksakan akan sangat gawat sekali "dan tenang saja Ruangan itu aman tak ada Zombie, aku menjamin karena sudah kesana"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang UKS**

Sekarang mereka Semua terkumpul menjadi satu kelompok dan memgistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah banyak bergerak dari menghadapi kematian yang selalu saja mendekat seolah tak ada habisnya sama sekali. Para Lelaki memilih Duduk santai mengisi tenaga tak Peduli dengan Darah di tubuh mereka sementara Para Wanita membersihkan Tubuh dan wajah mereka adapula yang mandi dulu.

Takashi hanya melihat sekeliling dia hanya tersenyum karena teman-temannya masih dalam keadaan selamat bahkan Duo mesum yang dia ragukan selamat saat ini berada di depannya tapi, tidak membahas hal ecchi karena terlalu lelah tapi, tetap saja mereka Punya keberanian untuk mengatasi Mahluk tak Punya akal ini.

"Kau tidak mandi terlebih dahulu Takashi?" Tanya Saya yang membasuh Rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk saat ini Gaya Rambut lurus Panjang dan terkesan lebih bagus "kau terlalu banyak keringat sekali" dia menunjuk Punggungnya yang basah sekali.

"Tidak usah lagipula kita belum keluar dari situasi seperti ini" Jawab Takashi menggeleng tapi dia melihat Gadis itu mengenakan Kacamata meski matanya tak minus sama sekali "aku tak Pernah tau, kenapa kau mengenakan Kacamata meski tak ada yang salah dengan matamu?"

"Yah, hanya menjaga Pandangan dan mata agar tak burem waktu terciprat darah" Jawab Saya mengikat Rambutnya kembali dan itu menjadi sebuah Pemandangan yang bagus saat seperti itu.

"Aku rasa itu manis untuk kau" Takashi sedikit memuji dan memang benar Gadis ini Cantik terutama waktu dia mengikat Rambut Pandangannya tak bisa berhenti berpaling.

"Ohhj, diamlah!" Saya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan sikap Tsundere Gadis itu kembali muncul.

Takashi hanya tertawa melihat Reaksi Gadis itu, dia tau Saya memang Cantik terlebih lagi Pintar meski tak tinggi tapi bentuk Tubuhnya yang bagus dan masih masa pertumbuhan itu cukup diminati Kaum Adam terlebih Ukuran Dadanya yang besar mungkin lebih besar dari Milik Rei, meski Cantik tapi dia belum berpacaran sama sekali karena tak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena Pada akhirnya ditolak terlebih status Ayahnya yang memiliki sifat tegas dan tak pandang bulu membuat orang-orang kembali mengurungkan niat untuk lebih dekat lagi.

"Hoyyy! Takashi coba kau lihat ini sebentar" Teriak Morita menunjuk sebuah Televisi.

Takashi Juga melakukan itu dan melihat Seorang Reporter yang tengah meliputi sebuah berita di sebuah jembatan dan sudah menduga bahwa situasi mengerikan ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh wilayah dengan sangat cepat seperti Cahaya dan Kondisi Tempat itu sudah tak terlihat damai lagi.

"Sebuah Wabah Virus yang tak diketahui telah menyerang Jepang Hingga Semua wilayah terkena efek dari Virus itu hingga membuat orang-orang menjadi Zombie yang tak berotak dan terus menyerang Para Warga yang masih selamat"

"Situasi seperti ini tak terjadi hanya di negara Jepang saja bahkan Semua Negara ikut terkena dampak Virus itu tapi, beberapa Negara berhasil mengatasi masalahnya dan kembali kondusif tapi, ada beberapa Negara yang belum mengatasi masalah ini"

"Hingga Pada akhirnya PBB mengeluarkan Amnesti untuk mengisolasi Negara yang masih terkena virus dan melarang orang-orang berpegian ke luar negeri karena dikhawatirkan akan membawa Virus lain ke Negara yang selamat"

"Dan Kondisi di Jepang sendiri masih dalam situasi berbahaya dan Pemerintah masih mencoba untuk menghentikan masalah ini disarankan untuk Para Warga agar berhati-hati dan jangan keluar rumah sembari mengunci Pintu yang rapat"

*Tuttt!

Takashi bisa melihat Ekspresi Reporter tadi yang banyak keringat di jidat dengan wajah antara cemas dan Gelisah, Tubuh yang sedikit gemetar dia tau orang itu ketakutan Juga dalam situasi ini dan ingin segera kabur tapi, dia tak bisa melakukan itu sendiri dan memilih bersama meski dia sendiri tak yakin dengan hal itu.

"Bagus, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali" Immamura mengerang kesal setelah melihat berita itu yang dipastikan tak begitu bagus untuk mereka "kita seperti seekor burung yang terkurung di sangkar"

"Ini benar-benar Gawat sekali ternyata bukan hanya Jepang saja yang terkena dampak itu" Ucap Hisashi terlihat cemas Juga "terlebih mereka Pasti melarang kita Pergi dari sini dan beberapa Negara Juga melarang Penduduk asing masuk"

"Hahh! Persetan dengan Peraturan jika mereka melarang yang kita lakukan hanya mengendap meski dilarang tapi dalam situasi buruk seperti hal itu diperbolehkan" Morita terlihat kesal dengan berita tadi "terlebih masih ada beberapa Negara yang masih normal dan tinggal disana, aku benar Bro?"

"Benar, terlebih Negara ini sudah sangat kacau sekali, kecil kemungkinan akan selamat seperti Normal lagi" Takashi mengangguk setuju "dan Juga meski aku beracu Pada sebuah Film tapi, yang kita tau jika sebuah Negeri terinfeksi maka tak menutup kemungkinan bakal dijatuhi Bom Atom atau Nuklir untuk memusnahkan semua secara instan" dia khawatir dengan ini.

Rei mengangkat tangannya "tunggu, bukankah itu berlebihan? Seharusnya mereka menolong orang-orang yang masih selamat bukan memusnahkan mereka"

"Pemerintah tak mau melakukan hal absurd dan tak menguntungkan mereka lebih baik musnahkan saja terlebih Pasti ada yang bilang 'untuk sebuah Negara yang makmur dan normal memang harus ada sebuah pengorbanan' begitu" Ucap Takashi cukup jengkel tipe orang yang bersembunyi dibalik ketiak orang lain "kita akan Pergi bersama dari sini apapun itu yang terpenting tetap kompak dan kerja sama yang baik itulah yang diuntungkan"

"Jadi, tujuan kita adalah Pergi dari Negara ini dengan cepat Hingga jika suatu hari sebuah Nuklir dijatuhkan kesini" Ucap Saya yang terlihat normal lagi "dan akan lebih bagus jika menemukan petualang lain yang selamat dan kita keluar bersama-sama"

"Tapi, ini hanya Peringatan saja kita ketika bertemu dengan kelompok lain tak bisa percaya Mereka sepenuhnya karena tak ada yang tau niat mereka sesungguhnya" Ucap Hisashi cukup hati-hati dengan orang asing "apalagi Kondisi sekarang yang benar-benar sudah tak ada Peraturan lagi"

"Yeah, Niat buruk..." Guman Morita jika membayangkan Para Gadis yang disekap dan diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Om-om atau Paman bertubuh besar dan Gila sex ketika melihat Wanita muda _'hahhh! Aku rasa harus berhenti membaca itu meski omongan Hisashi terkadang ada benarnya juga'_ mungkin ini efek kebanyakan membaca Doujin genre Rape.

"Shizuka-Sensei dan Liona-Sensei kalian membawa kunci Mobil?" Tanya Takashi kepada Wanita yang masih single dan dijawab anggukan dari mereka.

"Tunggu kau Gunakan untuk apa?" Tanya Saya bingung.

"Kita Pergi dari sini dengan itu daripada berjalan sama saja dengan bunuh diri" Jawab Takashi menghitung Jumlah orang disini tapi, Wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa "Arghhhhh! Sial masih kurang untuk Pergi Semua"

"Aku rasa kita bisa menggunakan Bus Sekolah jika ada kuncinya" Hisashi memberi usulan.

"Aku Ada!" Jawab Shizuka menunjukan Benda itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang dan Bersiap Pergi dari sini" Ucap Takashi membetulkan Pakaiannya "kalian Semua harus bersiap sekarang karena tak ada yang namanya kehidupan Kedua"

"Kau yang memimpin Tim ini Bro!" Ucap Morita mengangkat tangan "kita bantu kau dari belakang sebagai Support" teman di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan satu hal lagi sebaiknya kita tak harus melawan Para Zombie itu dan cukup lewati mereka saja tanpa bersuara" Ucap Saya yang sudah hafal dengan Pola fikir mahluk itu "karena mereka buta dan cukup peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun"

"Okay!"

Mereka Semua kembali bergerak dan tiga orang Lelaki berada di depan, dua orang Lelaki di belakang untuk berjaga-jaga sementara Para Gadis di antara mereka karena saat ini mereka Para Gadis yang sangat rawan untuk terserang atau mudah Panik dan itu akan benar-benar mengacaukan rencana yang dibuat Takashi sendiri.

Dan sesuai intruksi mereka berjalan perlahan tanpa suara melewati Para Zombie itu yang tak menyadari kehadiran mereka meski jarak cukup dekat bahkan ada yang berjalan merangkak, Jongkok, dan adapula yang menempel ke tembok kayak cicak dan Semua itu dilakukan berbagai cara untuk menghindari kepanikan yang ada.

Semua Para Wanita mengikuti rencana yang dibuat dan tidak berniat untuk berteriak panik kecuali Miku yang masih gemetar ketakutan dan belum terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, dia nyaris hampir berteriak kencang kalau saja Takashi tak langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah kain

Dan tak lama akhirnya kelompok mereka keluar dari bangunan Sekolah itu dan melihat Bus berwarna kuning terpakir disana dan itu tujuan mereka sekarang dan memang benar Jumlah Zombie di luar sangat banyak sekali Hingga tak terhitung.

"Cepat bergerak!" Teriak Kohta membiarkan Para Wanita maju terlebih dahulu sementara dia menjaga agar tak ada yang mendekat kemari.

"Sial! Tak kukira mereka sebanyak ini!" Ucap Hisashi yang cukup merinding melihat suasana yang sesungguhnya dia ikut berlari menjaga Para Wanita.

Morita mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari Seorang Gadis dan Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat Targetnya yang dikepung banyak Zombie "Tunggu! Sebentar lagi Nona aku akan datang!" dengan insting alami Lelaki dia berlari kesana tak Peduli rintangan yang menghadang.

"Ayo bantu!" Teriak Takashi menyusul temannya itu dan Immamura Juga ikut.

Morita langsung menghajar mereka tanpa ampun dengan stick baseball Hingga Pecah dan menyemburkan darah segar, dia melihat Kedua temannya datang dan ikut membantu Takashi menyodok kepala mereka dengan sebuah sekop sementara Immamura menebas kepala mereka dengan katana.

Setelah mereka menghabisi Semua Morita melihat targetnya dan memang benar itu Seorang Gadis dengan Rambut berwarna Hitam sedang duduk disana dengan Tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Ayo! Ikut aku!" Teriak Morita menarik lengan Gadis itu tanpa ragu, dia sebenarnya ingin berkenalan dan melihat wajahnya tapi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

Morita terus berlari sambil menarik Gadis itu sudah dia duga banyak Zombie yang mendekat karena suara berisik tadi tapi, dia tetap berlari kencang dan melihat ke depan kawannya yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam Bus dan tak lama mereka berhasil masuk dalam keadaan selamat.

"Hahhh! Selamat untuk sekarang!" Morita menghela nafas Panjang setelah berlari sambil membawa beban.

"Ha! Ha! Hah! Lumayan juga" Immamura dengan nafas tersenggal karena banyak berlari.

"Yah, begitula" Jawab Takashi terlihat biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Tunggu kami!"

Takashi melihat kelompok lain yang berlari ke arah mereka sedang di pimpin oleh Seorang Guru juga dan ternyata mereka memang masih ada yang selamat dan dia tak mengenali mereka meski masih satu Sekolah.

"Tunggu Sensei! Masih ada lagi!" Takashi menghentikan Perawat itu untuk segera jalan.

"Tunggu Takashi! Kau seharusnya tak membiarkan mereka masuk!" Ucap Rei yang Wajahnya terlihat berubah dan tak suka dengan kelompok baru "dan tinggalkan saja mereka disana"

"Dan kenapa kau melarangku? Bukankah semakin banyak orang semakin bagus?" Tanya Takashi balik dia ingin Gadis ini bersikap jujur "apakah ada sesuatu hal sehingga kau tak menyukai mereka?"

"Kau takkan Pernah mengerti!" Balas Rei yang memilih mengalah karena Lelaki itu keras kepala.

Takashi hanya mendengus dengan jawaban itu dan tak Peduli "jika kau tak Punya alasan yang bagus jadi, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerima Permintaan kau itu"

Dan tak lama mereka masuk ke dalam dan orang Dewasa itu berbicara "terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu"

"Kau akan menyesal telah membawanya!" Rei mengerang kesal dan menatap orang dewasa itu dengan nafsu membunuh tapi, Takashi sadar itu dan memilih diam saja.

"Sensei Jalan!"

"Baik!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Bus** ( **Perjalanan** )

Dan sekarang Kondisi sementara aman terkendali selama mereka menggunakan Bus tak ada Zombie berani mendekat dan itu dimanfaatkan mereka untuk beristirahat meski mereka mencoba untuk tidur tapi tetap saja dengan Kondisi yang kurang baik akan tak nyaman sekali untuk tidur dan ngomong-ngomong Yang menjalankan Bus ini adalah Shizuka karena yang lain sudah lelah.

Kelompok Takashi semuanya beristirahat tapi, mata tetap terjaga Morita dengan Gadis yang dia tolong tertidur di pundaknya tentu saja Immamura sangat cemburu dengan hal ini karena dia satu-satunya lelaki di kelompok ini yang tak ditemani Seorang Gadis untuk Takashi mungkin tak usah dibahas karena di sisi kanannya Sensei berkulit Putih tengah tidur Pulas terlihat terasa damai sekali.

Takashi menoleh sekeliling mengecek tak ada yang tertinggal dan semuanya masih ada termaksud kelompok baru itu meski satu Sekolah dia tak begitu akrab sama sekali terutama Seorang Lelaki Dewasa, dengan Rambut Hitam Sedikit Gondrong, mengenakan Kacamata dan dia Juga Seorang Guru di Sekolah Fujimi yang bernama Shido Koji.

Sejak Awal Takashi sudah mulai tak suka dengan Guru itu karena kelakuannya yang menendang Seorang Murid ketika minta tolong, apalagi karakternya yang berbeda dari sifat asli, yang dia dapatkan dari Manaka membuatnya harus Hati-hati ditambah mantan Pacarnya Rei yang sama sekali membenci Guru ini karena suatu alasan yang tak Pasti tapi dklihat dari Caranya tak suka jika dia menolongnya dapat dipastikan bahwa Shido dan Rei mempunyai cerita masa lalu yang buruk.

Takashi mencoba tidur tapi tak terasa nyaman dan ketika melihat ke depan Para Gadis tengah menatapnya "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian bicarakan Padaku?" dia menatap kursi sebelah kiri masih kosong.

"Hei! Takashi kau tak keberatan bisakah aku duduk di sampingmu?" Ucap Saya terlihat malu-malu berbicara dan sifatnya yang Tsundere kembali muncul.

"Komuro kalau kau mengizinkan aku ingin duduk disana" Ucap Yuuki lebih terang-terangan dan tak ada rasa malu.

"Aku tak masalah jika Takashi-Kun mengizinkan" Ucap Saeko dengan Wajah kalem seperti biasa.

"Bagus sekali Busujima, aku tau kau juga ingin duduk di samping Takashi" Balas Saya menyipitkan matanya dia tau Gadis Berambut Ungu ini memiliki perasaan ke si Bodoh Takashi.

"Kalian ini, kenapa tak rundingkan saja secara bersama" Takashi Sweatdrop melihat tiga Gadis bertengkar seperti anak kucing.

"KAU YANG TENTUKAN!" Jawab mereka bertiga kompak

Takashi hanya mendengus dengan secara terpaksa dia harus nurut matanya menatap tiga Gadis itu Saya terlihat dengan Ekspresi Tsundere dan agak mengancam sedikit, Yuuki hanya berharap dengan Ekspresi mata anak anjing, dan Saeko tersenyum kalem Penuh harap jika dirinya dipilih.

Takashi beralih ke arah lain ke dua temannya itu dan berharap meminta bantuan tapi Dua orang itu hanya mengacungkan jempol dan menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan sendiri dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan karena tak ada yang berguna sama sekali tapi, muncul ide Ecchi di otaknya dan mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

"Baiklah, siapapun yang memperlihatkan Payudaranya kepadaku boleh duduk disini" Ucap Takashi dengan tegas, dan dua orang temannya langsung bangun ketika mendengar Hal mesum rasanya dia sangat ingin menjitak kepala mereka dengan Sekop untuk sekali saja.

"Apa..." Yuuki agak terkejut dengan Permintaan ini dan wajah blush.

"Kau tak serius bukan?" Ucap Saya dengan wajah memerah malu memang sih dia belum Pernah melakukan seperti ini tapi, di Tempat banyak orang rasanya agak malu.

"Kalau begitu tak boleh ada yang duduk di sampingku" Ucap Takashi karena hal yang mustahil para Gadis melakukan itu, dia mengerang sakit karena lehernya di cubit oleh orang di samping kanannya.

"Takashi"

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya dia langsung Jawdrop ketika melihat Saeko Busujima dengan wajah kalem membuka kancing Baju Sekolah secara perlahan dia tak mengira Gadis itu akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dan dia bisa melihat Payudaranya yang lumayan besar terbalut Bra Ungu.

Dan setelah itu Saeko membuka tali Bra dan menunjukan Dadanya kepada Takashi dengan wajah tersenyum malu, Lelaki itu sekarang bisa melihat jelas Tubuhnya yang luar biasa indah jadi tak heran banyak orang yang berkhayal tentang Gadis ini dan berharap bisa menjadi Pacarnya.

"Sudah cukup, kau boleh kembali memakai pakaianmu" Ucap Takashi sudah cukup Puas karena jika dibiarkan banyak mata jelalatan kesini "dan sekarang kau boleh duduk di sampingku"

"Baiklah!." Balas Saeko tersenyum dia memakai Pakaian kembali dan duduk di samping Takashi.

"Apa.." Yuuki tak percaya dengan hal ini, dia harusnya lebih berani lagi tapi, untuk sekarang memilih mengalah saja dulu.

"Tch! Ini belum berakhir Busujima" Saya mendecak kesal karena merasa tertinggal dan kalah dalam hal persaingan ini _'tapi, aku belum menyerah karena ini baru saja dimulai"_

"Wow, Bentuk yang bagus dan sesuai dengan Tubuhnya" Komentar Immamura dengan Darah yang menetes dari Hidung, dia akhirnya bisa melihat moment yang sangat langka "tak heran jika dia Ketua Kendo yang Cantik, brengsek kau Takashi! Dia beruntung!" dia terlihat kesal.

"Hehehe kita beruntung karena bersahabat dengannya" Morita menyeringai dengan wajah bejat tapi, tangannya terasa sakit sekali "aku harap Gadis lain seperti itu" dia menoleh dan melihat Gadis yang di tolongnya sudah bangun dan menatapnya tak begitu senang, Langsung saja dirinya kembali duduk normal.

Rei hanya tersenyum saja melihat ini, dia cukup terkejut Juga dengan aksi Gadis Busujima itu jika dirinya memiliki hubungan baik dengan Lelaki itu mungkin sekarang dia akan ikut bersaing tapi, sekarang hal itu sangat mustahil sekali.

*Plak *Plak *Plak *Plak

Semuanya kembali normal dan tetap seperti biass terdengar suara Tepukan tangan dan melihat Sensei berkacamata dengan Ekspresi normal dan Semua Murid disana kembali Diam dan mencuekinya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kalian dengarkan aku" Ucap Shido dengan tersenyum ramah aktingnya benar-benar tak terlihat meski masih agak kaku "Busujima-San apakah kau Ketua dari kelompok ini?" dia menatap Gadis Ungu itu, sebenarnya dia ingin berkomentar tentang kejadian tadi dan memujinya tapi, itu sama saja dengan Pelecehan seksual dia tak ingin Kepalanya terpisah dari Tubuhnya sekarang.

"Tidak, ada yang namanya Ketua dari kelompok kita" Jawab Saeko menggeleng tetap memeluk erat lengan Takashi "kita Semua disini saling bekerja sama dan saling membantu satu sama lain" dia tak merasa curiga sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara sebentar" Ucap Shido dengan membungkuk Sopan tampak seringai lain di wajahnya "Baiklah, Semua karena situasi dan Kondisi sekarang kita terpaksa harus Pergi dari rumah kita dan melindungi diri dari Ancaman yang lebih mengerikan.." dia mulai berbicara Panjang.

"Saeko-san bisakah aku tangani ini sekarang" Ucap Takashi yang sudah sangat tak tahan dengan Rayuan menjengkelkan itu, dan Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Dan ketika kita seperti ini maka kita harus tetap bekerja sama dan membentuk sebuah Kelompok tapi, tak bagus jika tak ada yang memimpin orang-orang sebanyak ini dan mengatur mereka" Ucap Shido dengan rencananya yang busuk "maka dari itu aku akan menjadi Ketua di Kelompok ini yang setuju tepuk tangan" dan terdengar kencang tepukan tangan di belakang sebagai tanda kemenangan.

Takashi mengangkat tangannya "Maaf saja, Yah Sensei tentang Saeko-san sebenarnya aku Ketua dari Kelompok ini" dia sudah siap berargumen lagi.

"Ohhh, sungguh itukah kau Komuro-San?" Shido mengangkat sebelah Alisnya dengan wajah tak percaya "kenapa itu harus kau? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau serahkan Pada orang Dewasa yang berpengalaman seperti diriku ini untuk mengatur ini agar kalian selamat?"

"Ohhh, Sensei lupa satu Hal situasi seperti ini yang dibutuhkan adalah sebuah bukti nyata bukan Janji manis mungkin Semua Orang Pandai bicara tapi, ketika bukti nyata tak ada sama sekali, itu sama saja dengan membual" Balas Takashi menyeringai melihat Ekspresi Lelaki itu sedikit tertekan "dan Sensei Bicara soal pengalaman? Aku tak Yakin Sensei tau mengatasi Para Zombie selain berlari menyelamatkan diri?"

"Kau...!" Shido terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan ucapan yang diremehkan itu seharusnya Lelaki ini yang terjebak tapi malah sebaliknya.

"Ohhh, dan Juga yang dibutuhkan adalah Sesuatu yang baru dan segar, Ingat Negara Amerika yang memiliki Presiden termuda di dunia? Mengapa dia bisa dipilih dan menang dari Orang tua yang lebih berpengalaman?" Tanya Takashi cukup membungkam Mulut Guru itu "karena orang-orang ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dan baru jika cara memipinmu seperti itu aku tak yakin bakal ada yang selamat dan bertahan?"

"Ohhh, jika begitu bukankah tak baik ada dua Ketua untuk satu tim?" Ucap Shido kembali tersenyum ramah meski palsu "dan Juga sudah ada yang mendukung aku jadi Ketua sedangkan kau tidak? Bukankah lebih baik ada yang mengalah dan tinggalkan Bus ini?" Jika dia biarkan Bocah itu bisa menjadi Batu Penghalang untuk rencananya yang asli dan Dia ingin menendang Bocah itu keluar dari sini.

Tapi tak lama terdengar suara nada Pembelaan Takashi.

"Takashi takkan Pernah meninggalkan Bus ini dan dia Ketua dari Kelompok ini" Ucap Saya dengan tegas, dia sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah menyebalkan Guru itu.

"Yah, aku setuju Takashi tetap disini" Sambung Rei jika harus memilih lebih baik Takashi daripada Guru brengsek itu dan dia tak ingin Lelaki itu Pergi.

"Maaf saja Sensei aku lebih mempercayai Takashi-Kun daripada kau" Ucap Saeko awalnya dia ingin netral tapi, ketika Guru itu berniat tak baik dia tak bisa diam saja.

"Aku setuju jika Takashi tetap disini" Ucap Hisashi mengangkat tangan meski hubungannya sekarang tak baik tapi, dia sudah mengenal Takashi Waktu SMP.

"Aku dan Gadis di sampingku setuju dengan Takashi" Ucap Morita sebagai sahabat dia takkan membiarkan Takashi kesusahan karena sikap bangsat Shido.

"Aku akan memilih Takashi saja" Ucap Immamura dan dia mengenal dekat dengan Takashi jadi wajar saja terlebih aksinya yang lumayan keren itu meski sedikit iri dengannya karena memiliki Harem.

"Uhhhmm! Maaf, aku ingin Takashi tetap disini" Ucap Kohta pelan sebenarnya dia ingin netral tapi, situasi seperti ini memaksanya ikut campur.

"Akan lebih bagus jika Komuro masih disini" Ucap Yuuki setuju, terlebih dia tak suka dengan Lelaki pandai bicara bukti Nol, ditambah dia sudah terselamatkan oleh Takashi dan Juga sangat Kagum dengan aksinya yang keren membantai Para Zombie itu.

"Hahh! Meski kita sudah berteman waktu kerja tapi, tetap saja aku tak setuju dengan sikap kau Shido lebih baik bocah ini tetap tinggal" Ucap Liona yang bangun karena pertengkaran kecil tadi dan terlebih dia belum bisa membayar Hutang Penyelamatan dirinya waktu itu "jadi, menyerahlah dan diam disana 10 suara lawan 8 itu sudah jelas bukan?"

"Kau sudah kalah brengsek!" Rei memberi Deathglare ke Guru yang sangat dia benci.

"Tckk!"

Shido hanya mendecak kesal dia tau sekarang sudah kalah dan Juga jika berniat Protes lagi maka tak menutup kemungkinan dirinya bakal keluar Bus secara Paksa dan Pemicu Semua Orang mendukung Bocah itu adalah Tiga Gadis itu yaitu Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, dan Saya Takagi yang memiliki keyakinan yang sangat kuat sekali dan terlebih Mata yang Bulat tapi tajam bukan karena Kepercayaan kuat melainkan sebuah Cinta Hingga mendorong mereka seperti ini.

Dan sudah jelas sekali dirinya Kalah, awalnya dia berniat menyingkirkan Bocah itu terlebih dahulu lalu berbicara merayu mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rencananya tapi, ternyata ini tak sesuai yang diharapkan dan dia kembali duduk tanpa bicara sama sekali.

 _'Ingat kataku Komuro ini belum berakhir'_ Batin Shido dengan tatapan Penuh dendam.

Takashi tersenyum dengan orang-orang yang membela dirinya dan dia akan membantu mereka sebisa mungkin dan dia harus lebih waspada lagi karena Shido tak mungkin bakal diam setelah ini jika ada kesempatan mungkin dirinya akan membunuh Guru itu sebelumnya dia harus bertanya Pada Rei tentang masalahnya.

Takashi merasa di tatap dan melihat ke kiri Seorang Siswa yang umurnya sama menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah tak suka sama sekali dan ciri-ciri Lelaki itu Rambut Pirang dengan Gaya Sisir ke belakang Rapi dan dia melihat Tag Namanya yaitu Tsunoda.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Takashi menatap tajam balik.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyukai kau sama sekali" Balas Tsunoda memberi Deathglare.

"Apa masalahmu bung! Aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan Juga tak Pernah mencari masalah dengan kau" Ucap Takashi cukup kesal dia tau situasi ini bakal terjadi baku hantam bukan berarti dia akan kalah dari Orang ini "berhenti bercanda situasi ini takkan habis jika tingkah menyebalkan kau!" tapi, dia tak ingin berbuat kekacauan sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar benci kau sekarang rasanya aku ingin memukulmu" Teriak Tsunoda semakin besar dan amarah matanya sangat jelas sekali.

 _'Mungkin karena Takashi memiliki Harem sedangkan dia brengsek'_ Batin Immamura berniat membantu tapi, Takashi sendiri bisa mengatasi itu, dia Juga melihat Mata Tsunoda yang dipenuhi dengan Api Cemburu.

"Dengar! Jangan cari masalah disini" Ucap Takashi berusaha tak berbuat onar.

"Arghhhj! Aku semakin benci kau!"

Tsunoda langsung berteriak dan menyerang, Takashi berniat menendang Wajahnya dan melemparkan paksa Orang itu tapi, sebuah Tongkat besar menghantam kepala Tsunoda dan membuat Lelaki itu mencium ke bawah dan ternyata itu Ulah Gadis Berambut Coklat dan mantan Pacarnya.

*Duaghhhh!

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan juga" Ucap Rei sangat kesal dengan tadi.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Tehknik yang bagus" Ucap Shido tersenyum dengan tepukan tangan mengabaikan Deathglare dari Rei.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Takashi tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, tak masalah" Balas Rei tersenyum dia cukup lega karena nada bicara Takashi sedikit lembut mungkin ini sebuah Pintu untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan mantan Pacarnya itu.

Dan keadaan Bus kembali normal meski banyak Zombie di luar nyatanya jika mereka mendekat bakal dipastikan terlindas Oleh Bus besar itu dan beberapa saat kemudian Bus tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa sebab.

"Komuro Ada sebuah Besi Pagar dan tembok menghalangi Jalan" Ucap Shizuka berhenti mengendarai dan menanyakan muridnya "apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

 _'Tch! Menjengkelkan'_ Shido masih kesal dengan tadi dan Juga Perawat Sekolah itu lebih percaya pada bocah itu daripada dirinya maka jika dia tadi Protes atau semacamnya saat ini mungkin dirinya takkan ada di Bus.

Sudah Takashi duga perjalanan mereka sudah cukup jauh dan berhenti di sebuah Jembatan penghubung tapi, ini masih terhalang dan Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling dan dia sedikit ada ide sekarang untuk mengatasi ini

"Baiklah kita akan beristirahat di bawah Jembatan sekarang" Jawab Takashi meski Ide ini cukup riskan Juga untuknya saja, meski begitu terdengar nada Protes dari kubu sebelah "dan siapa yang setuju ikut aku"

"Apa kau tak bisa begitu seenaknya!"

"Kau tak bisa memustukan secara sepihak!"

"Bagaimana kalau ada Zombie yang mendekat!"

"Berhenti bercanda!"

"Terserah kalian mau ikut atau tidak tapi, memang ini rencanaku" Ucap Takashi sudah cukup muak dengan mereka dan berjalan keluar bus "dan Juga Rencana kalian dan Rencana aku berbeda jadi kita akan berpisah disini dan terserah kalian melakukan apapun itu dan aku tak Peduli" dan Kelompok yang mendukungnya ikut keluar juga.

"Dadah! Pecundang sampai Jumpa lagi!" Ucap Morita meledek dengan tangan melambai "ohhh, ya Jaga Bus itu baik-baik jangan sampai rusak karena Kepsek akan marah sekali"

Dan Pada akhirnya Kelompok Takashi dan Kelompok Shido berpisah dengan rencana mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Bawah Jembatan**

Kelompok Takashi kini beristirahat di bawah Jembatan dan menyusun rencana mereka kembali Morita dan Immamura telah kembali dari Swalayan yang anehnya mereka santai saja seolah tak terjadi apapun dan adapula yang memilih tidur sekarang mereka kini berhadapan dengan Api unggun besar untuk memghangatkan diri.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan dan aksimu tadi" Komentar Saeko yang Paling terkejut sendiri karena aksi dadakan tadi "tapi, aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada harus bersama mereka"

"Yah, aku juga" Sambung Yuuki menatap Lelaki "awalnya aku juga bingung tapi, aku tau Komuro sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya"

"Yah, lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus bersikeras dengan Pendapat masing-masing" Balas Takashi jika menurutnya sebuah Kelompok sudah berbeda Faham maka dipastikan akan hancur sendiri terlebih dia tak suka dengan Otak sok mengatur Shido yang tanpa berfikir ke depan "dan Juga mereka mengenakan Bus itu sudah berbeda sekali dengan tujuan kita jadi, untuk apa bergabung lagi"

"Yeah, Guru itu terlalu misterius dan sulit di percaya" Immamura mengangguk setuju dan tujuan Kelompok mereka adalah keluar dari Negara ini "ngomong-ngomong soal itu yang aku lihat tadi Miyamoto sangat benci sekali dengan Shido memang ada apa?"

"Yeah, aku juga melihat hal itu sebelumnya ketika Miyamoto melarang Komuro untuk memberi masuk mereka" Sambung Yuuki menyadari itu Juga.

"Ahhhh, bukan apa-apa hanya masalah kecil saja, tak ada yang Perlu dijawab" Ucap Rei tak ingin masalahnya diketahui Orang lain tapi, teman-temannya memasang wajah sangat ingin tau sekali "uhmm! Guys! Tak usah seperti itu Juga kali..." dia tak bagaimana caranya menolak mereka karena Rahasia Pribadi miliknya sangat Sensitiv.

Takashi langsung memberi Pembelaan "hei! Hei! Hei! Kalian sudah hentikan mungkin suatu hari dia akan memberi tau sendiri jadi jangan dipaksa" dan semuanya kembali normal lagi tanpa Protes "yah, lebih baik kita makan makanan yang diambil oleh mereka karena Mubazir jika dibiarkan saja"

 _'Rei, ada apa denganmu?'_ Batin Hisashi merasa ada yang salah dengan Pacarnya selain itu Rei tak Pernah memberitahukan Rahasianya dan dia Percaya Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu terlebih ketika Ekspresi wajahnya yang berbeda sekali ketika melihat Shido _'akan aku cari tau nanti'_

"Ngomong-ngomong aku rasa Kelompok yang lain sudah Pergi dengan menggunakan Bus itu" Ucap Yuuki mendengar Suara mesin mobil.

"Dan Juga daerah sini cukup sepi bahkan ketika aku berkeliling tak menemukan satu Zombie sama sekali" Sambung Saeko

"Biarkan saja mereka tak usah dihiraukan toh, kita berbeda rencana dari mereka" Jawab Takashi tak begitu Peduli dengan nasib mereka "dan alasan tak ada apapun disini karena Pihak Tentara sudah kemari dan membasmi mereka buktinya Pagar besi dan tembok buatan itu jika tidak mungkin kita masih tetap berjalan"

"Ngomong-ngomong Morita bagaimana dengan Gadis itu?" Tanya Immamura kepada Lelaki Mohawk itu yang tengah mengobrol dalam Hati dia kesal karena keberuntungan belum memihak kepadanya "oiii! Bangsat! Berhenti membuat mataku jengkel!"

"Dia memang baik-baik saja hanya jiwanya masih trauma sedikit" Balas Morita yang tengah mencoba mengobrol dengan Gadis dan dia Juga mendengar keluhan dari temannya "Heyy! Bodoh! Kau sendiri yang harusnya menutup mata dan dilarang bicara" dia tersenyum meledek dan tampak Wajah kesal sekali dari Immamura.

Morita bisa melihat Gadis ini memang lumayan Cantik, dengan Rambut Hitam Panjang dan Poni ke bawah, dan tali Pita di kedua sisi Rambut, Matanya cukup unik sekali yang satu Biru dan yang satu lagi Ungu, Tubuhnya kecil dapat dia Pastikan Gadis ini adalah Adik kelas dan terlebih Ukuran Dadanya lumayan untuk umur segitu.

"Na-namaku Yoshino Kureha a-aku da-dari Ke-kelas 1A" Jawab Gadis itu meski agak terbata karena masih ketakutan.

"Baiklah Aku Morita dari kelas 2C dan tenang saja kau aman sekarang" Ucap Morita mengelus Rambutnya agar Gadis itu tenang dan dia menoleh kepala "hei, Takashi kau ada rencana? Karena kita tak bisa diam disini terus"

"Ada, dan tolong dengarkan karena aku ada dua rencana dan itu tergantung pengamatan kalian setuju atau tidak setelah aku jelaskan" Jawab Takashi serius semuanya diam mendengarkan "Pertama kita cari kendaraan lain yang sama seperti Bus memuat banyak orang dan yang kedua kita menginap di sebuah Rumah Hingga Pagi lalu fikirkan rencana lain yah, meski aku ragu yang Pertama tapi, ada yang mau bicara?" dia meminta Pendapat.

Hisashi mengangkat tangan "aku ingin tau kenapa kau sedikit ragu dengan rencana yang Pertama bukankah itu lebih bagus?"

"Memang Bagus tapi, kita tak tau keberadaan Bus itu terlebih lagi hari sudah menjelang malam dan semakin banyak Zombie yang berkeliaran akan Gawat Juga" Jawab Takashi cukup Pusing ketika memikirkan ini "dan meski hanya Hipotesis dariku tapi, ada beberapa Zombie yang aktif Pada malam hari dengan kata lain mereka akan Ganas dan Liar Pada waktu itu terlebih Senjata kita yang seadanya sangat memudahkan kita terbunuh"

"Yah, aku Pernah dengar Juga ada Zombie yang bergerak keluar Pada malam Hari sementara siang mereka sembunyi di Tempat Gelap" Ucap Kohta ikut Pembicaraan "dan memang waktu kita tak sedikit untuk mencari kendaraan dan akan habis mencari sebelum ketemu"

"Baiklah ada lagi?" Tanya Takashi.

Rei mengangkat tangannya "maaf soal ini tapi, kenapa kita harus menginap sebentar di sebuah rumah bukankah Para Zombie akan menyerang Juga?"

"Memang kedua rencana Itu berlaku untuk Zombie biasa dengan cukup mengunci Pintu yang rapat atau tak bersuara tapi, rencana yang Pertama ini takkan berlaku Untuk Zombie yang aktif Pada malam hari karena sekali terincar maka habis sudah" Jawab Takashi cukup waspada meski belum melihat mereka tapi, kewaspadaan tinggi adalah kunci ingin selamat "dan alasan kenapa rencana kedua aku pilih karena Zombie yang aktif Pada malam hanya suka Gelap dan mereka cukup Sensitiv sekali dengan Cahaya"

"Maka dari itu jika siang mereka akan bersembunyi di Tempat Gelap dan ketika malam akan keluar secara Kelompok" Sambung Kohta.

"Memang rencana itu cukup bagus tapi, yang jadi masalah aku saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya kita bisa ke seberang sana?" Tanya Saya cukup risau Juga mendengar Penjelasan tadi.

"Kita hanya berenang melewati sungai ini dan tenang hanya sedalam 4 Meter" Jawab Takashi tapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit dia khawatirkan "ngomong-ngomong disini Semua ada yang bisa berenang?"

Para Lelaki mengangkat tangan dan Wanita hanya Saeko, Yuuki dan Rei sisanya mereka tak bisa berenang sama sekali.

"Bicara soal berenang apakah kau sudah tau Tempat yang akan kita inapi?" Tanya Immamura, Takashi hanya menggeleng membuatnya menjatuhkan diri ke bawah.

"Dan Juga adakah di antara kalian yang memiliki kenalan atau Sahabat yang memiliki Rumah di sekitar sini?" Tanya Takashi sebenarnya dia bisa saja masuk rumah siapapun tapi, itu cukup riskan jika ada Para Zombie di dalam rumah.

"Aku ada tapi, itu cukup jauh dan tak mungkin cepat sampai jika berjalan" Jawab Liona agak kecewa karena tak bisa membantu.

"Aku ada dia adalah sahabatku sewaktu SMA dan kita masih berteman sampai sekarang" Sambung Shizuka yang sudah bangun dari tidur "dan jaraknya tak terlalu Jauh dari Jembatan hanya terhalang 4 rumah dan Juga aku sering kesana ahhh! Dia bilang Juga aku boleh melakukan apapun dengan rumahnya"

Takashi menyeringai dengan tinju ke atas "Baiklah sudah diputuskan ayo berangkat!"

"Hoo!"

Dan semuanya mulai berenang secara perlahan melewati Sungai itu dan bagi yang tak bisa berenang mereka dituntun, Saya oleh Takashi, Yoshino oleh Morita, Shizuka oleh Saeko dan Rei, Liona oleh Hisashi dan Yuuki, sementara Kohta dan Immamura mereka hanya berenang sendiri dengan wajah melas karena tak ada Gadis yang meminta mereka membantu.

Kasihan!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Bagian Kota lain**

Terlihat sebuah Helikopter besar yang terbang dan dengan Senjata mesin mereka menembaki Para Zombie itu tanpa henti terlihat ditanah seperti Banjir darah dimana-mana dan Juga ditambah Peluru di dalam Senjata itu seolah tak terbatas sama sekali dan mereka memang benar-benar tewas.

Dan tak lama Helikopter itu mendarat dan seseorang yang turun terlihat Wanita berumur di atas 20, mengenakan Pakaian Agen Tentara khusus berwarna Hitam, Rambut Keriting Panjang berwarna Ungu dan Kulit Sawo matang meski begitu dia cukup memiliki daya Pikat.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya akan memulai itu dari sini, kalian Semua ikut aku"

"Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai pada akhirnya aku selesai meski cukup melelahkan juga tapi, ini demi kepentingan Reader yang setia membaca hahahaha ohhh ngomong-ngomong Aku skip Bagian Rei yang disandra di Pom bensin.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haloooo! Kita kembali lagi dan untuk sekarang saya akan update lagi di fic ini yang sudah berjalan lebih dari 10 Chapter dan itu adalah hasil yang perlu dibanggakan karena untuk sebuah Fic Minoritas memang bakal seperti ini jadi, aku sudah tak terkejut sama sekali dan satu hal lagi mungkin sudah mendekati waktunya saja. Bicara soal itu aku ingin bilang bahwa cerita fic ini mungkin mengambil referensi dari Manga tapi aku gak samakan semuanya dengan yang asli terkadang ada yang aku rubah dari alur, character, tempat, dan latar yah jika kalian sadar aku hanya minta maaf karena ada beberapa adegan yang tak aku tulis dan dihilangkan begitu saja yah kayak : Insiden Rei yang mau diperkosa, atau Takashi yang membonceng Shizuka, atau Rei yang turun paksa dari Bus DLL.**

 **P.s : sebenarnya aku ada yang mesan atau nitip buat fic tapi, dari sebuah Anime yang sama sekali bahkan aku tak tonton sama sekali jadi, aku juga bingung untuk nentui alur cerita, latar, tempat dan apapun itu karena jika tidak yang jelas ficku bakal WB seperti salah satu fic aku sebelumnya dan itu Horror so see ya!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rumah**

Sekarang kelompok Takashi telah sampai kepada rumah yang dimaksud adalah sebuah rumah milik teman Shizuka. Tentu saja perjalanan mereka tak begitu baik karena setelah melewati jembatan itu kini mereka kembali dihadang beberapa pasukan Zombie meski begitu hal seperti itu sangat mudah diatasi dengan cepat.

"Ohhh! Yeah! Kita sampai!" Morita hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah banyak bergerak sambil membawa barang yang agak berat.

Dan memang sesuai dengan rencana Takashi setelah sehabis berenang melewati jembatan yang ditutup mereka langsung kesini karena jika bergerak pada malam hari akan begitu sangat riskan makanya lebih memilih Istirahat di sebuah rumah sambil membuat rencana yang begitu matang karena jika, salah perhitungan maka bisa dibilang akan habis.

"Tchh! Si Bakashi! Tidak bisakah kau rencana lebih bagus lagi!" Seorang gadis kecil dengan nama belalang Takagi menggerutu kesal dengan rencana absurd tadi yang harus berenang lewat jembatan karena dirinya memang tak bisa berenang sama sekali.

"Memang ada sih, yang lebih bagus tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tertinggal atau lebih parah tergigit hmm?" Takashi menyeringai jahil, disaat seperti memang gadis itu mudah sekali jika dijahili atau ditakuti.

"Hmmmpp! Terserah kau saja!" Saya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Yah, yang terpenting kita semua selamat" Ucap Hisashi sedikit memotong pertengkaran suami dan Istri itu kalau menurut orang-orang memang terlihat sangat cocok sekali "tapi, aku cukup terkejut dengan keadaan tempat ini yang bisa dibilang bersih tanpa ada hal apapun"

"Hahahaha Rika memang orang yang seperti itu apalagi jika dia adalah anggota tentara banyak sekali keamanan ketika kau berkunjung ke rumahnya" Ucap Shizuka dengan suara payau, dan blush di wajahnya jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi di tangannya terdapat sebuah botol yang dipastikan si Suster itu Mabuk "apalagi jika kau masuk tanpa izin maka habislah sudah hahahahah!"

Yah, yang diucapkan Hisashi tadi memang ada benarnya karena biasanya jika situasi seperti ini pasti banyak orang yang tak peduli dengan apapun kecuali keselematan bahkan rumah yang sudah bagus pasti bakal ditinggalkan tapi, disini berbeda sekali kondisi yang cukup bersih dengan beberapa barang yang masih tersusun rapi, dan tak ada satupun yang berantakan.

"Hmmm yah bersyukurlah kita ada tempat untuk istirahat karena kita tak bisa seharian penuh terus untuk bergerak menghabisi mereka" Ucap Kohta menghela nafas panjang, karena dia orangnya gendut maka banyak bergerak saja seperti itu membuatnya langsung dehidrasi dan kelelahan

"Bilang saja kau lelah tak mau banyak bergerak" Ucap Saya yang seperti biasa berbicara dengan pedas sekali meski orang gendut itu tak terlalu menanggapi serius "hmmmpp! Kau memang benar-benar tak diandalkan"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu? Kau sendiri tak bisa berenang malah harus dibantu oleh suamimu? Benar-benar orang yang membuat repot" balas Kohta tampak seringai senang di wajahnya ketika ejekannya berhasil membuat Gadis itu membuang muka karena malu.

"Hmppp!"

"Ohhh, jika seperti ini apakah kalian sudah menghubungi orang tua kalian?" Tanya Takashi karena berbeda dengan dirinya yang yatim piatu dan sudah tak punya siapapun lagi sebagai saudara jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi "yah, siapa tau saja mereka selamat atau sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat"

"Ahhh, kalau soal itu aku juga kurang tau karena kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di Paris untuk masalah bisnis pertambangan minyak" Jawab Kohta hanya tertawa lepas seperti tak ada beban sama sekali "meski aku menghubungi mereka paling juga hanya mendapat suara untuk tinggalkan pesan" dia tau mereka berdua cukup sibuk.

"Serius?..." Saya memasang ekspresi yang tak begitu percaya karena orang tua si gendut maniak otaku adalah orang-orang yang terkenal dan begitu hebat "yah, aku fikir orang tuaku keduanya masih selamat" dia yakin karena ayahnya adalah orang yang terpandang hebat sudah pasti bakal dilindungi oleh Pemerintah.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau harus seperti apa" Morita mengangkat bahunya dan dia terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan orang tuanya yang saat ini entah berada dimana mungkin saja sudah dimakan Zombie "hei, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?" dia bertanya ke Gadis yang dari tadi di belakang punggungnya terus.

"A-aku i-ini ya-yatim pi-piatu" Jawab Yoshino dengan wajah gugup sambil mencengkram erat baju lelaki itu mungkin saja dia masih takut dengan tadi atau belum terbiasa dengan orang baru yang tak dikenal. Dan Morita hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambutnya agar tenang tak ketakutan.

"Tck! Bajingan yang beruntung" Immamura mendecak kesal karena ekspresi Morita terkesan meledek sekali yang ditunjukan ke arahnya karena hanya dia yang sendiri tanpa seorang gadis sama sekali dan itu benar-benar keberuntungan yang buruk "ohhh, aku rasa masa bodo dengan mereka lagipula mereka adalah orang tua angkatku saja"

"Yah, meski aku khawatir dengan mereka tapi aku tak yakin mereka masih hidup sekarang" Ucap Hisashi benar-benar sudah pasrah karena kemungkinan kecil mereka berdua masih hidup apalagi jika situasi yang mengerikan seperti ini "tapi, yang terpenting bagiku adalah untuk terus hidup karena kita akan bersama melewati masalah ini dan aku percaya dengan hal itu"

"Ahhh aku tak yakin harus bagaimana tapi aku yakin mereka masih hidup" Ucap Rei yang masih bingung dengan status ayahnya yang masih tak begitu jelas ditelpon tapi, kemungkina masih hidup karena sewaktu ditelpon hanya terdengar suara tinggalkan pesan "untuk Ibu aku yakin dia masih bersembunyi di tempat yang aman" dia tau Ibunya orang kuat dan pasti selamat.

"Tenanglah.." Hisashi memeluk Pacarnya agar bisa diam dengan cara sambil mengelus rambut dan membiarkan gadis itu ada di dekapannya.

Saya sedikt menoleh ke arah Takashi dan ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi lelaki itu ketika melihat ini karena yang dia tau temannya ini masih memiliki sedikit perasaan dan berharap kembali dengan gadis Miyamoto ini meski kemungkinan kecil. Tapi, dia terkejut dengan Takashi yang tak peduli sama sekali disatu sisi dia senang karena lelaki itu sudah tak terperangkap dengan bayangan masa lalu.

Karena gadis Takagi ini benar-benar menyukai atau lebih tepatnya memiliki perasaan lain kepada Takashi seperti seorang yang ingin memiliki dan dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah tak sama lagi dia cukup mudah mendekatinya karena rivalnya sudah pergi jauh. Meski begitu bukannya sekarang menjadi mudah malah bertambah sulit dengan hadirnya rival baru dan ini membuatnya sedikit jengkel sekali karena, harus bersaing lagi dan itu benar-benar repot untuknya.

"Ayahku mungkin saat ini berada di luar Negeri jadi tak masalah" Ucap Saeko yang tak terlihat khawatir sekali dengan keadaan ayahnya.

"Aku tak mau tau dengan urusan mereka" Ucap Yuuki yang tak ingin tau karena selama tinggal di rumah dirinya merasa tak betah sama sekali karena perlakuan orang tuanya itu, khususnya ayahnya sendiri yang terus memarahinya karena masalah rumor tentang dirinya di sekolah meski kenyataan tak seperti itu "yah, jika jadi Zombie masa bodo yang penting selamatkan diri dulu, ohh ya bagaimana denganmu Takashi?" dia bertanya pada lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hahahaha aku ini adalah Yatim Piatu dan aku tak punya keluarga lagi selain barangku sendiri di rumah" Jawab Takashi tertawa senang meski begitu yang tadi hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi wajah aslinya.

"Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Ucap Yuuki panik dengan menutup mulut karena ucapannya tadi terkesan menyinggung meski dia tak ada maksud apapun apalagi dia kurang tau banyak tentang Takashi. Dan tadi dia sedikit melihat ekspresi muram Takashi sebelum tertawa dan menunjukan ucapan tadi tak sekedar bohong saja.

"Yah, tak masalah lagipula itu sudah lama dan tak usah terlalu difikirkan" Balas Takashi masih tetap tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

Saya hanya melirik sedikit ke arah lelaki itu dan tau jika sedang ekspresi seperti itu yang jelas Takashi tengah berbohong untuk menutupi aslinya yah, diantara semua orang yang ada disini Takashi memang yang paling kurang beruntung untuk masalah kasih sayang orang tua, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang semuanya lengkap hingga seperti tak ada kekurangan.

Dan juga diantara semuanya kecuali Miyamoto dia cukup mengenal banyak tentang kehidupan Takashi yang bisa dibilang keras juga untuk anak muda seumuran dengannya bahkan untuk rumah saja masih dibilang kamar sewaan yah, karena uang hasil pekerjaannya itu habis dengan biaya sekolah dan makan meski begitu dia tak mengeluh sama sekali.

Dan dari sifat itu membuat Saya tersentuh karena jarang sekali ada orang yang berfikir dewasa seperti itu yah, meski dia sudah memberinya bantuan tapi Takashi dengan halus menolak itu semua dan juga dia tak bisa memaksa keputusan lelaki itu selain menerima saja.

Tapi, adegan tadi ada yang sedikit membuatnya jengkel karena Gadis Jalang itu mendekati Takashi dengan suara genit yah, sudah pasti itu pertanda perang baginya. Dan juga dia masih kesal dengan kejadian di Bis tadi yang terkena provokasi dari Saeko soal duduk di samping Takashi dan jika dilihat lagi sudah jelas kedua Gadis ini adalah musuhnya dalam hal mendapatkan hati Takashi.

"Hei! Shizuka! Apakah temanmu memiliki sebuah Pakaian pengganti apalagi milikku sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi" Ucap Liona yang sedikit mengeluh dengan Pakaiannya yang sudah basah dan sobek hingga menampakan kulitnya yang halus "dan juga Pakaian dalam karena milikku sudah lepas berkat berenang tadi" dia menutupi tubuh bagian atas dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tak tauuuuu! Kalauuu! Milik Rika! tak mungkin Muat denganmu!" balas Shizuka dengan mata kabur dan wajah yang memerah sekali. Itu pertanda bahwa sang Suster itu sudah mulai memasuki mode mabuk berat "karena yang aku tau ukuran Rika H-Cup berbeda sekali denganmu yang HH-Cup atau I-Cup"

"Ahhh, terserah yang terpenti ada Pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh ini" Ucap Liona sebenarnya sih tak masalah jika tubuhnya terekspos tapi itu hanya untuk seseorang saja "dan hey! Bahkan ukuranmu lebih besar dari milikku jangan kau kira aku yang paling besar disini" dia menunjuk Dada dari Wanita Pirang itu.

"Hahahaha benarkah? Terima kasih!" balas Shizuka tertawa senang tampaknya dia tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu.

 _'Mereka ini, yang benar saja'_ Takashi hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua Guru ini sedikit adu mulut mengenai masalah ukuran Dada.

Jika dirasa memang bukan kedua wanita itu saja rasakan Pakaian mereka basah, para gadis dari Fujimi ini memiliki nasib yang sama yaitu sama-sama basah termaksud para lelaki karena, mereka harus ke seberang jembatan dengan cara berenang dan juga jalan jembatan itu ditutup jadi mereka tak ada pilihan lain.

Dan juga Pakaian basah para perempuan ini cukup menjadi hadiah mata yang bagus sekali untuk kaum Adam ini karena tampak sekali lekuk bentuk tubuh dan Pakaian dalam mereka di balik baju mereka yang basah. Immamura yang memiliki sifat mesum tak berkedip sama sekali untuk meninggalkan moment langka itu sedangkan Morita masih terlalu sibuk menenangkan gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

Untuk Takashi, Hisashi, dan Kohta tak begitu memperhatikan sama sekali karena terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Tapi, pemandangan itu tak berlangsung begitu lama karena wajah Immamura langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah sepatu yang keras.

*banggg!

"Brengsek kau Takagi!" Immamura mengerang sakit karena wajahnya ditendang dan dia tak membalas lagi selain tepar di lantai.

"Hmmmpp! Benar-benar menyebalkan" Ucap Saya yang baru menutupi tubuhnya setelah dijadikan konsumsi publik.

"Jika kalian para wanita ingin mandi duluan saja, kita yang akan menunggu sehabis kalian" Ucap Takashi membuka pakaiannya yang basah "dan tak usah khawatir kita akan berjaga di rumah ini agar tetap aman"

"Argghhh Payah! Padahal aku ingin segera mandi" Morita sedikit mengeluh karena tubuhnya sudah basah bercampur Air dan Keringat "ya, sudah karena lelaki harus sedikit mengalah dengan perempuan"

"Baiklah! Ayo kau ikut juga!" Ucap Liona tersenyum lalu menarik lengan temannya itu "kalian juga Gadis muda kita akan mandi secara bersama" dan anak-anak muridnya itu menurut dan setia mengikuti

"Yes!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Mandi**

Dan sekarang para perempuan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mandi lalu mereka semua menjatuhkan handuk masing-masing dan segera melakukan itu karena tubuh mereka semua sudah basah kuyup dengan penuh keringat yang cukup lengket termaksud bau amis darah dari membasmi para Zombie.

Ukuran kamar mandi ini bisa dibilang cukup luas dan muat untuk beberapa banyak orang mungkin sekitar 11 orang, dengan lantai berwarna kuning cerah, dan dinding keramik yang memiliki warna yang sama, dengan banyaknya jenis sabun pembersih bahkan untuk ukuran seorang wanita bisa dibilang berlebihan tapi, itu bukan jadi masalah buat mereka.

Saeko, Yoshino, dan Saya tengah mandi sambil merendamkan tubuh di dalam sebuah bak putih yang besar dan cukup untuk 4 orang saja dengan Air Hangat dan gabungan sabun bunga mawar yang sangat wangi sekali. sedangkan Shizuka, Liona, Rei, Yuuki, mereka semua mandi shower yang dimaksud disini dengan air keran yang jatuh dari atas dan menyemburkan mereka sambil membasuh tubuh.

"Hei! Sensei aku tak tau kulit milikmu sangat putih dan halus sekali" Ucap Yuuki cukup kagum dengan mengelus kulit sensei itu dengan jarinya "aku iri denganmu dan ingin memiliki kulit seperti ini"

"Yah, sebenarnya perawatan apa sih hingga membuat kulit sensei sangat putih sekali seperti kulit putih albino?" Ucap Rei yang terlihat ingin sekali memiliki hal seperti ini meskipun harus operasi plastik.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tak ada perawatan khusus untuk kulitku" Liona mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kemudia tersenyum mendengar pujian ini "lagipula ini bukan perawatan yang memerlukan biaya mahal atau operasi plastik yang seperti orang lain fikirkan karena ini sudah bawaan dari Ibu Sensei sejak lahir"

"Ehhhhh! Aku baru tau itu?!" Yuuki cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban ini sambil terus mengelus tangannya dengan sabun "aku fikir ini sebuah operasi plastik ternyata bawaan dari lahir apakah keluarga Sensei orang luar Negeri?"

"Yah, ayahku orang Jepang sedangkan Ibu aku orang Denmark" Jawab Liona mengangguk setuju "hah, aku mana mungkin memiliki uang banyak untuk operasi lagipula lebih baik Cantik alami apa adanya daripada harus Cantik karena sebuah operasi" dia berfikir hal absurd seperti operasi plastik tadi hanya membuang uang saja.

"Hahahaha sebenarnya di Negara Denmark sana ada sebuah wilayah bernama Scandynavia dimana daerah itu jarang sekali terkena matahari dan sering turun salju" Jawab Shizuka dengan efek mabuk yang masih ada "dan itulah sebabnya jika kau kesana akan menemukan orang kulit putih Albino dan tak usah terkejut bahkan ada juga lelaki yang berkulit putih"

"Hmmmm tapi, anehnya meski Sensei yang paling Cantik tapi, belum menikah atau memiliki Pacar sama sekali" Ucap Yuuki sedikit mendengar dari Gosip dari orang-orang di kelasnya.

"Mungkin tipe lelaki Sensei cukup tinggi jadi, banyak orang yang langsung menyerah" Ucap Rei tertawa dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan Air.

"Ahh, aku rasa kalian terlalu mendengar rumor berlebihan tentang aku meski tak semuanya benar" Ucap Liona langsung berdiri dan tampak sekali lekukan tubuhnya yang indah sekali untuk wanita seumurannya "lagipula aku tak peduli dengan jenis lelaki apapun yang terpenting bagaimana bisa dia membuat hatiku tersentuh dan takluk itu saja"

"Woww! Benar-benar syarat yang mudah" Rei cukup kagum dengan sifatnya yang dewasa itu.

"Meski terdengar mudah tapi, tak semudah yang dibayangkan" Ucap Yuuki agak tidak setuju karena dia sendiri pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, ketika berpacaran dengan Tsunoda terasa seperti tertekan, tak bahagia, dan selalu muram saja meski melakukan hal romantis seolah hatinya enggan sama sekali. Tapi, ketika dengan Takashi meski bukan pacaran terasa beda sekali, Hatinya selalu berdetak kencang tak karuan, dengan wajah memerah panas ketika hanya berdua, dan selalu merasa nyaman seolah tubuhnya tak ingin pindah tempat mungkin ini yang disebut dengan namanya Jatuh Cinta terhadap seseorang.

"Karena seperti laki-laki bilang Hati Wanita itu cukup rumit" Ucap Liona dengan mengedipkan mata lalu menyalakan kran dan membiarkan Hujan Air yang membersihkan tubuhnya dari sabun penuh "hah! Benar-benar melegakan setelah banyak bergerak" dia menghela nafas panjang karena sensasi lelah perlahan hilang dengan mandi saja.

"Tapi, aku terkejut kau bisa mengatasi Zombie itu dengan sendirian, kukira kau sudah tewas atau tergigit!" Shizuka tertawa riang sekali seolah tak terjadi apapun "aku fikir kau akan berdiam diri ketakutan!"

"Hah! Jelas aku takut tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ini benar-benar terpaksa jika tidak aku akan mati!" Balas Liona sangat kesal dengan ejekan "jika aku tak berani berarti sama saja dengan bunuh diri dan lagipula sekarang tak begitu buruk juga meski aku agak jijik dengan darah! Hiiii!" dia kembali mengusap tubuhnya.

"Ahhh, tapi itu benar-benar hebat kau begitu luar biasa tak seperti diriku yang takut dan minta dilindungi" Ucap Shizuka menghela nafas dan terlihat efek alkohol sudah hilang "aku ingin tau bagaimana bisa kau seberani itu karena, kita sudah kenal cukup lama aku tau jelas tentang sifatmu" dia kembali menyabuni Dadanya yang besar itu.

"Yah, bisa dibilang ini karena seseorang sih" Jawab Liona tersenyum, dia masih mengingat kejadian itu jika bukan karena paksaan Takashi sudah jelas dia akan mati dan juga dia tak ingin menjadi beban berat buat muridnya sendiri. Makanya dia memberanikan diri dan sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

 _'Mungkin itu adalah Takashi'_ Yuuki cukup tau siapa orang yanf dimaksud Sensei itu karena dia juga bertemu dengan Takashi dan Liona Sensei yang waktu itu penuh darah dan belum berterima kasih kepada dia yang telah menyelamatkan Hidupnya itu.

"Aduh! Aku harap jika ini berakhir dan segera menemukan Jodoh!" Shizuka mulai meracau gak jelas "uhhh, padahal umurku sudah 26 Tahun tapi, tak ada yang ingin mengajakku nikah padahal aku ingin sekali itu!" dia berbicara sambil mengkhayalkan hal itu.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya kau saja yang mengalami nasib itu yang serupa secara sendirian" Ucap Liona menghela nafas karena dia cukup merasa malu karena masih perawan di umur yang sudah matang tapi, dia tak ingin melepaskan keperwanannya begitu saja kepada orang yang tak dia senangi sama sekali.

"Tenang saja dengan wajah Cantik seperti Sensei pasti banyak kok lelaki yang mengantri" Rei menghibur kedua Guru itu yang tengah depresi dengan masalah yang sama.

"Memang banyak tapi, mereka semua Bajingan mesum saja!" Ucap Shizuka dengan nada suara amarah yang ditahan dan meski dia aneh seperti ini tapi, tetap saja dia adalah seorang Wanita yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan kelembutan dari seorang lelaki.

Yuuki tau apa yang dialami oleh kedua Guru itu dan hal yang sama menimpa pada dirinya sendiri meski berpacaran dan banyak berganti lelaki kebanyakan mereka semua brengsek mesum yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya tanpa menyadari perasaan hatinya dan tak ada satupun lelaki yang bisa membuat Hatinya luluh dan terasa nyaman meski ada sih, satu tapi itu masih belum pasti.

Rei menyeringai dan tampak ide jahil di otaknya lalu bergerak ke belakang Shizuka tanpa diketahui Guru itu "hahahaha! Ya ampun! Milik Sensei begitu kenyal dan besar sekali! Aku benar-benar iri sekali!" dia meremas dua gunung besar itu yang tak bisa terjangkau semua oleh telapak tangannya.

"Hahahaha! Ahh! Benarkah? Terima kasih memang milikku besar ah!" Shizuka sedikit mendesah kecil ketika muridnya ini meremas Payudaranya dan dia benar-benar tak keberatan sama sekali.

"Wow! Milik Sensei kenyal dan lembut lalu kulitmu sangat mulus aku jadi ingin memiliki yang sama" Ucap Yuuki melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rei, dengan cara menjahilinya menggunakan remasan dada "dan juga besar mungkinkah suatu hari aku bisa seperti ini?" dia menyeringai usil.

"Hahahaha hentikan itu Yuuki Miku sebagai gurumu Ahh! Aku melarangmu melakukan hal gak jelas seperti ini ahh!" Liona mendesah kecil sama seperti Shizuka karena muridnya yang satu inu tak berhenti untuk meremas dadanya "ahh! Hei! Hahahaha lepaskan aku! Ah!" dia ingin berontak tapi, sulit yang ada sekarang situasi menjadi berbalik dan kedua wanita itu benar-benar menikmati hal ini karena sedikit terasa geli sekali tampak wajah merah di keempat perempuan itu.

"Kau benar-benar besar seperti Melon Shizuka-Sensei!"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Miyamoto milikmu juga tak begitu buruk!"

"Hei! Sensei kumohon berbagi sedikit kulit putihmu dan Dada besar ini!"

"Hahahaha hei! Ah! Milikmu juga sudah besar hahahaha! Tapi, soal kulit ini sudah bawaaan dari lahir ah!"

 _'Mereka semua itu benar-benar menjengkelkan'_ Batin Saya tengah mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun dan mengabaikan 4 orang di belakangnya yang tengah melakukan hal absurd seperti itu dan mirip sekali dengan Novel H+ yang dia baca dengan genre sesama jenis meski begitu tetap saja suara berisik mereka menganggu meski diabaikan olehnya.

"Aku tak pernah tau bahwa tubuhmu bagus sekali Saeko-senpai" Ucap Yoshino yang terlihat kagum dengan tubuh kapten klub Kendo dan jika dibandingkan dengannya cukup berbeda jauh sekali "sebenarnya rahasia ingin punya tubuh seperti senpai sendiri apa?"

"Are? Benarkah itu? Aku benar-benar tersanjung atas ucapanmu itu" Saeko tersenyum senang, sebenarnya banyak juga yang memuji kecantikan dirinya tapi, dia tak begitu hiraukan karena semuanya adalah Kaum Adam "yah, sebenarnya aku tak melakukan apapun tapi, aku rasa milikmu jauh lebih bagus dan imut itu cocok sekali denganmu?"

"Ahhh, senpai terlalu berlebihan denganku" Yoshino hanya menunduk malu dengan Pujian itu.

"Yah, sebaiknya kau syukuri saja apa yang ada dan lagipula seperti bacaan di buku yaitu Wanita itu memiliki keindahan tersendiri di masing-masing tubuh mereka" Ucap Saeko yang tak begitu memperhatikan fisiknya mungkin terlihat bagus karena sering berlatih dan sparring Kendo dengan yang lain ditambah makan yang tak begitu banyak.

"Karena Busujima adalah Kapten Kendo jadi, kenapa tubuhnya seperti itu terus karena banyak bergerak" Ucap Saya ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan ini "selain itu tampilan dia memang harus selalu bagus ketika berada di hadapan semua orang" dia hanya mengusap rambutnya yang terurai panjang itu dengan shampoo.

"Aku rasa kau juga tak begitu buruk Takagi" Komentar Saeko yang tak ingin terlalu banyak dipuji.

Saya hanya diam saja sambil terus menggosok rambutnya dia melihat tubuh gadis berambut ungu itu bisa dibilang cukup bagus meski dirinya tak ingin mengakui hal itu, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, dan lekukan tubuh yang lurus langsing dan tak ada Gumpalan di perut sama sekali, dan pinggul yang sudah pas dengan tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang hampir sempurna dan berbeda sekali dengan dirinya tapi, jika soal ukuran Dada dia takkan kalah.

Saeko tampaknya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kouhainya "ohh, aku ingin tau kau begitu dekat sekali dengan Morita-san apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Atau kalian sudah berpacaran tanpa diketahui yang lain?" dia memasang senyum Usil.

"A-ahhhhh bu-bukan se-sepert itu ki-ita baru saja kenal satu sama lain sebentar" Jawab Yoshino dengan ekspresi wajah memerah malu sekali dan gelagapan karena pertanyaan dadakan yang tak disangka "ta-tapi, jika di-dia me-memang menyukaiku itu tak jadi masalah" dia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena keceplosan berbicara tentang hati kecilnya.

"Hahahaha! Itu bagus aku suka dengan orang yang jujur!" Saeko tertawa karena pancingannya sukses.

"Kau ini Cantik dan juga sedikit pintar tapi, kenapa dari semua orang lelaki yang disini kau lebih menyukai si Aho Mesum itu?" Ucap Saya tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dengan selera Gadis ini yang agak rendah yah, meski dirinya juga sama menyukai seseorang yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa tapi, ketika Morita menyelamatkan aku rasanya hatiku berdetak tak karun setiap saat mungkin saja itu yang namanya jatuh cinta" Jawab Yoshino mulai berbicara normal karena yang mendengar curhatan isi hatinya adalah para perempuan "dan jika dia memang memiliki sifat mesum aku tak masalah malahan senang karena dia berarti masih normal untuk terpikat dengan lawan jenis"

"Maaf saja Takagi apa yang dia ucapkan memang benar, setiap lelaki yang lahir dan berkembang sudah memiliki sifat mesum terhadap tubuh wanita dan aku rasa itu hal wajar saja bukan?" Ucap Saeko menambahkan "lagipula itu bagus jika ada ketertarikan dengan tubuh lawan jenis karena akan sangat dipertanyakan jika tak bereaksi apa-apa kalau melihat wanita telanjang tapi, pengecualian untuk orang yang benar-benar Polos atau tak mengerti apapun tapi tetap ada rasa mesum itu meskipun harus sedikit ada paksaan"

Yah, yang diucapkan Busujima itu memang ada benarnya jika tak mesum maka takkan bisa membuat anak atau lebih buruknya Homosexual yaitu ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis dan lagipula hal seperti itu wajar saja bahkan Takashi juga punya. Itu terbukti ketika Insiden perebutan kursi di Bis yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Busujima lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu yang parah sekali meski niatnya untuk membuat pihak yang kalah tak protes dan menerima apa adanya tapi, tetap saja cara konyol seperti itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku rasa memang kau benar lagipula seperti aku tak setuju dengan ucapanmu" Ucap Saya merendamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke Bak putih besar itu.

Mungkin dia faham dengan yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang tak peduli orang itu jelek, miskin, pendek, culun, atau jadi bahan olokan, kalau sudah jatuh cinta memang tak ada yang bisa menghentikan itu karena semua yang dilakukan bakal dianggap bagus saja dan hal itu juga yang terjadi pada dirinya yang menyukai Takashi meski, orang itu Aho, suka telat, nilai ulangan selalu rendah, bau apek karena keringat, dan suka seenaknya telat tapi, tetap saja dia menyukai itu dan tak terganggu sama sekali.

Dan kalau difikir lebih dalam lagi memang bagus sekali jika Gadis itu menyukai Morita karena akan jadi masalah jika itu Takashi dan dia benar-benar mensyukuri itu. Karena dia cukup sulit sekali ketika membuat pendekatan atau sekedar ingin makan bersama karena dulu ada Miyamoto yang jadi tembok besar yang menghalangi jalannya, dan ketika Miyamoto pergi itu adalah anugerah tapi sekarang masa sulitnya lagi bertambah dengan hadirnya dua orang yaitu : Miku dan Busujima dan apabila ditambah Gadis ini mungkin kesempatan baginya sangat tipis seperti sehelai rambut.

Tapi, dia takkan kalah begitu saja meski banyak rival yang menghadang karena hanya dia saja yang berhak memilikinya dan mungkin setelah ini berakhir mereka berdua menikah lalu bulan madu di sebuah pulau yang damai. Memikirkan itu saja membuat wajahnya memerah panas tapi, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan karena dia tau otak Takashi belum memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Mungkin jalan untuk mendapatkan Takashi memang tak semudah membalik telapak tangan tapi, dia takkan menyerah dan harus bersabar karena apapun hasil kerja keras yang kita lakukan baik itu benar maupun salah pasti saja selalu ada hasil yang akan telah diperbuat meski tak begitu banyak.

"Hei, Yoshino! Takagi-San bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Saeko yang begitu tertarik dengan candaan orang-orang yang berada di sisi lain ruangan ini.

"Maaf aku sedang tak bersemangat sekarang" Saya menolak halus karena ingin memilih tenang sambil merendamkan tubuh yang sangat lelah sekali daripada harus bercanda yang berlebihan seperti memegang dada meski perempuan tapi, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang janggal sekali makanya dia menolak.

"Aku lebih ingin disini saja" Jawab Yoshino tertunduk malu karena jika bergabung yang ada membuatnya iri tentang Dada mereka yang besar dan merasa dirinya kalah dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" Saeko segera keluar dari bak mandi lalu bergabung dengan mereka semua meninggalkan dua orang yang ingin tenang sekali.

"Hah! Begini lebih baik" Saya menghela nafas lega dan mengabaikan teriakan di belakangnya.

"Ohhh! Hei! Tubuhmu menggoda sekali!"

"Dada kau sangat besar daripada punyaku!"

"Hei Sensei! Tolong berbagi kecantikanmu!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Lihat bagaimana mungkin bisa sebesar ini? Sebenarnya ukuran berapa Bra yang kau kenakan?"

"Ahhh! Hahahaha!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Tamu**

Sementara Para Gadis sedang mandi, Para Lelaki sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah lelah seharian banyak bergerak, Hisashi, Kohta, dan Morita pergi berkeliling rumah ini sambil mencari barang yang nanti bisa digunakan sementara Immamura hanya duduk di lantai sambil membersihkan dan mempertajam Katana miliknya dan Takashi hanya duduk di sofa sambil makan cemilan.

"Uhhh, mereka ini ribut sekali sih!" Komentar Immamura yang agak terganggu dengan suara keras yang ada di kamar mandi dan juga dia ingin kesana karena tak tahan dengan bau asem ini tapi, para Perempuan cukup lama sekali berada disana "argghhh! Kapan pula mereka selesai, sekarang giliran kita" dia menggerutu tak karuan karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket keringan dan itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Yah, Perempuan mandi sendiri atau bersama pasti akan lama apalagi jika mengobrol dan bercanda seperti itu maka sangat lama" Takashi hanya tertawa kering saja, sebenarnya dia tak masalah dengan tak mandi tapi temannya ini sudah mengajaknya jadi dia tak bisa tolak "jadi, tunggu sebentar lagi saja" dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama ketika menunggu Saya yang lama sekali mandi hingga membuatnya ketiduran.

"Hey Bro! Lihat apa yang kami temukan?!"

Dan terdengar suara orang lain ketika menoleh mereka melihat tim kecil yang sehabis berkelilibg terlihat mereka membawa dua buah Senjata laras panjang dengan jenis yang berbeda yaitu **Thompson M4A1** yaitu senjata laras panjang tipe jadul atau yang sudah langka sekali ada di era modern sekarang ini tapi, daya kekuatan senjata itu lumayan tinggi yaitu cukup untuk menembak tiga orang manusia tapi, kelemahannya yaitu memiliki stok peluru yang langka.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi **Gremade Modification S2G** senjata laras panjang juga yang memiliki kelebihan yaitu bisa menembak musuh dengan akurasi tepat dari jarak 3 Km jika selebih dari itu bakal meleset dan kekurangan senjata ini adalah daya Power tembakan ini akan melemah jika berhadapan dengan seorang yang mengenakan rompi anti peluru maka dari itu harus menembak di bagian kepala saja.

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan benda itu?" Tanya Takashi bingung dengan ketiga orang itu yang hanya berkeliling bisa mendapatkan senjata bagus seperti itu.

"Shizuka-Sensei bilang bahwa rumah temannya ini adalah seorang Anggota FBI jadi tak heran jika kau menemukan beberapa jenis senjata yang lainnya" Jawab Morita dengan grin.

"Aku tak tau apakah ini berguna atau tidak setelah kehabisan peluru maksudku peluru senjata jadul ini cukup langka" Ucap Kohta yang memegang senjata **Thompson M4A1** meskipun kuat satu-satunya kekurangan disini adalah pasokan peluru yang sudah tak bisa ditemukan sembarangan lagi atau memang harus memesan pada agen tertentu.

"Daripada mencari kenapa tak buat saja versi peluru senjata itu sendiri yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama?" Ucap Immamura memberi saran meski dia juga tak yakin bisa membuat itu.

"Yah, akan aku fikirkan itu nanti" Kohta mengangguk setuju dengan saran tadi.

"Ohhh, bagaimana dengan para perempuan apakah mereka sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya Morita yang sedari tadi belum melihat sama sekali Anggota perempuan yang ada disini.

"Yang, namanya perempuan pasti jika mandi lama sekali jadi aku rasa masih ada disana" Jawab Takashi yang sebenarnya ingin menonton TV tapi, yang sudah dia duga semua isinya berita tentang bencana itu atau saluran mati karena stasiun TV sana sudah hancur dan tergigit oleh Zombie jadi dia urungkan saja niat itu.

!

Morita, Hisashi, dan Kohta langsung memasang wajah Horror ke arah mereka berdua seolah seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan atau melihat sebuah Hantu. Dan kedua orang itu sadar sedikit melirik ke samping ada sepasang Dua tangan yang sudah ada disana dan bersiap memeluk mereka berdua Takashi dan Immamura belum bersiap berontak karena akhirnya terhenti oleh suara lembut yang kacau sekali.

"Uwahhh! Kalian masih ada disini! Kenapa tak mandi saja karena kita sudah selesai anak muda!"

"Takashi-Kyuunnnn! Khenapwa! Kau tak bergabung! Mwandhii! Bserhsama! Aku juga ingfinn! Msdwembasghuh pkungghtunggmu!"

Ternyata mereka adalah Duo Sensei yang Cantik ini dan sehabis mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk saja yang nampak sekali tonjolan besar di dadanya yah, meski Liona mengenakan bra dan Shizuka benar-benar telanjang bulat. Kedua murid ini tak bisa bereaksi bergerak atau berbicara karena kepala mereka dipeluk paksa dan dibenamkan ke Dada mereka masing-masing yang terlihat kedua murid itu agak sulit bernafas.

"Tch! Benar-benar bajingan yang beruntung!" Morita hanya mendecak kesal karena dia tak dapat hal yang lebih baik selain merasakan Dada empuk besar dari kedua Sensei yang masih memiliki status sendiri itu dan jelas saja dia sangat iri sekali dan tak dapat merasakan itu juga sedangkan Kohta hanya tetap mengamati Senjata yang dia bawa.

Takashi berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu untuk mengambil nafas karena hidungnya sedikit tertekan tapi, tenaga wanita yang mabuk itu cukup kuat dan dia melirik ke samping untuk meminta bantuan tapi, Immamura hanya memasang wajah bejat dengan darah sedikit menetes dari Hidung dan terlihat menikmati itu sekali dengan situasi yang ada. Dia hanya mendengus dengan teman yang tak berguna seperti itu.

"Ahhh, aku rasa harus juga mengecek yang lainnnya" Ucap Hisashi berjalan ke lantai atas dengan wajah risau karena dia tau jika kedua Wanita ini dalam keadaan mabuk tak menutup kemungkinan yang lain akan terkena juga apalagi pacarnya yang belum terbiasa dengan alkohol dan akan bertindak tak jelas.

"Ahh aku rasa aku ingin tidur jadi, nikmati waktu bersenang kalian!" Ucap Morita menyeringai meninggalkan mereka karena dia tau jika wanita sedang mabuk maka setengan kewarasan mereka akan hilang dan dia tak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang setengah sadar seperti itu malah akan jadi berbahaya untuknya yang ikut campur.

"Maaf aku tak bisa membantu kalian" Kohta hanya membungkuk menyesal lalu pergi dari sana juga.

"Ahhhh! *Hick! Semuanya pergi *Hick! Jadi, kita bisa bersenang-senang sendirian *Hick!" Ucap Shizuka yang masih memeluk erat Immamura dan terlihat wajahnya benar-benar mabuk berat sekali "baiklah, sebuah *Hick! Hadih sebelum *Hick! Tidur *Chuu!" tanpa ragu lagi langsung mencium pipinya dan membuat Immamura pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

*Crottttt!

"Guahaaaaaaa!"

"Twakshashi! Kwau! Ingwin bcrenain? Bshdaiklah!" Ucap Liona dengan mata tak fokus dan wajah yang sudah sangat merah sekali itu pertanda bahwa mabuk wanita sudah sangat maksimal "heheheje! Nsigkmati hgahadiahmu!" dia langsung membuka Handuk dan melepaskan Bra yang sekarang kondisi wanita itu telanjang bulat.

"Yah! Pingsan deh!" Shizuka memasang wajah begitu polos sekali seolah itu bukan kesalahan dirinya sendiri dan menoleh ke samping dimana ada temannya yang terlihat memiliki waktu bersenang-senang "hei! *Hick! Boleh aku bergabung? *Hick" dia kembali cegukan dan mulai melepaskan Handuk miliknya tanpa fikir panjang lagi.

"Ohakayyy!"

"Oww! Oww! Whoa! Tunggu dulu!"

Takashi belum bereaksi apapun atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena tubuhnya kini seperti sebuah Sandwich yang tengah diapit oleh dua wanita Cantik dan diperparah dengan keadaan mereka yang telanjang bulat hingga menampakan bentuk tubuh dan ukuran Dada mereka yang besar sekali untuk seorang wanita yang masih saja sendiri.

Dia berharap untuk mendapatkan bantuan tapi, apa daya temannya itu masih pingsan berkat tadi Takashi seperti memiliki nasib beruntung atau apes. Beruntung karena kejadian ini hanya dia yang melihat mereka berdua telanjang dan Dada besar mereka yang menyentuh wajahnya dia juga melihat puting yang berwarna pink kemerahan hal itu tentu saja membuat bagian bawahnya mulai bereaksi sedangkan Apes dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas sekali karena wajahnya dibekam tanpa ada jeda.

Takashi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghindar atau melepaskan diri tapi, beberapa saat tak ada gerakan menggesekan tubuhnya dengan dada dan melihat kedua Sensei itu sudah pingsan karena mabuk dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata buram agak sedikit mengigau tampaknya mereka berlebihan sekali dalam minum hingga sampai pingsan seperti itu.

 _'Hah, apa boleh buat jika seperti ini'_ Takashi hanya memandang dua wanita telanjang itu terkapar disana dan menjadi tontonan bagus untuknya karena dia juga seorang laki-laki jika melihat lawan jenis bertingkah seperti itu akan bereaksi juga _'whowww! Tubuh mereka hampir mirip seperti model'_ dia hanya kagum dengan tubuh Liona-Sensei yang tinggi ramping dengan lekukan seperti Gitar dan Dadanya juga besar sementara Shizuka-Sensei tak kalah bagus dengan perut kecil dan pinggan bagus ditambah ukuran Dadanya yang besar sekali seperti melon.

Dia tak ingin menonton lebih lama lagi wanita telanjang itu karena dia tau jika terus seperti ini dirinya tak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsu lelakinya dan akan menyerang mereka disini yang tengah mabuk. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi lalu menggendong mereka secara bersamaan dan berniat membawa mereka ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Liona dengan cara brydal Style dan Shizuka di belakang sambil memeluk erat Takashi tampaknya wanita pirang itu masih sedikit agak sadar meski samar. Meski begitu Takashi tak merasa keberatan mengangkat mereka berdua secara bersama karena sudah sering mengangkut barang jadi terbiasa dan membawa kedua wanita itu ke kamar dengan meninggalkan Immamura yang masih mengigau pingsan berkat tadi.

"Hahahaha! Dada besar...yang...mantap...sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Takashi-kyunn! Thidur bserhsama ygukk!"

"Hah, yang benar saja! Aku tak faham kenapa mereka berlebihan seperti ini"

Takashi hanya mendengus kencang setelah mendengar Liona yang masih mengigau dalam tidur dan setelah kejadian kecil tadi Takashi membawa kedua wanita itu ke ruang lain dan menyuruh mereka tidur di kasur lantai yang telah disediakan. Dan tentu saja saat itu Takashi hanya bisa menutupi hidung karena aroma alkohol yang kuat keluar dari mulut mereka dan dia benar-benar tak biasa dengan bau itu.

Dan memang sekarang tubuh kedua Wanita itu tertutup dengan selimut tapi, masih setengah bugil dan hanya mengenakan Bra dan CD karena sebelum itu Takashi menambahkan Pakaian agar tidak terlalu parah tapi, waktu itu ada sedikit masalah. Pertama dia tak tau ukuran Bra yang kedua Wanita itu kenakan dan dia asal ambil saja dari lemari alhasil itu tak sesuai untuk mereka dan hanya menutupi area intim saja, dan yang kedua agak sulit baginya ketika memakaikan itu karena harus secara tak sengaja berkontak fisik dengan bagian itu dan ditambah dia adalah laki-laki yang mengalami masa puber jadi wajar saja memiliki sifat mesum meski begitu dia tetap Profesional walau harus menahan insting alami lelakinya untuk tak membawa mereka ke kamar dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Arghhh! Ini benar-benar sulit dari yang aku bayangkan!"

Takashi menggaruk kepalanya dengan rasa frustasi karena harus memikirkan rencana besok selanjutnya jika tidak mereka semua akan tewas sebenarnya hal seperti ini harus dilakukan secara bersama tapi, semua sudah tepar karena kelelahan dan hanya dia saja yang masih terjaga karena belum bisa tidur karena masih sibuk dengan hal ini apalagi mereka semua mempercayakan hal ini kepadanya sebagai seorang Leader dari kelompok ini dan dia tak ingin menghilangkan rasa kepercayaan itu.

Dan dia tak hanya bertiga yang berada di ruangan ini karena ada satu orang lagi yang berada di belakang Takashi dan saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Dia adalah seorang Gadis Cantik berambut pink yang tak lain adalah anak kolongmerat Saya Takagi, dan hanya mengenakan Tanktop Biru yang menonjolkan Dadanya yang besar itu dan Rok mini hitam, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang menambah kesan bagus untuknya.

"Hahahaha, kau rupanya bisa tidur juga di tempat itu biasanya kau selalu ogah atau ingin di kasur yang empuk saja" Takashi hanya tertawa melihat Gadis itu cukup damai sekali dalam tidur biasanya jika dalam hal normal Saya akan mendumel sambil mengeluarkan keluhan yang gak penting tentang segala hal tapi, sekarang agak berbeda mungkin karena situasi seperti ini jadi tingkahnya agak berubah.

"Terlihat kau sangat sibuk sekali Takashi-Kun hingga dirimu lupa makan?"

Selagi Takashi membaca sebuah Peta Kota Fujimi sambil mencari sebuah tempat untuk mengisi segala sesuatu terdengar suara lembut datang dari arah dapur dan begitu menoleh dia melihat Gadis Cantik dengan tubuh langsing semampai yang tak lain adalah Saeko Busujima seorang mantan Kapten Klub Kendo. Yang saat ini tak mengenakan apapun selain Celemek Putih dan Thong warna hitam yang terkesan cocok dan sexy untuknya.

"Ohh, Saeko-San aku fikir kau sudah tidur" Ucap Takashi bersikap normal dengan cara tersenyum karena bagian bawahnya kembali bereaksi ketika melihat Gadis itu dengan Pakaian yang cukup sexy dan dia mencoba untuk menahan itu meski agak kesulitan.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin tidur tapi, ketika melihat kau seperti ini jadinya aku tak tega dan membawa makanan untukmu" Ucap Saeko dengan memegang nampan yang sudah penuh oleh makanan "jadi, kelihatan kau sibuk sekali? Tengah memikirkan sesuatu rencana yang bagus?" dia lalu duduk di samping lelaki itu.

"Yah, begitulah meskipun ingin mendiskusikan hal ini secara bersama tapi mereka malah tidur" Jawab Takashi yang tetap fokus melihat peta agar pandangannya tak bergerak ke arah lain "ngomong-ngomong terima kasih telah susah payah membawakan ini untukku" dia lalu meminum secangkir kopi hangat agar matanya agak cerah dan bagus.

"Fufufu! Tak masalah Takashi-Kun sudah seharusnya teman saling membantu" Jawab Saeko tertawa kecil dan tubuhnya bergeser agar lebih dekat lagi "ohhh, ngomong-ngomong jika kau ada masalah aku tak keberatan jika membantumu apapun itu jadi, tak usah sungkan" dia sedikit berbisik ke telinga.

"Yah, terima kasih banyak" Balas Takashi tetap tenang meski dalam hati dia merasa agak kurang nyaman karena wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali tinggal beberapa inci saja dan matanya agak tak fokus dengan sesekali melirik ke belahan Dadanya. Tapi, dia tetap konsentrasi dalam memikirkan rencana besok dan tak mau menganggap Gadis berambut Ungu ini menganggapnya Mesum karena dia bukan Morita dan hanya seorang lelaki normal yang mengalami masa pubertas.

Saeko hanya tersenyum manis sekali yang terus menatap Takashi dari jarak yang cukup dekat dan agak terkejut lelaki itu tak bereaksi apapun ketika melihat Pakaian yang dia kenakan seperti ini biasanya lelaki lain akan langsung berekspresi mesum tapi, dia berbeda dan bersikap biasa saja mungkin orang beranggapan itu hanya seorang Homosexual tapi itu sebenarnya sama sekali salah.

Dia yakin Takashi juga suka dengan hal itu tapi, dia tetap bersikap normal dan terbukti bahwa saat kejadian di Bis itu dia sendiri tak menyangka lelaki ini akan menggunakan cara provokasi seperti itu tapi, dia senang Takashi masih seorang lelaki yang normal dan mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu meski jika diminta dirinya tak ada masalah sama sekali.

Selagi dua orang itu berbicara tanpa mereka sadari orang yang tengah tertidur di sofa bangun dan membukakan mata. Meski sebenarnya Saya sedari tadi semenjak Takashi datang kesini tidak tidur atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya sekedar Pura-pura saja sambil memperhatikan keakraban mereka yang membuatnya jengkel sekali.

Tapi, dia tak bertindak apapun dan memilih diam saja karena jika Saya melakukan itu dia pasti akan bingung dan kelabakan untuk mencari alasan jika ditanya Takashi karena tak ingin dianggap oleh lelaki itu sebagai penguping pembicaraan orang lain apalagi ketika diingatkan ekspresi Saeko dengan seringai kemenangan waktu di bis dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal tanpa henti.

 _'Awas saja! Kau macam-macam dan lebih dari ini bajingan!'_ Saya menggerutu kesal dalam tidur palsu sambil terus memperhatikan mereka meski niatnya ingin bangun dan berbicara dengan Takashi tapi, apa daya Gadis ini muncul lebih cepat.

"Baiklah Takashi-Kun aku pergi dulu untuk Istirahat sebentar" Ucap Saeko beranjak pergi karena matanya mulai ngantuk dan tak bisa menemani lelaki itu lebih lama lagi "dan nikmati makananmu, ohhh ya jika ada sesuatu masalah panggil saja aku" dia berkedip genit lalu pergi berjalan ke kamar atas.

"Ohh, ya Terima kasih banyak" Balas Takashi tak membuat reaksi apapun dengan tingkah tadi karena terlalu fokus dengan rencana ini dan juga dia belum mengantuk sama sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Saeko pergi juga meninggalkan Takashi sendirian disana sambil memikirkan rencana tapi, dia ingin mengambil beberapa snack lagi sebelum membuat keputusan karena sepersekian detik kemudian lehernya langsung dirangkul oleh tangan lembut dari belakang dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Saya yang tengah mengigau disaat tidur.

"Mama..."

Takashi terkejut dengan aksi tadi tapi, dia tak melakukan apapun selain diam saja karena Gadis ini merangkul kepalanya dengan erat sambil mengigau dan menyebut ibunya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya ingin pergi sebentar tapi, tidak jadi karena Gadis ini mungkin tengah memimpikan sesuatu dengan ibunya dan juga Saya terlihat tak ingin melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hah, apa boleh buat" Takashi memilih mengalah dan tetap fokus disitu saja sambil melihat peta lagi.

Tanpa diketahui Takashi sendiri Saya tak tidur sama sekali dan tingkahnya tadi hanya sekedar pura-pura saja agar lelaki itu tak jadi pergi dan meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Meski nyatanya Gadis itu sengaja melakukan ini karena dia ingin lebih dekat saja dan ada seseorang yang menemaninya tidur lalu beberapa saat kemudian Gadis dengan nama belakang Takagi ini memilih menutup mata dan tidur dengan sebuah senyum senang di wajah.

 _'Huh? Apa-apaan itu'_ Takashi melihat sesuatu ada yang aneh di luar dari jendela dan dirasa Saya sudah tertidur pulas dia lepaskan rangkulan itu dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dan seketika wajahnya agak terlihat serius sambil memandang sesuatu.

"Bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka fikirkan berada di luar dengan keadaan seperti itu?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil BMW S340 berwarna Hitam tengah melaju kecepatan tinggi disebuh sudut kota yang sudah penuh dengan Zombie. Dan sang pengendara terlihat tak begitu peduli dan mulai menabrakan para Zombie dengan laju kencang karena, sudah menghalangi jalannya meski mobilnya kotor dan penuh dengan darah dia tak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Tampak sekali wajah dari sang pengemudi ini begitu fokus dan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu karena ingin ke sebuah tempat terdengar dia hanya berbicara beberapa kata saja.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi Hanami dan tetaplah selamat sampai aku tiba"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan akhirnya cut juga dengan akhir cerita yang seperti biasa absurd dan ngegantung sekali seperti tiang jemuran tapi, kalau penasaran tetap stay yah!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halo aku kembali lagi setelah agak lama Hiatus liburan untuk menjernihkan otak dari padatnya aktifitas dan menjernihkan otak lagi agar tak WB dan tetap terus mencari inspirasi meski agak sulit karena tak semudah dibayangkan karena khayalan sendiri adalah keenakan berbeda sekali dengan realita yang ada lol!. Ahh, sudahlah lupakan btw ini chapter 12 untuk fic HOTD yang dimana manga aslinya akan Hiatus selamanya karena sang Mangaka telah berpulang pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, semoga ada saja yang mau melanjutkan cerita ini karena lumayan seru seperti LN Infinity Stratos yang pembuat sebelumnya berhenti karena terlilit hutang (entah yang terakhir benar atau tidak tapi, aku baca dari beberapa forum sih) ahh kalau enggak yah sudah lah by Bondan Prakoso lol.**

 **P.s : kayaknya ada rencana aku buat fic baru deh, mungkin masih sekedar wacana jadi gak usah terlalu dianggap serius walau begitu ada besar kemungkinan seperti fic saya sebelumnya tapi, beda manga atau Anime yah gak sama dah hahahaha!.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rumah Rika**

"Mereka ini benar-benar keterlaluan sekali!"

Teriak salah seorang lelaki di rumah ini yang masih terjaga sementara yang lainnya sudah tertidur pulas tampak sekali wajah sangat marah dari lelaki itu yang sehabis melihat sesuatu yang tak begitu sangat manusiawi sama sekali yah, sebut saja dia adalah Takashi Komuro seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut pendek berantakan berwarna coklat.

Setelah semuanya lelah, berkeringat dan berhasil keluar bersama dari sekolah yang sudah kepungan para Zombie kini anak-anak yang pemberani ini mulai melanjutkan perjalanan bertahan hidup mereka dari Neraka ini setelah sempat sebelumnya turun dari bus karena ada perbedaan pendapat kini kelompok kecil ini memilih beristirahat semalaman saja di sebuah rumah yang diyakini sangat aman dari serangan Zombie.

dan sekarang semuanya sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh dari lelah yang sangat mendalam karena terus saja bergerak tanpa henti seperti robot untuk tetap terus bertahan hidup kecuali Takashi yang masih tetap terjaga sampai sekarang entah karena belum ngantuk atau memang waktu untuknya jaga memeriksa keadaan agar ketika para Zombie secara tiba-tiba masuk maka dia memberi tau yang lain.

dan alasan wajah dia kenapa begitu marah sekali adalah Takashi melihat sesuatu di luar yang tak begitu biasa atau lebih tepatnya di rumah lain yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah ini ketika dia melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan membawa anaknya dan seekor anjing tengah mengetuk pintu dengan wajah ramah awalnya Takashi mengira hal itu biasa saja karena mungkin dia adalah korban yang masih selamat dalam insiden Neraka ini.

Tapi, makin kesini sudah mulai terlihat aneh karena sang pria sedikit berbicara kasar atau berdebat dengan pemilik rumah karena tak diizinkan masuk namun beberapa menit kemudian ada pintu terbuka dan sang pria tersenyum ramah tapi, ada yang aneh karena sang pemilik rumah menyodorkan tongkat panjang keluar yang di ujungnya sudah tertempel sebuah pisau yang begitu tajam sekali.

sang pria yang tak mengetahui akan hal itu atau tak melihat tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya dadanya tertusuk pisau yang begitu dalam sekali seketika pria itu langsung ambruk ke tanah dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar sambil memegang dadanya yang terluka juga tentu saja anaknya langsung berteriak histeris sambil mengguncang tubuh ayahnya.

Dan hal ini yang membuat Takashi sangat marah karena bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu, terlebih anak kecil tadi juga tak dibiarkan masuk meski menangis kencang seperti itu tapi, tetap saja orang-orang tadi tak peduli sama sekali yah, dia sudah tau bahwa pria tadi kemungkinan kecil bakal selamat setelah tertusuk sedalam itu.

Takashi tentu saja tak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi karena dia tau gadis kecil itu dalam bahaya karena para Zombie perlahan sudah mulai mendekatinya karena suara tangisan kencang itu yah, meski buta tentu saja mereka sangat peka sekali terhadap suara meski sekecil apapun itu dan dia ingin menyelamatkan anak itu karena Takashi tau bahwa ayahnya sudah tak bisa menjaganya.

sebagai seorang lelaki dia akan bergerak ke sana dan menyelamatkannya mungkin memberi sedikit penenang agar anak itu tak trauma mendalam tapi, dia tak bisa sendiri karena harus ada salah satu seorang yang menjaga rumah ini selagi dia pergi keluar tapi, nyatanya Tuhan mengabulkan harapan kecilnya dengan bangunnya Kohta dan Morita.

"Ughhhh! Heyy! bodoh! Berhenti berteriak seperti itu karena kau menggangu yang lain sedang tidur!"

"Huamzzz! Aku benar-benar masih ngantuk, memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Oiii, kalian idiot disana cepat diam disini lalu bantu lindungi aku" Ucap Takashi langsung meloncat keluar rumah dan menolong gadis tanpa pikir panjang "aku akan tolong gadis kecil yang ada disana"

"Huh?" Morita memasang wajah bingung mungkin karena bangun tidur maka roh dan jasad belum menyatu seutuhnya.

Kohta yang langsung cepat tanggap dan mengerti langsung bicara "cepat siapakan senjatamu bodoh! Kita lindungi Takashi dari sini" dia langsung segera berada di posisi Takashi tadi dan memantau dari rumah dengan scope senjata miliknya.

"Ahhh, baiklah!" Morita akhirnya langsung mengerti dan melakukan sama seperti Kohta "tapi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

"Aku tak tau jelas tapi, kita disuruh untuk menjaganya" Jawab Kohta memantau Takashi tengah berlari ke suatu tempat tapi, dia sudah tau tujuannya dan melihat disana ada anak kecil sedang menangis "ahhh, aku rasa alasannya seperti itu"

"Entah apa yang terjadi tapi, anak kecil itu terlihat menangis dengan mayat ayahnya yang sudah mati" Ucap Morita melihat hal yang sama "tapi, jika dilihat lagi dia baru tewas beberapa menit lalu kalau dlihat dari kondisi fisiknya"

"Aku rasa dia dia dibunuh oleh pemilik rumah yang mengira pria itu adalah Zombie karena berasal dari luar padahal bukan" Ucap Kohta yang sudah menduga satu hal "tapi, yang membuatku kesal adalah anak kecil itu yang tak dibiarkan masuk padahal, dia tak mengerti apapun"

"Ahh, orang-orang brengsek! seperti itu yang harusnya mati" Morita menggertakan giginya dengan sangat kesal sekali "meski dalam situasi Neraka dimana kau, tak percaya apapun tapi harus sedikit pintar dengan membedakan Zombie atau orang normal karena sudah sangat jelas sekali"

"Yah, yang kita lakukan hanya membantu Takashi agar gadis kecil itu selamat" Kohta mengangguk dan masih terus memantau jika, ada Zombie yang mendekati Takashi maka langsung dia tembak "ngomong-ngomong gunakan alat peredam suara di ujung senjatamu agar suara tembakan tak terdengar jelas oleh para Zombie dan memancing perhatian mereka"

"Okay!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Rumah** ( **Posisi Takashi** )

Takashi terus berlari kencang setelah keluar dari rumah itu demi menyelamatkan anak kecil itu yang sedang dalam kondisi berbahaya karena sudah mulai didekati oleh pasukwn Zombie yang mendengar suara tangisan itu karena mereka sangat peka sekali terhadap suara sekecil apapun. Dan ngomong-ngomong Takashi membawa Katana milik Immamura yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya di lantai sebagai pertahanan diri meski begitu dia cukup terampil untuk memainkan benda tajam itu.

Dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan berharap tepat waktu karena dia tau gadis kecil itu masih sangat trauma sekali setelah kehilangan ayahnya dengan cara tak bagus sama sekali tapi, jika dilihat lagi masih ada waktu dan dia mendengar beberapa tembakan dari kejauhan meski terdengar kecil tapi, dia tau itu kedua temannya yang sedang membantu.

Dan seketika dia sudah sampai dengan langsung saja Takashi mengayunkan Katananya dengan begitu cepat sekali hingga beberapa kepala mayat hidup itu terlepas dari tubuh dan darah menyembur keluar dimana-mana, dia melakukan itu lagi dengan cepat yaitu fokusnya adalah menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu dari bahaya mengancam.

Takashi lebih menfokuskan para Zombie yang sudah mendekati anak kecil itu meski dia tau suara berisik tadi cukup mengundang perhatian dari Zombie yang lain lalu tak lama dia membantai semua yang ada disana dan membersihkan tempat itu dari para Zombie meski banyak sekali darah yang berceceran di tanah seperti krim cair yang bocor begitu saja.

Takashi mendekati anak kecil itu yang terlihat menundukan kepala ketakutan dan tubuh gemetar "hey! gadis kecil kau tak usah takut karena semuanya sudah aman sekarang jadi, tenanglah" dia memberi senyuman yang bersahabat.

Gadis kecil itu sedikit terdiam dan akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi bingung "huh...?"

Takashi tak menyalahkan gadis ini sedang takut, bingung, dan tak tau cara berbicara dengan orang asing "hahahaha! Baiklah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia mengusap rambut yang berwarna seperti cherry.

"I-iya!" Jawab gadis kecil itu agak gagap atau masih ragu "terima kasih Onii-Chan telah menyelamatkanku"

"Itu sudah jadi tugasku untuk menolongmu" Balas Takashi tersenyum "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Namaku adalah Takashi Komuro"

"Na-namaku A-alice" Jawab gadis kecil itu masih dengan gugup "ta-tapi a-a-ayah!" dia melihat kondisi ayahnya yang sudah tak bergerak sama sekali.

Takashi hanya membalas dengan tersenyum masam saja melihat ekspresi tadi dia tau tak bisa berbuat banyak apapun lagi bahkan menghidupkannya kembali karena dia tau nyawa hanya satu dan setelah itu berakhir sudah apalagi jika dalam kondisi seperti ini nyawa adalah hal berharga. Dan Takashi hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya agar tetap tenang dari hal gak bagus.

"Tenang saja ayahmu meski pergi tapi, dia ada disuatu tempat mengawasimu dan berharap agar kau selamat" Ucap Takashi membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang "bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan aku dan pergi dari sini agar dirimu aman!"

"Iyah!" Jawab Alice mengangguk mau.

"Tapi, pertama-tama kita kubur dulu ayahmu agar tenang disana" Ucap Takashi melihat jasad itu dengan rasa iba.

Setelah mengubur jasad ayahnya yang mati dan disana pula di kubur Alice mendoakan ayahnya yang terakhir karena tak bisa berkunjung lagi jika situasi seperti ini agar tetap tenang di alam sana lalu tak lama dia menggendong gadis kecil itu ke punggungnya sambil memegang seekor anjing putih yang dikira milik Alice.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Takashi

"Iyah," Jawab Alice merangkul erat leher Takashi.

Takashi sedikit berpikir untuk mencari jalan alternatif untuk kembali lewat rumah tadi karena nyatanya dia ogah melawan para Zombie itu dengan begitu banyak darah karena akan membuat takut Alice dan dia sedikit termenung hingga akhirnya muncul ide di otaknys untuk mengggunakan sedikit kekuatannnya yang khusus.

"Baiklah berpegangan!"

"Yeayyyy!"

"Houggg!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kembali Ke Rumah**

"Kau lihat itu? Dan yang tadi benar-benar bukan mimpi"

"Oichh! Jelas bukan karena aku sudah mencubit diriku sendiri"

Morita tengah sangat kagum sekali dengan sesuatu selagi dia membantu Takashi untuk membasmi para Zombie yang mengganggu saja tapi, ketika mengintai karena tak ada sesuatu menarik dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah atraksi yang begitu hebat sekali di matanya dan ini baru pertama kali untuknya bahkan Kohta saja begitu kagum juga dengan mata berkilauan.

Wajar saja mereka bereaksi seperti itu karena selagi memantau situasi mereka melihat Takashi berlari kencang dan sangat lincah sekali melewati para Zombie dengan cara melompat pagar tinggi, berjalan di tembok, dan berayun dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain dengan sangat cepat sekali seperti seekor Kera tapi, anehnya Takashi terlihat biasa saja malahan menikmati itu meski sedikit membawa beban.

"Ohhj, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

"Benar! Kalian orang-orang bodoh ini mengganggu tidur orang lain saja"

Muncul suara lain yang satu agak lembut dan yang satu lagi agak sedikit kasar ketika menoleh disana ada gadis berambut pink Saya Takagi dengan hanya mengenakan Tanktop biru yang menonjolkan sangat jelas sekali bulatan dadanya dan seorang gadis berambut ungu Saeko Busujima yang hanya mengenakan Celemek putih saja, lalu thong dan stocking panjang berwarna hitam dengan menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing.

"Guhaaaaaa!"

Seketika Morita langsung mimisan dahsyat yang begitu banyak sekali hingga pingsan bukan tanpa alasan dia seperti itu karena pada akhirnya yang diimpikan olehnya yaitu melihat seorang Kapten Klub Kendo Saeko Busujima hanya mengenakan celemek saja dan hal seperti ini akan diingatnya sampai mati karena kesempatan jarang yang ada dua kali.

"Heheheh! Mati sekarang pun tak masalah" Ucap Morita mengigau dengan darah mengucur dari hidung.

Dan tak lama setelah kejadian itu Takashi langsung kembali dan tentu saja dia tak sendiri sambil membawa anak kecil "yo! Semuanya! Aku pulang" dia melambaikan tangan dengan grin.

"Heyy! Bakashi! Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Saya seperti biasa dengan suara agak kasar sekali meski dia anak kolongmerat mungkin tingkahnya yang agak sombong seperti yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ahhh! Dia adalah Alice anak kecil yang aku selamatkan tadi" Jawab Takashi memperkenalkan gadis kecil itu dan tentu berkat tadi yang lainnya ikut bangun juga sementara Alice hanya membungkuk.

Saya sadar sesuatu dengan ucapan Takashi tadi "tunggu! jangan bilang kau keluar sendiri" dia tau kekuatan lelaki hebat tapi, ketika situasi seperti ini tak bisa menutup rasa khawatir baginya lagi dan dia teringat kembali kejadian waktu penculikan itu ketika dia melihat kondisi orang yang dia suka sangat parah sekali sebelum wujud monster itu muncul.

"Yah, aku memang keluar sendiri tapi dengan bantuan Morita dan Kohta untuk mengcoverku dari belakang" Jawab Takashi.

Sebelum Saya ingin marah atau berteriak kesal sekali karena bertingkah ceroboh seperti itu tapi, sudah terlebih dahulu oleh gadis di sampingnya yaitu Saeko Busujima.

"Ahh, aku senang kau baik-baik saja" Ucap gadis berambut ungu itu dengan tersenyum.

"Yah, tak usah terlalu khawatir" Balas Takashi dan tentu saja Saya memasang wajah jengkel atau tak suka sama sekali meski dia tak sadar dengan apapun tapi, tentu saja keributan itu membangunkan yang lainnya juga.

"Uhmnmm maaf apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Morita-San?" Tanya Yoshino mengangkat tangan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lebih baik kau abaikan saja" Balas Saya mendengus.

Hisashi melihat keluar jendela "entah ini apa aku yang salah melihat atau semua Zombie itu bergerak ke rumah kita?"

"Apakah kalian membuat keributan tadi ketika melindungi aku?" Tanya Takashi.

Kohta menggeleng "tidak, bahkan kita sudah menggunakan alat peredam suara untuk membantumu tapi, tetap saja terdeksi meski begitu mungkin saja indra suara mereka sangat sensitiv"

"Tapi, bukankah ada tembok penghalang yang dialiri oleh listrik?" Tanya Immamura bingung "jadi, itu kita hanya perlu bersantai saja?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu karena pagar tadi hanya keamanan sementara saja" Jawab Takashi menggeleng "karena tujuan awal adalah kita beristirahat disini agar para Zombie tak mendekat dan pagar itu sebagai pertahanan sementara karena kondisi daya listrik itu tak cukup banyak untuk mengatasi mereka semua jadi, tak bakal menutup kemungkinan jebol jika Zombie sebanyak itu"

Takashi melihat para Zombie yang sudah mulai mendobrak pagar besi itu ada beberapa yang tersetrum oleh tenaga listrik itu dan ada yang tidak sama sekali untuk mencoba menjebol pagar itu dan dia tau kondisi seperti ini tak begitu baik sama sekali apalagi jika menunggu saja tanpa berbuat sesuatu.

"Tunggu! bukankah kau bilang para Zombie itu cukup sensitiv dengan cahaya?" Tanya Hisashi.

Takashi hanya menggeleng "tidak, ini yang aku maksud adalah Zombie khusus dengan kemampuan tinggi dan yang menyerang kita adalah para Zombie biasa saja dan tak ada kelemahan apapun selain membunuh mereka saja"

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Rei dengan wajah bingung.

Takashi menjawab "yah, kita tak bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua karena insiden bahwa akulah yang harus disalahkan atas hal ini karena menyuruh mereka berdua melindungiku untuk menolong gadis kecil ini" dan dia mulai berpikir untuk rencana selanjutnya "tapi, kita harus segera keluar dari sini meski resiko ketemu Zombie itu cukup besar tapi, ini lebih baik daripada tak berbuat apapun"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kohta

"Heyy, Shizuka-Sensei bukankah di garasi rumah ini ada sebuah mobil besar?" Tanya Takashi yang waktu itu sedikit berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah mobil

"Ahhh, ada sih hahahaha! tapi jika kau ingin menggunakan itu tak masalah lagipula Rika tak begitu peduli" Jawab Shizuka masih terlihat efek mabuk tadi.

"Kita harus segera kabur dari sini menggunakan mobil itu" Jawab Takashi dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kau yakin mobil itu akan muat untuk kita semua?" Tanya Liona.

"Yah, sangat yakin sekali karena itu mobil seperti perang maka cukup besar sekali dan muat untuk kita apabila ada orang yang tak bisa masuk mending di atas mobil saja" Jawab Takashi.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Immamura masih bingung.

"Yang, bisa bertarung ikut denganku dan kita hadang mereka untuk membuka jalan yang lain" Jawab Takashi yang terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin saja "dan yang tidak masuk segera ke dalam mobil lalu Immamura kau matikan listrik itu setelahnya kau langsung bantu kita"

"Okay!" Immamura mengangguk lalu langsung pergi begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Setelah melihat pagar besi itu yang sudah tak dialiri oleh listrik lagi seketika pagar yang melindungi rumah itu langsung jebol karena banyaknya Zombie yang memaksa mencoba masuk ke dalam dan seketika Takashi, Morita, Kohta, Hisashi, Saeko, dan Immamura yang bergabung meladeni mereka semua.

"Sial! mereka terlalu banyak!" Ucap Immamura mulai menebas tubuh mereka yang mulai mendekat.

"Jika ingin cepat serang langsung di kepala karena itu sensitiv dan sangat lembek sekali" Jawab Takashi menggunakan alat sederhana seperti Palu untuk menghancurkan kepala mereka semua "jangan tubuh karena mereka mayat hidup dan takkan merasakan sakit apapun"

"Ahhh aku tau itu! Mati kalian! brengsek!" Ucap Morita mengeluarkan kata kasar dan langsung menembakan tepat di kepala hingga terjadi cipratan darah yang begitu banyak sekali.

"Kita harus membukakan jalan untuk mereka" Ucap Saeko yang berdiri paling belakang untuk menjaga jika ada serangan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba.

"Mereka seperti pasukan semut! tak pernah ada habisnya" Ucap Kohta agak kesal dengan sesuatu yang banyak sekali dan tak ada habis.

Selagi mereka membantai semua pasukan Zombie dengan senjata tajam dan begitu banyak sekali yang namanya hujan darah, pintu Garasi terbuka dan menunjukan sebuah mobil Jeep warna coklat tua dan di dalam sana sudah ada orang-orang yang tak ikut membantai Zombie duduk dengan selamat.

Jika dilihat mobil Jeep itu bisa dibilang lumayan besar dan panjang jadi itu pasti cukup sekali dengan kelompok mereka terlebih lagi itu bukan mobil Jeep biasa yaitu khusus untuk pasukan tentara yang cukup banyak untuk orang masuk terlebih ada sebuah senjata mesin berwarna hitam di atas mobil jadi, itu cukup membantu.

"Cepat! Yang lain masuk mobil!" Teriak Takashi masih tetap membasmi Zombie yang lain ibarat seperti umpan dan membiarkan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam mobil "aku akan mengulur waktu sebentar!"

"Bagaimana dengan kau?!" Tanya Saeko khawatir mendengar rencana yang terkesan mengorbankan diri.

"Lakukan saja" Balas Takashi dengan jawaban mantap.

Saeko melihat mata Takashi yang begitu dalam dan sangat sungguh-sungguh seperti ini akhirnya menuruti saja kata orang itu, sementara Takashi masih sibuk sekali membasmi mereka dan setelah jalan dirasa kosong atau longgar.

"Cepat berangkat!" Teriak Takashi yang berharap tak memancing perhatian Zombie yang lain.

Dan ketika mendengar sebuah sinyal Liona yang bertindak sebagai supir langsung menyalakan mesin dan tancap gas menjalankan mobil itu dan bergegas sekuat tenaga pergi dari tempat situ sementara Kohta memegang senjata mesin itu sambil menembaki para Zombie yang menghalangi jalan.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu sialan!" Kohta tertawa sangat puas sekali.

"Bakashi! Cepat naik!" Teriak Saya yang begitu khawatir sekali dengan rencana absurd tadi meski ingin menolak tapi, dia tau lelaki itu akan sangat keras kepala sekali dan itu membuatnya jengkel "sensei! Sedikit pelankan laju mobil ini karena Takashi belum naik"

"Okay!"

Takashi langsung berlari kencang meski tertinggal dia tak peduli karena sudah tau bakal terkejar dan dia melihat laju mobil agak sedikit melambat, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu dia berlari lebih kencang lagi dan sangat bersyukur memiliki kekuatan yang tak normal seperti karena takkan merepotkan orang lain meski, dia juga bingung berasal dari mana kekuatan aneh ini.

Dan tangan Takashi berhasil meraih pegangan mobil dan nangkring disana dan berteriak kencang "kecepatan penuh!" dia tak melihat ke belakang karena sudah tau teman-temannya naik semua ke dalam kecuali Alice, Kohta, dan beserta Anjing yang berada di atas.

Liona langsung tancap gas setelah mendengar itu dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan rumah yang sempat disinggahi tak begitu lama hingga akhirnya mobil itu menghilang jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya** ( **Di Mobil Jeep** )

"Akulah seorang polisi! yang senantiasa menjaga keamanan wilayah tapi, kenapa saat polisi dibutuhkan! Dia menghilang seperti bajingan yang tak tau malu dan mementingkan diri sendiri lalu mengabaikan tugasnya dan itu sungguh brengsek!"

"Akulah seorang polisi! yang senantiasa menjaga keamanan wilayah tapi, kenapa saat polisi dibutuhkan! Dia menghilang seperti bajingan yang tak tau malu dan mementingkan diri sendiri lalu mengabaikan tugasnya dan itu sungguh brengsek!"

"Gogggg!" "Goooggg!"

Kohta sedang bernyanyi di atas sebuah mobil Jeep dengan begitu bahagia sekali dan disusul oleh gadis kecil yang ada di sampingnya dengan mengikuti ucapan lelaki tadi dengan canda riang juga seolah, tak terjadi masalah atas ucapan tadi meski begitu itu tak bagus untuk seorang anak kecil.

*branggg!

Yuuki langsung muncul ke atas setelah mendengar tadi "Kohta Hirano! meski peraturan disini sudah bebas tapi, kau tak bisa mengajarkan anak kecil kata-kata kotor seperti itu!" dia terlihat sangat kesal sekali walaupun dirinya sering berbicara seperti itu tapi, tidak di depan anak kecil.

"Ahh, iya! iya! Maaf!" Balas Kohta tertawa kering menanggapi tadi.

Setelah malam yang panjang tanpa henti dan terus berjalan seolah tak ada habisnya kini hari sudah esok dan kondisi sedang berjalan dengan aman karena tak ada para Zombie yang mendekat atau mengganggu karena mereka semua mengenakan Jeep tapi, itu cukup beruntung karena selama malam mereka tak menemukan Zombie khusus yang dibicarakan Takashi meskipun sudah ada tanda-tanda kemunculan mereka yah, setidaknya kali ini selamat.

Setelah keluar dari rumah itu kini posisi mereka sedang melewati sungai lagi secara langsung dengan menggunakan Jeep karena ini adalah mobil tentara jadi serba guna dan bisa dipakai berjalan di Air karena apabila melewati jembatan bakal tak menutup kemungkinan ada serangan Zombie lagi dan itu cukup merepotkan karena lelah sekali.

Yah,setelah keadaan benar-benar cukup tenang semuanya mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan tidur karena sangat lelah sekali dan kurang tenaga sama sekali, mereka semua tertidur sangat pulas sekali seperti mayat minus Kohta yang mengawasi sekitar dari atas mobil bersama Alice dan Shizuka yang menyetir karena bergantian dengan Liona.

beruntung sekali karena ukuran mobil ini sangat luas sekali dan muat untuk mereka semua jadi, untuk tidur tak ada yang masalah di barisan pertama Liona sedang tertidur dan Shizuka tengah menyetir, di barisan kedua Yoshino tertidur sambil memeluk Morita tertidur juga dan di sampingnya Yuuki dengan Immamura agak sedikit menjauh waktu tidur, dan barisan terakhir Rei tertidur bersandar di bahu Hisashi, dan Takashi sangat pulas sekali seperti mayat di samping kanan ada Saya yang bersandar lalu di kiri ada Saeko tertidur di pangkuannya benar-benar bajingan beruntung.

"Ughhhh! Selamat pagi" Rei mengerang sambil membuka matanya setelah tidur yang lumayan panjang dan dia orang kedua setelah Yuuki yang bangun meski tertidur lagi "ahhh, dia benar-benar tukan tidur sekali" dia mencium kening pacarnya dengan senyuman bahagia tapi, ketika dia menoleh ke kiri.

Entah karena apa atau tanpa sebab dia seolah tak suka sekali pada sesuatu yang dia lihat sekarang karena Takashi meski tertidur tangannya merangkul erat seorang Saya Takagi ke pundaknya dan perasaannya seperti tercampur aduk antara kesal, gak terima, atau cemburu. Dia juga tak mengerti padahal hubungannya sudah berakhir dan Takashi juga sudah terlihat move on meski terasa sakit tapi dia memilih membiarkan ini saja dan menatap arah lain karena semakin terpikiran bakal menyusahkan saja.

"Huamzzz kali ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali!" Saya kali ini yang terbangun dan menguap mulutnya dengan lebar dia tersenyum ke orang di sampingnya karena tidurnya sangat nyenyak sekali karena Takashi dan alasan dia berani seperti ini karena orang itu tertidur kalau sedang terjaga yang ada di ogah karena gengsi yang cukup tinggi.

Tapu, seketika senyuman tadi berubah menjadi ekspresi jutek atau jengkel kepada lelaki itu karena dia melihat bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tidur di samping Takashi karena ada seorang gadis berambut ungu bernama Saeko Busujima yang tertidur di pangkuannya dengan nyenyak seketika Saya langsung mencubit hidung Takashi dengan kencang.

Takashi langsung bangun karena sedikit sesak nafas dengan cepat "gahhh! siapa sih! mengganggu tidurku saja?" dia melihat pelakunya adalah Saya Takagi.

"Nohhh!" Ucap Saya menunjuk sesuatu.

"Sa-Saeko-san?" Ucap Takashi terkejut melihat gadis itu tertidur di pangkuannya tapi, ada yang lucu karena Saeko langsung ngiler waktu tertidur.

"Huh?!" Saeko merasa namanya terpanggil dan melihat Takashi tapi, seketika langsung sadar apa yang diperbuat olehnya sendiri "aku minta maaf!" dia langsung mengusap ilernya seketika sambil menghadap arah lain dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Ahhh, tak masalah" Balas Takashi tertawa kering dan mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Heyyy! aku sudah melihat daratan yang ada disana!" Teriak Kohta yang tugasnya memantau keadaan.

"Takashi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Morita yang sudah terbangun bahkan yang lainnya juga.

Takashi memantau keadaan sekitar dan entah kenapa tempat ini cukup tak asing atau dirinya sering lewat kesini kalau ingin bekerja "ahhh, bicara soal itu bukankah setelah kita melewati tempat ini, bakal ada Kantor Polisi terdekat?"

"Yah, cuman Kantor cabang saja sedangkan pusat hanya ada di Ibukota" Jawab Hisashi mengangguk "memangnya apa kita akan ke sana?"

"Yah, begitulah karena sudah pasti kebanyakan orang yang masih selamat akan berada di sana mencari perlindungan" Jawab Takashi "dan terlebih kita harus sedikit mencari bahan bakar dan beberapa onderdil karena mobil ini tadi, aku lihat sempat ada bermasalah"

"Apakah jika ada orang-orang yang selamat? kita akan membawa mereka?" Tanya Immamura.

Takashi menggeleng kepala "sudah jelas tidak karena kebanyakan mungkin akan jadi beban daripada berguna terlebih lagi dalam situasi seperti bahkan kita tak bisa mempercayai orang asing begitu saja karena mereka bisa jadi sangat licik ketika ada sesuatu yang menguntungkan"

Yah, mungkin secara tak langsung Takashi tengah menyinggung seseorang yang sudah berpisah dari kelompok mereka yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang guru yang menjengkelkan yaitu Shido Kouji dilihat dari insiden bus itu mereka bisa tau bahwa guru itu merencanakan sesuatu yang lain dari sekedar menyelamatkan diri bahkan sempat menahan Shizuka dan Liona untuk tetap tinggal di Bus selagi kelompok Takashi memilih berpisah tapi, yah pokoknya dia orang yang berbahaya apalagi ketika melihat Rei tak suka sama sekali dan itu menunjukan ada sifatnya yang belum ditunjukan ke publik dan mereka harus hati-hati.

"Hah, lebih baik tak perlu menambah Anggota lagi karena yang kita perlukan adalah saling bekerja sama dan terlebih kita semua sudah saling mengenal karakter masing-masing orang yang ada disini" Ucap Liona menghela nafas lelah "yah, tujuan kita cuman satu yaitu tetap hidup dan selamat, gak ada yang lain"

"Yeah!" Semuanya berteriak kompak.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong setelah sampai daratan kalian harus berganti pakaian" Ucap Takashi menunjuk orang-orang yang hanya mengenakan daleman "karena kita tak ingin melihat para Zombie nafsu atau apapun itu ketika berpakaian seperti itu" semua perempuan menutup tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan wajah merasa malu.

Hisashi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan "kau, ini yang benar saja mana ada Zombie memiliki nafsu seperti manusia lagipula memang mereka punya benih? lagipula ketika orang mati segala sesuatu akan terhenti dalam daya kerja tubuh itu"

"Hanya kemungkinan kecil tapi, gak usah kau terlalu pikirkan" Balas Takashi.

"Begini nih kalau sering kebanyakan baca Doujin, otaknya selangkangan melulu" Ucap Morita.

"Bukannya kau yang sering?" Tanya Immamura.

"Berisik!" Balas Morita dan semuanya pada tertawa lebar.

"Hahahaha!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Tampak seseorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat dengan bagian depan berwarna kuning emas, dan mata ungu, tengah berdiri di sebuah rumah yang masih terlihat bersih meski situasi dunia yang sudah kotor dengan memegang jenis senjata Magnum B905E tipe pistol yang memiliki daya kekuatan tembak seperti tipe jenis Shotgun pada umumnya yah, ini berguna untuk menghancurkan para Zombie dengan sekali tembak.

"Baiklah! siap atau tidak aku akan datang karena diriku ini tau bahwa engkau masih disana bersembunyi dalam keadaan selamat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutttt! Akhirnya selesai lagi setelah membuat tiga fic dan sekarang tinggal dua fic yang belum tergarap karena masalah waktu tapi, satu hal aku tak Hiatus dan masih hidup jadi see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yah,akhirnya kita kembali update lagi dan saya sudah comeback dari hibernasi yang panjang ini meski agak menyebalkan juga bagi para reader yang sudah setia menunggu hah, ini memang benar-benar buruk kalau dicetain alasan saya gak update untuk waktu yang agak lama tapi yah juga karena sekarang update maka saya menunjukan bahwa author ini masih hidup dalam keadaan sehat walapiat ahhh tapi itu lupakan saja karena sudah berlalu dan sekarang saya aktif lagi dan mungkin juga cerita ini masih tetap berlanjut dan sudah setahun lamanya tapi chapter masih dikit yah karena saya juga update bukan cuman 1 fic ajh jadi gtu deh ahhhh cukup basa-basinya.**

 **P.s : aku sudah siap dengan dua proyek fic baru dan akan di publish sekarang berbarengan dengan fic lama saya jadi, siap atau tidak yah itu sudah menjadi tugasnya dan ahh sudahlah jadi kepanjangan wkwkwkw.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Jalan Kota**

*dorr *dorr *dorr *dorr

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara tembakan yang berada di jalanan kota ini bahkan ada beberapa ledakan besar yang dihasilkan olehnya, dia sebuah jalan sana nampak sebuah Mobil Jeep khusus yang melaju lurus ke depan menuju sebuah tempat sambil menabrakan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang memiliki tubuh pucat gelap seperti orang mati yang disebut Zombie yah, meski nyatanya orang-orang itu sudah mati.

Yah, setelah melewati malam yang panjang dan jembatan kini kelompok Takashi berencana ke sebuah Kantor Polisi terdekat untuk sekedar mencari bahan makanan, bahan bakar dan suplai senjata untuk bertahan hidup dari dunia Zombie ini apalagi jika tidak seperti ini sama saja mencari bosan hidup yah meski tak mudah karena harus terhalang oleh sekelompok Zombie yang dekat.

tak seperti waktu sebelum melewati jembatan Zombie di sekitar sini tak begitu banyak sekali jadi, mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada sedikit hambatan semua orang yang memiliki senjata dan bisa bertarung memilih turun dari mobil dan membasmi mereka sambil melindungi mobil meski tak semua orang yah ini hanya sekedar penghematan agar semuanya tak lelah.

"Hey!, mobilnya tolong bergerak sedikit lebih cepat lagi karena kita tak ada punya banyak waktu" ucap Immamura menebas kepala para Zombie yang mendekat dengan sekali ayun karena katana miliknya sangat tajam sekali.

"Tidak, biarkan saja seperti ini dulu lagipula tempat yang kita tuju tak begitu jauh lagi dari sini" balas Takashi menggeleng, dia menutup matanya sebelah dan menembaki mereka yang masih dalam keadaan jauh "aku juga ingin mengecek sekitar sini mungkin ada swalayan atau toko terdekat"

"berhati-hatilah bodoh jangan bertindak sendiri dan jadi sok jagoan tetap waspada!" teriak Saya dari dalam mobil dengan suara kencang dan agak kasar

"Yah, aku tau itu" balas Takashi dengan wajah acuh meski terlihat gadis pink itu khawatir terhadapnya.

"Hey, aku ingin tau kenapa kita ke kantor polisi? apa tujuanmu selain mencari persediaan bahan bakar?" tanya Hisashi yang agak bingung dengan rencana Takashi seperti itu "bukankah jika masalah makanan kita hanya perlu ke swalayan dan senjata mungkin kita bisa langsung ke markas militer?"

Takashi hanya tertawa mendengar "memang rencana seperti itu terdengar bagus tapi, coba kau pikir apakah dibolehkan seorang memiliki senjata api tanpa surat izin? dan juga kita ini hanya rakyat biasa yang tak memiliki apapun dan sudah pasti pihak militer memprioritaskan orang-orang penting daripada rakyat biasa kau bisa lihat sendiri waktu di berita itu?"

Yah, Hisashi masih ingat jelas waktu di TV berita itu tepat setelah wabah Zombie itu dimana warga biasa ingin masuk dan selamat namun harus terhalang barikade tentara dan mereka tak diizinkan masuk jika, ada yang mendekat itu bakal ditembak mati meski alasan mereka untuk mencegah menyebarnya virus tapi, itu tetap saja seperti sebuah tumpukan daging yang dilempar ke sungai dan menunggu piranhan memangsa itu yah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Yah, dengan pihak keamanan yang agak kacau, sudah pasti kefokusan mereka terpecah untuk melindungi orang-orang itu dan kita bisa leluasa disini untuk keluar dari Jepang tanpa hambatan" ucap Takashi terus melanjutkan "dan juga jika kita ke kantor polisi mungkin banyak senjata dan bahan yang ditinggali atau mungkin kita bisa menemukan alat pemancar komunikasi yah, sesuatu berguna"

Dan seperti yang Hisashi duga dari temannya ini, Takashi memang orang yang pintar, dewasa, dan bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat tanpa harus berbelit dan dia mudah membantu dan menenangkan orang-orang yang panik dalam situasi kacau ini padahal sewaktu sekolah dia biasa saja dan tak ada yang istimewa mungkin ini yang dimaksud menggunakan sesuatu pada tempatnya.

Immamura menyambung pembicaraan "dan kau sudah lupa? Jepang adalah salah satu tempat yang bakal mengalami Nuklir massal jika kita tak segera angkat kaki dari negeri ini maka tamatlah riwayat kita" dia masih ingat jelas waktu berita itu.

"Memang kau sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan untuk ke depannya?" tanya Hisashi lagi.

"Entahlah bagaimana nanti saja" jawab Takashi menghela nafas panjang "lagipula ada sebuah ekspentasi yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan jadi, lihat saja nanti seperti apa jadinya aku hanya membuat rencana yang sudah terjadi"

Hisashi sendiri tak begitu mengerti dan bicara "ahh, jadi begitu yah yang kau maksud"

Immamura berhenti dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat "hei, ada sebuah swalayan disana? bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan disana saja?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Takashi hanya mengangguk setuju.

semuanya langsung berhenti di depan swalayan tapi, mereka sebelumnya membersihkan sekitaran tempat ini darip Zombie dan setelah dirasa sangat aman mereka semua turun tapi, ketika mereka semua ingin masuk ke dalam Takashi langsung menghentikannya.

"Ada apa Takashi?" tanya Miku melihat ekspresi lelaki itu cukup serius dan agak was-was.

"Bisa kalian tunggu sebentar? Aku akan mengecek ke dalam dulu" ucap Takashi terlihat waspada ketika ingin masuk ke dalam dan juga dia merasa sesuatu janggal di dalam Swalayan itu karena sangat tak terlihat apapun dan gelap "hey, Kohta! Immamura bisa kalian backing aku tapi jangan terlalu jauh"

"Baiklah aku siap" balas Kohta yang tengah mengecek isi peluru.

"Immamura aku pinjam Katanamu dan Morita kau berikan Pistol itu sebentar" ucap Takashi dan kedua temannya langsung menurut.

Semua orang agak kebingungan dengan perintah lelaki berambut coklat itu yang agak sedikit aneh dan tak biasa tapi, kalau sudah melihat permintaan seperti maka dipastikan ada sebuah bahaya yang mengancam jika coba-coba masuk ke dalam tanpa fikir panjang dan akhirnya ketiga orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Apakah Takashi-Niichan akan kembali?" tanya Alice khawatir kepada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak.

Saeko tersenyum dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu "tenang saja dia akan segera cepat kembali"

Ketiga orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam dan benar sekali bahwa tempat di dalam itu sangat gelap sehingga memerlukan senter untuk melihat ke dalam dan lumayan luas untuk sebuah swalayan di kota ini.

Takashi menyororoti setiap sudut jikalau ada yang mencurigakan dan baru beberapa detik ada barang yang jatuh secara mendadak dan itu membuat semuanya langsung waspada dan itu juga membuktikan bahwa ada kehadiran yang tak bersahabat di dalam sini.

"Tunggu..." Takashi menahan mereka berdua agar tak maju lagi dan dia mulai mendekat secara perlahan lalu tak lama hal yang tak diinginkan pun muncul.

"Rarghhhhhhhh!"

*Tranggg!

Sebuah serangan dadakan dari mahluk aneh yang tiba-tiba begitu saja tapi, beruntung Takashi langsung refleks dengan menahan mahluk aneh itu dan tak lama Takashi menendang mahluk itu lalu menghilang cepat begitu saja.

"Ughhh, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Morita melihat siluet yang begitu cepat sekali makanya dia tak bisa menembak ditambah lagi situasi kondisi yang sangat gelap.

Takashi langsung bangun dengan sigap "waspadalah, dan lihat sekitar mahluk itu cukup cepat" dia sudah menduga itu apa lalu memberikan senter ke Immamura "aku akan memancingnya lagi dan jika ada kesempatan salah satu dari kalian membunuhnya"

"Tapi, kau bagaimana? apa bisa melihat dalam gelap?" tanya Kohta agak cemas

"Tak usah khawatir ini sudah jadi kebiasaan" jawab Takashi yang entah kenapa agak lumayan nyaman jika seperti ini.

Takashi langsung bersiap dengan katana dan mahluk itu kembali muncul cepat lalu menyerangnya tapi lelaki itu menghindar dan hal itu terjadi berulang kali namun Takashi bisa mengelak.

*trankkkk

Takashi akhirnya berhasil memancingnya keluar dan menyerangnya beruntung dia sigap menahan itu dengan katana dan ada sebuah kesempatan "cepat bunuh dia sekarang!" dia berteriak sebisa mungkin agar tetap menahan mahluk ini meski nyawanya yang jadi taruhan.

"Yang mana harus ditembak!?" tanya Kohta berteriak panik juga dan melihat Takashi sedang ditindih mahluk aneh.

"Yang mana saja tolol!" Immamura juga berteriak panik juga.

"Ini sangat susah brengsek!" balas Kohta yang ngotot, tubuhnya bergetar jadi menembak pun agak kesulitan karena mahluk ini baru pertama kali dilihatnya dan dia juga tak tau harus menembak di bagian mana.

Takashi langsung berteriak menghentikan mereka "bagian mata kanannya sialan! itu kelemahannya!"

*Duarrrr!

*crattttt!

Seketika Kohta langsung menembak secara asal karena merasa begitu tertekan sekali tapi entah kenapa tembakannya langsung tepat sasaran dan seketika membuat mahluk itu berhenti bergerak dan muncul darah banyak yang menetes dari mahluk itu.

"Wow, itu beruntung sekali" komentar Immamura tercengang.

Takashi langsung menendang mahluk itu yang sudah tak bergerak "hahhhh, kau ini kenapa lama sekali!"

"Hehehehehe! Maaf" Kohta hanya cengengesan saja.

"Tadi itu mahluk apa sih?!" tanya Immamura penasaran.

"Nanti kita akan ceritakan itu diluar" ucap Takashi dan kedua orang itu langsung berjalan keluar "yang jelas tempat ini aman sekarang"

terdengar suara dentuman kaki yang berlari cepat Takashi menyadari itu dan ketika sudah sampai pintu lelaki berambut coklat itu langsung mendorong kedua temannya hingga keluar dan ketika berbalik badan memang benar saja, mahluk yang sama kembali muncul dan bersiap menerkam mereka.

Tapi, untung saja Takashi mengetahui itu sejak awal, dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai lalu mulai mengangkat kedua kakinya dan langsung melempar mahluk itu keluar dari swalayan dan reaksinya langsung berbeda.

"Arrrraaaaagghhhhhhhhh!"

"Rghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

semua orang yang berada di luar kaget sekali dengan kemunculan mahluk itu dan terlihat kulit mahluk itu berasap dan terbakar ketika terkena sinar matahari bahkan berteriak kencang kesakitan sekali.

"Sial, ternyata memang ada yang satu lagi" Kohta terlihat shock dengan tadi.

"Benar dugaanku selama ini" ucap Takashi melihat mahluk itu menghilang seperti abu hingga tak tersisa lagi "jika siang ini keuntungan kita tapi, jika malam ada yang 20 seperti ini maka tamatlah sudah"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Saeko khawatir karena ada mahluk menyeramkan tadi, Takashi mengangguk saja.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Morita juga terkejut.

"Tak usah banyak tanya dan cepat ambil bekal sebanyak mungkin" ucap Takashi mengabaikan pertanyaan temannya "nanti, setelah sampai disana akan aku ceritakan semuanya yang terjadi"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kantor Polisi**

Setelah mengambil semua bahan makanan yang tersedia di swalayan kelompok Takashi kini sudah sampai di Kantor Polisi terdekat dan memilih untuk beristirahat disana, dan memang benar tempat itu sangat aman sekali dari serangan Zombie dan ditambah bukan cuman mereka saja yang selamat ada beberapa orang yang masih selamat dari wabah Zombie ini.

Takashi melihat orang lain yang selamat juga, sepasang kakek nenek, dua wanita, satu pria paruh baya, satu lelaki yang terlihat tak baik dan terakhir seorang gadis muda mengenakan pakaian polisi. jika dilihat masih status magang karena caranya menenangkan orang-orang di sekitar sini masih terkesan ragu dan agak kaku.

"Terus terang aku tadi cukup mengejutkan" ucap Immamura yang diingatkan kembali tentang masalah tadi di swalayan.

"Yah, aku sendiri melihat ada sedikit perbedaan ciri dari yang biasa kita temui" ucap Hisashi yang hanya sedikit melihat sekilas mahluk seram itu karena langsung menghilang.

"berharap saja kita tak menemui mahluk yang seperti itu lagi" ucap Kohta mengeluh kesal karena mahluk itu lumayan cepat sekali bahkan ditembak tak langsung mati.

Takashi langsung menyahut "jika siang mungkin kita masih aman tapi, jika malam aku tak bisa jawab dan jangan keluar rumah jika tanpa persiapan yang lengkap"

"bagaimana dengan para perempuan?" tanya Morita tak melihat siapapun selain mereka disini "dan apa rencanamu sekarang setelah ini?"

"yang lainnya memilih istirahat dan soal bahan bakar sudah aku kumpulkan sewaktu kita sudah sampai tadi" jawab Takashi tampak wajahnya yang kotor sekali itu menandakan bukti yang dia lakukan "dan yang terakhir mungkin tinggal-"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau wanita cantik seperti dirimu bersenang-senang denganku yah, daripada harus jadi Zombie"

"Tidak, terima kasih fikiranku masih normal dan aku memiliki seseorang yang pantas untuk diberikan"

"Ohhhh, ayolah mungkin saja dia sudah mati dan jadi Zombie sekarang mengapa kau lakukan itu denganku saja?"

"Berhentilah memaksa dasar menyebalkan!"

Takashi melihat salah satu seinseinya Liona yang tengah digoda oleh seorang pria yang tadi dengan wajah penuh nafsu bejat ke arah sensei itu yang terlihat tidak nyaman sekali karena sedang dirayu meski menolak namun orang itu tak terlihat ingin menyerah atau kabur sama sekali meski Liona mencoba membuatnya menjauh.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghela nafas dan menghampiri mereka "hei, jika seseorang yang tak ingin melakukan itu jangan dipaksakan, jika kau jadinya mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama" dia langsung mengkarate leher orang tadi hingga pingsan "hufftt! sudah kubilang untuk memakai pakaian biasa jadinya begini bukan?"

Sensei berambut putih itu hanya blush dengan sindiran kecil itu "ahhh, maafkan aku lagipula tak ada pakaian yang sesuai dan cocok dengan tubuhku jadi, gunakan saja seadanya" dia melihat pakaian miliknya yang agak mencolok dan mengundang nafsu lelaki.

"Ano!"

Disana ada seorang gadis muda berambut pendek berantakan dengan warna jingga, mengenakan sebuah seragam bukan kepolisian melainkan sebuah satuan pengamanan khusus dengan sebuah gelang di lengan kiri yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang sekali gadis itu agak ragu atau malu-malu ingin berbicara dengan Takashi.

"Ohhh, ya ada apa?" tanya Takashi yang mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara.

"Terima kasih berkat tadi, orang itu memang keras kepala sekali dan tak mau menurut untung saja ada kau" jawab gadis itu dengan menepuk kedua tangan "tak kusangka teman-teman Kohta-san benar-benar hebat dan baik"

"Kohta-san?.." Takashi baru ingat sekarang bahwa gadis ini tadi berbicara cukup lama dengan si maniak otaku itu "ahhh, itu tak masalah lagipula dia cukup menjengkelkan jadi sedikit diberi pelajaran ada bagusnya juga"

"Ahhhh ya namaku Takashi Komuro" ucap lelaki berambut coklat itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hampir lupa juga namaku Asami Nakaono" ucap gadis itu membungkuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hanya segitu saja yang masih selamat?" tanya Takashi menunjuk para orang-orang yang masih selamat selain kelompok mereka "dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini sekarang?"

"Ahh, aku ditugaskan untuk tetap disini mengawasi dan menenangkan mereka hingga jemputan bakal datang nanti" jawab Asami.

"Jemputan?.. " Takashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, bakal ada Helikopter yang bakal menjemput kita dan menyelamatkan kita nanti" jawab Asami tersenyum dengan penuh harapan.

Takashi bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang yang selamat disini sedang dalam keadaan berharap yang sangat pasti terlepas itu bohong atau enggaknya janji mereka itu, hanya saja jika mereka terus menunggu yang tak pasti hingga tak melakukan apapun, sama saja bunuh diri karena keamanan gedung kantor polisi ini pasti memiliki batas apalagi semenjak kemunculan Zombie mutan itu jadi, akan lebih bahaya jika tak segera pindah tempat.

"Kau yakin ini aman? Maksudku tidakkah kalian lakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi diri sambil menunggu bantuan?" tanya Takashi kembali dia bukan ingin ikut campur tapi, dia tak tega saja "yah, sekedar memegang senjata dan saling melindungi? yah kalian semua tak bisa bertahan disini selamanya? siapa tau bantuan itu tidak bakal kemari? kufikir lebih baik berjaga-jaga saja sih"

Asami menggeleng kepala "aku sudah mencoba dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk sekedar bantuan kecil saja tapi, jawaban mereka tidak bisa atau memilih menunggu sambil pasrah" dia memegang sebuah pistol "disini hanya aku saja yang bisa menggunakan senjata api dan lagipula bantuan tak lama lagi datang jadi, menunggu adalah pilihan tepat meski agak riskan"

Omongan gadis ini memang ada benarnya juga jika dilihat lagi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang tua, dan para pekerja yang tak memiliki keahlian apapun di bidang ini jadi wajar saja jika mereka semua menolak untuk usulan ini selain mengandalkan harapan jadi, Takashi tak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya yah kehidupan ini benar-benar keras sekali.

"Okay coba kita perhitungan baiknya apabila bantuan datang palingan hanya dua Helikopter yang akan kesini" ucap Takashi tengah menghitung sesuatu "dan dengan jumlah korban yang naik dengan jumlah kursi penumpang Helikopter cuman bakal ada satu yang ditinggal dan itu sudah pasti kau yang akan menetap"

"Yah, aku mengerti itu" Asami tersenyum kecut menandakan dia sudah siap dengan resiko "lagipula yang terpenting adalah nyawa keselamatan orang-orang"

Takashi menghela nafas namun tak ada pilihan lain selain ini "bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kita? lagipula tujuan kita juga sama menyelamatkan diri namun menggunakan cara survival"

Asami mengangguk senang "yah, itu tak masalah lagipula Kohta-san juga mengajakku juga dengan hal yang sama"

tapi beberapa saat Saeko dan Hisashi datang berlari kencang ke arah mereka dengan wajah ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takashi melihat mereka bingung.

Hisashi langsung menjawab dengan agak keras "ughhh! ini benar-benar gawat sekali pintu depan sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dan Saeko bilang tadi bagian belakang juga sudah mau jebol karena terus didorong oleh para Zombie itu jadi, kita tak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini"

"Tch, yang benar saja mereka takkan pernah ada habisnya" Morita mendecak kesal dan memilih membangunkan Yoshino secara pelan.

Shizuka mengucek matanya setengah tertidur "ughhaahh! padahal aku masih benar-benar ngantuk sekali"

Takashi mengigit jempolnya dengan raut wajah bingung, dia fikir mungkin hal seperti ini bakalan terjadi tapi tak menyangka bakal semepet ini, ditambah lagi bagian kelompoknyw belum dibekali semua senjata jangankan senjata bahkan memikirkan jalan keluar saja masih menemui titik buntu jadi, kebingungan melanda otaknya dan juga bisa jadi seperti ini karena para Zombie sudah tau bahwa ada orang-orang yang masih selamat.

Takashi melihat Asami sedang menelpon "hei, kau sedang menghubungi siapa?"

Asami menutup teleponnya dan menjawab "sungguh waktu yang tepat, Helikopter sudah mulai tiba kemari dan kita harus ke atap karena situasi di bawah tak memungkinkan jadi kita harus kesana"

Takashi kembali bertanya lagi "hei, apakah disini ada sebuah gudang atau ruangan tempat menyimpan semua senjata?"

Asami menjawab "ada di lantai yang paling atas sebelum bagian atap"

"Bagus, kita bisa pergi sekarang" ucap Takashi yang sangat senang mendengar jawaban ini karena memang sangat dibutuhkan "dan juga kita akan ambil semua senjata yang ada dan kalian juga harus memiliki senjata untuk melindungi diri"

"Hoouuu!"

Semuanya langsung g bergerak ke atas karena tak bisa memiliki waktu banyak Asami yang paling depan sambil menuntun orang-orang tua yang jalannya agak lumayan lambat apalagi untuk ke atas sana butuh waktu, sementara Takashi paling belakang menjaga kelompok agar tak tersesat beruntung kali ini, orang-orang seperti mereka tak rewel jadi mudah menuntun mereka ke atas.

*Bruakkkkkk!

Terdengar suara pintu terdobrak secara paksa dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah masuk ke dalam gedung ini tapi, mereka beruntung sudah sampai lantai yang paling atas dan tengah membawa beberapa senjata gratis yang sebisanya dibawa.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Takashi yang hanya dijawab anggukan saja.

"Cepat bergerak!" teriak Morita.

Dan semuanya segera berlari cepat ke atap dan disana sudah ada sepasang dua Helikopter yang menunggu mereka disana dan Asami seketika langsung menuntun mereka untuk naik tali tangga yang disediakan.

Dan setelah semuanya naik sang pengemudi Helikopter melambaikan tangan ke kelompok Takashi sebagai salam perpisahan dan tentu saja Asami tinggal karena sudah penuh anggkutan dan sayangnya keberuntungan tak memihak pada mereka karena pasukan Zombie sudah muncul juga dengan jumlah lumayan sangat banyak sekali.

*Bruakkkkkk!.

"Hah, ini benar-benar gak bagus" ucap Kohta langsung bersiap pasang kuda-kuda untuk menembak dan dia masih mengenakan senjata yang diambil dari rumah Rika waktu itu.

Takashi berdiri agak sedikit menjauh dari kelompok karena senjata dia bernama **SGH M5617** dimana itu adalah senjata jenis Sniper yang dikhususkan untuk menembak secara sembunyi dan dari jauh, yah karena dia tak ada pilihan lain jadi, seadanya saja dipakai.

"Arghhhh! rasakan ini brengsek!" teriak Immamura langsung membuat acara pembukaan dengan langsung menembak di bagian kepala hingga pecah dan dia mengenakan senjata **MSG17 S122** yaitu sebuah Shotgun dengan daya tembakan besar jadi dia yang berada paling depan sambil menunggu Zombie agar cukup bagi ruang tembaknya.

*dorrrrr! *Dorrrrr! *dorrrrr! *dorrrrr

*crattttt! *crattttt! *crattttt! *crattttt!

Terjadi banjir darah dan hujan peluru di atap kantor polisi ini terdengar suara tembakan yang tak pernah berhenti bersuara dan itu wajar saja karena jumlah para Zombie sangat banyak sekali tapi mereka tak menyerah dan terus menembak.

"Agar lebih efisien dan hemat peluru sebaiknya tembak di kepala" ucap Takashi yang sedang mengisi peluru karena senjatanya cukup minim peluru jadi 30 detik sekali langsung isi peluru beruntung para Zombie berlari ke arah yang lainnya bukan dirinya karena akan gawat tapi yah, daya kekuatannya benar-benar hebat sekali dan suara tembakannya cukup lucu sekali

*cuttt! *cuttt! *cuttt! *cuttt!

!

Tapi, sebelum beraksi lagi terdengar suara mesin dan ketika Takashi menoleh ke atas rupanya dua Helikopter itu kembali dengan senjata mesin tinggi yang tengah berputar dan siap menghujankan peluru sebanyak mungkin dan Takashi langsung berlari ke kelompoknya dan berteriak.

"Merunduk semuanya!"

*dredetredretdreeetdreet!

Suara Hujan peluru yang begitu dahsyat sekali dan tanpa henti langsung menyerang semua kumpulan Zombie itu bahkan siapapun takkan selamat meski mencoba berlari dan setelah beberapa saat sekelompok Zombie itu hancur semua hingga tak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk kesini

Dan setelah tempat di atap itu benar-benar bersih dari Zombie kedua Helikopter itu akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

"Hufftt! kita benar-benar beruntung sekali" Saeko menghela nafas panjang.

Saya terjatuh ke tanah karena kelelahan "aku tak yakin jika, tak ada mereka bisa selamat"

"Brutal sekali itu bro!" Kohta malah begitu menikmatinya tak seperti yang lain, dia benar-benar gila.

"Aku tak ingin ada yang seperti itu lagi nanti" ucap Hisashi memijat pundaknya yang agak pegal sedangkan pacarnya Rei hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Aku rasa itu mustahil terwujud" balas Yuuki.

"Yeah, yang penting kita menang sekarang" ucap Morita yang melihat stok peluru yang sudah sangat menipis sekali.

Takashi langsung bangun dan bicara "Kita harus kembali ke mobil dan adakan pesta karena kedatangan anggota baru tapi, cari tempat yang aman saja"

"Yeahhhhhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Kota**

Setelah menghadapi serangan serius dari kerumunan Zombie kini kelompok Takashi sudah bisa kembali beristirahat dengan tenang, beruntung jalanan yang dilewati sekarang sudah bersih dan tak ada apapun mungkin saja ada pihak lain yang sudah membereskan Zombie di sekitar sini.

Yah, sewaktu keluar dari gedung itu mereka tak mengalami masalah apapun dan dengan mudah mengumpulkan sesuatu yang kurang lalu setelah itu mereka berangkat lagi dqn tentu saja dengan tambahan anggota baru Asami jadi perjalanan ini lebih bagus lagi jika banyak orang itu tentu saja orang yang dipercaya tapi, selama perjalanan hanya sunyi saja yang melanda.

Hisashi akhirnya bicara "jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" dia sendiri bingung harus apa yang akan dilakukan karena itu dia gak begitu pandai makanya waktu sekolah meski sering ditunjuk Ketua Kelas Hisashi selalu menolak.

Takashi melihat sekeliling dan begitu familiar sekali dengan tempat ini "kalau tak salah ini jalan menuju biasa tempat aku bekerja dan rumahku tidak agak jauh dari sini"

"rumahku juga bisa lewat sini tapi, agak lumayan jauh dari tempat Takashi" ucap Saya mengangguk setuju "apa jangan kau ingin tempatku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku yakin kalian semua khawatir dengan ibu dan ayah kalian" jawab Takashi melihat wajah cemas mereka terutama gadis " apalagi situasi seperti ini dan kalian belum mengetahui kepastian yang jelas tentang mereka? bagaimana kalau kita mengecek itu sekarang?"

"Aku rasa itu ide tak buruk juga" ucap Saya agak cemas juga dengan nasib kedua orang tuanya karena sinyal mati jadi dia tak bisa menghubungi mereka "tapi, aku bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang"

Takashi mengelus kepala gadis berambut pink ini "jangan risau seperti itu, aku yakin mereka selamat dan sedang bersembunyi apalagi ayahmu itu adalah orang penting" dia masih ingat pertama kali bagaimana kerasnya sifat ayah Saya mungkin karena lahir dan dididik di kehidupan Militer jadi, agak kasar meski kenyataannya baik.

Gadis itu blush dan memalingkan wajahnya yah sikap tsundere ojjo-samanya muncul tapi, ada beberapa pasang wajah yang tak suka melihat kedekatan mereka meski begitu Takashi tak sadar dan hanya cuek bebek saja.

"Hmnnmmn! menyenangkan punya harem" Immamura menyeringai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takashi.

"Gak, lupakan saja" jawab Immamura menggeleng.

"Aku tak yakin mereka selamat sekarang" ucap Miku yang tak begitu peduli dengan mereka karena kehidupan keluarganya sudah hancur semenjak ayahnya mabuk-mabukan tak jelas hingga sering kedua orang tuanya bertengkar gak jelas "yah, aku sih masa bodo dengan itu"

"Hah, orang tuaku sendiri sedang berada di Inggris dan melanjutkan bisnis dengan perusahaan Savaran" jawab Kohta dengan bangga tak tampak jelas wajah kesedihannya.

"Sulit dipercaya..." Morita hanya kagum ternyata kedua orang tua maniak otaku ini adalah seorang pengusaha besar ternama dan dia pernah dengar nama pabrik itu.

"Ayahku sekarang berada di Korea Selatan jadi, aku hanya tinggal aku saja" ucap Saeko.

Beberapa orang seperti Yoshino, Immamura, Morita dan dua wanita dewasa yang lain tak begitu peduli dengan orang tuanya karena sudah pasrah dengan takdir dan memilih tetap hidup melindungi diri sendiri, sedangkan Rei yang masih sangat cemas sekali dengan kedua orang tuanya terlebih ayahnya yang langsung lost kontak waktu dihubungi setelah kejadian itu.

Kecuali Takashi yang memang sudah yatim piatu jadi tak ada seseorang yang dikhawtirkan meski ada dua orang sih yaitu Bosnya di tempatnya bekerja dan si Anggota satuan pengamanan si idiot Manaka yah, tapi dia yakin mereka masih selamat di suatu tempat.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja dan bersembunyi di tempat aman" ucap Hisashi yang menghibur pacarnya dengan cara dipeluk.

Saya melihat wajah Takashi yang masa bodo saja dan tersenyum ' _baguslah kalau dia sudah benar-benar tak peduli dan memilih maju'_

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat Saya terlebih dahulu dan soal ke depannnya gimana nanti saja jadi, jangan terlalu difikirkan" ucap Takashi.

*cittttttt!

Takashi melihat mobil berhenti mendadak "hei, ada sesuatu yang terjadi Shizuka-Sensei?"

"Hmmmm, anu ada yang menghalangi jalan kita" jawab Shizuka menunjuk ke depan.

Dan di depan ada pasukan berbaju hitam seperti satuan militer dengan senjata lengkap dan menodongkan ke arah mereka bahkan di belakang juga ada.

Saya tersenyum dan tau ini milik siapa lalu keluar dari mobil "kita sampai dan saat ini kita selamat sekarang"

Takashi menghela nafas lega "hufft! aku lega tadi, aku fikir barusan bakal ada hal buruk"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sebuah Bangunan Terbengkalai**

"Hmmmmm! Aku yakin bocah itu masih selamat sekarang"

Tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah memandang luar bangunan yang sudah usang dan tak terawat sambil memegang handphone dan ia mungkin saja tengah menghubungi seseorang meski jaringan Telepon di Kota itu sudah pasti mati total karena kejadian virus Zombie ini.

Yah, orang ini adalah yang tak lain dan tak bukan seorang bos di mana tempat Takashi sering bekerja, sebut saja Souta dan dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang selamat di kota ini setelah serangan virus itu dan tampaknya dia sedang khawatir dengan kondisi Takashi karena setelah beberapa jam Virus itu muncul bocah itu sempat menghubunginya tapi tak lama lost sinyal.

Dia bisa selamat sampai sekarang karena memiliki beberapa senjata api untuk melindungi diri meski dia beli secara ilegal tapi, dia tak pernah menggunakannya jika tak dalam keadaan mendesak dan apalagi Mobil Sport miliknya juga jadi sebuah benda penyelamat apabila sudah buntu dan posisi dia berada di bangunan tak jelas namun aman dari Zombie.

Namun dia tak sendirian karena setelah virus melanda dia secara langsung dan sigap menjemput seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi, beruntung sewaktu sampai orang itu masih sehat dan tengah bersembunyi lalu setelah itu membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Yah, sebut saja Nanami Hanakawa seorang wanita rumah tangga, yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan mata hitam sayu, dan rambut pendek hitam yang tak lain juga adalah mantan Istri bosnya Takashi ini yang sekarang sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan dikaruniai dua anak perempuan.

Untuk Souta sendiri tak ada rasa cemburu atau gak suka sama sekali karena itu sudah menjadi rangkaian sejarah yang mustahil terulang dan dia tak memikirkan itu hanya melangka maju saja tanpa melihat ke belakang yah, meski begitu setelah perceraian itu dia belum menikah hingga sekarang.

Souta menatap wanita itu yang masih saja menangis tersedu dan menghela nafas bosan"mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti itu? tak ada gunanya menangisi seseorang yang mustahil untuk kembali" dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk menenangkannya meski agak kasar caranya.

Nanami menatap mantan suaminya dengan mata merah karena banyak menangis "kenapa kau begitu peduli? kenapa kau ingin menolongku? hubungan kita sudah berakhir cukup lama dan kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku diam disana?"

"Pentingkah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" Souta berbicara agak sarkastik tapi memang seperti ini ciri khasnya "dan juga kau tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah terjadi, meski sebenarnya aku membiarkan kau mati saja itu tak masalah tapi, apa kau sendiri tak berfikir bagaimana nanti anakmu yang masih kecil ini mendadak jadi Yatim Piatu"

"Dengan adanya aku semua akan baik-baik saja dan kita masih selamat sekarang" balas Nanami yang mengusap kedua anaknya yang tertidur lelap sekali "dan juga omonganmu sangat kasar sekali"

"Entah kenapa aku gak yakin sama sekali" ucap Souta sedang menyalakan api untuk merokok "yah, mungkin satu atau dua hari masih bisa selamat tapi bagaimana dengan besok? karena kita tak tau apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya dan fikirkan nasib kedua anakmu? apa jadinya reaksi mereka saat tau ibunya sudah mati? melihat ayahnya saja sudah seperti itu apalagi kau? jadi sebaiknya berhenti keras kepala dan egois untuk diri sendiri karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka terluka"

Dan setelah itu Nanami tak membalasnya lagi dan hanya diam seribu bahasa karena perkataan itu cukup telak untuknya dan juga Souta sudah selesai bicara memilih untuk merakit senjata api dengan bahan yang sudah tersedia.

"Jika, kau ingin mandi kamarnya ada disana karena bau tubuhmu apek sekali"

"Aku tau itu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Halo, dengan Manaka disini?"

"Krsskkkkkkkk! Trghholllhkkooong"

"Hmmm, ini aneh tapi aku jadi curiga ada sesuatu tak beres disana"

"Ada sesuatu sayang?"

"Ini tak bagus sekali Satsuki, kita setelah ini akan pergi secepat mungkin dan juga untuk bertemu dengan Takashi karena tadi dia sempat menghubungiku"

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil senjata dulu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cittttttt! Akhirnya ini berakhir dan selesai dengan cara yang baik meski agak kurang tapi ini hanya pembuka untuk memberi tau bahwa author telah kembali lagi yayyyy**

 **Nanami Hanakawa : Ur Milkovich ( Fairy Tail )**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yooo, sudah lama sekali yah aku ada sedikit hiatus dari dunia fanfiction ini meski sebenarnya aku ada sedikit kesibukan di dunia nyata dan itu cukup merepotkan sekali bagi para reader yang sudah setia menunggu fic ini agar berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan juga aku ada sedikit kurang enak badan walaupun begitu saya akan selalu memaksakan diri saja dan obhh yah aku hampir lupa akan sesuatu yaitu fic ini sudah berjalan setahun lebih meski begitu chapter dari fic ini masih sedikit yah, itu maklum karena saya sering Update tapi bukan cuma satu fic ajah melainkan semuanya jadi total ada 7 fic yang aku update dengan macam jenis jumlah word yang lebih dari 2k jadi, gitu ajah deh.**

 **P.s : ahhhh, benar juga aku sedang tidak buat fic baru lagi jadi, bisa dibilang tak ada ide lain lagi si otak saya yah, mungkin update fic yang sudah ada saja dan terus lanjut karena orang bosan menunggu tanpa pasti**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Mansion Takagi**

setelah petualangan yang begitu panjang sekali dan begitu melelahkan kini kelompok Takashi sudah berada di tempat yang sangat aman sekali dan jauh dari kata bahaya para Zombie yah, bisa dibilang mereka semua berada di rumah yang paling aman dan siapa lagi kalau bukan milik seorang Politikus hebat terpandang dan juga seorang Mantan Jenderal tentara yang disegani yaitu Souchirou Takagi ayahnya Saya.

Semuanya sekarang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah cukup banyak bergerak dan sangat tegang waktu pasukan Zombie menyerbu dan untuk para wanita mereka memilih istirahat di kamar yang telah disediakan sambil mandi dan membersihkan bau amis yang menempel di tubuh sedangkan untuk laki-laki mereka secara gantian saja mandi karena mungkin keinginan masing-masing.

Yah, mereka juga secara tak kebetulan bertemu dengan pasukan yang dipimpin ayah Saya di jalan dan nereka waktu itu mengira bahwa yang tadi adalah orang-orang jahat yang memanfaatkan situasi genting ini tapi, memang rumah Saya juga tak jauh juga berada di wilayah ini jadi wajar jika langsung ketemu.

"Hmmmmmm, sungguh aku sendiri sangat terkejut, siapa sangka kita malah bertemu dengan mereka" ucap Morita yang tengah membasuh tubuhnya dengan handuk sehabis mandi "yah, tapi berkat mereka kita bisa sedikit beristirahat lebih lama lagi daripada sebelumnya" mungkin yang dia singgung tadi adalah soal bermalam di rumah Rika.

"Aku tak habis mengira kita bisa selamat hingga sekarang ini" ucap Immamura yang kembali mengasah katananya agar kembali tajam setelah banyak menebas darah kotor dan sudah pasti bakal berkarat jika dibiarkan begitu saja "yah, yang tadi di atas gedung itu cukup tegang sekali dan sangat seru"

"Seru jika berhasil dan panik jika gagal atau kehabisan peluru" balas Hisashi yang hanya dicueki saja oleh lelaki yang masih mengasah itu.

Morita melihat salah satu anggota mereka kurang satu dibagian laki-laki "ngomong-ngomong kemana maniak otaku dan senjata itu, aku tak melihatnya setelah kita sampai sini"

"Ohh, dia sedang berada di halaman luas itu sedang memeriksa dan mengamati sejenis senjata dan Tank" jawab Hisashi yah, dia memaklumi karena masing-masing orang memiliki hobby tersendiri bahkan ada juga yang memiliki hobby mengoleksi kertas dan dipajang di dinding.

Immamura melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya menatap sebuah kertas besar dan menulis sesuatu "apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu sedari tadi?" dia malahan tampak penasaran sekali.

"Ahhh, hanya sedang membuat beberapa putusan dan rencana apa yang kita akan lakukan nanti" jawab Takashi sebenarnya dia juga sedang meneliti beberapa Zombie yang sudah dia temui waktu itu dan bagaimana cara mengatasi mereka meski begitu dia memikirkan keselamatan teman-temannya kalau dia sendiri sih tak jadi masalah.

"Hei, aku tau kau ini seorang ketua regu kelompok ini tapi jangan terlalu serius amat dan difikirkan tentang waktu itu yang penting kita semua selamat sekarang" ucap Morita merangkulnya dan ingin mengajak bercanda agar situasi tak begitu tegang.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bercanda karena ketika mereka mendekat dan menggigitmu itu sudah bukan sekedar bercanda dan main-main untuk nyawamu" balas Takashi dengan wajah serius.

Immamura sedikit tertawa tapi, cukup pelan "astaga, kau ini cukup ketat banget sekali, santai sedikit kenapa itulah kenapa kau tak pernah mendapatkan pacar lagi" lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya memberi glare meski dia abaikan saja.

"Lah, memangnya kau sendiri sudah punya? jangankan pacar teman cewek ajah belum punya" Morita membalas lebih pedih dengan nada meledek yah, dia sekarang cukup beruntung karena ada Yoshino di sisinya yah, itu juga cukup menghibur dirinya yang cukup lama jones tingkat akut.

Immamura kesal dan berteriak "berisik! kau lihat saja nanti aku akan dapatkan gadis lebih hebat dan bohay darimu" yah, dia cukup jengkel sekali dengan itu karena cuman dirinya saja yang tak dekat dengan gadis manapun bahkan untuk maniak otaku seperti Kohta saja sudah ada Asami yah, kalau Takashi itu pengecualian saja.

Takashi tertawa karena tadi cukup lucu dan menghibur "hahahaha! lupakan soal itu dulu lagipula harus selamat yang diutamakan karena percuma saja yah, itung-itung bisa sampai menikah jika itupun para wanita masih ada dan tak jadi mayat hidup"

Immamura menaruh tangannya di dagu "jika, kita lihat di kelompok kita sendiri semuanya sudah ada masing-masing gadis yang dekat dengannya kecuali Takashi yang malah lebih dari satu dan itu buat iri saja" dia hanya bisa menerima nasib tak sebagus temannya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu kau bawa namaku?" Takashi menyipitkan matanya karena namanya disebut lagi "ahh, lupakan saja soal itu lagipula gadis mana yang mau dengan orang sepertiku"

 _'Aku tak yakin jika kau jomblo hanya saja kau kurang peka saja ke sekitar'_ batin Morita agak kurang yakin yah, dia sudah tau siapa perempuan yang menyukai temannya yah, satu gadis pemilik rumah ini, satunya lagi sang kapten klub kendo dan dia juga itu benar atau tidak salah satu guru juga memiliki perasaan yang sama yah, itu benar-benar bajingan beruntung.

"Bagaimana dengan Saya yang kudengar dia sangat tertarik denganmu?" ucap Hisashi pernah mendengar berita ini di sekolah tapi, itu entah benar atau tidaknya masih samar.

Takashi tersenyum sinis "hah, yang benar saja hal itu mustahil terjadi lagipula meski kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil tapi, dia sangat galak dan selalu marah-marah tak jelas begitu yah, kita hanya berteman saja dan itu tak lebih" dia sudah pernah dengar rumor ini tapi diabaikan karena itu cuman gossip "dan juga Hisashi berita murahan di sekolah masih belum pasti benar atau tidaknya apa kau lupa tentang berita Liona-sensei yang sering keluar malam"

Hisashi cukup ingat dengan rumor berita gak jelas itu karena sang guru sering keluar malam dan banyak yang menganggapnya sang penghibur lelaki hidung belang tapi, kenyataannya bahwa sang guru hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe biasa tapi, tetap saja rumor negatif itu malah bertambah buruk dan menganggap sang guru penghibur plus-plus di kafe yah, yang namanya manusia selalu mencari kesalahan orang lain.

"Jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Morita penasaran.

Takashi sedikit tersenyum "jika, itu benar maka aku hanya menerimanya dan bahagia sekali lagipula, dia cantik dan pintar jadi tak ada masalah"

Morita menyeringai "hoh, mulai peka dan tertarik lawan jenis?" temannya halah memilih cuek saja dan memilih berjalan keluar "hei, tunggu kau mau kemana sekarang"

"Aku ada sedikit pembicaraan dengan Saeko-san nanti segera kembali" jawab Takashi langsung menutup pintu.

"Dia, sungguh bajingan yang beruntung" ucap Immamura sedikit iri.

Morita mengangguk setuju "yah, jika yang satu ditolak maka dia punya calon lain yang sudah siap menunggu bisa dibilang mati satu tumbuh seribu"

"Kalian ini hanya cemburu saja" Hisashi hanya sweatdrop saja.

"Berisik!" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Souichirou**

*tok *tok *tok *tok

"Masuklah sayang!"

Saya mendengar panggilan dari ibunya setelah mengetuk pintu dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam dan disana hanya ada satu orang yaitu ibunya dan dia sendiri tak melihat ayahnya sama sekali mungkin masih diluar rumah atau sedang melakukan sesuatu tentang politik dan semacamnya di luar dari rumah ini.

Yuriko hanya menyapa anaknya dengan senyum "ahhh, sudah lama sekali kau tak pulang ke rumah? banyak sesuatu hal terjadi selama kau diluar disana dengan mahluk aneh itu" dia berbicara seperti itu karena cukup khawatir apalagi situasi seperti ini bahkan sempat lost kontak dengan anaknya namun, sekarang dia bersyukur karena putri satu-satunya cukup dalam kondisi baik.

"Hah! Percayalah, ibu sendiri mungkin takkan percaya jika aku ceritakan bahkan dari sekedar mimpi buruk" jawab Saya dengan helaan nafas yang nampak cukup lelah karena kurangnya istirahat.

"Yah, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja dan pulang dengan selamat" ucap Yuriko memeluk anaknya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang warna pink tergerai tidak dikuncir dua.

Saya merangkul erat ibunya sambil membenamkan kepalanya "aku benar-benar takut sekali berada diluar sana ibu, banyak darah dan orang yang sudah mati tergeletak disana dan Saya sama sekali tak sanggup dengan itu semua"

Yuriko merasakan pelukan anaknya sangat kuat sekali dan itu menandakan gadis yang terlihat kuat ini masih seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya yang takut dan butuh perlindungan yah, hal seperti itu dimaklumi karena ini bukan dunia yang pas untuk gadis seperti dirinya yang harusnya penuh dengan canda riang dan tawa tapi malah diisi dengan mengerikan dan horor belaka.

"Ibu tau ini cukup berat untukmu tapi, percayalah semuanya akan kembali normal dan baik-baik saja" ucap Yuriko dengan nada pelan dan dia juga agak menyesal karena tak tepat waktu untuk membuat anaknya selamat tapi, sekarang menyesal tak ada gunanya.

Saya melepaskan pelukannya "tapi, meski begitu aku baik-baik saja dan semuanya ini berkat teman-teman lainnya yang saling membantu satu sama lain" mungkin jika tidak dia sudah menjadi santapan para zombie itu apabila bersikap sedikit egois.

"Ohhhh, apa ini karena pangeran teman kecilmu yang selalu menolong sang putri hmmm?" Yuriko menyeringai jahil dan sedikit usil kepada anaknya yang wajahnya memerah malu.

Saya wajahnya jadi panas karena ucapan ini dan berteriak "Mamah! Aku ini serius dan gak mau diajak bercanda sekarang lagipula si Bakashi itu tak banyak membantu sama sekali hmpp!" dia memalingkan wajahnya dan sikap seorang tuan putri kembali _'yah, meskipun dia paling banyak berjasa atas semua keselamatan teman-teman yang lain'_

Yuriko hanya tertawa kecil melihat ini, dia tau putrinya cukup merasa malu atau tak ingin mengakuinya tapi itu sudah lumrah karena sikap Saya memang seperti ini apalagi jika membahas tentang perasaannya kepada anak bernama Komuro itu karena itu urusan pribadi yang tak boleh orang lain ikut campur yah, intinya tak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri sudah mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu itu?" tanya Yuriko "dan juga bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Sudah dari tadi karena tadi tak betah sekali" jawab Saya karena tubuhnya sangat bau sekali dengan keringat dan amis darah "kalau yang lainnya juga sudah tapi, hanya anak laki-laki yang belum" dia sendiri belum mengecek lainnya secara satu-persatu

Yuriko menutup mulutnya "ya, ampun mereka sepertinya cukup betah sekali dengan bau di tubuh mereka"

Saya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keheranan "entahlah, apa memang semua laki-laki betah dengan hal kotor dan bau seperti itu" terutama Takashi yang badannya semua basah karena keringat tapi aromanya itu yang sedikit menggangu di hidungnya bukan bau tapi, agak sedikit bau aroma pria mungkin karena selalu aktif gerak.

Yuriko sudah mendengar semua rincian berita dan semua yang terjadi dari Takashi sewaktu tiba disini yah, banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut dari apa yang dia dengar barusan tapi dia memang bisa bersyukur dengan mereka yang semuanya selamat dan tak sia-sia dia menitipkan anaknya sementara kepada lelaki itu karena memang bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini yah, mungkin sedikit hadiah untuknya tak buruk.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah kemana?" tanya Saya tak melihat ayahnya sama sekali bahkan sewaktu sudah sampai di rumah.

"Ayahku saat ini sekarang berada di Halaman rumah dan sedang berdiskusi dengan anak buahnya" jawab Yuriko

Tiba-tiba Takashi langsung masuk ke dalam karena pintu kamar tak tertutup rapat "hey, Saya bisa aku pinjam seben- ohhhh! maaf seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu" dia kembali keluar dari kamar.

"Fufufufu! astaga Komuro-kun tak usah formal seperti itu lagipula anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucap Yuriko tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Takashi?" tanya Saya melipat tangannya tapi, dia melihat lelaki itu belum berganti pakaian sama sekali "tapi, sebelum itu kau harusnya bersihkan dirimu dahulu" wajahnya agak merah karena dia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet dan menampakan bentuk tonjolan otot yang sesuai seumurannya.

"Ya ampun! Takashi kau membuat anakku salah tingkah lagi dengan tubuhmu" ucap Yuriko menutup mulut tapi, Saya malah wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Halah, masalah itu belakangan saja dan tak penting" balas Takashi tak peduli dengan tubuhnya mau bau apa tidak karena bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang "aku sudah meminta Izin meminjam motor kepada ayahmu untuk keluar sebentar"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk pergi keluar sana?" tanya Saya.

"Yah, sebenarnya Saeko-san yang mengajakku untuk mengecek ke rumahnya dan mencari tau saja" jawab Takashi menggaruk kepalanya "dan aku merasa tak enak apabila menolaknya yah, takkan lama kok" dia tak sadar wajah gadis pink itu agak masam dan tak menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Hmpp! ya sudah terserah kau saja" balas Saya dengan wajah jutek mungkin karena dia tak suka dengan gadis bernama Busujima itu apalagi ketika tau ada sedikit perasaan kepada lelaki itu "jangan terlalu ceroboh dan hati-hati saja"

"Ya, sudah aku pergi dulu" ucap Takashi langsung pergi "dan akan kembali dengan selamat"

Yuriko memegang pundak anaknya "kan sudah Mamah bilang, kau harus cepat bergerak kalau tidak ada bakal orang lain yang lebih agresif darimu untuk mencoba mendekatinya dan mengambil pangeran kecilmu itu"

"Urusai! Mamah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Raya**

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu Komuro-kun"

"Nah, itu sudah hal biasa dan lagipula sebagai seorang teman sudah sepantasnya membantu"

Sekarang bisa dilihat disana ada dua orang dengan berbeda jenis kelamin sedang menaiki sebuah sepeda motor yang satu laki-laki berambut coklat dan satu lagi gadis cantik berambut ungu panjang sebut saja nama mereka Takashi dan Saeko.

Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah menuju kediaman sang gadis cantik itu karena hanya sekedar mengecek saja apakah masih ada orang yang tersisa dan selamat mungkin juga sekaligus memberi kabar keluarga yang berada di luar negeri sana karena untuk saat ini jaringan komunikasi di Jepang terputus total berkat kejadian invasi para Zombie ini.

"Ohhh, ya Saeko-san kau tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu ada apa?" tanya Takashi yang sedang mengendarai motor melihat gadis itu termenung dan bengong dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Saeko tersentak dari lamunannya "Ohhh, maafkan aku Takashi-kun hmmm sebenarnya sih aku tak memikirkan apapun hanya sekedar bengong biasa saja"

"Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu masih jauh kah dari sini?" tanya Takashi lagi karena dia agak lupa-lupa ingat kediaman gadis ini mengingat dia hanya sekali saja mengantarnya pulang dan itu sudah agak lama.

"Ffttttt! Astaga apa kau sudah pikun Takashi-kun? bukankah kau pernah mengantarkan pada waktu itu?" ucap Saeko yang ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Aku hanya lupa saja bukan pikun jangan kau fikir aku ini sudah tua yak" balas Takashi agak tak senang jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"Yah, tak lama lagi mungkin satu kilometer lagi" ucap Saeko "kau hanya tinggal lurus saja terus nanti ada perempatan tinggal belok kanan" namun dia merasakan tiba-tiba motor berhenti.

*citttttt!

Takashi melihat sesuatu di depan dan sedikit mengumpat "sial, ini gak bagus sama sekali" tapi jika dilihat dari ekspresinya sepertinya itu buruk

"Ada apa? sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Saeko bingung karena tiba-tiba motor berhenti.

Takashi tak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk ke depan disana ada kumpulan para Zombie yang menghalangi lajur jalan bahkan bisa dibilang ini jalan buntu dan tak bisa ditembus karena banyaknya Zombie yang menghalangi yah, meski mereka mempunyai senjata untuk memusnahkan mereka malah bakal percuma karena nanti waktu tiba di kediaman malah muncul zombie lagi yah, karena itu Takashi agak lupa membawa stok amunisi yang banyak apapun itu jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Sebaiknya kita putar arah saja dan cari jalan lain" ucap Takashi langsung membelokkan motornya dan memilih kabur dari sana saja daripada harus menghadapi mereka semua karena itu lebih baik untuk sekedar menghemat peluru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Saeko langsung menurut saja.

Takashi langsung tancap gas dan berbalik arah menaiki motornya lagi tapi, berbeda dari sebelumnya jalan yang dilewati agak berbeda karena sedikit jauh dan melewati jalur lain karena enggan berhadapan dengan mahluk yang sudah tak waras itu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai juga di tujuan dan tak ada yang berubah sekali dengan bangunan itu saat terakhir kali kesini saat mengantar Saeko pulang ke rumah waktu malam tapi, yah seperti biasa ada halangan para zombie.

"Takashi-kun kau sengaja melakukan ini yah?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu melihat ke belakang dan sangat shock tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi merah panik tak karuan karena melihat pemandangan indah di depannya yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah bagus sebagai laki-laki

Sebenarnya baju sekolah yang dikenakan Saeko sangat basah kuyup sekali hingga menampakan Bh ungu yang dikenakan olehnya dan juga bentuk lekuk tubuh indahnya yah, ini mungkin sebagai hadiah cuci mata yang bagus sekali

Takashi menutup matanya dan berbalik badan "Ohhh, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena itu tak sengaja" dan dia baru ingat jalan yang tadi dilalui melewati genangan air mungkin tadi Takashi tak sadar waktu itu.

Saeko melihat tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dengan wajah memerah malu "hmmm, kita harus masuk ke dalam dan mengeringkan pakaian" dia agak canggung karena ini baru pertama kali baginya ada seorang laki-laki yang melihat tubuhnya meski dipakai baju tapi terasa telanjang karena diperlihatkan tubuhnya yah karena dia belum terbiasa untuk akrab dengan lawan jenis.

"Dan membiarkan mereka mengikuti kita ke dalam?" ucap Takashi menunjuk para zombie.

Saeko tersenyum tapi tampak terlihat seperti senyum sadis " tentu saja, kita bereskan semuanya agar tak menggangu"

"O-oke.." jawab Takashi menelan ludahnya secara kasar karena melihat ekspresi gadis itu berbeda dari sebelumnya bahkan terlihat menyeramkan meski begitu matanya agak fokus ke hal indah yang ada di depannya yaitu pakaian dalam gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

SeteLah membasmi beberapa para pengganggu kini mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan kondisinya bisa dibilang cukup rapih sekali, ada besar kemungkinan para zombie tak masuk ke dalam atau memang sewaktu insiden itu tak ada satu orang pun disini jadi wajar jika tak ada kerusakan apapun.

"Sulit dipercaya tempat ini sangat bersih padahal seharusnya sudah kotor tak terawat" komentar Takashi menatap sekitar "apakah hanya kau tinggal sendiri saja disini?"

Saeko menggelengkan kepala "tidak, aku disini biasanya tinggal bersama supir dan para pelayan yang selalu membantu jika ayah sedang pergi keluar kota untuk masalah bisnis kerja"

"Lalu pada kemana mereka sekarang?" tanya Takashi.

"Entahlah," jawab Saeko mengangkat bahunya "harusnya kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan mereka sekarang bukan?"

Takashi mengangguk faham dan dia bertanya lagi "jika, kau bilang ayahmu sering pergi keluar kota jadi bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Raut wajah gadis itu menjadi sedih "aku ini yatim, ibuku sudah meninggal semenjak aku kecil jadi, disini hanya ada ayahku saja yang tersisa"

"Ohhh maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Takashi menutup mulutnya karena merasa bersalah atas ucapan tadi.

"Tidak apa lagipula itu sudah lama dan aku tak terlalu memikirkannya lagi" balas Saeko dengan senyum.

Takashi hanya melihat dekorasi dan gaya bangunan ini yang bisa dibilang sangat klasik sekali dengan nuansa ala jejepangan yang khas ditambah dengan aksesoris macam-macam jenis Katana imitasi dan asli yang menunjukan bahwa sang pemilik rumah yang sangat tertarik dengan pedang jadi, tak heran jika gadis kelas 3 ini sangat mahir sekali di bidang Kendo bahkan selalu juara tingkat nasional berbeda dengan dirinya yang tak memiliki bakat apapun yah itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

Saeko melihat lelaki di sampingnya cukup dalam sekali dengan macam aneka katana itu "kau menyukainya? yah, bisa dibilang ayahku sangat hobby sekali mengoleksi berbagai jenis pedang dan dia juga pandai memainkannya walaupun yang dipajang disini kebanyakan imitasi"

"Memang ada yang asli?" tanya Takashi

Saeko mengangguk "tentu saja ada tapi, ayahku menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tau apapun"

Takashi melihat juga ada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang menunjukan tiga orang "mereka ini kedua orang tuamu?"

dia melihat ayah Saeko memiliki tampang cukup menyeramkan dan memiliki tatapan intimidasi yang kuat melebihi ayah Saya mengenakan Harakiri dan rambut botak di tengah dan menyisakan di kedua sisi saja dan agak brewokan ini lebih mirip seperti kepala anggota Yakuza saja, lalu seorang wanita cantik sekali dengan senyuman yang menyejukkan hati rambut panjang diikat, iris mata warna biru langit mengenakan kimono ungu, dan sangat mirip sekali dengan Saeko.

"Yah, dia ayah dan ibuku bagaimana? dia cantik bukan?" tanya Saeko menunjukkan senyum usil "ara, Takashi-kun kau tertarik dengan ibuku? ya ampun jadi seleramu wanita yang lebih tua darimu fufufufu! ingat itu ibuku sudah tiada tau, emangnya kau tertarik dengan mayat?"

"Terserah.." Takashi hanya sweatdrop karena kakak kelasnya ini berniat menggodanya tapi, yah secara pribadi memang harus diakui ketertarikan kepada wanita dewasa cukup kuat seperti ada hawa penarik yang cukup kuat dan berbeda dari gadis seumurannya.

Dan setelah itu Takashi memeriksa sekeliling semua bangunan ini untuk mengecek ada atau tidaknya zombie yang masuk ke dalam atau sekedar menemukan sesuatu yang aneh sementara Saeko tengah menelepon mungkin saja ayahnya untuk sekedar memberi kabar.

"Aku akan mengecek dan memeriksa sekitar saja" ucap Takashi merasa bosan karena diam diri saja dan hanya dibalas anggukan gadis itu.

 _'yang benar saja masa tak aktif atau tak diangkat sama sekali'_ batin Saeko agak frustasi karena telepon ini hanya bunyi dentuman saja

Setelah beberapa menit tak ada jawaban Saeko menutup telepon dan dia mencari lelaki itu karena bisa dibilang lingkungan rumahnya sangat luas sekali bahkan pernah ada yang sampai nyasar

Tapi, ketika dia sudah menemukannya ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu karena hanya duduk sambil menatap tangannya meski agak kurang jelas tapi, dia mencoba mendekat dan bertanya langsung

"Takashi-kun apa yang sedang kau la-ehhhhhhhh!?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Mansion Takagi**

"Uhhhh! Shizuka-sensei! tolong jangan terlalu kasar ini sangat sakit tau"

"Justru memang seperti itu caranya jika, kau tak merasakan sakit itu berarti tubuhmu sehat"

Terlihat disebuah kamar tampak seorang gadis berambut hazel yang tengah tengkurap dan sedang dipijiti oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang tapi, nampaknya gadis itu tak terlihat senang atau nyaman sama sekali namun nampaknya mereka tak berdua saja di kamar itu karena ada beberapa orang juga.

"Hei, apa kau ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Saeko dan Takashi disana?" ucap Asami yang mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya hening beberapa saat.

"Ahhh, paling juga mengantarnya ke rumahnya yang kutau" jawab Yuuki melepas bajunya dan hanya mengenakan kaos singlet "dia, sendiri sempat bicara padaku bahwa ingin menghubungi keluarganya"

"Hmmm, aku ragu itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat saja" ucap Asami dengan jari di telunjuk.

"Ano, kau bicara seolah mereka bakal melakukan hal lain gitu?" ucap Yoshino dengan pipi bersemu merah malu karena sudah tau arah pembahasan gak penting ini.

"Nah, yang kita bicarakan ini Takashi jadi urghh! mustahil dia seseorang yang memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingan sendirinya saja" ucap Rei sedikit meringis sakit karena tubuhnya memang down parah dan harus dipijat "awwwwww! hei, jangan terlalu kasar sekali!" dia mengerang protes ke perawat sekolah pirang itu.

"Tapi, siapa tau mungkin saja mereka benar-benar melakukannya" ucap Asami yang masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Aduh, jika kau ingin melakukan saja kenapa tak dengan Hirano-kun?" ucap Liona dengan senyum usil membuat gadis itu memerah "aku yakin dia takkan keberatan apabila kau sedikit terus terang" dia sekarang hanya mengenakan handuk saja dengan rambut basah terurai panjang mungkin habis mandi.

"ITU GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI!" teriak Asami dengan rasa malu amat dalam dan akhirnya hanya tawaran saja yang menggema.

"Yah, yang aku tau di sekolah dia tampaknya tak dekat lagi dengan cewek setelah kejadian itu.." ucap Yuuki sedikit melirik ke seseorang namun yang dilirik membalas dengan glare "ahhh, tapi itu bagus karena sekarang dia single"

"Kenapa kau begitu tampak senang sekali?" tanya Asami yang kembali normal.

"Aku menyukainya dari lebih sekedar ketertarikan saja, dalam lubuk hatiku saja ini bukan lebih dari sekedar rasa suka saja" jawab Yuuki dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" ucap Asami tak menyangka mendengar pengakuan ini.

Yuuki mengangguk penuh kegembiraan "yupz! jika ada waktu yang tepat maka akan kukatakan perasaan ini masalah diterima atau tidaknya itu belakangan saja"

"Halah penipu, itu palingan cuman alasan klasik kau saja karena itulah kau selalu ganti cowok setiap bulan jadi malah terlihat seperti seorang pembual" ucap Rei yang kata-kata tadi agak cukup pedas "lagipula Takashi takkan mungkin memikirkan hal itu sekarang"

Yuuki langsung mencekik tajam "setidaknya itu lebih baik karena jujur apa adanya daripada orang yang gak konsisten sama sekali dengan ucapannya bahkan itu lebih dari sekedar pembual saja"

Liona menghentikan tensi suasana yang mulai tegang itu "tenanglah sebentar ini hanya hal sepele tak usah serius" dan suasana kembali normal lalu dia menoleh ke gadis rambut pendek itu "sebenarnya tak ada masalah jika kau menyukai seseorang tapi, bagaimana jika ada orang lain jugalah yang menyukainya?

Yuuki dengan grin menjawab "itu bagus, karena gak akan seru jika tak ada sedikit persaingan"

"Hahaha indahnya percintaan para remaja!" Shizuka tertawa lepas tanpa ada beban sama sekali dan tetap memberi perawatan kepada pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Bangunan Terbengkalai**

"Mamah, bagaimana dengan papan katanya dia akan kembali menyusul kita kesini"

"Mamah, dimana papah sekarang"

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi sayang, papah kalian akan kembali lagi"

Nanami hanya menjawab dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang ketika kedua anaknya ini menanyakan tentang ayah mereka yang sudah besar kemungkinan tak bakal kembali lagi meski sudah berbohong dengan berbagai cara tapi, tetap saja ikatan darah anak dengan ayah sangat kuat apalagi mereka masih kecil yang polos dan tak tau apapun.

Souta hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil bersandar ke tembok "kau tau, tak selamanya bisa sembunyikan hal itu terus karena suatu hari mereka akan tau jika, tak berterus terang saja"

"Mereka masih kecil dan sangat polos belum saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui yang sesungguhnya" balas Nanami mengusap anaknya yang kembali terlelap "kau tak bisa spontan seperti itu karena harus butuh proses dan mereka tak bisa dikasih beban fikiran yang berat waktu kecil"

"Justru memang waktu seperti itu rasa ingin tau anak kecil sangat berkembang dan lebih penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang baru dilihat" ucap Souta

"Daripada mengurusi hidup orang lain lebih baik urus kehidupan kau sendiri saja" ucap Nanami memberi tatapan tak bagus.

Souta memutar bola matanya "Hah, kasar banget padahal aku hanya ingin kasih saran itu terserah jika, kau ingin dengar atau tidak"

"Itu, tak penting karena aku yang lebih tau mereka daripada kau sendiri" balas Nanami agak menekankan suaranya "itulah kenapa hingga saat ini kau masih duda karena terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain"

"Aku lebih suka sendiri daripada harus berdua karena itu merepotkan tau" balas Souta menggaruk rambutnya "lagipula jika aku mau mencari istri itu perkara yang sangat mudah"

"Lantas kenapa kau tak segera menikah?" tanya Nanami yang dalam hati agak penasaran dengan mantan suaminya.

"Nah,seperti yang kau bilang tadi bahwa itu bukanlah urusanmu untuk ikut campur kehidupan pribadi orang lain" balas Souta yang membuat skak mat wanita itu "ahhh, lupakan saja barusan lagipula hal yang sekarang terpenting adalah keselamatan diri sendiri"

Nanami melihat laki-laki itu pergi dan bertanya "kau mau kemana?"

"Mempersiapkan bekal, senjata dan yang lainnya karena besok aku akan berangkat lagi dan mencari tempat aman yang lain" jawab Souta "dan aku ingin tau apakah kau akan ikut atau tidak? jika tidak itu tak masalah karena semua adalah keputusanmu sendiri"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau harus berbuat apa nanti setelah ini" ucap Nanami menundukkan kepala karena cukup bingung setelah ini.

"Pikirkan yang benar-benar karena jika salah ambil keputusan maka yang ada merugikan dirimu sendiri" ucap Souta berbalik badan dan pergi namun agak sedikit berhenti melirik "maaf, soal tadi aku tak ada niat untuk mengaturmu"

Nanami hanya menatap mantan suaminya itu sebenarnya dia agak merasa bersalah karena ucapan kasar tadi dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bicara seperti itu padahal niat dia baik, dalam hati Nanami ingin mengatakan itu tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit sekali mungkin karena masa lalunya itu yang masih jadi dinding penghalang padahal cukup mudah untuk dikatakan tapi nyatanya dia sulit mengucapkan itu.

 _'Maafkan aku karena mulut ini'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hei, setelah ini kita lakukan rencana apa? tak mungkin bukan hanya sekedar melarikan diri dan mengumpulkan anggota"

"Tenang saja itu sudah diatur sangat matang sekali olehku dan kalian tak boleh mengagalkannya"

"Jadi, kita ini seperti boneka kayu yang kau kendalikan begitu?"

"Nah, memang seperti itulah kalian"

"Dasar iblis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Cuttttttt dan akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter ini lalu mohon maaf atas kendalanya waktu dalam update karena saya juga punya kehidupan dan pekerjaan juga lok! yang penting update.**

 **RnR**

 **Pm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Halooo, lagi kita bakal back to back dalam dunia per fanfiction ini, lalu mungkin masih banyak yang menunggu untuk datangnya kelanjutan perupdate tapi itu tak seperti yang diharapkan mungkin juga banyak yang kecewa tapi, syukurlah semua berjalan dengan baik seperti semula ohhh, mungkin satu hal lagi aku bakal ada proyek buat masalah pekerjaan nanti dan mungkin bakal terjadi pas peterngahan maret dan itu masih lama mungkin dua kali update lagi tapi kita lihat ajah bagaimana situasinya nanti atau sekarang lalu mood yang mengganggu dan itu cukup membuat saya jengkel tak karuan seperti ingin membanting sesuatu seperti batu atau kertas (emang bisa?)**

 **P.s : berniat mau buat fic tentang kembar lima tapi, belum ada di fandom meski sebenarnya ada di bagian Misc. Anime tapi aku gak yakin karena ada character yang aku cantumin dan tidak ada lalu ingat, tetap di jalan setan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kediaman Busujima**

"Astaga, nampaknya aku harus berterus terang sekarang"

Takashi hanya tersenyum yang sengaja dipaksakan ketika melihat gadis idola satu sekolah yang berada disini dan bukan tanpa alasan dia tersenyum seperti itu karena saat ini kondisinya bisa dihilangkan gak pada tempatnya dan muncul secara tiba-tiba walaupun dia sembunyikan secara bagus tapi yang namanya bangkai pasti akan tercium juga.

Kondisi Takashi memang cukup aneh sekali dan bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri jika, yang lainnya melihat ini pasti cukup ngeri dan ketakutan walaupun sudah ada yang tau.

Yah, kondisi monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja, seperti sangat dipaksa ingin keluar meski dia tahan, tubuhnya terasa aneh dan seperti tak terkendali rasanya ingin melabrak dan menghancurkan sesuatu padahal dulu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya tapi, seolah jiwa lainnya ini ingin mengendalikan dirinya.

Saeko hanya diam terhunyung melihat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang sangat tak biasa sekali sedangkan disatu sisi terlihat cukup menakutkan karena setengah fisik Takashi agak berubah dan jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya meski reaksinya cukup terkejut tapi dia tak bicara dan memilih diam.

"Jika, kau ingin tanya apa yang terjadi kumohon percayalah aku sendiri tak mengerti" ucap Takashi tertawa sedikit kasar.

Saeko tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya "sebenarnya aku juga cukup penasaran dengan itu tapi, sebaiknya aku takkan memaksa jika kau keberatan" dia melihat fisik Takashi berbeda sekali dengan mata kanan yang terbuka lebar daripada sebelumnya dan warna biru dalam di sekitarnya urat menonjol cukup jelas dengan kulit warna merah.

"Hmnmmhahhh! sebenarnya aku juga bingung dan aku tak tau apa yang terjadi denganku" jawab Takashi menghela nafas panjang "mungkin sebab itu aku ingin mencari tau itu sendiri meski sebenarnya aku tak ada waktu"

"Apa kau punya gambaran atau sekedar sebuah mimpi meski itu hanya sedikit?" ucap Saeko sedikit memberi saran karena masalah itu cukup rumit dan agak tak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

Takashi sedikit berfikir dan memang cukup ingat dengan sebuah mimpi dimana banyak anak kecil semuran yang berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih, dan beberapa orang dewasa mengenakan pakaian dokter operasi, dan terakhir teriakan putus asa lalu menyuruhnya untuk lari, dan itu seperti sebuah Puzzle yang rumit.

"Memang aku pernah mengalami itu" ucap Takashi mengangguk benar dengan itu "tapi, meskipun aku mencoba mengingat semuanya, malahan berakhir dengan pening kepala"

Saeko mengelus rambut coklatnya dan melihat wujud itu "mungkin itu semua asal dari penyebab apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu, apalagi nampaknya kau kurang nyaman sekali dengan itu"

"Awal aku tau tentang itu memang menyebalkan" jawab Takashi mengingat kejadian itu yang cukup menyakitkan sekali "dan jika difikir memang ada benarnya juga tapi sepertinya itu butuh waktu untuk segera mengetahui ini"

"Aku ingin tau kapan kau mengetahui soal tubuhmu ini?" tanya Saeko "pasti sangat kesulitan jika, itu keluar tiba-tiba apalagi di tempat yang tidak pas"

"Waktu Smp dan keluar tiba-tiba begitu saja dan sangat sulit waktu awal mengendalikannya" jawab Takashi menunjukan tangannya yang menonjolkan banyak urat nadi "tapi, sekarang agak cukup tak repot seperti sebelumnya"

"Kau cukup keren dengan ini" Saeko sedikit berguman tanpa berkedip sedikitpun ketika melihat tonjolan urat nadi itu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Takashi tak mendengarnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Saeko menggeleng kepala "tapi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? apakah pernah terlepas kendali?"

"Untuk sekarang aku baik-baik saja dan jika soal itu aku cukup biasa mengendalikannya" jawab Takashi mengangkat tangannya tanda dia baik-baik saja "meski terkadang dia serasa ingin luar dan itu cukup menyakitkan yah, itu hanya sedikit penenangan lalu semuanya kembali normal"

"Jika semuanya tau pasti sangat mengejutkan" ucap Saeko.

"Sudah pasti sekali" balas Takashi mengangguk dan tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi teman-temannya terutama soal Saya.

"Tapi, kau tak bisa menyembunyikan ini terus selamanya" ucap Saeko menatap lelaki itu cukup iba.

"Aku sudah mengerti dengan itu" ucap Takashi dan berfikir bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan memberi tau semuanya "dan bagaimana denganmu? apa kau menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana?"

"Hanya beberapa yang penting" jawab Saeko menunjukan secarik kertas "tapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa yang lainnya sudah mati dan ayahku memang pergi ke luar negeri"

"Ohhhh" Takashi hanya meng-ohria.

"Tapi, sepertinya itu tak adil jika hanya kau saja jujur tentang semuanya" ucap Saeko tersenyum dengan maksud lain.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Takashi bingung.

Gadis berambut ungu itu tak menjawab dan melakukan sesuatu membuat Takashi membelalakan matanya karena sangat shock yaitu Saeko melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa dan itu tak pernah dilakukannya.

Perlahan jari-jemari Saeko melepas tali kancing bajunya dengan gaya erotis membuat siapapun melihatnya pasti bereaksi lalu dia melepas bajunya dan menunjukan bentuk lekuk tubuh indahnya yang pasti wanita lain juga iri, dengan perawakan langsing, pinggang yang ramping, perut sexy.

"Ara, Komuro-kun menikmati pertunjukan?" ucap Saeko tersenyum menggoda kouhainya.

"Berisik! kau memang sengaja bukan!?" balas Takashi kesal sambil menutup wajahnya namun rona merah malu ada di pipinya 'tapi, dadanya boleh juga' dia juga mesum tapi masih normal tak seperti Morita yang sudah tingkat akut.

"Fufufufu! cuman bercanda" Saeko tertawa kecil lalu melepas kedua tangan yang menutupi tubuhnya "tapi, ada hal yang seharusnya kau tau tentang diriku"

Takashi tak terfokus pada tubuhnya yang sexy itu melainkan ada sebuah garisan panjang di antara kedua belah dadanya yang jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi itu seperti sebuah bekas luka sobek yang sudah dijahit dan nampak cukup mengerikan untuk dilihat.

"Kau terkejut?" ucap Saeko yang bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sangat jelas sekali" jawab Takashi cukup ngilu karena rasanya pasti sulit apalagi untuk gadis sepertinya itu "pasti, sangat menyakitkan sekali dengan luka seperti itu?"

Saeko mengelus lukanya "pada saat pertama kali aku mendapatkannya memang sangat menyakitkan tapi, kini sudah biasa saja dan kau tau aku tak sepenuhnya sempurna meskipun orang lain menganggap seperti itu"

Yah, terkadang semua yang dianggap sempurna pasti memiliki sisi yang tak bagus dan banyak orang iri dengan orang yang bisa memiliki segalanya tapi, kenyataannya tak seperti itu bahwa setiap manusia tak pernah ada yang dilahirkan dalam keadaan sempurna baik itu secara fisik maupun batin.

"Ini terjadi ketika waktu kelas SMP, bisa dikatakan sebuah kasus penculikan" ucap Saeko yang menceritakan itu meskipun dia saat ini tak mau mengingatnya lagi karena trauma "dulu ayahku memang seorang Politikus juga yang selalu mengkritik dan berbicara banyak hal tentang pemerintah meskipun beliau tau bahwa bakal banyak yang memusuhinya tapi, prinsip ayahku adalah keadilan yang sangat mutlak"

"Dan tentu saja banyak orang-orang yang tak suka padanya tentang prinsip itu dan beberapa dari mereka juga melakukan tindakan nekat seperti menggulingkannya, percobaan pembunuhan dan masih banyak yang lainnya"

"Dan biar aku tebak, penculikan itu ulah mereka juga bukan?" ucap Takashi yang bisa menebak pembicaraan ini ke arah mana.

"Yah, setelah berbagai cara tak berhasil dan mereka menggunakan cara itu" jawab Saeko mengangguk "dan singkatnya aku disekap di sebuah bangunan yang mirip seperti tempat bedah kedokteran dan luka ini mereka merobeknya dengan pisau tajam ketika aku masih sadar"

Takashi sedikit ngilu mendengar cerita tadi dan tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi apalagi bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk usia segitu tapi, yang namanya sebuah politik pasti cukup berbahaya karena penuh pro dan kontra.

"Sudah sangat jelas sekali aku menjerit kesakitan dan meminta tolong berharap bantuan datang tapi, yang ada hanya suara tertawa sangat puas sekali dengan keadaanku ini" ucap Saeko menutup wajahnya dan berusaha menahan ini tapi, apa daya air matanya tak terbendung hingga akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi.

Takashi tak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan dia menangis hingga berhenti dan saat kondisi seperti ini seharusnya memeluk gadis itu dan menenangkannya tapi tak dilakukan, dan memang benar jika lelaki ini disebut kurang peka dengan seorang gadis jadi itulah kenapa dia masih jomblo

"Maaf, jika kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucap Saeko mengusap air matanya dan dia masih sesegukan "aku tak mengira ini sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak saat itu"

"Tapi, apa kau niatan untuk membalasnya?" tanya Takashi jika itu dia mungkin akan lain cerita.

"Itupun jika mereka masih hidup tapi, besar kemungkinan mereka sudah jadi mayat hidup" balas Saeko.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka masih hidup" tanya Takashi dengan nada serius.

Saeko membalas dengan nada tajam dan aura yang sangat menakutkan "sudah, jelas bukan? aku akan membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padaku!" lelaki berambut coklat itu agak kaget karena gadis itu berubah menjadi seperti Iblis.

"Ohh, ya gitu hehehe!" Takashi hanya cengengesan dan berusaha tak menatapnya.

*Bruakkkkkkk!

"Tunggu, apa itu?" tanya Saeko mendengar sesuatu seperti didobrak.

"Nampaknya, mereka mengetahui kita disini dan berusaha menerobos masuk" jawab Takashi yang mengisi peluru Gun "jadi, kita nampaknya sedikit bersenang-senang setelah ini"

"Kau yakin? mereka cukup banyak sekali?" ucap Saeko agak ragu lalu dia bersiap dengan katananya

"Kita ambil motor kita dan jika ada yang menghalang langsung habisi" jawab Takashi dengan grin.

"Aku siap"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mansion Takagi** ( **Sore Hari** )

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya memandang langit dan ada urusan apa engkau kemari?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

Gadis berambut hazel panjang itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika ditanya oleh seorang gadis berambut pink twintail dan seorang Saya Takagi juga bingung kenapa gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini kesini dan mengganggunya tapi dia tak datang sendiri.

"Takashi, sudah kembali?" tanya Rei yang cukup lama tak melihat itu.

"Mana aku tau, coba cari tau saja sendiri" jawab Saya dengan nada judes dan cukup membuat gadis terlihat cukup jengkel "memangnya aku ini ibunya? lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan si bodoh itu? tak seperti kau biasanya yang cuek*

"itu bukan urusan penting dan kau pasti tak ingin tau" balas Rei dengan jutek dan gadis berambut pink itu hanya menghela nafas sabar lalu memilih untuk tak berdebat saja.

"Jadi, mana yang lainnya?" Saya bertanya mengganti subjek agar tak ada cekcok.

"Aku lihat Kohta dan Asami di Garasi sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sebuah Tank, lalu kedua Guru kita tertidur pulas" jawab Yoshino "lalu yang lain juga tak melakukan apapun"

"Ho? yang aku dengar pada saat itu kau menyukai seseorang?" ucap Yuuki menyeringai jahil dan membuat gadis itu blush karena malu "jadi, katakan padaku siapa yang kau suka? asalkan jangan si my Bad boy hero karena dia tujuanku"

"Aku! benar-benar tak menyukai siapapun!" teriak Yoshino menutup wajahnya karena malu sekali "dan itu cuma sekedar rumor!"

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil Bad Boy itu?" tanya Rei yang wajahnya tak menunjukan rasa ingin tau meski dalam hati berbeda.

"Itu sebuah rahasia" jawab Yuuki berkedip sambil menjulurkan lidah

Saya menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat reaksi gadis itu yang terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu dan meskipun dia sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud meskipun begitu itu cukup membuatnya jengkel yah, mungkin terkadang dia harus menyetujui omongan ibunya yang harus bergerak cepat dan juga saingan dia bisa dibilang tipe kelas berat semua.

Jika, dia salah atau tak membuat pergerakan maka yang lainnya yang lebih agresif akan mengambilnya dan dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi karena lelaki itu adalah miliknya seorang dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh.

"Aku fikir bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang setelah ini?" tanya Yuuki karena setelah ini bakal ada rundingan kecil yang harus menunggu Takashi dan Saeko karena mereka pergi keluar.

"Aku, tak tau tapi jika lelaki setuju untuk keluar bersama-sama dan tak berlindung jadi, itu tak masalah bagiku" jawab Rei yang akan ikut dengan pacarnya.

"Meski tanpa ditanya pun atau dibuat diskusi pasti semua laki-laki akan setuju untuk bertahan hidup" ucap Yoshino yang cukup mengenal semua karakteristik laki-laki apalagi setelah bertahan dari semua kejadian yang mengerikan.

"Mereka semua memilih jalan lain daripada harus membuat perlindungan dari yang lain" ucap Yuuki mengangguk setuju.

"Aku rasa yang mustahil tak ikut dengan kita adalah Takagi" ucap Rei melirik lelaki itu.

"Hah? apa maksudmu membawa namaku?" ucap Saya merasa jengkel karena namanya dibawa-bawa "lagipula itu urusanku mau ikut dengan siapapun juga"

"Kau pasti sudah jelas bakal ikut ayahmu karena aku tak yakin seorang ayah membiarkan anaknya diluar sana dengan suasana mengerikan seperti ini" balas Yuuki.

Saya membalikan badannya dan memilih kembali diam, dia juga tak tau bakal ikut kelompok ini atau tidak karena sangat mustahil sekali ayahnya mengizinkan tapi, dia memilih itu nanti saja sambil menunggu yang lain untuk mendiskusikan ini.

"Hey, aku melihat Takashi dan Saeko kemari" ucap Yoshino melihat mereka melalui teropong "dan nampaknya mereka sudah kembali dari urusan masing-masing"

Tampak disana di gerbang besar itu Saeko dan Takashi sudah kembali lagi dengan motor yang dipinjam dengan kondisi pakaian yang kotor dan banyak darah mungkin sambil membasmi para Zombie, lalu disana juga Alice berlari yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ceria.

"Wah, mereka benar-benar seperti seorang keluarga yah" ucap Yoshino tersenyum senang melihat kebahagian itu meski dunia saat ini sedang kacau sekali.

Tapi, dibalik indahnya pasangan itu Yoshino melirik ketiga orang di sampingnya yang mengeluarkan aura negatif hitam dan tatapan tak mengenakan sama sekali hingga membuat gadis kelas satu itu menggigil ketakutan.

 _'Mereka menakutkan!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Tamu**

"Aku akan istirahat di kamar dan memberi tau yang lainnya" ucap Saeko beranjak pergi dan setelah tadi berburu Zombie nampaknya dia harus mandi lagi.

"Baiklah nanti kita bicarakan soal ini" ucap Takashi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah ini dia akan segera mendiskusikan dengan yang lain setelah berada disini karena, besar kemungkinan sangat mustahil untuknya dan teman-temannya memaksakan tinggal berdiam diri di rumah Saya apalagi, ayahnya yang seorang mantan Jenderal dan pasti mencari tempat yang lebih aman lagi.

Meskipun dia memiliki banyak anak buah yang menjaganya tapi, tetap saja itu cukup berbahaya dengan jumlah pasukan Zombie yang ratusan juta melawan beberapa orang bersenjata apalagi ini seperti sebuah virus jika salah seorang tergigit maka musnahlah sudah jadi, memang ini tak aman yah, belum lagi dengan Zombie ganas itu jadi besar kemungkinan untuk bertahan disini cukup kecil.

Apalagi ayahnya Saya cukup tegas dan sudah pasti mementingkan keselamatan keluarganya dahulu dan dia orang yang pintar dan pengalaman dalam banyak hal jadi, sudah tau mana yang terbaik dan bagus untuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Kau, sudah selesai dengan urusanmu Komuro?"

Takashi berhenti berjalan ketika suara besar dan nampak cukup galak memanggil namanya lalu, dia berbalik dan disana ada pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tegap dan penuh wibawa sekali menandakan dia orang yang terhormat dan orang itu adalah ayahnya Saya, Souchirou Takagi

"Ohh, Takagi-san yah urusan sebentar saja dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik tanpa kendala" jawab Takashi dengan nada formal karena orang yang di depannya ini memiliki kekuatan tinggi di atasnya.

"Kau, tak perlu seformal itu Komuro karena aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama sekali" balas Souchirou yang mengenakan pakaian militer dan itu cukup keren untuknya.

"Oh, ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya?" Takashi bertanya karena orang ini tak biasanya bicara dengannya seperti normal kecuali jika memang ada sebuah hal penting atau harus dikatakan contohnya saat penculikan Saya waktu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjaga anakku selama ini dan juga kau selalu saja banyak membantu ketika penculikan itu" ucap Souchirou sedikit membungkukan badan dengan tangan di dada.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa lagipula aku tak melakukan apapun lagipula ini berkat semuanya juga jadi berjalan dengan lancar" balas Takashi merendah sambil menggarukan kepala.

"Tidak, kau disini yang paling banyak membantu" ucap Souchirou masih tetap membungkuk dan pantang bagi dirinya jika tak mengucapkan terima kasih jika dibantu apalagi soal keselamatan putrinya "aku tak tau dan bagaimana cara membalas semua kebaikanmu tapi, bila ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku"

"Terima kasih, mungkin akan aku lakukan jika sudah waktunya" ucap Takashi cukup senang dengan ini mungkin, bakal dia lakukan tapi bukan sekarang.

"Jadi, aku dengar kau dan yang lainnya merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Souchirou yang waktu itu menguping pembicaraan anaknya di kamar "dan ingin keluar dari Negeri ini tapi, apa kau yakin bisa bertahan?"

Takashi tak terkejut jika orang ini tau dan menjawab "yah, sebenarnya memang seperti itu tapi kita ingin diskusikan dulu dengan yang lain agar semuanya terasa enak dan saling setuju tanpa ada protesan"

"Apa kau tau? dunia luar sana sangat berbahaya sekali dan banyak buruk terjadi karena tempat ini sudah rusak dan peraturan tidak bakal berlaku lagi" ucap Souchirou dengan nada serius dan tatapan tajam "apa kau yakin bisa bertahan dari semua itu? terlepas atau tidaknya umur kalian yang masih belia?"

Takashi menghela nafas panjang lalu bicara "memang bagi kita yang masih bocah bau kencur ini cukup shock dan tekanan batin yang sangat tinggi dengan semuanya yang terjadi sangat cepat tanpa disadari dan siapapun bakal gila tapi.." dia tersenyum percaya diri di dalamnya "berkat semuanya saling bekerja sama dan tak mementingkan egois semata kita, sampai sekarang masih tetap hidup dan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya walaupun kebanyakan dukanya"

Souchirou hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun sebenarnya bukan dia meremehkan tapi, ingin tau bagaimana cara bocah ini menanggapi pernyataan tadi karena kebanyakan bocah yang masih pubertas pasti menjawab cukup arrogant dan seenaknya sendiri namun dia berbeda.

 _'Jika, seandainya dunia tak seperti ini mungkin aku akan menikahkanmu dengan putriku'_ batin Souchirou yang ingin memasukan bocah ini ke Akademi Militer Jepang atau Badan Persatuan Keamanan Jepang yang mengatasi teroris setelah lulus sekolah nanti _'dan aku rasa selera putriku tak buruk juga'_

Takashi tau dunia ini memang sudah setengah hancur dan banyak juga yang jadi korban terlebih maksud orang ini memang baik dengan bermaksud mengulurkan tangan memberikan pertolongan tapi, dia tau jika hanya disuruh berdiam diri itu bukan gayanya apalagi dia ingin mencari tau penyebab sesungguhnya yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN PADAMU! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DISINI!"

 _'itu suaranya Rei'_ batin Takashi yang mendengar teriakan nyaring dari gadis itu dan entah apa sebabnya.

"Tampaknya itu di bagian gerbang depan rumah" ucap Souchirou yang mendengar keributan itu dan nampaknya makin besar dan harus segera diselesaikan karena jika tidak itu, cukup menyebalkan "dan terdengar masih seorang gadis muda, apakah mereka salah satu temanmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja iya" jawab Takashi mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayo kita kesana"

"Yah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gerbang Di Depan Mansion**

Di tempat itu banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul ramai di depan gerbang dan tentu saja itu adalah orang-orang yang masih normal dan selamat sebenarnya mereka mencari perlindungan aman ke tempat ini karena Souchirou yang baik hati ingin menolong mereka ditambah naluri rela mengorbankan apapun demi orang banyak masih terbekas sekali.

Maka dari itu Souchirou menugaskan semua anak buah mereka untuk mencari orang-orang yang masih selamat dan membawa mereka kesini dan juga tanpa takut apabila kehabisan stock pangan dan yang lainnya karena pemerintah Jepang yang mendanai bantuan itu jadi, Souchirou hanya sebagai penadah.

Tapi, tak semuanya berjalan dengan baik karena beberapa orang ada yang mulai terserang berbagai macam penyakit bahkan hingga ada yang sampai meninggal mungkin hal seperti itu lumrah dan mudah ditangani tapi yang jadi resiko adalah ada seseorang yang secara sengaja menyembunyikan bekas gigitan Zombie dan alhasil malah mulai menggila hingga sangat terpaksa harus dibunuh.

Souchirou sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan itu karena masih ada rasa iba tapi, ini seperti Virus jika dibiarkan maka akan semakin menular ke yang lain dan banyak yang memakan korban jadi, sangat terpaksa bagi yang tergigit maka harus dipisahkan ke ruangan isolasi dan jika tak ada yang menurut maka langsung tembak mati di tempat meski terasa kejam tapi, jika demi keselamatan semuanya maka tak ada pilihan lain.

Jadi mulai sekarang siapapun yang ingin masuk harus melewati pemekrisaan yang ketat karena dia tak ingin kecolongan lagi dan semuanya sekarang berjalan dengan baik hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis muda mengenakan pakaian sekolah berlari ke depan gerbang sambil membawa **AK-47** dengan ekspresi penuh emosi yang ingin meledak ke arah seorang lelaki muda paruh baya mengenakan kacamata.

"Tunggu, sebentar Miyamoto-san aku fikir ini semua hanya kesalahfahamanmu saja" ucap seorang lelaki mengangkat kedua tangannya bernama Shidou Kouji.

"Aku fikir, kau sendiri yang salahfaham disini" balas Rei sambil menodongkan senjata dan siap menembak kapanpun yang dia mau "jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini dan sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Astaga, tak baik bicara kasar seperti itu pada gurumu sambil menodong senjata seperti itu pula" ucap Shidou tetap tersenyum ramah meski dipaksakan begitu _'dasar, Pelacur sialan! akan aku lakukan lagi yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu dan sekarang ini akan aku buat lebih parah lagi'_

"Berhenti bicara ngelantur! apa tujuanmu kesini?" ucap Rei memberi Deathglare tajam "karena yang aku tau kau pasti merencenakan sesuatu? dan bukankah kau bersama yang lain di Bus itu hah?"

"Hahahaha! ya ampun! aku kesini juga untuk mencari tempat yang aman, lagipula aku hanya guru sekolah biasa yang tak bisa menembakan senjata berbahaya macam kalian" balas Shidou tersenyum yang menunjukan gigi dan itu cukup menakutkan "ah, dan jika kau tanya dengan teman-temanmu yang lain mereka semua ada di bus"

"Aku tau kau ini adalah bajingan yang pandang berbohong" ucap Rei sangat marah sekali dan memberi ancaman lalu membuat guru itu mundur ke belakang "cepat katakan! atau aku tembak isi kepalamu itu!"

"Kau, nampaknya sedang bergurau Miyamoto-san" ucap Shidou mundur ke belakang bukan karena takut tapi dia tetap tenang untuk tak menghancurkan rencana aslinya "hei, tidak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu terhadap anak ini? karena tak baik memegang senjata berbahaya seperti itu" dia meminta bantuan ke penjaga tapi tak ada reaksi.

 _'Tck benar-benar menyebalkan sekali'_

"Rei, sudah hentikan itu kau hanya terlalu paranoid saja" ucap Hisashi berniat melerainya tapi pacarnya tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Paranoid? memangnya kau tau apa tentang orang ini? apakah kau tau juga dia sebenarnya orang sok polos yang di dalamnya hatinya seperti Iblis!" balas Rei dengan bentakan yang keras dan penuh amarah "dan juga banyak alasan yang kenapa aku bisa membencinya! jadi menyingkir! sebelum kau ikutan aku tembak juga" dia takkan pernah lupa kejadian 4 tahun lalu yang dialami dirinya dan ibunya juga.

"Dia temanmu bukan?" tanya Souchirou dan Takashi hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tau sesuatu dengannya? dan apa hubungannya dengan si Shidou itu" tanya Hisashi yang serasa ingin tau sekali "dan aku rasa dia sangat benci sekali dengan orang itu?"

Takashi mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab "mana aku tau, bukankah kau adalah pacarnya? aku yakin dia banyak bercerita kepadamu?"

Hisashi menyipitkan matanya "Bukankah kau ini adalah mantan sekaligus teman masa kecilnyAaaa!?" dia menekankan suaranya di bagian akhir kata "jadi, aku fikir kau sudah tau banyak sekali tentangnya?"

Takashi hanya mendengus dan memilih mengalah "sudahlah, obrolan ini gak penting lagipula jika aku tanya langsung sekalipun Rei takkan pernah bilang dan hanya akan terus memendam" dia berjalan ke depan dan juga itu sudah bukan urusannya lagi.

"Cepat katakan apa urusanmu!" Rei membentaknya sambil tak berhenti mengacungkan senjata itu.

"Hahahaha! seseorang bisa tolong hentikan anak ini?" ucap Shidou meminta bantuan tapi tak kunjung datang.

Takashi memegang senjata gadis itu dan berbicara "sudahlah! hentikan itu Rei, kau terlalu kekanakan sekali dan tidak bisakah tenang sedikit? kau membuat yang lainnya sangat ketakutan sekali" dia menunjuk beberapa anak kecil.

Gadis itu cukup shock dan kembali emosi besar lagi "Takashi! sudah aku katakan padamu! kau takkan pernah mengerti dengan keadaanku! dan juga dia adalah orang yang sangat licik dan akan menghancurkan kau kapan saja" dia memberi glare ke Shidou yang tersenyum sok polos.

Takashi mendengus ketika mendengar kata itu namun dia abaikan "aku tau, tapi kau jangan membuat keributan di rumah orang karena, status kita juga sama-sama menumpang jadi, bagaimana kalau kita serahkan kepada tuan Souchirou yang memiliki rumah ini? diterima atau tidaknya dia?"

"Itu, ide yang sangat bagus sekali Komuro-san" ucap Shidou tersenyum menunjukan gigi dan dia tau orang-orang ini masih terlalu naif sekali.

Rei mendecak kesal dan berbalik badan "itulah, mengapa kita putus karena engkau sendiri tak pernah mengerti perasaan wanita dan juga itulah kenapa hingga sampai saat ini kau tak memiliki kekasih sama sekali" dia berjalan pergi dan tak sadar wajah rasa sakit dari lelaki itu

"Maafkan dia" ucap Hisashi membungkuk dan segera pergi menyusul.

'Mungkin jika Manaka masih hidup aku akan bertanya padanya langsung tentang orang ini' batin Takashi yang penasaran dengan Shidou sehingga bagaimana bisa Rei sangat membenci orang itu dan alasan dia tak bertanya tadi yah, sudah pasti bakal dijawab seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, Takagi-san maafkan saya atas keributan kecil tak berguna tadi tapi, berkat Komuro-san semuanya jadi terkendali" ucap Shidou tersenyum licik dan menyembunyikan sebuah sesuatu yang berbahaya "jadi, bagaimana? bolehkah saya dan murid-murid yang lain tinggal disini?"

Souchirou terbatuk lalu menjawab "ehem! sebenarnya jika kau tanya bertanya pada saya secara pribadi, itu sudah sangat jelas ditolak"

Shidou cukup terkejut mendengar ini "apa?! tapi, kenapa?!"

"Kau tidak usah perlu tau alasanku menolak kedatanganmu" balas Souchirou tegas "dan juga aku tak terlalu suka dengan orang yang terlalu banyak senyum karena, itu terlihat seperti penjilat kekuasaan" dia menunjukan tatapan seperti Elang dan jika sudah seperti maka keputusannya tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Shidou menggertakan giginya dengan sangat emosi sekali dan sangat kesal sekali bagaimana bisa orang ini menolaknya padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi rencana itu selesai namun, nampaknya dia harus memikirkan cara alternatif lain agar semua sukses dan juga dia tak bisa protes terlalu kasar karena orang-orang disana siap kapanpun untuk menghujamkan peluru ke kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap Shidou membungkukan badannya dan aktingnya sangat bagus sekali lalu berjalan pergi keluar 'lihat, saja ini belum berakhir dan aku akan buat perhitungan dengan kalian' dia memasang senyum kelicikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Takashi bingung.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja orang itu menyimpan sesuatu berbahaya" balas Souchirou.

"Ohh"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Garasi**

"Jika, yang ini kau hanya perlu tarik pelatuk ke belakang dan tembak dari ke belakang"

Kohta sedang diajari seseorang yang ahli dalam banyak hal tentang bagaimana cara menembakan yang benar dan jenis senjata yang diajarkan itu **Magnum 464** dengan tenaga dan daya tembak sekaliber Shotgun bahkan pelurunya sedikit tapi daya hancur sangat besar sekali dan itu cukup memecahkan kepala seseorang.

"Loh, aku fikir tinggal masukan Kokain Slot lalu tarik bagian samping dan tembak" ucap Kohta bingung karena informasi ini baru untuknya karena saat ini dia diajar oleh seorang veteran Tentara dengan rambut hitam disisir ke belakang bernama Nakamura.

"Itu, tipe **Black Hawk 467** yang masih satu pabrik dengan yang aku pegang tapi daya ini lebih besar dari yang tadi" ucap Nakamura memasukan isi peluru dan mengarahkan ke tembok "maksudku Shootpower menghasilkan damage besar tapi, kapasitas peluru hanya 6 biji jadi, jika terkepung banyak Zombie kau tak bisa menembakan sesukamu jadi, gunakan dengan bijak" dan dia mencoba senjata itu.

*Dorrrrrr!

"Lihat itu?.." Nakamura menyeringai puas dengan hasil tadi "dayanya sangat besar bahkan bisa tembus dua tembok"

"Jadi, sama dengan Sniper juga dayanya?" tanya Immamura penasaran juga dan mungkin ini termaksud info juga.

Nakamura menggeleng kepala "hmmm! hmmmm! sudah sangat jelas sekali beda, tapi yang ini tak bisa tembus baja dan besi jadi hanya tembok saja" dia kembali menyimpan senjata itu "dan juga tergantung jenis Sniper karena tipenya banyak dan jika yang biasa digunakan berburu memang itu tak bisa tapi itu juga cukup membunuh manusia saja"

"Keren!" teriak Kohta penuh semangat dengan kelap-kelip bintang di matanya dan itu benar-benar OOC "bolehkah aku memiliki ini?!" dia sangat berharap penuh keyakinan.

"Benar-benar maniak" Immamura sweatdrop.

Nakamura sangat tersenyum "sayangnya jika dunia ini normal maka aku larang dan juga semua garasi penuh dengan macam senjata ini bukan milikku melainkan milik tuan Souchirou-san" tampak wajah kekecewaan dari ekspresi anak itu "tapi, kalian boleh mengambil semuanya sesuka hati jika suatu saat ada hal buruk terjadi dengan tempat ini"

"Tunggu, apa maksud anda?" tanya Asami bingung dengan tadi tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum diam saja.

Nakamura melihat ada seseorang yang di depan pintu lalu mengangguk "baiklah, kalian bisa lihat-lihat saja di sekitar sini tapi, mohon maaf jangan pernah pakai kecuali waktu keadaan terdesak" dia lalu berjalan keluar karena ada sebuah urusan.

"Kau fikir apa yang akan orang itu perbuat?" tanya Morita memegang bola hijau yang disebut granat "dan hey, yang ini bagus juga"

"Entahlah, kita tak mau tau urusan orang lain" jawab Kohta yang sibuk melihat karena sangat kagum "hey, itu benda aktif jika kau tarik tali itu maka akan langsung meledak"

"Baiklah" Morita langsung menaruh itu karena takut.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita ambil saja diam-diam senjata ini saja?" ucap Immamura yang memberi usul ngarang.

"Hushhh! gak baik, mengambil milik orang lain tanpa izin" ucap Asami memukul pundaknya.

"Maaf" Immamura hanya cengengesan.

"Tapi, apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini? kita tak bisa diam selamanya disini?" tanya Morita yang ingin kepastian jelas dan juga dia gak betah karena dunia ini sudah bebas aturan.

"Kita nanti diskusikan waktu malam bersama yang lainnya" jawab Immamura dan dia mendengar sesuatu yang ledakan "hey, kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Halah, paling suara gerangan Zombie" jawab Morita tak acuh tapi, temannya menganggap itu serius.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman Kota**

"Bagaimana? dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

"Gak berjalan dengan baik karena si pengacau jablay itu yang mengganggu"

Shidou menggigit jarinya dengan raut wajah kesal dan penuh rasa jengkel karena masalah tadi dan kini rencana yang dibuat dengan sempurna harus buyar sangat cepat dan dia harus memikirkan rencana alternatif lain terlebih tujuan dia adalah para wanita itu yang berada di kelompok Komuro sialan itu.

"Baiklah, Tsunoda kita gunakan rencana yang B dan buat kekacauan" ucap Shidou memerintahkan salah satu muridnya itu yang kini jadi anak buahnya "dan lalu kita bergerak lagi"

"Yang bagaimana?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang itu bingung "dan juga Sensei tidak bisakah kau percepat lagi? aku tak sabar ingin mendengar jeritan dari Takagi lalu membungkam mulutnya dengan senjataku" dia memasang senyum mesum.

"Sabarlah, sebentar karena semuanya akan indah dalam waktunya" ucap Shidou dengan grin "dan kita akan tunjukan pada mereka tentang artinya reproduksi dan saling menghasilkan manusia yang hampir punah"

Di belakang guru itu terdengar suara erangan, desahan, dan kulit saling beradu cukup keras dan disana para siswa sedang melakukan reproduksi dengan para siswi dan nampaknya itu belum berhenti hingga ada yang lelah tertidur.

"Menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan akhirnya selesai juga meski belum klimas meski agak aneh juga dengan jalan cerita ini tapi, slow ajah sih dan juga ini masih panjang dengan jalan cerita yang terusss ajah tanpa henti.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Haloo lagi buat semuanya yang ada disini meski author sendiri emang ada atau emang enggak tapi aku gak bilang apa-apa sih hanya saja begitu oh kalau kalian tanya kepastian season ini anime percayalah jangan berharap terlalu banyak karena ini udah R.i.p dan juga memang banyak tak menerusi karena sang adik tak ingin merusak cerita kakaknya, memang jepang kalau masalah adab kesopanan sangat menjunjung tinggi sekali contohnya di Hutan Akibahara yah, tanpa dijelaskan sedikitpun kalian sudah pasti mengetahui itu tapi tergantung dari mereka masing-masing dan kalian juga mau sesuatu tapi ah sudahlah aku juga jarang protes soal ini karena gitu.**

 **P.s : rencana buat fic baru lagi dengan kolaborasi tiga anime yang keluar musim lalu tapi seperti biasa masih tahap wacana jadi belum tentu juga kapan terealisasi dan hanya bisa bersabar menunggu meski sakit.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Depan Blokade**

Sebuah barikade tembok besi berdiri tinggi mengelilingi sebuah wilayah besar agar terhindar dari gangguan pasukan Zombie, dan jika ditanya soal keamanan pasti sudah sangat aman sekali bahkan tembakan Tank takkan sambut menembus dinding pertahanan, dan tentu saja wilayah yang dilindungi adalah milik keluarga politikus besar Souichirou Takagi.

Dan di dekat pintu masuk terdapat beberapa orang yang sangat dikenali dan juga mereka mengenakan pakaian sekolah, mereka adalah murid-murid dari SMA Fujimi yang tengah mendengarkan ucapan dari seseorang pria paruh baya berkacamata dia bernama Shidou Toji.

Bagi orang lain yang mendengar ocehan itu seperti sebuah mic pengumuman sangat menjengkelkan sekali dan rasanya ingin menghajarnya tapi, bagi mereka yang ada disitu sudah seperti sajak puisi yang menghangatkan jiwa entah mungkin mereka sudah dicuci otak atau apa tapi mereka jelas tak begitu gubris.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan situasinya?" tanya Shidou ke salah satu anak buah terpecayanya untuk membuat rencananya berjalan.

"Disana terlalu banyak orang dan penjagaan jadi sulit untuk memantau semuanya" jawab Tsunoda menghisap ujung rokok "bahkan nampaknya mereka menandai kita setelah keributan tadi"

Shidou tau ini adalah salah gadis bajingan itu yang membuat semuanya rencana tadi berantakan dan dia memikirkan cara lain tapi itu tak cukup mudah karena kelompok dia sudah seperti diblacklist dari kediaman itu dan juga mustahil untuk bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Mantan Guru itu mengigit ujung jempolnya sambil berfikir cara untuk membuat tempat itu menjadi kacau dan juga mana mungkin orang-orang disana mau mendengarkannya karena aura pemimpin mantan Jenderal itu sangat kuat sekali sehingga sulit ditandingi, dia perlu melanjutkan ini dengan keadaan seadanya.

"Mungkin, ini agak riskan dan juga kita pasti akan terkena efek rencana kita sendiri.." ucap Tsunado memiliki ide di otaknya tapi dia tak yakin dengan itu "daripada mencari dan mengumpulkan anggota kenapa tak sebaiknya kau paksa mereka masuk dan buat semuanya kacau"

Jujur saja Shidou entah kenapa setuju dengan ini mungkin memaksa mereka untuk bergabung dengan ideologinya akan terdengar mustahil setelah keributan itu tapi jika mereka tak bisa mengikutinya bukankah lebih baik disingkirkan dan menjadikan mereka sebagai cacing umpan.

Lelaki dengan rambut biru pendek berantakan dan ada ahoge bicara "bicara seperti itu mudah tapi pelaksanaan pasti terkadang tak sesuai rencana dan juga bagaimana caranya kita memaksa mereka masuk?"

"Kalau aku sih mungkin memancing mereka agar mengikuti kita" jawab Tsunado.

"Benar yang dikatakan Raku itu tak mudah" ucap Shidou setuju "sementara itu semua dari wilayah ini terhalang dinding besar dan cuma ada satu jalan masuk, terlebih kita tak tau bagaimana memancing mereka masuk"

"Mudah, tinggal hancurkan saja pintu masuk" ucap Tsunoda.

"Tapi untuk melakukannya kita perlu bahan untuk menghancurkan pintunya seperti Bom" ucap Raku dengan tangan di dagu "tapi mustahil kita keluar karena disana banyak sekali gerombolan zombie"

"Tinggal kita buat saja" jawab Tsunoda.

"Tapi kita perlu bahan untuk membuatnya" ucap Shidou "dan waktu kita di rumah itu, aku melihat beberapa bahan dynamit dan itu cukup untuk menghancurkan pintu sebesar ini"

"Yang jadi masalahnya kita tak bisa masuk lagi kesana" ucap Raku.

"Tadi aku sedikit jalan-jalan di sekitar dan menemukan jalan lubang kecil di bawah" ucap Tsunoda jadi teringat sesuatu "apa yah disebutnya kalau tak salah..."

"Maksudmu gorong-gorong?" jawab Raku.

"Iyah itu, mungkin bisa berguna" ucap Tsunoda.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tak mencobanya saja ke bawah?" ucap Shidou, dia merasa ini akan berjalan sukses.

"Kau yakin kita kesana tanpa senjata?" ucap Raku agak ragu dengan yang namanya jalan bawah tanah karena gelap, lembab, dan menakutkan "maksudku sangat mustahil jika tak ada itu, jadi kondisi kita kurang aman sekarang"

"Kalau soal senjata aku ada" ucap Tsunoda dengan box besar dan tampak berat "waktu kita disana, sangat kebetulan sekali aku mengambil ini mungkin bisa berguna untuk nantinya"

"Oh, itu sangat berguna sekali Tsunoda-san" ucap Shidou menyeringai penuh maksud menakutkan.

"Jadi aku dan Tsunoda yang akan kesana karena banyak orang cukup bermasalah" ucap Raku dengan senjata merek **UZI NA45** di tangan "dan sementara yang lain tunggu disini"

"Berhati-hati saja jangan terlalu banyak buat keributan dan kebisingan karena mereka akan tau" ucap Shidou.

"Dimengerti" Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Besar**

Semua orang yang ada di kelompok Takasih berkumpul disini tanpa terkecuali karena nyatanya setelah ini mereka bakal bergerak lagi dan mustahil untuk menetap di situ saja karena invasi Zombie sudah menyebar luas tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah tak semua orang setuju dengan rencana ini.

Karena sebenarnya tujuan mereka sudah jelas yaitu bertahan hidup dan keluar dari Negara ini secepatnya karena tak lama lagi bakal ada bom tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang tak setuju dengan ini dengan memilih menunggu bala bantuan, atau tetap tinggal disini. hanya saja pola fikir Takashi berbeda maka dari itu dirundingkan bersama.

"Oke, mungkin kalian sudah tau tujuanku dari awal bahwa kita akan pergi dari Negeri ini secara bertahap" ucap Takashi memulai rapat diskusi "tapi, mungkin banyak yang masih bimbang dengan ini jadi bagi siapapun yang ingin protes atau sekedar mengutarakan sesuatu katakan saja"

"Kita disini akan saling tukar fikiran dan memecahkan masalah ini bersalah" ucap Saeko yang menimbrung, dia tak ada masalah apapun dan mengikuti keputusan Takashi secara personal.

Hisashi mengangkat tangan "mungkin, ini sudah biasa tapi kemana akhir dari tujuan kita?" dia kembali menambahkan "maksudku kita akan pergi dari sini tapi Kota mana yang kita tuju?"

Takashi membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi peta Jepang "tujuan kita adalah di ujung pantai antara Utara dan Selatan, lalu posisi kita berada di tengah berarti kita ambil jarak rute yang terdekat untuk sampai sana"

"Jadi, maksud kau kita akan menggunakan Kapal untuk pergi dari sini?" ucap Kohta yang sudah sedikit menangkap rencana ini.

"Sangat tepat sekali" jawab Takashi mengangguk "dan kita harus memilih rute jalan secepat mungkin karena waktu kita tak banyak"

"Jadi menurutmu rute mana antara utara juga selatan?" tanya Morita "karena dua rute yang kau sebut itu kota yang berada di tepi pantai adalah Hikigahara dan Kawahshida"

Jari Takashi menunjuk peta "kalau aku sendiri memilih rute ke kota Kawahsida karena jalan menuju sana melewati 5 kota kecil terlebih aku sudah hafal ke semua daerah itu jadi ini hanya pendapatku"

"Memang tapi aku tak berfikir begitu" ucap Morita yang tak yakin dengan rute ini tapi terkadang sudah pasti semuanya berubah karena situasi Zombie ini "jika kau memilih rute selatan tapi kita juga tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini"

"Semuanya sudah berubah tapi, aku masih hafal daerah ini" ucap Takashi dengan melipat tangannya "namun jika kalian punya rute selain Utara silahkan saja bicara asal daerah bakal dilewati kita tau itu"

"Jika selatan ada 6 Kota Shiozoka, Konosaki, Tetsukija, Jansoka, Fujikara, dan Yushoki. juga jika rute utara hanya ada 5 kota Moke, Ashoka, Kibiharachi, Reikoda, Dan Toriko" ucap Saeko yang menunjuk peta itu disetiap rute "dan jika kita menghitung jumlah maka pasti semuanya memilih rute utara tapi ada sedikit masalah jika melewati rute ini"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Immamura

"Kota Kibiharachi sedang ada bentrok dengan warga sipil tentang masalah sengketa tanah wilayah dan Kota Toriko kalau tak salah disini tempat sebuah markas pusat Ganster Kapak Merah yang terbesar di Jepang jadi disini cukup riskan" jawab Saeko.

"Kau sepertinya tau banyak tentang itu huh, Busujima?" ucap Saya sedikit tak mempercayai itu.

"Aku sering melewati daerah sini bersama keluargaku" jawab Saeko sedikit melirik "seharusnya aku yang terkejut karena kau tak tau apapun meski seorang anak politikus" dia memilih mengabaikan glare yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Jadi sudah dipastikan kita akan lewat selatan karena rute ini cukup aman" ucap Takashi dan semuanya terlihat tak menolak atau sekedar ingin berpendapat lagi.

"Yah, lagipula kita sedang dalam masalah masa harus melewati tempat yang bermasalah juga" ucap Immamura yang berfikir jika rute satunya sama saja seperti menggali kuburan sendiri.

Hisashi mengangkat tangannya "oke, mungkin ini terdengar absurd tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika kita sudah sampai kesana bakal mendapat kapal?"

Morita mengangguk "benar, lagipula sudah pasti kapal-kapal disana sudah pasti digunakan banyak orang dan juga kita mustahil bisa melewati perairan Jepang tanpa diberi peringatan"

"Tunggu bukannya kau tadi sudah setuju?" Immamura sweatdrop dengan temannya yang inkonsisten itu.

"Kebanyakan orang biasanya pada saat dalam keadaan panik akan berlari ke tempat aman lebih dahulu daripada mencari sesuatu untuk melarikan diri" jawab Takashi "dan juga karena sekarang peraturan sudah tak berlaku maka sedikit membangkang tak jadi masalah kukuku!" dia memasang senyum layaknya penjahat.

"Kau sudah punya rencana lain? maksudku begitu lah" ucap Hisashi masih ragu karena kenyataannya rencana tak sesuai dengan ketika dipraktekan dan harus ada jalan lain.

"Nah, soal itu aku juga masih bingung" jawab Takashi dengan wajah tak berdosa membuat semuanya hanya menepuk jidat minus Saeko yang tertawa kecil.

"Ah, lupakan soal rencana karena terencana terkadang gagal terus" ucap Kohta yang sudah mengalami itu sendiri dan juga dia sudah mantap bakal ikut Takashi tanpa protes karena jiwa mudanya ingin terus menghabisi para Zombie "tapi tak peduli bagaimana rencana kita atau bagaimana sukses atau tidaknya, yang terpenting apakah diantara kalian semua ikut dengan Takashi?"

Semuanya terdiam dan tak ada satupun menjawab, Takashi tau bahwa bagian yang tersulit dalam diskusi adalah persetujuan dan hasil akhir dari keputusan ini. dia melihat sekeliling bahwa ini bukan sebuah keputusan yang mudah bagi mereka karena setuju atau tidaknya maka bakal merubah nasib mereka.

Semuanya diam hening tanpa bicara sama sekali tapi ada beberapa orang yang setuju untuk ikut Takashi misalnya Saeko, Morita, Yoshino, Immamura, Kohta, dan Asami sisanya masih linglung kebingungan dengan keputusan karena mereka pasti punya tujuan lain daripada hanya sekedar menyelamatkan diri.

Gadis berambut pendek itu bicara "sebenarnya kita cukup beresiko jika menyelamatkan diri sendiri tapi yang aku ingin tau apakah keselamatan kita bakal terjamin?"

Takashi mengangkat bahunya "itu tergantung dari seberapa usaha keras kau ingin hidup karena kita survivor, kita mandiri untuk bertahan hidup tapi itu terserah kau jika tak ingin ikut lagipula tak ada paksaan dan diam berdiri disitu saja"

"Aku rasa lebih baik bersama dengan orang yang kita kenal daripada banyak orang tapi asing" ucap Yuuki yang tak tau harus ikut mana tapi, jika melihat ke depannya ikut Takashi lebih bagus karena di luar sana banyak hal yang asing dan berbahaya.

"Aku rasa dia setuju" ucap Morita berbisik.

Takashi melihat ekspresi canggung dari teman masa kecilnya "ada apa? katakan saja disini bebas berpendapat"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut hanya saja.." ucap Rei agak malu untuk bicara ini karena dia masih pusing sekali dengan kejadian ini "aku ingin mengetahui kabar keluargaku dan jika sudah tau kemungkinan akan aku putuskan setelah itu" dia terakhir kali lost kontak waktu di atas gedung sekolah dengan ayahnya.

Takashi sedikit lupa tentang itu dan juga dia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan keluarga Miyamoto, terakhir kali waktu liburan akhir semester dan setelah putus dia tak pernah bertemu lagi. juga yang dia tau ayah Rei seorang Kepala Kepolisian Daerah jadi bakal dipastikan selamat namun sebagai seorang anak sangat mustahil jika tak khawatir dengan keluarganya, tapi sedikit pengecualian untuk orang-orang ini.

"Aku hanya ikut apa kata Rei saja" ucap Hisashi tak peduli dengan kondisi keluarganya, dia benar-benar anak durhaka.

"Tck, Dasar Bucin" Immamura mengumpat kecil, dan Hisashi memberinya Glare.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin bicara?" Takashi bertanya pada gadis berambut pink itu yang nampak mengepal tangannya, dan wajah jengkel ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang ditahan dan bakal dipastikan bakal berisik.

"Berisik! Aku gak mau dengar itu dari mulutmu sekarang!" teriak Saya yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan rasa kesal dan malu "lagipula siapa kau? Seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan itu?! lagipula aku tak setuju jika kau pergi-ehhh maksudku kalian!"

"Dia gak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri" ucap Asami berbisik.

Kohta mengangguk "jadi, mungkin ini yang namanya Tsundere"

Takashi menghela nafas memilih mengalah daripada harus berdebat panjang lebar "baiklah, katakan saja kau ingin ikut kita atau tidak? aku takkan memaksamu untuk ikut meskipun jika ikut aku tak yakin bagaimana keputusan keluargamu" dia tau jawabab keluarga Saya pasti menolak karena sudah pasti keselamatan anaknya lebih aman disini daripada ikut dengannya.

"Aku tau... tapi biarkan aku berfikir sebentar" jawab Saya menundukan kepala dan dia masih bimbang karena ini tak mudah "dan berikan aku waktu untuk menjawab nanti"

"Sepertinya Saya-san sangat sulit" ucap Yoshino.

"Hal wajar karena kau lihat sendiri seperti apa kedua orang tuanya" jawab Morita.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Immamura bertanya kepada dua guru yang tengah tepar karena mabuk berat.

"Aku rasa mereka ikut saja" jawab Saeko tertawa.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat dua hari lagi jadi istirahat cukup" ucap Takashi menutup diskusi dan sudah selesai tanpa debat lagi "aku harap kalian siap dan setelah itu kita berpisah dengan tempat ini" lalu dia berjalan keluar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Pribadi Souchirou**

Terlihat disana sang pemilik rumah termaksud juga sang mantan jenderal sekaligus politikus terkenal di Jepang sedang mengamati situasi kota Fujimi yang menyedihkan ini dari dalam Mansion miliknya sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang dibuat oleh pelayan pribadinya.

Souichirou menghela nafas panjang dan melihat anak buahnya sekedar latihan kecil dan beberapa penduduk yang selamat memilih mengungsi ke tempatnya hanya memasang senyum senang di wajahnya karena mereka selamat apalagi jiwa pahlawannya tak bisa membiarkan yang lemah terluka.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya yaitu, akankah berapa lama lagi ini bisa bertahan dengan kondisi pasukan Zombie yang bertambah banyak dan entah darimana datangnya, dia juga masih ingin mencari tau asal sumber asli dari kekacauan yang sudah banyak menghilangkan nyawa.

Bahkan anggota khusus untuk masalah ini belum memberi kabar tentang berjalannya misi atau bisa dibilang belum berhasil karena ini tak mudah, jika salah sedikit maka langsung mati karena para Zombie ini ada tiga tipe yang pertama : yang tipe normal atau biasa, dan yang kedua tipe ganas atau bringas dan bahkan bentuknya agak berbeda, dan yang terakhir tipe mutasi.

Dari sekian banyak tipe memang yang terakhir memang sangat alot dan sulit sekali untuk dibunuh bahkan oleh rentetan tembakan karena kondisi tubuh fisik mereka sudah berubah total lebih mirip monster, ini juga dia dapat laporan saja tapi belum memastikannya sendiri namun hal yang jelas apapun di luar sana pasti berbahaya.

Dan untuk tipe yang kedua memang tak seberbahaya yang tipe ketiga tapi tetap saja butuh waktu dan tenaga ekstra untuk membunuhnya karena sudah wujud setengah monster dan pasti kulitnya juga keras dan pasti tak hanya bisa dibunuh tiga kali tembak.

"Kau jangan terlalu serius sekarang sayang"

Souchirou menoleh ke belakang melihat istrinya masuk ke dalam dengan mengenakan gaun biasa lalu memasang senyuman.

"Aku hanya berfikir saja bagaimana ke depannya nanti"

Yuriko hanya tersenyum saja "aku tau memang kita dalam situasi tulit tapi kita tetap harus tenang dan jangan terlalu panik"

"Oh, bagaimana dengan Saya?" Tanya Souchirou yang mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Dia sedang bersama dengan yang lainnya tapi yang aku lihat mereka sedang berdiskusi sesuatu" jawab Yuriko memasang jari di bibir.

"Apa ini tentang anak itu?"ucap Souchirou sedikit mengira-ngira dan istrinya hanya mengangkat alisnya saja " ohhhh, jadi begitu apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Meski aku tak jawab sama sekali seharusnya kau bakal tau sendiri bukan" ucap Yuriko memasang senyum misterius.

Souchirou hanya terdiam saja namun dia teringat tentang rencana anak itu yang memilih survivor sendiri meskipun dia sudah mengulurkan tapi yang namanya laki-laki sangat keras kepala dan sifatnya itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sewaktu masih di Akademi militer Jepang.

"Biar aku tebak? dia jelas menolak?" ucap Yuriko yang sudah menebak ekspresi suaminya "kau tau Komuro-Kun mengingatkanku pada dirimu waktu itu" dia teringat pada saat dirinya mau dilamar.

"Dan kau seperti anak kita yang tak mau jujur dengan diri sendiri" ucap Souchirou tersenyum yang teringat betapa sulitnya waktu hari pelamaran itu "tapi tampaknya memang kau ingin sedikit agak keras dikit"

"Aku harap anak kita bisa seperti itu" ucap Yuriko yang cemas tentang masa depan anaknya.

"Aku rasa tak semudah itu Yuri" balas Souchirou.

Yuriko cukup faham dengan hubungan asmara anaknya yang selalu saja protes karena selalu gagal menjalakan progess hubungan mereka, disatu sisi anaknya memang keras kepala dan tak mau terbuka atau jujur pada diri sendiri. dan Komuro sendiri memang tipe gak peka itu jauh berbeda sekali dengan suaminya yang selalu mengejar dirinya.

"Anak itu sendiri agak kurang peka" ucap Souchirou sweatdrop yang sudah faham tentang masalah pribadi anaknya namun, sebagai orang tua yang baik dia biarkan itu sendiri agar tau arti mandiri.

"Sulit jika hanya bagian lelaki saja yang bergerak jika yang wanita masih tetap gak melakukan apapun" ucap Yuriko tertawa kecil karena lucu anaknya yang selalu cemburu ketika calon menantunya dekat dengan wanita lain "tapi, jika tak ada dorongan seperti itu percayalah dia akan tertinggal"

"Kasarnya playboy huh?" ucap Souchirou sarkas dan istrinya hanya tertawa kecil "yah, lupakan saja tentang itu karena hal seperti itu adalah urusan pribadi anak kita dan sebagai orang tua hanya membantu sebisa kita saja"

"Aku tau sayang, aku tau" ucap Yuriko meminum kembali tehnya dan tak lama sebuah pintu terketuk.

*tok *tok

"Masuklah" ucap Souchirou yang membiarkannya dan ternyata salah satu anak buahnya.

Orang itu hanya memberikan sebuah isyarat saja dan Souchirou langsung mendekat.

"Begini tuan, beberapa senjata, bahan bakar, dan mesiu hilang di gudang"

Souchirou sangat terkaget karena baru mendengar ini "apa bagaimana bisa?" dia tau ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan tak biasa dengan ini namun tak menyangka malah yang seperti ini jadinya.

"Kita tak tau dan minta maaf atas keteledoran ini" ucap orang itu membungkuk.

Souchirou menggeleng "tidak, kalian cepat pergi selidiki ini aku yakin mereka masih baru" dan anak buahnya langsung pergi pamit.

Yuriko melihat ekspresi cemas suaminya "ada sesuatu sayang"

Souchirou menggeleng "tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting" dan istrinya masih keras kepala dan ingin tau "nanti, setelah semuanya beres baru aku beri tau"

"Aku tau kau memang seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gudang Penyimpanan**

Setelah membuat berdiskusi yang sudah mencapai kesepakatan semuanya kini berpisah dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing, kecuali Kohta yang sekarang berada di ruang senjata karena sangat terobsesi sekali dengan banyak senjata karena dia adalah maniak otaku dan game jadi tak heran jika dia datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Tapi nampaknya dia tak sendiri karena bersama Asami dan juga Immamura yang ingin tau semua tentang ini lagipula jika ada kesempatan siapa tau bisa diberikan senjata secara percuma untuk perlindungan tambahan dalam siatuasi menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku terkejut mereka membiarkan kita masuk dan memegang ini" ucap Immamura yang biasanya jika seorang anak kecil tak diizinkan jangankan anak kecil, orang dewasa saja yang tak berkepentingan dilarang memegang ini.

"Iyah, padahal ini semuanya senjata asli" ucap Asami memegang seperti bola kecil.

"Itu Granat dan cepat kau taruh lagi karena itu jika ditarik maka akan aktif sebuah ledakan" ucap Kohta memperingatkan membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan kembali menaruhnya lagi.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap ikut bersama Takashi?" ucap Immamura yang kembali membuka topik yang sama.

Kohta menoleh "itu sudah jelas dan aku terkejut kau kembali membahas seperti itu meski semuanya sudah tau keputusan akhir"

"Tidak bukan itu masalahnya tapi, aku tak mengira waktu terasa sangat berjalan cepat sekali" balas Immamura yang masih tak mengira kehidupan normalnya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Percayalah semua orang juga pasti berfikir sama" ucap Kohta mendengus "yang biasanya kita sering bersoliasi dengan semua orang secara baik kini harus saling membunuh demi bertahan hidup"

"Dan sekarang juga hukum peraturan sudah tak berlaku" ucap Asami memasang wajah sedih karena impiannya juga harus sirna karena ini.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong nampaknya kita memasuki gudang senjata yang satunya lagi" ucap Immamura mengalihkan pembicaraan lain.

Asami merasa semua itu sudah jelas "Oh, pantas saja kita diperbolehkan terutama memegang senjata rupanya cuman yang keduanya"

"Yup, semua senjata ini yang sering dipakai dan semua orang sudah tau itu" ucap Kohta tersenyum bahagia meski ini gudang cadangan tapi yang namanya maniak apapun senang.

"Hey, aku dengar dari gudang satunya bahwa beberapa senjata disana hilang seperti ada yang mencuri" ucap Immamura.

Kohta sedikit terkejut "ehh, apa kau cukup yakin dengan itu?"

"Tadi, sewaktu aku lewat terlihat wajah mereka panik dan ada yang berbicara tadi" jawab Immamura.

"Mana mungkin ada orang-orang yang disekitar sini mengambilnya?" Asami bertanya.

"Karena kepercayaan di jaman sekarang sulit maka jangan heran jika ada yang seperti itu" ucap Kohta yang hanya menduga itu pasti ulah mereka tapi, dia masih belum memastikan saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil beberapa senjata ini untuk bekal nanti?"

"Boleh, tapi kita harus izin dan bilang pada Takashi dulu"

"Aku ikut kalian saja"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Distrik Fujimura**

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Kemanapun asal menjauh dari Negeri ini"

"Katanya kau ingin membawaku ke tempat pengungsian?"

"Bukannya tadi aku memberimu pilihan? Tapi kau tak menjawab sama sekali?"

"Mana ada?"

Souta hanya mendengus sebal sambil menyetir mobil dan sesekali mendengar keluhan mantan istrinya itu yang tak ada habisnya sama sekali bahkan dia udah memberi sesuatu yang mudah tapi, tetap saja labil sekali jadi secara terpaksa dia harus menyeretnya untuk ikut serta.

Sebenarnya Souta sudah memberi dua pilihan kepada Nanami antara ikut dengannya menyelamatkan diri atau mengantarnya ke sebuah pos pengungsian yang bakal dijemput oleh aparat, wanita itu sama sekali gak bisa jawab ataupun menentukan pilihannya jadi secara terpaksa harus membawanya juga.

Terkadang wanita agak labil pada saat dia ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba wanita itu menentukan pilihannya tapi itu sudah terlambat karena dia sudah berjalan jauh dari kota Fujimi jadi mustahil kembali apalagi pos pengungsian sudah berbeda rute dari yang dia tuju.

"Sumpah, kalau aku tau begini jadinya sebaiknya aku tinggalkan saja engkau" ucap Souta mengeluh bosan dan beruntung dia di daerah sini tampaknya para Zombie sudah dibasmi jadi tinggal sedikit saja dan mudah untuknya berkendara tanpa gangguan.

"Kau benar-benar gak berperasaan!" teriak Nanami jengkel sekali.

"Kau tau, aku disini tak ingin dengar keluhan yang sangat tak berguna" balas Souta bersikap tenang.

"Tck, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut dan tak bicara seenaknya?" ucap Nanami sangat kesal dan beruntung kedua anaknya kau tidur.

"Kau tau sifat seseorang tak bisa secepat itu berubah" ucap Souta memutar bola matanya "jika semuanya hanya ingin sesuai yang kau inginkan, bukankah itu yang namanya sedikit egois?"

"Kau yang disini sangat keras kepala dan tak mau mendengar saran" balas Nanami nyolot dan tak ingin kalah "itulah kenapa hubungan kita berakhir dan setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada kau soal urusan pengertian"

Souta mengepal erat setir mobilnya tampaknya dia sedang menahan emosi lalu menghembuskan nafas "membandingan seseorang belum tentu itu benar karena hanya diutarakan oleh seseorang"

Nanami sudah ingin marah sekali tapi tiba-tiba mobil berhenti dan bertanya "dan kenapa kau berhenti?!"

Souta tak menggubris sama sekali tatapan matanya tajam ke depan sepertinya dia melihat sebuah figure besar tengah berjalan ke arah sini, dan dia tau itu figure bukan sesuatu yang sangat bersahabat sekali atau lebih buruk mengincarnya.

Souta mengambil senjata **Hawk Eagle M41** "kau tunggu disini" dia tak punya pilihan lain agar perjalanannya kembali selamat.

"Tunggu apa maksud-" Nanami ingin protes tapi dia melihat figure itu serupa dan raut wajahnya keliatan sangat panik hingga berkeringat.

"Ini gak bagus"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutt akhirnya selesai juga dan selamat karena kita akan melakukan itu, yah saya ngomong apa lagipula itu gak penting, btw selamat mudik.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Halooooo lagi buat kalian semua yang senantiasa sudah menunggu author ini yang berminggu-minggu tidak update dan pada akhirnya terbengkalai lalu hiatus deh jadinya itu menyedihkan dan ada beberapa pm yang menyuruh mana lemon? Wtf? Seriously? karena jika kseringan seperti itu yang ada cerita amburadul dan berantakan sekali yang ada takkan fokus ke cerita lagipula aku buat cerita bagian lemon udah ada porsinya jadi liat waktu yang pas karena saya menulis just happy fun dan gak begitu masalah tentang review banyak karena jika saya tujuan itu cukup mudah buat fic lemon khusus dengan mc Naruto plus xover dijamin rame apalagi fandom indonesia entah kenapa bingung.**

 **P.s : dan tahun ini lumayan banyak keluar juga Anime tipe Isekai dan Harem masih beberapa saja tapi orang-orang bingung kenapa genre ini banyak sekali dijadiin Anime dibanding yang lainnya yang terlihat seru? Mudah saja karena tehknik S3 marketing di bagian pemasaran :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Mansion Takagi**

Semuanya masih terlihat sangat normal sekali seperti biasa di sebuah Mansion yang sangat besar ini, sekiranya itu yang sedang terjadi sekarang dengan beberapa orang berbadan tegap, pakaian serba hitam, dan senjata api yang menggantung di leher. mereka mungkin terlihat seperti bodyguard seseorang yang kaya tapi ternyata mereka adalah pasukan Tentara menyamar.

Dan sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan bahwa mereka melakukan itu karena pada dasarnya mereka sedang melindungi Mansion ini dari gangguan mara bahaya seperti hewan buas, orang-orang jahat yang ingin mencuri rumah atau lebih para sesuatu asing yang sangat berbahaya contohnya serbuan mayat hidup.

Tapi beruntung saja posisi Mansion ini berada di tengah yang dikelilingi tembok besi berukuran tinggi bahkan peluru Tank takkan mampu menghancurkan tembok ini namun sangat lemah jika diserang dari udara karena atasnya terbuka. memangnya tembok ini dibuat khusus untuk bertahan dari serangan darat bukan dari udara.

Namun yang mereka hadapi bukan tentara pasukan musuh, geng bermasalah, atau teroris karena ini lebih dari aneh bahkan di luar wajar fikiran normal karena harus menghadapi mayat yang seharusnya dikubur di dalam tanah tapi kini terbangun lagi dari tidurnya dan mengganggu manusia dengan cara mengigit yang masih selamat lalu akhirnya berubah juga seperti mereka.

Ini memang kejadian baru pertama kalinya buat seluruh orang-orang bahkan akan selalu menjerit ketakutan karena terbiasa hidup dengan normal kini harus rela bertahan hidup sambil melihat orang tersayang mati secara tak wajar dan terkadang ini memilukan tapi apa daya yang namanya takdir itu tak selalu menyenangkan.

Pasti beberapa orang awam bingung dan sangat cemas sekali dengan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya di bumi ini kenapa semua orang berubah jadi mayat hidup? siapa yang tega melakukannya? dan siapa juga yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya ribuan nyawa karena wabah virus Zombie ini.

Mungkin untuk Virus penyakit lain seperti Flu Burung, Hepatitis, DBD, ataupun campak sudah pasti ada obatnya baik cara modern maupun tradisional tapi untuk kasus penyakit virus ini yang penyebarannya sangat cepat sekali itu belum ada sama sekali jangankan obat penanganannya saja masih tergolong minim info meski ada satu tapi itu masih tergolong kurang manusia dan hanya dipakai dalam kondisi terdesak saja.

Dan sekarang tampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tegap dengan wajah jantan, serta kumis tebal, mengenakan pakaian hitam ala Yakuza zaman dahulu, ekspresi wajah yang sangat sangar sekali siapapun bakal ciut untuk melihat ini, dan Aura menakutkan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, sebut saja Souichirou Takagi seorang Mantan Jenderal terkenal di Jepang sekaligus seorang politikus partai dan juga seorang ayah dari gadis cantik bernama Saya Takagi.

Dia sendiri masih bingung darimana datangnya penyebab wabah berbahaya sekali karena ini sangat tiba-tiba seperti dapat hadiah dari lotre yang mengandalkan nasib saja situasi ini memang tak begitu jauh juga. Dan bahkan dia sangat khawatir karena jumlah korban semakin banyak kalau tidak segera diatasi secepat mungkin.

Dan sebenarnya dia sudah menyuruh beberapa orang dengan keahlian khusus yang sangat terpercaya sekali untuk mencari tau sebab akibat dari akar masalah ini dan orang yang bertanggungg jawab soal wabah ini tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar kepastian dari mereka tapi ada satu hal yang dia terima bahwa wabah ini disebabkan organisasi dan sudah jelas banyak tangan yang ikut campur.

Dan jika sudah tak ada jalan lagi maka sangat terpaksa dia harus turun tangan juga untuk ikut campur namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah keluarganya yang harus ditinggalkan karena bahaya ini bukan main-main dan harus mempertaruhkan sebuah nyawa.

 _'Ini, benar-benar tak bagus sekali bahkan situasi ini 50 banding 50'_ Souichirou menatap beberapa anak buahnya yang tetap siap siaga _'aku tak tau ini bakal baik atau bertambah buruk jadi tergantung situasi saja'_

Dia sebenarnya tau bahwa tak bisa tetap seperti ini apalagi sekarang di wilayahnya ada beberapa warga sipil yang mencari perlindungan terhadapnya atau sekedar mencari aman dari jutaan para zombie di luar sana karena dia punya rencana tersendiri untuk ini tapi dia rasa sulit.

Karena sudah pasti kebanyakan orang-orang yang selamat itu protes, tak terima, dan tak mau menurut untuk dipindahkan ke tempat pengungsian yang aman karena sudah lama berada di sini. itu tak mengejutkan mereka yang manja itu karena biasanya hidup damai kini menjadi seperti perang dengan Alien.

 _'Aku tak tau ulah siapa ini tapi mereka benar-benar berlebihan'_ Souichirou berjalan santai ke arah Gudang Senjata utama _'tapi yang bisa aku kira bahwa ada pengkhianat atau seseorang yang sedang mencoba merusak tempat ini'_

Dia sebenarnya cukup terkejut mendengar kabar tak mengenakkan bahwa Gudang Utama yang berisi berbagai macam senjata hilang atau dicuri begitu saja tanpa pengetahuan siapapun dan dia hanya mengira pasti ada orang dalam yang mencoba buat masalah, tapi ada sedikit beberapa keanehan yang mengganjal baginya tentang pencurian ini.

Namun dia bukan tipe orang gegabah dan gampang panikan yang ada jika seperti itu bisa menimbulkan kegaduhan besar dan hal ini akan dimanfaatkan oleh orang licik untuk tujuan pribadi mereka sebagai contoh mengambil senjata lalu membuat ancaman bagi orang-orang tak bersalah.

Dan sedikit aneh karena yang dicuri bukannya berbagai macam jenis dan tipe senjata hebat dengan power yang tinggi melainkan bahan mentah sebuah peluru dan beberapa bahan yang bisa digunakan untuk ledakan. jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang-orang yang mencuri ini akan membuat Bom atau ledakan besar dan yang dicuri itu bubuk mesiu, Gunpowder dengan tipe kecil dan besar, Garsic, Lesoten, dan yang lainnya meski ada beberapa senjata yang diambil tapi gak begitu banyak mungkin untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Meski begitu Souichirou tak bisa menganggap ini remeh karena bisa saja jadi ini akan bermasalah dikemudian hari maka dari itu dia harus segera mencari tau dalang dibalik pencurian ini walaupun tak mudah tapi yang terpenting dia sudah menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk bersedia siaga di manapun itu bahkan berjaga di semua sudut wilayah mansion ini.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Souichirou bertanya kepada salah satu anak buahnya untuk mendapat informasi lebih.

"Di sekeliling kita sama sekali tak menemukan apapun bahkan kita sudah cek para warga satu-satu" jawab anak buahnya itu "namun, ketika kita cek lagi Gudang senjata itu ternyata menemukan sebuah lubang yang tampaknya itu menuju gorong-gorong"

"Gorong-gorong?" Souichirou mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi dia teringat bahwa memang jalan menuju saluran pembuangan air di bawah dan besar kemungkinan mereka pasti lewat situ karena memang aman dan minim sekali ada orang di sana 'lumayan cerdik juga nih orang?'

"Souichirou-sama?" orang itu memanggil tuannya karena melamun tanpa fikiran.

Souichirou tersentak "oh maafkan aku, itu bukan apa-apa" dia menggelengkan kepala sambil kedua tangan mengangkat setengah "sebaiknya kalian perketat penjagaan dari dalam saja dan kirim beberapa orang untuk menulusuri Gorong-gorong itu tapi bawa senjata untuk jaga-jaga karena lumayan bahaya"

"Baik tuan" Anak buah itu menurut dan menjalankan tujuannya.

 _'Baiklah untuk sekarang kita mode awas dahulu'_ Souichirou langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam Mansion.

Sementara itu yang berada di Halaman Mansion yang memiliki ukuran sangat luas sekali dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang indah malahan seperti taman bunga mini, maklum saja karena ini tempat milik orang yang sangat kaya sekali dan di sana ada dua orang berbeda genre satu gadis tubuh pendek, dengan rambut pink kuncir dua, berkacamata lalu seorang lelaki lumayan tampan, perawakan tubuh bagus untuk seumurannya, rambut coklat berantakan, mata coklat tajam sebut saja kedua orang ini adalah Saya Takagi dan Takashi Komuro.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang ini tapi satu hal pastinya gadis ini yang mengajak lebih dulu lelaki ini karena Takashi bukan tipe yang peduli atau ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang secara berduaan terkecuali jika hal itu penting.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Takashi bertanya membuka obrolan karena sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan juga sudah tak terkejut dengan gadis ini yang mengajaknya bicara tapi malah bisu terus tapi baginya sudah hal maklum sekali.

"Begini sebenarnya..." Saya dengan suara pelan dan agak canggung sambil memainkan kedua jarinya karena agak bingung harus berbicara apa.

Takashi hanya mendengus panjang "sebaiknya kau bicara saja tak usah banyak berfikir untuk berbicara apa"

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!" Saya sedikit membentak ke lelaki itu karena ucapan tadi seolah menyinggung dirinya.

Takashi cengo terheran karena gadis ini marah tak jelas dengan alasan tak dimengerti 'astaga, gadis menjengkelkan padahal kau sendiri yang ingin bicara tadi!' dia lumayan kesal juga tapi jika dikerasin akan nambah parah jadi dia hanya membuang nafas saja lalu bicara "jika, kau tak ingin bicara maka sebaiknya aku pergi dan tidur saja"

Saya terkejut dengan sikap itu biasanya Takashi akan diam saja paling tidak berbicara masalah lain namun tampaknya dia langsung saja karena situasi ini bisa saja merubah watak seseorang. Dan dia melihat laki-laki itu beranjak dari kursinya tapi buru-buru gadis itu langsung mencengkram lengannya seperti repleks.

"Tunggu!"

Takashi terkejut karena kecepatan itu tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah cara memegang lengannya yang sangat erat sekali dan begitu kuat sekali seolah seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggal ibunya tapi sekelebat moment masa lalunya teringat lagi.

 _"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini"_

 _'Sial, itu lagi aku tak mau mengingatnya'_ Takashi cukup kesal karena bayangan ini masih menghantui dirinya dan sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi waktu itu tapi belum terselesaikan.

Takashi melihat gadis Takagi itu hanya menundukan kepala matanya gelap terhalang oleh rambut tapi cengkraman tangannya sangat kuat sekali seolah dirinya memang tidak dibolehkan pergi namun tak sadar sebuah air berjalan melewati pipi gadis berambut pink itu.

Takashi menghembuskan nafas panjang "dengar Saya, cepat katakan saja apa yang kau ingin bicarakan ini benar-benar seperti buang waktu!" dia berbicara tanpa kontrol dan dilepaskan begitu saja tapi kata-kata itu cukup menyakitkan sekali bagi Saya.

Saya langsung membentak balik tapi kali ini lebih kencang "kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu! seolah-olah kau tak mau bicara padaku hah?!" tampak kubangan air di kelopak matanya yang menandakan dia menahan itu agar tak jatuh tapi rasa sakit tadi benar-benar sulit terbendung.

Takashi menarik nafas lalu buang bersikap bicara normal "aku sudah bilang padamu jika memiliki sesuatu cepat katakan saja dan tak usah bertele-tele" dia tadi hampir terbawa emosi karena suasana damai tadi jadi tegang.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau membentak!?" Gadis berambut pink itu berteriak dengan kepalan tangan yang menahan sesuatu.

Takashi mendecak agak tak karuan "aku tak pernah membentakmu! hanya saja kau yang memulai itu lebih dulu!"

"Pembohong!" balas Saya di sini terlihat sifat egoisnya keluar.

Takashi memutar bola matanya dan itu cukup muak "dengar Saya aku saat ini benar-benar pusing, kurang tidur dan situasi ini juga tak masuk akal bahkan aku selalu mengalami situasi tak mengenakan dan kau tak pernah memberi jawaban soal ikut atau tidak tapi aku yakin kau takkan ikut"

Saya terkejut tatapan mata Takashi yang jelas diarahkan kepadanya itu bukan sebuah tatapan ceria, becanda, atau sedang menjahilinya dengan iringan tawa namun lebih mirip seperti seperti kesal sekali dan sangat mengganggu seolah keberadaan dirinya hanya jadi pengacau. itu sangat sakit sekali baginya bahkan dia tak pernah mendapat seperti ini karena Takashi orang baik meski terkadang idiot.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku Takashi?" Saya bertanya dengan suara lirih matanya memerah sekali dan bagi siapapun pasti akan menyakitkan mendapat perlakuan tadi apalagi itu adalah perempuan dengan hati cukup rapuh dan parahnya dilakukan oleh orang yang terdekatmu.

 _'Ah, sial ini benar-benar gawat'_ Takashi tersadar bahwa obrolan ini sudah ke arah buruk "tu-tunggu, ma-maksudku ha-hanya saja... tadi a-aku kurang.." dia tak tau harus beralasan apa karena percuma dan tak bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang sudah dibuat.

Saya tertunduk tapi terlihat matanya sangat merah "jika seperti itu caranya, baiklah aku takkan lagi bertingkah mengganggu lagi" dia berlari dengan air mata berlinang dan sudah pasti menangis "dan jangan dekat lagi denganku"

"Tungg-.." Takashi ingin memanggilnya tapi sudah terlambat dan dia hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya sendiri sangat frustasi sekali soal kesalah fahaman ini "arghhhh! aku gak tau harus apa bangsat!"

Dia benar-benar serba salah kalau berhubungan soal gadis dan dia pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Saya**

Seorang gadis berambut pink ini tengah tengkurap di kasur dengan wajah yang dibenamkan ke bantal besar sambil menendang-nendang kasur dengan kedua kakinya pertanda dia sangat kesal sekali atau frustasi, tapi yang jelas memang sedang ada masalah buruk sehingga bertingkah seperti itu.

Sebut saja gadis itu bernama Saya Takagi yang merasakan nyeri mendalam sekali di tubuhnya meski dia sudah mencoba berbaring namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu tak mau hilang sama sekali bahkan semakin parah dan penyebabnya adalah orang itu.

Saya tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa si bodoh itu membentaknya meskipun dia sudah terbiasa dengan seperti itu tapi entah kenapa sekarang agak sedikit terasa beda sekali dari biasanya dan mungkin saja memang bukan berasal dari bentakan itu melainkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Takashi.

Benar, memang ini pertama kalinya bagi Saya mendapat ucapan seperti itu biasanya tidak meskipun orang lain pernah melakukan itu tapi baginya itu hal yang tak perlu digubris lagi mungkin karena yang keluar itu dari seseorang yang sudah kenal dengan sangat baik dan seseorang yang dia sendiri memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Saya duduk dengan kaki ditekuk sambil memeluk erat bantalnya, tampak matanya yang sangat merah sekali, kelopak mata yang membengkak karena sudah menangis cukup lama, pipinya sudah benar-benar basah berkat air mata itu. dia tak tau apa yang membuat lelaki itu marah tak jelas padahal dia ingin mengutarakan itu tapi satu hal yang dia tangkap dari obrolan tak bagus tadi.

 _'Dia benar-benar sama sekali membenciku bukan?'_

Tidak, Saya tak sudi mengakui ini bahwa lelaki itu membencinya padahal hubungan mereka berdua sudah cukup lama sebagai teman suka duka telah dilalui, dan dia hanya gadis satu-satunya teman masa kecilnya Takashi bahkan rivalnya saja kalah dalam masalah ini dan hal sepele saja cuman jadi candaan belaka tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Jika memang benci maka dari itu sudah dilakukan sejak awal apalagi dia orang yang sangat terpercaya sekali tentang Rahasia tangan itu dan cuman dia orangnya saja yang tau atau mungkin Takashi seperti itu karena tekanan emosi tak beraturan apalagi situasi serbuan pasukan mayat hidup siapa yang tidak bakal stress coba?

Dia teringat dari buku Novel yang dibaca dimana sang MC begitu sabar dan pengertian terhadap sang Heroine tapi suatu ketika ada masalah kecil yang membuat hubungan mereka retak dan cerita itu sedikit mirip sekali dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. dan dia ingat beberapa orang laki-laki pernah mengatakan bahwa lelaki memiliki fetish tersendiri terhadap tubuh seorang wanita terlebih tak suka tipe keras kepala yang menjengkelkan sekali.

Padahal memang sifat dia sudah seperti ini agak mustahil untuk merubahnya tapi bukan karena tak ingin hanya saja sifat membanggakan diri dan terlalu besar kepala membuatnya hingga saat ini jomblo tapi bukan berarti dirinya tak cantik hanya saja kebanyakan lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya memiliki maksud lain dan dia juga tak terlalu suka dengan orang sok kenal atau sok ganteng, jadi dia punya kriteria lelaki tersendiri bukan asal mau ajah itu sama seperti pelacur tau dan dia tak begitu mudah percaya dengan orang asing.

Kalau masalah wajah itu oke dan tubuh Saya merasa tak kalah jauh dengan rivalnya dengan ukuran BWH yang tak buruk juga untuk seusianya dan soal otak dia memang yang paling pintar di kelas dan selalu juara satu bahkan dari SD. namun soal fisik atau kegiatan ekskul lainnya sudah jelas sangat kalah karena dirinya selalu bergantung ke otak tapi tak dibarengi dengan fisik dan juga dirinya memang jarang dekat dengan siapapun jadi jangan heran jika dia selalu sendiri dan mungkin tak ada yang mau mengajaknya karena sifat itu.

dia sedikit mengerti tipe gadis seperti Takashi adalah yang aktif atau ahli dalam bela diri dan itu saja sudah membuat Saya tertinggal jauh dari rivalnya seperti Miyamoto yang anggota Doujutsu yang ahli dalam memainkan tombak, Busujima yang sangat ahli berpedang di klub kendo, bahkan pelacur yang gonta-ganti pasangan seperti Miku saja lumayan hebat dalam bermain Basket itu mungkin yang membuat Takashi tertarik dengan tipe seperti itu.

Sedangkan dirinya bisa apa? bahkan sangat jauh berbanding sekali dengan rivalnya itu dan saat serangan pasukan Zombie dirinya selalu saja ditolongi atau berteriak seperti anak kecil dan itu cukup memalukan sekali baginya. berbanding sangat jauh sekali dengan ketiga gadis itu yang bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri jadi yang jelas tipe Takashi memang seorang gadis yang mandiri karena memang kelebihan dia di otak bukan fisik.

Sementara Saya sedang termenung dengan kesalahan apa yang terjadi hingga mereka bertengkar tak sadar bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja dan menampakan sang Ibundanya Yuriko Takagi seorang istri dari Souichirou Takagi juga.

"Hmmm, aku masuk disituasi kurang tepat' Yuriko dengan cepat mengetahui ekspresi anaknya dan dapat mengambil kesimpulan apa yang sudah terjadi di sini.

Saya menyadari Ibunya masuk ke dalam "mama?!" dia buru-buru mengusap mata dan pipinya agar ibunya tak terlalu curiga apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Apakah ibu mengganggumu?" Yuriko bertanya sekedar basa-basi meski tau anaknya sedang dalam masalah pribadi tapi jika menebak pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak itu.

"Oh, tidak silahkan saja" ucap Saya dengan mencoba suara normal meski agak sedikit serak di tenggorokan karena menangis.

Yuriko duduk di samping anaknya sambil memegang pundaknya kedua tangan "jadi, apa yang sedang anakku lakukan di kamar seperti ini? tak biasanya mengurung diri di sini?"

"Ini soal si bodoh yang menyebalkan itu mama!" Jawab Saya langsung tanpa harus menyembunyikan itu karena tau jika banyak mengelak akan terus dicecar pertanyaan dari ibunya apalagi untuk sekarang dia memang butuh seseorang jadi teman ngobrol.

"Oh, Komuro-Kun? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Yuriko sudah tak terkejut jika ini berhubungan soal anak itu dan memang selalu seperti ini "kalian bertengkar lagi? bercanda yang berlebihan? atau saling marahan lagi? Ara, romantis sekali" dia menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan usil.

"Mama! ini gak lucu!" teriak Saya dengan blush berat di wajahnya.

Yuriko tertawa kecil "hmmm, baiklah jelaskan singkat, jelas dan mudah difahami" dia kurang suka dengan orang yang berbelit.

"Aku gak tau kenapa dengan Takashi dia bertingkah sedikit aneh tadi waktu bicara padanya dia mudah marah, emosi tak terkontrol, bicara kencang sekali, dan bertingkah seperti dia pada umumnya" ucap Saya menjelaskan dia sendiri mencari tau apa yang salah tapi hanya dapat bentakan saja "apa mungkin dia kesal dan tak suka terhadap sifatku yang menyebalkan ini atau lebih buruk dia membenciku karena aku selalu kasar padanya?"

Yuriko hanya tersenyum kecil karena ini hal sepele masalah anak muda "Ibu rasa dia tak membencimu hanya saja emosinya saat ini memang tak terkontrol apalagi dia masih masa pubertas emosi masih labil dan masih mencari jati diri, apalagi situasi sekarang masih buruk sekali jadi akan sangat tak mengherankan jika emosi meledak tak terkontrol karena dia masih muda" dia sudah menebak dan ini seperti masa lalunya dengan suaminya.

Saya faham sekarang jadi alasan Takashi meledak seperti itu karena memang situasi ini membuat siapapun kehilangan kesadaran dan emosi kurang stabil apalagi kondisi Takashi memang sangat berat karena harus jadi pemimpin di kelompok survival ini sambil menjaga teman-temannya, bahkan dirinya sempat hampir stress karena kengerian di dunia yang berubah total dan para Zombie itu yang membuat mental siapapun down karena harus saling bunuh untuk selamatkan diri.

"Ah, sial si bodoh itu benar-benar membuat orang lain bermasalah saja" ucap Saya mengggerutu sambil memukul keningnya "terus aku harus bagaimana?" dia sudah terlambat karena ikut terbawa suasana juga untuk memarahi lelaki itu.

"Buang rasa bangga dan egoismu itu lalu bilang minta maaf tapi yang terpenting baca suasana tepat untuk bicara itu dan katakan apa yang ingin kau utarakan tapi dengan jelas tegas tanpa harus bertele-tele" jawab Yuriko mengusap rambut pink itu "dan itu yang cukup kau lakukan karena orang seperti Komuro-kun tak terlalu suka dibuat ribet jika ada sesuatu langsung gas saja karena kau tak ingin bukan dia dipeluk oleh orang lain?"

Saya membayangkan itu dan mustahil sekali dia membiarkannya apalagi terhadap Busujima entah kenapa dia kurang suka karena alasan lain "hah, lihat mama nanti, aku akan bawakan cucu nanti!" dia langsung menutup mulutnya karena tersadar ucapan itu dan wajahnya memerah drastis.

"Astaga anak mama sudah dewasa yah" Yuriko tertawa kecil menggodanya dan wajah anaknya bertambah merah lagi.

*Booommmmmmm!

"Apa itu?" Saya cukup yakin mendengar bunyi ledakan dan cukup keras sekali.

'Ini, gawat sekali' Yuriko faham apa yang terjadi di sini dan berharap ini bukan hal buruk "kau tunggu di sini mama akan coba periksa tapi jika tak mau maka bergabung dengan temanmu yang lain"

"Okay"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Beberapa Saat Menit Lalu**

Sebelum terdengar sebuah ledakan rupanya sudah ada yang berencana melakukan ini dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah mereka yang merasa kesal atau jengkel sekali diusir secara halus oleh pemilik Mansion itu karena membuat kekacauan di sana jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah misi balas dendam saja.

Sebut saja kelompok Shido seorang guru biasa yang mengajar di Fujimi Highschool hingga saat ini masih selamat saja bersama dengan murid-murid yang dia anggap sebagai anak buah dan dia memang orang yang beruntung di antara guru lain mungkin saja Tuhan masih mengasihaninya.

Dia sebenarnya setelah kejadian ini sudah memiliki rencana jahat yang sudah tersusun matang sekali agar ini semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya tapi seketika buyar begitu saja karena berkat bocah ikut campur itu bernama Komuro dan sewaktu kejadian di Bus niatnya memang ingin mengajak semua orang untuk masuk ke dalam rencana tapi bocah Komuro itu memaksanya untuk diam seperti bayi.

Agak kacau tapi masih dalam jaungkauan rencananya namun kembali bocah itu membuat keputusan bermasalah dengan mengajak dua orang guru itu padahal dia berharap kedua wanita single inu ikut dengannya tapi malah memilih ikut ke kelompok bocah itu yang memilih memisakan diri dari kelompoknya.

Tapi bukan Shido namanya jika tak punya rencana cadangan atau rencana B karena dia memang orang yang jenius dan memikirkan rencana ini sangat matang sekali dan begitu detail karena kesalahan jika tak ada penanggulangannya bisa jadi masalah besar sekali.

Mungkin tahap awal sudah gagal tapi dia punya rencana lain setelah sampai di sini namun lagi-lagi rencana miliknya kembali gagal oleh seorang bocah sekolah kali ini bukan dari Komuro melainkan anak Miyamoto yang sangat benci dan menaruh dendam sekali kepadanya dengan membuat kegaduhan alhasil kelompok dia tak diizinkan berlindungan oleh Mantan Tentara hebat itu.

Dan tentu saja di sini kesabaran dia sudah cukup habis jadi tak ada lagi berpura-pura baik atau tersenyum lembut karena Dunia ini sudah hancur sekali memang yang namanya kekerasan dan kebohongan harus dilakukan karena akan tetap membuatmu hidup yang namanya keadilan sudah mati.

Tapi tak mudah membuat kerusuhan atau rencana penghancuran karena yang dia hadapi bukan sekedar orang sembarangan bahkan dengan keamanan cukup tinggi itu rasanya agak sulit apalagi perlu bahan barang yang cukup untuk membuat rusuh ini namun ternyata takdir keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya.

Sebenarnya niat dia adalah membuat pasukan Zombie sebanyak itu masuk ke dalam Mansion lalu berbuat rusuh dan mulai menciptakan kepanikan karena mengigit orang yang masih normal tapi dengan tembok tebal ini rasanya agak sulit dan perlu Bom rakitan dengan daya ledak besar.

Hanya saja membuat Bom rakitan dengan daya sebesar itu tak mudah karena butuh bahan yang banyak namun seperti biasa keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya dengan menemukan jalan gorong-gorong di bawah yang tertuju ke sebuah gudang senjata utama dan alhasil dia menyuruh kedua muridnya untuk mengambil itu karena hal mustahil jika seorang Mantan Tentara tak memiliki persenjataan lengkap.

Dan sekarang dia hanya menunggu di sini menanti kabar apakah penyusupan mereka berhasil atau tidak lalu tak lama pintu lubang itu terbuka dan menampakan kedua muridnya yang dalam kondisi tak bagus sekali.

"Ah, sial lewat jalan bawah tanah air itu benar-benar membuat tubuhku bau" ucap Tsunoda mengumpat melihat tubuhnya basah dan kotor berwarna hijau seperti lumut.

"Yah, ini namanya saluran pembuangan air terakhir jadi jangan heran karena semua kotoran dibuang di sini lalu dinetralisir dan akhirnya dibuang ke laut" balas Raku mendengus tak berarti.

"Oh, diamlah kau tak membantu sekali" Tsunoda dengan suara kencang dan sangat kesal sekali.

"Jadi, bagaimana mendapatkan hasil?" Shido dengan grin berharap ini rencana yang dibuat tak ada hambatan lagi.

"Tentu saja sesuai yang diperintah" jawab Raku dengan menunjukan semua bahan itu.

"Jadi apa yang akan Sensei lakukan dengan itu?" Tsunoda bertanya.

Shido dengan grin yang menampakan gigi "tentu saja kau bisa serahkan itu padaku saja"

Shido langsung mengambil bahan-bahan itu yang sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan untuk bahan ini dan kebetulan sekali bahwa ini yang dibutuhkan lalu tak lama selesai juga bom rakitan yang sudah dibuat dan itu lumayan memakan waktu juga untuk membuatnya.

"Akhirnya selesai" ucap Shido mengusap keringat di dahinya dan berkat otaknya yang pintar itu dia bisa membuat ini dan hampir mirip menyerupai dengan aslinya.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang kita lakukan?" Raku bertanya cukup kagum dengan Bom itu.

"Yah, cepat kalian semua masuk ke dalam Bus kita akan pergi dari sini setelah ada pesta" jawab Shido tampak sebuah senyuman jahat di wajahnya karena ini sudah pasti takkan gagal.

Dan setelah itu semua anak buah Shido langsung masuk ke dalam bus lalu sang guru itu buru-buru memasang bom rakitan yang di tempatkan pada sudut yang sudah diatur dan tak lama dia langsung membuat setting waktu lalu langsung buru-buru berlari ke dalam mobil.

"Pasanglah sabuk pengaman kalian" ucap Shido langsung tarik perseneli dan tancap gas pergi dari tempat itu karena daya jangkauannya cukup luas untuk Bom rakitan kecil itu.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

*Booommmmmmm!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalan**

"Shit, ini benar-benar gak bagus sekali"

Souta hanya mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kedua senjatanya **Hawk Eagle M41** dengan tipe seperti pistol umumnya tapi yang berbeda adalah dengan jarak tembak jauh dan daya kekuatannya setara Shotgun lalu mampu menembus tembok.

Sebenarnya ini di luar dugaan lelaki itu sebenarnya niat dia ingin pergi ke tempat pengungsian yang lain untuk mengantar mantan istrinya ini semuanya memang berjalan cukup lancar tanpa ada halangan pasukan Zombie yang mengganggu karena rute yang dia lewati sudah disapu bersih meski ada tapi tidak terlalu mengancam.

Dan pada saat perjalanan dia memilih berhenti karena ada seseorang yang mencegat jalannya bahkan tak mau menyingkir sama sekali meski diberi klakson mobil bahkan dengan ancaman sosok figure itu tak mau menghindar sekali.

Dan dia melihat figure itu seperti manusia, lebih tinggi darinya, rambut botak, jenggot panjang, dengan pakaian jubah kancing yang tertutup warna hitam, meski terlihat manusia tapi sudah jelas ini bukan orang normal terlihat iris matanya di kanan warna merah, dan bentuk fisik itu.

Souta tau bahwa ini bukan orang yang bersahabat atau sekedar meminta bantuan bahkan yang ada kondisi dirinya dalam keadaan berbahaya sekali kalau sedang sendiri ini tak masalah tapi yang agak gawat adalah orang-orang yang sedang dibawa olehnya.

"Aku perintahkan padamu untuk menyingkir dari jalan" ucap Souta dengan nada mengancam sambil mengacungkan dua pistol itu karena sekedar jaga-jaga "dengar yah, bung aku saat ini tak main untuk menembakan ini ke otakmu!"

Dia takut sudah pasti jelas karena ini bukan manusia meski diancam oleh senjata api bahkan orang ini tak bergeming dan hanya berbicara yang sulit difahami lalu tak lama figure seperti manusia itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

*Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr! *Dorrr!

Souta tanpa segan lagi langsung menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan mengirimkan peluru panas secara banyak ke orang itu karena ini tipe Pistol maka ada sedikit jeda untuk menembak namun yang ada masalah dalam ini.

"Apa?!"

Souta terkejut karena meskipun menembak tapi orang itu hanya bersikap biasa saja seperti peluru tersebut seperti bantal bahkan cuman mundur beberapa langkah saja padahal dia tau jika manusia biasa makan akan langsung mati terkena rentetan peluru panas ini.

Bahkan Souta tetap menembak tapi seolah peluru itu terhisap masuk ke dalam tubuh figure itu dan hanya menimbulkan asap saja bahkan orang itu tak menunjukan raut wajah kesakitan atau terkejut karena wajahnya hanya datar tanpa ekspresi dan itu cukup menyeramkan.

 _'Brengsek, ini gak berguna sama sekali'_ Souta menghentikan tembakannya karena akan percuma saja cuman buang-buang peluru dan dia tau orang yang dihadapi ini bukan manusia melainkan monster _'bahkan, peluru rakitan ini sebenarnya cukup untuk menembus dinding tapi terlihat bukan apa-apa bagi dia'_

Dia melihat ke belakang di mana mantan istrinya itu hanya menatapnya sambil merangkul erat anak-anaknya sendiri dengan menutup telinga mereka karena pengkingan suara tembak pistol ini lumayan tinggi.

 _'Sepertinya aku memang tak punya pilihan lain'_ Souta tau ini bakal bertambah buruk baginya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini karena berat sebelah bahkan tak menguntungkan di pihaknya juga.

Dia langsung berlari buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil "cepat pasang sabuk pengaman dan pegangan yang erat!" Souta cukup panik karena ini bukan keselamatan dirinya melain orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu itu?! dan kenapa kau pergi sebelum membunuhnya?!" teriak Nanami sangat heran dengan nada kencang bahkan dia masih terkejut dengan tadi.

"Memangnya siapa yang tak panik ketika melihat orang ditembak tapi tak berdarah?" balas Souta yang cukup membuat mantan istrinya itu bungkam tanpa bisa membalas lagi "sebaiknya kau tak mengurusi yang lain dan lebih baik fikirkan anakmu sendiri"

Nanami berkedip lalu marah "apa maksudmu sialan? kau tak ada berhak bicara seperti itu!"

Souta melihat figure itu berjalan cukup cepat _'bangsat, dia benar-benar ke sini!'_ dia tau tujuannya jelas dirinya sendiri dan buru-buru dia menarik perseneli ke belakang lalu tancap gas membuat mobilnya mundur dengan cepat "dengarkan saja dan ikuti"

Setelah mundur lumayan jauh Figure manusia itu malah berlari sangat cepat sekali dan buru-buru Souta tancap gas melajukan mobilnya tapi dia melewati rute lain karena tak ingin berhadapan dengan dia.

Dan sekarang dia membuat musuh baru dan menjadi daftar pencarian mahluk aneh.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Mansion Takagi**

"Souichirou-sama! blokade di bagian timur rusak!"

"Tembok penghalangnya hancur!"

"Serbuan Zombie datang! dan sudah masuk ke dalam!"

"Mereka tak bisa dihentikan dan mulai bergerak ke gerbang masuk!"

"Warga mulai berteriak panik dan bertindak di luar kendali!"

Souichirou hanya bisa diam saja tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali menandakan dia sedang sangat serius dan tak ingin diganggu sekali karena hal ini cukup wajar karena masalah yang menimpanya saat ini bisa dikategorikan serius atau mode bencana karena ini bukan sekedar waspada saja.

Sebenarnya tempatnya ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya tetap tenang sekali dikelilingi Tembok besi tinggi besar lalu diluar pasukan mayat hidup yang bersiap memakan mereka yang tak waspada. namun akhirnya berakhir dengan kacau sekali karena tiba-tiba saja Tembok penghalang itu sudah hancur dan jebol mengakibatkan para Zombie itu masuk ke dalam.

Dia sebenarnya tak mengira ini bakal terjadi meski tau dia bahwa bahan-bahan yang hilang itu namun tak menduga bahwa bakal digunakan untuk seperti ini dan sudah pasti ini menjadi tugas yang lebih berat karena harus mengatasi serbuan ini.

Souichirou tau situasi sekarang sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi dan harus menggunakan rencana cadangan lain karena tempat ini sudah pasti tak bisa digunakan lagi karena jebol berkat bom ledakan besar itu.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa para penduduk sipil ke tempat pengungsian yang aman, terus menyuruh anak buahnya yang berada di depan kembali menjaga gerbang rumah sambil menahan para Zombie agar tak begitu cepat masuk ke dalam, dan terakhir tentang masa depan keluarganya.

"Cepat, utamakan keselamatan penduduk sipil!" teriak Souichirou dia melihat anak buahnya sekuat tenaga menjaga gerbang agar tidak cepat jebol "dan kalian cepat bawa dan angkat senjata kalian! kita akan lawan mereka!"

"Houuuu!"

Dia sudah tak punya pilihan lain karena bertahan akan buruk juga jadi langsung lawan saja apalagi memang sudah mustahil mengusir mereka apalagi Tembok penghalang itu sudah hancur dan butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaiki itu jadi cuman ini yang dia bisa lakukan saja.

Pokoknya yang terpenting adalah penduduk sipil yang harus dibawa ke tempat lebih aman dan melihat Zombie yang masuk sangat banyak sekali seolah seperti pasukan semut yang berbondong-bondong ke tempat mangsanya dan faham sekali bahwa ini sudah tak bisa kembali seperti semula.

Sementara itu anak buah Souichirou menahan Zombie itu sebisa mereka sambil membunuh mayat hidup itu dengan semua senjata yang ada di Gudang lalu tak lama semua orang yang ada di dalam keluar dari rumah karena mendengar ledakan besar itu.

"Anjirrrr! Gila banyak sekali!" Imammura terkejut setengah mati melihat gerombolan seperti Tsunami itu.

"Sial, aku tak mengira bakal secepat ini jadinya" Takashi mengumpat kesal karena dia berencana untuk berangkat dua hari lagi tapi siapa yang mengira bakal secepat ini jadinya.

Takashi tau ini sudah jadi pertanda yang buruk sekali baginya dan teman-temannya itu karena keselamatan sekarang yang jadi utama apalagi dia melihat ribuan Zombie yang menyerang ke sini dan perlahan mulai mendobrak gerbang itu lalu juga anak buah Souichirou dengan berusaha keras menahan mereka meski tau itu takkan bertahan lama.

Jadi bisa dibilang ini hanya sekedar sementara untuk menahan mereka agar beberapa orang dibiarkan pergi dengan selamat dan tau mereka yang berjuang akan mengorbankan diri mereka atau lebih kasarnya bunuh diri karena jika tak ada yang menahan para Zombie itu maka sudah dipastikan semua orang bakal tergigit.

Dia tak terkejut jika orang ini rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi orang lain karena ayah Saya adalah seorang Mantan Tentara yang memiliki jiwa pahlawan dan nasionalis tinggi tapi ada sedikit masalah karena dia tak bergerak yaitu keluarganya sendiri.

"Kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke sini?" Hisashi sangat terheran sekali karena dia tau tembok ini sangat kuat.

"Aku bisa mengira ledakan besar itu yang berhasil merusak gerbang itu" ucap Saeko melipat tangannya.

"Oh sial, kita mulai lagi" Liona menggerutu sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening karena harus berhadapan lagi dengan bau amis dan darah yang memang menjijikan itu.

 _'Shido!'_ Rei mengepalkan tangannya dengan perasaan emosi sekali karena dia tau orang itu yang di balik semua ini karena sifatnya licik.

"Dear..." Yuriko memanggil sang Suami dan mengerti dengan kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang dan bakal tau apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya lalu matanya beralih ke anaknya yang merangkul erat lengannya seperti ketakutan sekali dan dia hanya mengusap rambutnya agar tetap tenang.

"Yuri.." Souichirou berbalik dan melihat istrinya tatapan mata mereka saling bertatapan mengisyaratkan sebuah kode untuk melakukan itu.

"Lihat mereka sudah semakin ganas" ucap Morita melihat para pasukan Souichirou itu kewalahan menghadapi mereka meski sudah dilengkapi senjata api dan beberapa bom tapi malah semakin bertambah Zombie itu sementara itu Yoshino di belakangnya berlindung karena ketakutan.

Yuuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya "ini gak bagus kita harus segera cepat pergi dari sini!" dia sebenarnya lumayan nyaman di sini tapi memang situasi tak bersahabat memaksanya untuk bergerak meski ogah.

Immamura mengangguk setuju "entah, kenapa aku setuju memang kita tak bisa berlama lagi di sini"

"Hah, padahal aku ingin melawan mereka" Kohta mendengus kecewa karena tak bisa beraksi lebih hebat lagi.

Asami mencubit pipinya sangat gemes sekali ke lelaki ini "jangan pernah membuat orang lain kerepotan tau!"

"Ghomreenn!" lelaki gendut itu hanya bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Saeko berbisik ke Takashi "lalu bagaimana dengan keputusan dia?"

Takashi tau apa yang sang senpai itu maksud adalah tertuju pada Saya karena hingga detik ini gadis berambut pink itu belum membuat keputusan sama dan hal itu wajar saja karena tak ada yang mengira bakal terjadi serbuan para Zombie ini jika dia mengira Saya kemungkinan akan ikut orang tuanya.

Karena situasi dia dan dirinya memang sedang kurang bersahabat sama sekali pasca pertengkaran itu malahan mereka diam saja tanpa ada obrolan sepatah kata apapun seolah-olah mereka berdua orang asing padahal sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dari waktu kecil tapi besar kemungkinan akan ikut kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara Saya sendiri memasang wajah cemas, panik, dan takut karena situasi ini tiba-tiba datang begitu cepat sekali bahkan dia tak tau harus menanggapi seperti sambil melihat anak buah ayahnya sebisa mungkin untuk membuat pasukan tentara Zombie itu mundur meski itu mustahil karena kalah jumlah walaupun memiliki persenjataan lengkap.

Takut juga sudah jelas saja karena ini situasi hidup dan mati apalagi para Zombie itu sudah mulai ganas sekali untuk mendobrak masuk ke dalam dan jika tak berbuat sesuatu atau kabur dari sini maka nyawa langsung hilang tapi jika dilihat melawan juga percuma karena para Zombie itu terus berdatangan tanpa henti.

Saya melirik ke belakang melihat Takashi yang tampaknya tak menatap dia atau paling tidak berbicara sebentar karena seolah dia itu seperti sedang menjaga jarak karena mungkin masih kesal dengan kejadian itu. Saya sebenarnya ingin minta maaf tapi tampaknya situasi ini kurang tepat dan juga dia belum memberi tau tujuannya setelah ini apalagi memang bagusnya saat moment tenang.

Yuriko menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat orang-orang yang berjibaku melawan pasukan Zombie itu bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sudah tergigit namun tetap memaksakan untuk tetap menjaga gerbang masuk meski resiko nyawa sudah tak tertolong.

Sebenarnya dia tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi apalagi anaknya yang masih belia tapi karena takdir berkata lain maka dia hanya harus menerimanya saja. dia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya setelah ini karena bakal sendiri apalagi Saya masih gadis belia yang mengalami pubertas jadi hal semacam ini pasti akan sangat menyulitkan.

Disatu sisi dia tak bisa meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja sambil membantunya karena tau bahwa watak Souichirou takkan mundur jika sudah membuat keputusan bulat namun nasib anaknya memang bakal lebih mengerikan sekali ke depannya.

"Yuri, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang" ucap Souichirou yang sudah siap dengan senjata api dan katana nampaknya dia sendiri sudah membuat keputusan bulat tanpa diganggu gugat lalu dia ingin tau pendapat istrinya juga "mungkin ini sedikit menyakitkan tapi aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk membuat anak Elang terbang bebas"

Saya sedikit terkejut "tunggu maksud Ayah apa? dan kenapa bawa senjata?!" dia tak mengerti ucapan ayahnya namun terabaikan begitu saja.

"Kau sudah memikirkan semuanya?" Yuriko bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah "setelah ini kau mengerti dia akan bingung jika tak ada yang membimbing"

Souichirou mengangguk "aku tau tapi sudah saatnya Elang kecil itu untuk belajar terbang sambil mencari mangsa sendiri lagipula..." tatapan matanya melirik ke Takashi dengan senyum yang tak biasanya dia tampakan "aku yakin Elang kecil itu akan bersama dengan satu jenisnya lagi dan berkelompok"

"Bukankah lebih bagus dikaitkan dengan Gajah?" ucap Yuriko.

"Sama saja" balas Souichirou.

Yuriko tertawa kecil "jika, kau menjawab seperti itu maka aku tak ada hak lagi untuk bertanya" dia lalu merobek separuh gaunnya hingga ke atas dan memamerkan kaki panjangnya, dengan paha sempurna, dan di sana ada sebuah kantung diikat di kaki sebagai wadah penyimpanan pistol "lagipula aku sudah cukup lama sekali tak bersenang-senang seperti dulu" dia menjilati mulutnya dengan sensual sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Wadohhhh!" Immamura matanya membelalak dengan pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Hohoho! sungguh luar biasa madam!" Kohta terlihat begitu gembira sekali karena dia suka wanita yang hobby memainkan senjata api tapi buru-buru Asami menutup matanya.

"Phewww!" Morita bersiul tapi ada sesuatu nyeri di perutnya.

"Mama!" Saya merasa malu dengan tingkah ibunya itu.

Yuriko berbalik lalu menatap anaknya "aku rasa kau memang sudah saatnya diajar mandiri mulai sekarang jadi Ibu mohon kau harus terbiasa dengan hal aneh yang ada di luar sana" dia memasang senyum kesedihan mendalam.

Saya terkejut lalu berbicara kencang "tunggu! maksud mama apa?! dan apa yang ibu lakukan dengan pistol itu!?"

Souichirou menyela sebelum istrinya menjawab "kau sudah mulai beranjak dewasa sekarang dan mulai detik ini kita takkan lagi mengawasimu karena sudah saatnya anakku ini menemukan dan menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya namun kita sebagai orang tau hanya mendukungmu"

"Ini pasti kalian sedang bercanda bukan?!" Saya berteriak karena tak terima dengan ini dia sekarang mengerti karena kedua orang tuanya akan mengorbankan diri dan menyuruhnya untuk berlari dari sini secepat mungkin terlihat kelopak matanya yang berair "dan kenapa kalian tak ikut kabur juga?!"

Yuriko menggeleng "memangnya niat kita ingin seperti tapi aku rasa memang sudah saatnya tiba" dia merasa sedih melihat ekspresi anaknya seperti dan tak ingin bernasip buruk seperti ini tapi memang sudah begini jalan takdirnya.

"Mengorbankan batang pisang tua agar tunasnya bisa berkembang adalah hal luar biasa karena akan selalu berguna nanti" ucap Souichirou juga merasakan kesedihan sama tapi itu tertutupi berkat ekspresi wajahnya yang sama "papa harap kau akan tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi paling pintar hingga membuat papa bangga karena tau bahwa anaknya sudah sangat berhasil"

"Ta-tapi aku sen- " Saya tak tau harus berbicara air mata mulai turun ke bawah membasahi pipinya "Saya akan sendirian dan tak tau harus berbuat apa nanti" dia sangat tak ingin kehilangan orang tuanya bahkan dia ingin ikut bersama juga membantu namun pastinya akan langsung ditolak.

Jika gadis ini menangis itu sudah jelas sekali lagipula anak mana yang mau kehilangan orang tuanya apalagi dengan cara seperti ini pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan sekali dan berat hati untuk menerima ini semua. Apalagi Saya memang tipe orang yang manja dengan segala yang diinginkan pasti jadi akan sangat sulit apabila hidup mandiri.

Yuriko mengusap rambut anaknya "hushhh! kau memiliki teman-teman yang sangat membantu dan peduli padamu lagipula aku yakin anak mama pasti bisa mengatasi ini semua karena dia adalah seorang yang jenius" dia mungkin terlihat tegar tapi dalam hati rasanya ingin menangis sekali sejadi-jadinya tapi dia hanya menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan itu "dan kau jangan gengsi, egois, atau sombong diri karena itu akan merusak semuanya jika ada yang ingin kau utarakan langsung saja namun jika merasa malu lihat situasi saja"

Saya tau Ibunya ini sedikit menyinggung secara halus tapi itu sebenarnya mendidik juga "tapi, bagaimana kalau dia-"

Yuriko langsung memotongnya dengan telunjuk di bibir "bicara pelan, tenang, dan jangan ikut terbawa suasana karena orang akan mendengarkanmu jika kita damai" dia tersenyum.

Saya mengusap air matanya dengan tersenyum ceria "jangan khawatir mama jika dia keras kepala maka akan tunjukan padanya bencana jika bermasalah dengan keluarga Takagi" dia mengepal tangannya penuh semangat dan ibunya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, Nak Komuro" Souichirou memanggil bocah itu dan dia langsung menoleh "mungkin ini akan sedikit merepotkan dan membuatmu sulit karena permintaan dari aku ini tapi aku ingin kau jaga baik-baik putriku satu-satunya dari bahaya apapun itu, aku sangat mohon harap padamu sebagai ayah mertua"

!

"Aduh, sayang ini terlalu cepat tau" Yuriko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tapi tawa kecil terdengar "dia masih dalam tahap start bahkan belum maju jika maju sudah pasti ketemu polisi tidur"

"Dasar mulut bawel" Miku mengerang kesal dan Rei hanya memberi glare tanpa alasan jelas.

Morita menyikut kawannya dengan grin jahil "heheh, sudah dapat restu hah? sekarang yang kau lakukan adalah mulai ke dalam"

Takashi hanya sweatdrop sebenarnya dia ingin memberi dua tinjuan keras ke wajah temannya itu sekali karena gak membantu sama sekali

"Papa ini bercandanya gak lucu!" teriak Saya menutup wajahnya yang sangat merah karena malu dan terasa sangat panas.

"Aku hanya ingin titip anakku padamu" ucap Yuriko karena lelaki ini memang orang yang paling dipercaya olehnya "mungkin dia bisa membuatmu kesal, marah, atau apapun itu tapi aku mohon padamu maklumi saja karena dia memang seperti itu dan jangan bertengkar untuk hal sepele karena kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak lama"

"Yah, ini tidak seperti pertama kalinya" ucap Takashi tertawa karena tak terkejut wanita ini tau dan dia sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tua dan kerasnya hidup tanpa mereka namun dia hanya mengangguk saja pertanda setuju walaupun ada sedikit masalah.

*Brakkkkk!

"Sial penjagaan terakhir jebol!" ucap Kohta melihat gerbang sudah terdobrak dan hancur akibat serbuan banyak Zombie itu dan di sampingnya Asami terlihat cemas ketakutan.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini" ucap Hisashi yang menenangkan pacarnya panik itu.

"Itu benar" Saeko mengangguk setuju dan ini akan semakin gawat jika berdiam diri di sini.

"Jika kalian ingin senjata ambilah semua yang ada di gudang dan ada Mobil Jeep Tank besar yang muat untuk kalian semua" ucap Souichirou mulai mengangkat Katana.

"Oh, kalau itu kita sudah melakukannya dari tadi" jawab Kohta.

Takashi melongo mendengarnya "hah? sejak kapan?!"

"Yah dari tadi masuk ke sini dan sudah ditaruh dalam mobil anggap saja kita sedang minta tanpa izin" jawab Kohta dengan dua jari dan Takashi hanya menepuk dahinya dengan kasar "yah, jaga-jaga saja karena kita suplai banyak untuk tujuan ke sana"

"Intinya maling dengan cara halus" ucap Shizuka dengan wajah masih merah karena mabuk.

Yuriko menarik kokang hingga bersuara "kalian cepat pergi dari sini kita akan menahan mereka"

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" teriak Takashi menyuruh mereka berlari lebih dulu dan disusul olehnya "jangan banyak waktu lagi!"

"Siap!"

Yuriko tersenyum melihat anaknya pergi menjauh "waktu sudah berlalu sangat cepat yah, dan anak kita sudah tumbuh berkembang" tak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya begitu saja "aku mengira kita takkan bisa melihatnya di pelaminan nanti dan mendukungnya"

"Kita sudah cukup berumur untuk jadi kakek nenek namun sayang takkan melihat cucu" ucap Souichirou sambil mengacungkan katana "bagi siapapun kalian semua yang susah dan senang bersama maka hari ini kita akan berjuang sampai akhir hidup kita melawan keserakahan manusia ini jadi, yang setuju lantangkan suara kalian!" dia bicara dengan suara menggelegar sekali dan semua anak buahnya bersorak kompak.

"Hou!"

"Siap untuk menghajar mereka Souichi?" Yuriko dengan mengarahkan pistol ke depan untuk bersenang-senang di hari terakhir ini.

"Kau tau jawabanku Yuri " balas Souichirou dengan grin sambil menarik pelatuk granat dan melemparnya ke depan.

*Booommmmmmm!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jembatan**

Setelah serangkaian kejadian yang tak mengenakan terjadi kini kelompok Takashi untuk sementara waktu masih bernafas lega dari jutaan Zombie yang ada di Jepang dan sekarang posisi mereka berada disebuah jembatan penghubung dengan kondisi santai mengambil tenaga.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah aman di kediaman Takagi itu namun siapa yang mengira bakal ada musibah di tempat itu dan secara otomatis mereka harus pergi dari sana yang akhirnya harus kembali memaksa mereka untuk survival lagi dari kejaran para Zombie.

Dan setelah berhasil kabur dari Mansion itu kini kelompok para anak sekolah ini memilih untuk diam sementara sambil kembali berjalan menuju tujuan mereka dan itu cukup beruntung karena jembatan ini sudah bersih dari populalitas para Zombie.

"Tadi, itu benar-benar brengsek" ucap Immamura yang kembali mempertajam Katananya.

"Siapa yang mengira bakal berakhir seperti ini" Morita menyahuti rekannya itu "tapi yah kita dapat bekal dan persediaan yang cukup untuk selama di perjalanan tapi tergantung bagaimana ke depannya saja"

"Apa kita sudah salah pilih rute?" ucap Hisashi bertanya karena tadi dalam kondisi panik maka tak menentu ke mana arah yang pasti.

Takashi menggeleng "gak juga hanya saja kita putar arah dan lewat jalan yang lebih jauh" dan pandangan matanya beralih ke mantan pacarnya itu "bukankah kantor polisi ayahmu ada di dekat sini juga?"

"E-ehmm? Iya" jawab Rei agak gugup karena dia terkejut Takashi membahas itu padahal lelaki itu orang yang kurang peka tapi entah kenapa semenjak putus itu perlahan lelaki ini mulai berubah dari sifatnya itu.

Hisashi mengingat jalan ini "ah, benar juga rumahmu juga ke betulan lewat jalan yang sama"

Miku berbisik "jadi, bagaimana dengan keputusan dia?"

"Oh, untuk sementara kita bawa saja dulu dia hingga sedikit tenang dan membuat keputusannya sendiri" jawab Takashi dan siapa yang gadis itu singgungg.

"Aku rasa mustahil jika tak ada yang shock ketika harus kehilangan orang yang paling disayang" ucap Saeko sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Takashi tampak senyum nyaman di wajahnya.

"Dan kenapa kau bersandar padanya?" ucap Miku dengan nada suara tak menyenangkan.

"Istirahat sebentar apa salahnya" ucap Saeko tersenyum palsu tapi tanpa disadari Takashi tampak seringai mencari masalah tersungging di wajahnya dan Miku terlihat jengkel sekali.

"Harem itu menyulitkan yah" Morita menghela nafas panjang dan dia masih kesal karena belum dapat pacar tapi tatapan tak bersahabat kawannya ditunjukan ke sini "apa?!" dia bertanya.

"Lupakan saja" balas Immamura yang merasa cemburu karena cuman dia satu-satunya lelaki yang tak dapat partner perempuan bahkan si mesum itu sudah dapat malahan sang adik kelas yang imut pula _'bajingan si Gendut itu juga dapat polisi dan kapan giliranku!'_ dia sangat mengutuk nasib apesnya ini.

Rei tersenyum grin menyebalkan "heh, menyenangkan yah jika punya banyak Harem seperti itu, dasar playboy kecil" dia menunjuk dua wanita yang tertidur di pundak lelaki itu dan entah kenapa dia ingin sedikit bercanda saja.

Takashi sweatdrop menanggapi itu "bercanda kau gak lucu sama sekali"

Sementara ini Saya hanya diam saja dengan berdiri sambil menatap sungai, rambutnya berkibar terbawa angin sambil merenung seperti menatap sesuatu, tak ada niatan dari dia ingin bergabung bersama teman-teman karena hal itu wajar saja masih terfikir waktu yang sudah dilalui bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Dan Saya jika ditanya masih sedih itu sudah sangat jelas sekali karena baru ditinggal kedua orang tuanya apalagi dalam situasi mencekam ini pasti takkan kuat terlebih dia seorang gadis yang masih selalu bergantung pada yang lain.

Dan dia di sini hanya termenung saja berusaha melepas fikiran agar tak terlalu stress tertekan karena kematian orang tuanya dan entah kenapa dia saat ini memang tak ingin bercanda atau sekedar mengobrol dan lebih enak menenangkan diri dahulu.

"Kau yakin akan diposisi sama sepertinya jika seperti itu" ucap Shizuka melihat itu.

"Aku tau" Takashi mengangguk faham dan untuk sekarang dia tak ingin mengganggu gadis ini lebih dulu atau biarkan saja sendiri hingga situasi hatinya benar-benar tenang.

Meski sedang ada masalah tapi dia sudah sangat mengenalnya dari kecil jadi mungkin dia akan minta maaf soal ribut tadi tapi harus sedikit menunggu lebih lama tapi satu hal yang pasti Takashi sudah berjanji teguh pada mereka untuk tetap menjaga Saya dengan baik dan sangat mengecewakan jika dia tak menepati itu apalagi mereka sangat memohon.

 _'Yah, mungkin bisa dilakukan nanti'_

"Hoi, Takashi kapan berangkat?" teriak Kohta.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi dan biarkan yang lain sedikit lebih lama istirahat" jawab Takashi.

"Ohhh"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku sudah mengirim beberapa spesies dan jenis racikanku di kota itu dan tentu saja mereka tak semudah itu mati"

"Kau gak serius bukan?"

"Aku serius lagipula jika tak dibiarkan pasti banyak orang yang akan menghancurkan maha karyaku"

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah gagal? dan akibatnya kota ini berubah karena kau"

"Hmmm, memang sih tapi alasanku mengirim mereka adalah masih tahap uji coba apakah sudah berhasil sempurna atau masih banyak kekurangan"

"Jadi, kau mengirim mereka sebagai tujuan untuk jadi penghalang agar mereka tak mengacau?"

"Kau pintar karena aku sudah dengar beberapa kabar bakal ada pihak yang tak diketahui merusak rencanaku jadi sudah aku buat agar mereka menyerang siapa saja dan jadi ancaman"

"Kau Iblis"

"Terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya kita selesai lagi untuk di sini lalu kita lanjutkan lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya tapi saya harap tetap stay yah.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dan akhirnya kita balik lagi di fanfiction ini yang sudah mulai di arc baru mungkin? Ahhh bicara soal itu aku liat review ternyata mengalami peningkatan cepat karena biasanya cuman dua tapi saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan ini : Hisashi died? Oh ayolah ini gak begitu menyenangkan jika dia dimatikan dengan sangat cepat begitu saja karena memiliki plot chara cerita sendiri dan tanya kapan mati? saya sudah siapkan tapi belum waktunya, dan kenapa masih lambat? wajar saya gak begitu suka mempercepat alur tapi kembali lagi ke saya sang pembuat mau alurnya dipercepat atau tidak itu terserah saya karena ini masih awal dini untuk langsung ke puncak alur, soal monster? saya sudah munculin satu di chap kemarin dan sudah dijelaskan ciri-cirinya dan pasti bakal banyak lagi monster keluar selain Zombie saja, dan soal memisahkan beberapa chara? Itu sudah disiapkan tapi bukan saatnya karena ada waktunya untuk itu apalagi baru 9 chapter khusus buat wabah Zombie jadi akan sangat aneh jika langsung ke puncak. oke sekian dari beberapa jawaban tadi meski kurang memuaskan namun saya malas ngasih spoiler.**

 **P.s : aku nonton beberapa Anime tapi paling aku tak suka chara MC yang Useless gak guna sama sekali apalagi laki-laki yang bahkan selalu minta dibantuin ama cewek pula dan anehnya gak mau banget belajar sesuatu untuk menjadi kuat setidaknya itu ada usaha daripada nunggu bantuan terus yah, setidaknya Issei masih lebih baik.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kantor Polisi**

Setelah lumayan lama kini kelompok Takashi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dari Mansion besar Takagi karena posisi di tempat itu sudah tak aman lagi apalagi sistem perangkat keamanan di sana sudah jebol atau rusak jadi tak ada kemungkinan lagi untuk diam di sana.

Dan juga rencana mereka bukan tetap untuk diam di sana apalagi memang kelompok ini memiliki tujuan tersendiri yaitu keluar sesegera mungkin dari Negara Jepang ini karena tak lama lagi bakal segera ada bakal serangan Nuklir massal namun seperti yang diketahui jika berkelompok pasti ada yang kurang setuju dengan rencana ini.

Namun yang tak setuju ini tetap ikut karena situasi mereka tak memungkinkan untuk bisa survival sendiri jadi harus berkelompok apalagi tak ada yang mengira bakal apa yang terjadi ke depannya karena sudah pasti hal mengerikan bakal muncul tanpa bisa diperkirakan.

Setelah mereka keluar dari Mansion Takagi yang meninggalkan para penghuni di sana dengan kesedihan yang ada karena harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayang dan sekarang tujuan mereka adalah Kantor Polisi daerah yang ada di kota Fujimi karena ada satu orang yang ingin ke sana.

Sebut saja orang ini Rei Miyamoto mantan pacar Takashi yang kini berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri Hisashi Igou yang sekarang ingin ke Kantor Polisi ini karena hanya sekedar memastikan keberadaan ayahnya yang lost kontak semenjak wabah Zombie menyerang.

Sebagai anak itu adalah hal wajar saja ketika khawatir terhadap orang tua mereka sendiri apalagi situasi virus Zombie yang menyerang Jepang membuat siapapun pasti sangat panik dan khawatir terhadap mereka yang jauh di sana dalam posisi kurang aman.

Mungkin banyak yang beranggapan mereka tewas tapi tidak bagi Rei karena menurutnya mereka masih hidup dan bersembunyi di sebuah tempat apalagi mengingat kedua orang tuanya cukup faham betul dengan ilmu bela diri karena riwayat mereka adalah berandalam dan sama seperti orang tua Takagi.

Dan setelah mereka istirahat sementara di jembatan sambil melepaskan rasa penat secara fisik dan batin setelah menghadapi hal yang mengerikan mereka tetap melanjutkan ke lokasi yang dituju namun sedikit ada kesialan karena Aki mobil itu mati dan mereka butuh sebuah alat perkakas untuk membetulkannya lalu bensin untuk memenuhi Tangki saja.

Dan disaat ada nasib apes pasti ada keberuntungan yang datang karena posisi mobil mereka berhenti mendadak itu tak begitu jauh dengan kantor polisi jadi mereka melanjutkan itu dengan berjalan kaki namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah tak ada Zombie dan yang ada kumpulan mayat berserakan di tanah seperti ada sesuatu.

 _'Aneh'_ Saya melihat sedikit ada yang aneh dengan kondisi fisik mayat mereka yang tak pucat seperti Zombie namun sudah pasti tewas tapi bukan karena gigitan Zombie atau tembakan senjata api melainkan hal lain yang tak diketahui.

"Kenapa?" Takashi melihat teman masa kecilnya sedikit memandang sesuatu agak serius.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa" jawab Saya menggeleng kepala dan tampaknya wajahnya sedikit tenang daripada sebelumnya mungkin sudah agak mendingan batinnya karena tak kuasa harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya begitu saja.

Dan sekarang mereka semua masuk ke dalam Kantor Polisi di bagian depan dengan para laki-laki dalam posisi menjaga kawalan sambil mengacungkan berbagai jenis senjata api mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja ketika sudah masuk ke dalam mereka sudah disambut dengan hangat oleh mereka.

"Kita perlu berpencar?" ucap Hisashi yang melihat sekeliling dan mungkin saja menemukan sesuatu barang yang berguna untuk dipakai buat Mobil mereka agar melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Boleh lah" Takashi mengangguk setuju dan mungkin bisa juga menemukan beberapa senjata atau peluru untuk melindungi diri.

"Ini sedikit aneh" ucap Kohta menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembakan beberapa peluru ke arah Zombie yang mendekat dan juga terdengar beberapa suara tembakan yang lainnya karena menghadapi hal sama.

"Aneh kenapa?" Immamura bertanya balik dengan dan menebaskan mereka dengan Katana dan membuat beberapa kepala berterbangan di udara.

"Maksudku kenapa Zombie yang ada di sini sedikit tapi mayat mereka banyak sekali bergeletakan di seluruh Kantor Polisi ini" jawab Kohta karena menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

Immamura tak menjawab cuman diam karena setuju karena aneh yang biasanya semua mayat ini bangkit jika mendengar suara berisik apalagi tergigit Zombie karena terinfeksi namun cuman beberapa dari mereka yang bangkit dan terlebih mereka mati bukan tergigit melainkan lebih brutal lagi.

Dan setelah itu mereka berpencar menjadi tiga kelompok jika bagian Kohta sudah pasti mereka mengincar gudang atau ruang penyimpanan khusus karena mereka mencari senjata, bagian Hisashi mencari alat untuk memperbaiki Mobil itu, dan Takashi mereka ke bagian atas lebih tepatnya ke bagian ruang pribadi Kepala Polisi.

Dan asal tau saja Ayah Rei adalah seorang kepala polisi di daerah sekitar sini jadi wajar jika anaknya mencari ke sini mungkin untuk mendapatkan informasi atau mencari tau apakah sudah tewas atau tidak ayahnya tapi gadis berambut Hazel ini sangat yakin ayahnya bisa menjaga diri.

Dan setelah itu mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan tentu saja di sini mereka juga disambut oleh para Zombie cuman hanya sedikit saja lalu di sana mereka menemukan beberapa kumpulan mayat yang berceceran dan sebuah komputer yang menyala dengan sebuah mayat tergeletak di sana.

Dan tentu saja jika berharap bahwa tuan Miyamoto ada di sana tapi itu mustahil karena bakal ada dua kemungkinan jika tak mati atau sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman lagi.

"Ini aneh, kenapa cuman Komputer ini yang menyala saja" ucap Hisashi curiga sekali karena ini tak waras dan dia mengecek isi dalamannya.

"Melihat dari sebuah Mayat yang tergeletak di depan komputer itu menandakan dia sedang panik dan tergigit setelah itu mati sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya" ucap Saya mendorong lelaki itu agar dirinya memeriksa lalu seperti sebuah situs pribadi pemerintahan _'hmmm, apa ini ada sebuah pernyataan panjang yang berisi tentang wabah Zombie'_ dia tau ini karena terkadang selalu sengaja mengintip komputer pribadi ayahnya.

"Nampaknya ayahmu tak ada di sekitar sini Rei" ucap Hisashi melihat beberapa mayat namun tak menemukan satu orang pun dengan ciri-ciri yang dimaksud dan tak ada sama sekali.

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaimana dan di-di mana di-dia sekarang?" ucap Rei dengan suara terbata-terbata dan masih memasang wajah kecemasan yang sangat dalam tentang keluarganya dan juga dia tak tau ibunya masih selamat atau belum.

Hisashi langsung memeluk pacarnya dengan erat "tenang saja, aku yakin ayahmu saat ini sedang aman dan dia mungkin sedang bersembunyi" dan dia mengusap rambut panjangnya agar tenang dan tak mudah panik di situasi ini.

Sementara itu dua orang lain yang hanya di ruangan itu cuma memutar bola matanya karena mungkin jengkel sekali melihat kemesraan mereka tapi tak ada satu pun yang bicara atau nyeletuk sama sekali namun hal itu disadari oleh gadis berambut hazel itu.

"Kau kenapa Takagi? syirik kah?" ucap Rei dengan seringai mengejek di wajahnya dan sangat jarang sekali dia dapat menghina Takagi karena selalu kalah telak di beberapa hal.

Saya hanya menghela nafas dengan tenang meski dalam hati cukup jengkel "aku tak tau apa maksudmu tapi saat ini aku sedang fokus membaca dan tak memperhatikan sekitar" dia tetap fokus dalam layar monitor itu _'di sini tertulis bahwa wabah Zombie ini disebabkan oleh uji coba eksperimen gagal yang digunakan kepada manusia oleh organisasi_ _ **Wheel Red Corporation'**_ dia tak tau organisasi macam apa ini.

"Oh, Takashi mungkin aku dan Rei mencari pentunjuk di ruangan sebelah" ucap Hisashi memberi tau kepada temannya

"Baiklah" Takashi membiarkan mereka pergi dan sekarang kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di ruangan itu.

Dan Saya tetap dalam membaca fokus di layar monitor itu sementara Takashi hanya jalan-jalan sekitar ruangan ini mungkin gabut gak jelas dan cuman ada keheningan di antara mereka bahkan tak mengeluarkan satu kata sama sekali dari mulut mereka, kemungkinan gengsi atau memang gak ada yang sesuatu hal penting dibicarakan.

Saya mengepal tangannya dengan wajah jengkel sekali sebenarnya dia menunggu lelaki itu untuk bicara lebih dulu dan ego tingginya itu menghalangi dirinya untuk bicara padahal ibunya sering menasihatinya tapi tetap saja ujung mulutnya ini sangat sulit untuk terbuka saja dan berbicara satu atau dua kata saja.

Namun dia hanya menatap lelaki itu dan dalam hati dia ingin menghajar kepalanya dengan tongkat besi karena kekurang pekaannya itu padahal seharusnya lelaki itu harus ambil inisiatif sendiri dan bukan perempuan dari berkat sebuah Manga Shojo yang dia baca tapi terlihat hal ekspentasi itu tak sesuai dengan keadaan aslinya.

Tapi tampaknya gadis Takagi ini memang tak punya pilihan lain untuk bicara langsung dan dia menarik nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri karena ini tak mudah ketika bicara terhadap seseorang yang sudah lama kau menyimpan rasa kepadanya tapi terhalang karena takut untuk melangkah selanjutnya ke depan.

Tapi sebelum Saya bicara, Takashi lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya "kau tau ini, mungkin agak kasar atau apa tapi bukankah ini waktunya tepat kita akan membicarakan hal yang terjadi kemarin?" dia memainkan kokang senjata dan mengarahkannya ke segala arah.

Saya matanya terbuka lebar terkejut lalu tersenyum dan juga ini mungkin kesempatan dia untuk bicara sekarang "yah, tapi bukankah seharusnya aku yang bicara lebih dahulu bukan?" dia tak fokus ke layar monitor itu.

Takashi langsung bicara spontan dan tanpa ragu lagi "aku minta maaf karena membentak kau waktu itu dan aku saat itu benar-benar kehilangan emosi tenang dan tak mampu mengontrolnya"

Saya tersenyum manis mendengarnya "dasar idiot, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena benar-benar terbawa suasana dan sudah sewajarnya aku menenangkanmu waktu itu" dia tau lelaki itu banyak fikiran sekali setelah wabah virus Zombie ini dan banyak tugasnya untuk menjaga kelompok ini agar selamat dan bukan membuatnya bertambah kacau lagi "dan kita di sini terlalu banyak merepotkan dirimu"

"Nah, itu sudah seharusnya sebagai ketua kelompok dan sebagai sahabat juga untuk menjaga teman-temannya agar selamat" ucap Takashi yang sudah siap mengembang tugas ini dan mustahil untuk kembali lagi jadi semula "dan aku sudah terbiasa direpotkan di sini khususnya kau yang paling banyak merepotkan"

Saya cemberut kesal "hmmmppp! kau bicara apa, asal kau tau saja aku sudah membunuh banyak dari mereka menggunakan tanganku sendiri" dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri dan merasa terganggu jika dijahili dengan cara seperti itu tampak blush kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku tau haha!" Takashi terkekeh karena cukup menyenangkan jika menggoda gadis ini dan selalu lucu jjka melihat reaksinya "dan aku minta maaf soal orang tuamu"

Saya tersenyum kecut dan tampak raut wajah sedih namun tetap berusaha tegar "itu bukan salahmu sama sekali lagipula mereka yang menginginkannya dan aku tak ada alasan untuk tetap larut dalam kesedihan ini karena diriku harus tetap hidup" dia sudah ikhlas tenang dan tak merasa kefikiran lagi terhadap mereka karena ini sudah takdir yang harus diterima dan tak mau terlalu terpuruk dalam bayangan masa lalu.

"Errrr! baiklah" Takashi mengusap kepalanya dengan suasana agak canggung.

Saya beranjak dari kursinya dan langkah kakinya mengarah ke arah teman masa kecilnya "karena aku tau meski mereka tak ada tapi kau tetap di sini untuk menjagaku bukan?" dia merangkul tangan besarnya itu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Takashi "ini memang mengejutkanku tapi, aku ingin tau dari mana bisa kau mendapatkannya" dia awal melihat itu panik dan ketakutan setengah mati namun itu sudah terbiasa.

Takashi tau yang gadis itu singgung "aku sendiri tak tau dari mana, bahkan aku sudah tanya kakek dan nenek namun hasilnya mereka juga tak tau" bahkan dia tak tau sama sekali siapa kedua orang tuanya karena semasa bayi cuman diasuh oleh kakek nenek saja.

Saya sedikit prihatin juga mendengarnya dia tau Takashi memang sejak kecil tak mengenal kasih sayang orang tua dalam hal ini bahkan lebih parah tak tau wajah mereka sama sekali namun lelaki ini sangat kuat mental bantinnya yang bahkan orang normal akan dirasa mustahil.

"Yah, maksudku jika wujud anehmu berkat seseorang kemungkinan kita bisa mengetahui kondisi orang tuamu sekarang" ucap Saya yang membaca artikel atau dokumen di komputer tadi dan besar kemungkinan pasti ada saling terhubung namun dia masih perkiraan saja.

"Mungkin.." Takashi masih kurang yakin dengan keberadaan ortunya dan sudah masa bodo dengan mereka karena dirinya terbiasa hidup sendiri.

Pintu ruangan ini terbuka dengan sangat keras dan menampakan Hisashi dengan nafas terengap-engap seperti orang yang kena penyakit Asma "Takashi tadi kebetulan a-" dia belum selesai bicara karena melihat moment yang kurang pas untuk masuk "nampaknya aku harus kembali karena mengga-"

Takashi langsung memanggilnya dengan kencang "tunggu dulu!" dan temannya itu berhenti keluar "memang ada apa?" dia tau ekspresi temannya itu sangat serius sekali.

Dan di samping itu Saya yang menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat langsung mejauh dengan wajah ditutup tangan karena sangat memalukan sekali dirinya bisa sedekat dan seberani tampak wajahnya terasa sangat memanas.

 _'Idiot!'_ Saya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohan ini.

"Begini kita dapat petunjuk tentang lokasi ayah Rei berada berkat dari pesan telepon" jawab Hisashi langsung menjelaskannya.

"Benarkah di mana?" Takashi terkejut dan sekaligu sangat senang mendengar berita positif ini.

"Berada di sebuah posko pengungsian darurat di mana warga yang masih selamat dan beberapa para Polisi juga" ucap Hisashi yang berusaha mengingat itu dengan baik "dan tampaknya mereka dikumpulkan seperti itu karena mau segera dipindahkan dari tempat ini dan juga bala bantuan sudah pasti datang menyelamatkan mereka"

Takashi langsung bisa ambil kesimpulan "jadi dengan kata lain warga yang selamat akan segera dibawa dan dikumpulkan sebuah tempat lebih dahulu?" dan temannya itu hanya mengangguk "jadi di mana?"

"School Fujikato 4" jawab Hisashi "dan mereka berkumpul di sana"

"Itu kan..." Saya mengenal nama sekolah itu dan menjadi sedikit reuni.

Takashi mengangguk "sekolah waktu kita SMP" dan dia masih ingat sekali dengan nama sekolah itu karena ada beberapa kenangan bagus yang masih ingat di sana.

"Kita segera pergi dari sini" ucap Hisashi dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru "dan memberi tau yang lainnya"

"Tanpa disuruh sama sekali aku sudah sangat faham sekali" jawab Takashi lalu melirik ke mantan pacarnya "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" teriak Rei sangat kesal tanpa control "ayahku ada di sana dan sudah pasti dia selamat tau"

Takashi hanya mendengus saja "heh, yah gak usah emosi gitu juga kali? santai saja" dia udah terbiasa menghadapi ocehannya lalu dia mengambil senjatanya lagi dan berangkat "ayo segera pergi dari sini"

Rei melirik ke belakang karena merasa ditatap "ada apa?!" dia membentak gadis berambut pink itu.

"Idih, sewot banget jadi orang" ucap Saya yang merasa jengkel juga namun memilih mengalah dan dia sekarang mengerti kenapa Takashi tak betah terhadap gadis Miyamoto itu 'hadehhh, untung saja saat ini moodku sedang senang kalau tidak sudah aku balas tadi'

Dan mereka segera keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Kantor Polisi**

Setelah itu semuanya kembali ke dalam mobil dan tentu saja dengan beberapa barang hasil nemu yang mereka bawa ikut serta karena sudah sewajarnya mengambil milik orang lain karena kebertahanan hidup bahkan orang-orang yang ada di luar sana melakukan hal yang sama pula namun dengan konteks berbeda.

Dan nampaknya semua kelompok sudah di mobil tadi beberapa menit yang lalu dan disusul regu Takashi yang paling akhir.

"Yo, bagaimana?" Takashi bertanya kepada mereka tentang hasil buruannya.

"Yah, kita hanya menemukan beberapa senjata dan terlalu banyak dapat peluru juga Bom di ruang barang sitaan" jawab Kohta memberikan senjata hasil buruannya kepada lelaki itu "meski nyatanya aku sama sekali gak puas!"

"Kenapa?" Takashi bertanya lagi.

"Soalnya mereka membawa semua senjata yang ada di ruang penyimpanan!" jawab Kohta dengan senyuman gak merasakan kepuasan biasanya dia akan tertawa maniak jika dapat senjata baru "ohhh, ini buat kalian juga dan aku sudah mengisi peluru di dalamnya dengan full" dia membagikan semua senjata temuannya ke semua orang kecuali Alice karena masih kecil.

Saeko menerima itu tapi sedikit bingung "tapi aku tak berbiasa sekali menggunakan senjata api" dia memang kurang ahli dalam hal menembak tapi jika gaya mengayunkan katana, jangan pernah tanyakan bisa atau tidaknya dirinya itu.

"Kita akan mengajarkan kalian yang belum bisa dan sebagai kalian penjagaan diri jika suatu saat hal buruk terjadi" ucap Kohta dengan nada pelan pas ucapan terakhir karena mungkin ini bakal jadi gambaran masa depan jika mereka tak bersama lagi "dan kita tak yakin apakah bisa bertahan atau tidak"

Morita menyikut pundak lelaki gendut itu dengan tawa senang "ohhhh, ayolah gak usah tegang gitu kita bawa santai saja!" dan lelaki ini selalu bisa memecah suasana yang suram dengan ucapan konyolnya "yah paling tidak kita harus tetap bertahan setelah sampai tujuan karena ini adalah sebuah janji dan janji harus ditepati"

"Tumben, Pintar juga kau bicara!" ucap Immamura dengan nada menyindir.

Morita melirik matanya ke samping "oiii, aku tau kau sedang menghinaku di sini" dan terjadi percikan petir di antara kedua mata mereka dan semua orang hanya tertawa saja

"Yah, dan nampaknya semua anggota Polisi sudah pergi semua jika dilihat dari banyaknya jejak ban mobil di parkiran" ucap Asami mengisi peluru ke dalam pistol.

"Kau terlihat tenang sekali" ucap Yuuki melihat gadis itu yang tadi waktu di dalam ketakutan seperti orang menghadapi ajalnya ketika melihat mayat Zombie hidup yang dibunuh.

"Mungkin ini memang menyakitkan ketika kau kehilangan orang yang kau kenal tapi kita tak bisa tetap terus tenggelam dalam masa lalu dan tetap melangkah maju ke depan" ucap Asami tersenyum karena dia sudah kehilang senior yang dia kagumi "dan kau harus sudah terbiasa meski sulit menerimanya dengan mudah"

Saya hanya diam saja karena setuju dengan ucapan gadis Polisi magang itu meski mereka sudah tiada namun kenapa masih terfikir ialah karena sudah sangat dekat denganmu dan sudah pasti akan selalu membekas kematian mereka di otaknya dan akan sangat sulit untuk melupakannya dengan cepat.

Hisashi kembali setelah mengisi bahan bakar dan memperbaiki beberapa mesin ysng sedikit rusak "aku sudah selesai mengisi bahan bakar dan mengganti beberapa bagian yang rusak dengan sparepart seadanya tapi aku yakin ini bisa berjalan sangat baik seperti baru"

"Kau sepertinya sangat lelah sekali" ucap Rei tersenyum lalu mengusap kening pacarnya dengan tisu.

"Terima kasih" balas Hisashi

"Cari ruangan untuk kalian berdua sana" ucap Saya dengan nada judes.

"Ada yang cemburu karena tak bisa bermesraan dengan pacarnya" ucap Kohta tersenyum jahil tapi gadis berambut pink itu mengirim tatapan sadis uang membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku baru tau Takagi-san punya pacar" ucap Yoshino dengan telunjuk di jari bingung.

"Dia sudah punya namun masih cuma pengakuan sepihak" ucap Immamura yang menyindir dan beberapa saat muncul benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya.

"Tch, yang belum punya wanita semasa hidupnya tak berhak bicara seperti itu" Morita mendecik dan tampak seringai bangsat di wajahnya lalu beberapa saat kedua orang itu kembali sparring.

"Baiklah kita segera berangkat" ucap Takashi yang memerintah kelompoknya untuk segera berangkat dan beristirahat di tempat yang hangat karena sudah punya firasat tak enak jika terlalu lama di luar.

"Tunggu bagaimana dengan ayahku dan rencanamu itu!" ucap Rei yang membentak lelaki itu karena terbawa suasana di situasi ini karena masih belum jelas keberadaan orang tuanya meski ayahnya sudah diketahui tapi ibunya belum.

"Geez Rei! tak usah membentak juga kali" ucap Takashi mengurek telinganya karena terlalu nyaring sekali "kita tetap dalam rencana seperti biasanya namun kita ingin dengar keputusanmu ikut atau tidak jika setelah itu baru kita keluar dari sini" dia memang sudah berencana ini sangat matang dan berharap tanpa ada kendala ketika berjalan.

Hisashi memegang pundaknya dan menenangkan pacarnya "tahan sebentar Rei, kau sudah tau bukan ayahmu selamat dan saat ini dia sedang berada di Smp tempat kau sekolah? dan aku yakin dia selamat"

"Oh, ya kita juga harus ke sana karena satuan keamanan Jepang mengevakuasi warga yang selamat dan membawanya" ucap Asami yang sempat baca pesan tadi di dalam

"Kau yakin?" tanya Takashi dan gadis polisi itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Saya sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan kata karena ingin memberi tau hal yang dia temui namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena masih samar dan cuman sekedar informasi di komputer yang sudah pasti dibuat banyak orang.

"Hei, bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" tanya Takashi yang melihat semua senjata yang hampir semua dibawa "maksudku kita cukup bawa seperlunya dan jangan terlalu membebankan mobil"

"Tenang saja aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya" ucap Kohta karena peluru, senjata, dan beberapa macam bom dengan semua jenis bisa membuat mereka bertahan "berharap saja kita tak banyak menemukan mahluk aneh selain Zombie"

"Komuro-kun bisa aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar" ucap Shizuka yang ingin menghubungi seseorang dan Takashi tanpa bicara langsung memberikannya.

"Kau mau buat apa?" tanya Liona menghampiri wanita itu.

"Untuk menghubungi temanku" jawab Shizuka.

"Takashi-Oniichan itu apa?" Alice yang menunjuk ke atas.

Semuanya melihat ke arah gadis kecil itu yang dimaksud dan di sana ada sebuah seperti rocket kecil dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan yang terbang ke atas dan berasal dari tempat jauh yang ada di Jepang lalu tak beberapa lama rocket itu meledak di langit namun tak menimbulkan suara ledakan hanya saja suara nyaring melengking dan kilauan cahaya sangat terang.

*ngingggg!

 _'Brengsek!'_ Takashi meringis pilu karena telinganya seperti mau rusak dan hanya menutup telinga gadis kecil itu.

Dan tak lama tak terjadi apapun namun terlihat listrik di semua tempat yang menggunakan bahan bakar itu langsung mati total, bahkan Hisashi yang tadi sempat memanaskan tank jeep itu langsung mendadak mati seperti kabel Aki yang putus bahkan teman Takashi itu mencoba menghidupkan lagi tapi tak bisa malah tak bisa distarter.

Hisashi kembali ke teman-temannya "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mobilnya? tiba-tiba mati begitu saja bahkan sudah aku cek semuanya tapi tak ada masalah namun kenapa tak bisa dinyalakan" dia sudah periksa Aki, kipas pendingin, Air karbulator, tangki bensin, dan yang lainnya namun tak ada masalah.

"Maaf Komuro-kun Hp-mu langsung mati dan tak bisa dihidupkan" ucap Shizuka dengan tawa candaan tapi Takashi tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Saya yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung tau apa yang terjadi dan dia melirik ke lelaki gendut itu "hei, gendut coba kau arahkan senjata yang ada di belakangmu itu ke arah lain" dia ingin memastikan saja semoga itu tak terjadi.

Kohta mengarahkan itu senjata itu namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah karena tak muncul laser merah dari ujung senjata itu _'tunggu, bagaimana bisa gak keluar padahal sudah seharusnya senjata_ _ **Grizle G5A1**_ _dengan bagian ujung depannya yang besar bulat itu dikasir laser tapi ini gak ada'_ dia tau pelurunya kecil tapi tenaganya besar hingga bisa menembus tameng besi tapi karena bagian moncongnya besar jadi harus pakai laser merah bukan Scope.

Saya melihat itu dan sudah bisa meyakini perkiraannya benar "pasti karena ulah **E.M.P** tadi yang membuatnya gak berfungsi" dia tau ini berkat buku yang dia baca dan ucapan dari orang-orang anak buah ayahnya yang hampir kebanyakan tentara.

" **E.M.P**?" Takashi bingung dan meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"Cahaya yang tadi adalah **E.M.P** atau dipanggil **Electronical Micro Port** yang bisa dikatakan penyebab dari bagaimana mobil, Hp, dan semua listrik yang berjalan kini mendadak mati total" jawab Saya dengan nada serius "dan agak seperti Nuklir dengan bentuk seperti peluru yang ditembakan ke atas lalu meledak di udara mengeluarkan gelombang panca **Ultrasonik Mechanilicium** yang mengganggu arus listrik, sinyal, dan barang-barang yang memiliki bahan platinum, tembaga, atau besi yang terhubung dengan listrik jadi itulah kenapa semua yang ada di sini mati total dan tak berfungsi"

"Jadi sekarang kita benar-benar gak bisa menggunakan motor atau barang-barang lainnya?" ucap Liona yang cemas juga jika ini terjadi maka menambah sulit untuk bertahan.

"Tapi itu juga tergantung jangkauan ledakan gelombang itu jika besar maka semua Jepang mati total namun jika kecil berarti hanya menjangkau daerah tertentu saja" jawab Saya yang berharap ini hanya terkena sebagian kecil wilayah saja "dan juga ledakan itu hanya berlaku untuk barang-barang jaman sekarang saja"

"Itu berarti benda seperti Vespa, Shotgun lama, dan Lentera masih bisa gunakan?" tanya Kohta ingin tau meski senjata itu bisa digunakan tapi jika tanpa laser akan percuma karena selalu meleset meski sebisa mungkin mengarahkannya dengan benar.

"Tentu saja" Saya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ini ulah siapa?" tanya Saeko dengan tangan di dagu.

"Sudah jelas pemerintah meski tak tau apa maksud tujuan mereka" jawab Saya.

"Oh, bagus mereka menyebalkan" Immamura mengerang kesal.

 _'Ini gawat'_ Takashi menggigit jempolnya karena cukup cemas dengan kejadian ini dan bertambah buruk jika tak ada listrik maka akan terjadi masalah besar _'berharap saja kita tak bertemu dengan mereka nanti'_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Saya melihat ekspresi tak biasa dari orang yang sangat disukainya.

"Ah, tentu saja" Takashi tersenyum agar tak banyak yang curiga.

Saya menyipitkan matanya melihat jawaban itu dia tau Takashi cukup buruk jika masalah berbohong namun dia tak menanyakan itu dan tunggu sampai Takashi menjelaskannya sendiri.

"Hey, bukankah jarak dari sini rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh?" Hisashi bertanya kepada pacarnya.

"Yah, kira-kira 500 meter lagi dan kita akan mencari tau tentang Ibu" Rei mengangguk.

"Karena mobil gak berguna maka kita harus berjalan" ucap Immamura membersihkan Katana yang darah dan bersiap untuk berburu lagi.

"Hehehehe! saatnya berpesta lagi" Kohta tertawa maniak dengan wajah gelap dan suram.

"Dia seram" ucap Yoshino mengigil ketakutan dan Asami hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Oh, bagus jalan lagi" Liona mengerang protes karena kakinya terlalu sakit untuk terus berjalan dan lari.

"Komuro! Senseimu ini lelah berjalan~maukah kau.. menggendongku?" ucap Shizuka yang menggeliat manja di lelaki itu sambil menggesek-gesekan payudaranya ke punggunggnya.

"Hehehe maaf tak bisa" Takashi hanya cengengesan dan berusaha untuk tetap normal karena dua buah melon itu terus menempel di punggunggnya namun sebuah rasa nyeri karena cubitan di tangannya muncul dan membuatnya sedikit meringis "ouchh! apaan sih" dia hanya menatap gadis berambut pink itu yang memalingkan wajahnya

"Romanti sekali mereka" ucap Morita tersenyum.

Dahi Immamura berkedut karena itu seperti penghinaan baginya karena saat ini dia seorang yang masih tak punya partner perempuan dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali sparring lagi.

"Sepertinya bakal mau hujan" ucap Miku melihat langit yang mendung gelap "bakal jadi gawat jika kita basah kehujanan yang ada membuat tubuh kita sakit"

"Berharap kita menemukan toko pakaian di dekat sini" ucap Hisashi.

"Oh kalau soal itu aku tau tempatnya" ucap Rei mengedipkan matanya.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Belakang Sekolah**

Terdapat sebuah mobil sport warna kuning yang terparkir di belakang sekolah lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang belakang mungkin itu adalah hal yang biasa tapi apa yang dilakukan mobil sport itu di belakang sekolah dalam situasi wabah Zombie menjadi hal yang aneh.

Dan pemilik dari mobil itu adalah bernama Souta seorang pemilik toko swalayan di sekitaran daerah setempat sekaligus bos Takashi bekerja yang memiliki status duda tanpa seorang anak sama sekali namun dia tak sendiri di sampingnya ada wanita cantik dewasa dengan satu orang putra dan satu orang putri yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan ibunya bernama Nanami yang juga seorang janda karena suami aslinya kini meninggal karena wabah Zombie dan sekarang bersama mantan suaminya.

Dan mereka juga mengalami nasib yang sama seperti pada orang-orang yang masih selamat yaitu bertahan hidup dari serbuan para Zombie meski begitu nasib mereka agak beruntung karena sudah dilengkapi persedian dan peralatan cukup untuk bertahan hidup.

Sebenarnya semua berjalan dengan baik karena sempat sebelumnya mereka dikejar oleh orang misterius lebih tepatnya bukan orang melainkan mahluk karena ditembak pun tak mati atau berdarah maka hal aneh jika disebut manusia tapi beruntung Souta waktu itu langsung kabur dan lewat rute lain karena jika dilawan akan berbahaya.

Dan tentu saja dia mengendarai mobil itu lewat rute agak aman meski jauh karena harus berputar jalan namun itu lebih baik daripada harus bertemu dengan mahluk misterius itu namun perjalanan mereka terganggu karena ada cahaya menyilaukan yang meledak di langit tapi tiba-tiba setelah itu mobil mendadak mati begitu saja seperti air karbulator yang kering karena tak diisi dan akan merusak mesin.

Dan kebetulan mereka berhenti di sebuah sekolah SMP dan membetulkan segera mobilnya dan yang lebih beruntung lagi tak ada Zombie sama sekali cuman hanya ada kumpulan mayat yang tergeletak di tanah dan terdapat beberapa gigitan besar dengan bekas dicabik-cabik oleh hal lain.

Souta mengusap keringat di dahinya setelah membetulkan mobilnya _'ini sangat aneh padahal aku sudah mengecek dan membetulkan beberapa komponen tapi tetap saja tak mau menyala'_ dia sudah memeriksa tapi ketika mau dinyalakan malahan mesin mati total meski terus dipaksa.

"Ughhh, ponselku mati total!" Nanami mengerang kesal sambil menggoyangkan hp-nya yang tiba-tiba mati total padahal baterai masih lumayan penuh karena sudah dicas "hei, bagaimana dengan mobilnya? bisa berjalan atau tidak?"

Souta tersenyum kecut "sayangnya kita tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mobil karena tak bisa dihidupkan" dia sudah menyerah untuk membuatnya kembali normal dan memang harus berjalan.

Nanami memutar bola matanya frustasi "dasar tidak berguna, bisakah sedikit saja membuat keadaan ini lebih nyaman meski secuil?" dia bukan tak mau jalan hanya saja nasib kedua anaknya ini yang jadi pertanyaan.

"Aku ini hanya manusia biasa yang kadang tak lepas dari khilaf" balas Souta hanya menghela nafas panjang "lagipula mungkin penyebab kenapa mesin mati karena cahaya putih tadi jadi tak ada pilihan selain berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan" dia menatap sekitar yang tampaknya listrik di beberapa rumah mati total karena tadi termaksud ponselnya.

"..." Nanami tak menjawab apapun hanya ekspresi diam tanpa kata saja karena mungkin omongan mantan suaminya itu benar adanya.

Souta tersenyum kecil "kalau kau tak keberatan biarkan saja aku menggendong salah satu anakmu agar kau tak terlalu kerepotan" namun wanita itu hanya diam membisu "jika kau ketakutan atau tak percaya, jangan khawatir! meski kita memiliki masalah tapi aku masih orang normal yang memiliki perasaan terhadap anak-anak"

"Kau tau, ini gak bagus membawa masa lalu untuk diceritakan lagi sekarang" ucap Nanami dengan tatapan mata ke bawah.

"Aku hanya berbicara yang sesungguhnya saja" balas Souta karena sewaktu wabah ini belum menyerang banyak rumor atau gosip tak menyenangkan tentang dirinya itu meski dia hanya memilih mengabaikan itu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan ponselmu?" tanya Nanami mengalihkan objek pembicaraan.

"Semuanya mati jadi kita harus tetap berjalan ke camp pengungsian dan mengantarmu agar aman" ucap Souta yang tau wanita ini mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi dia tetap meladeninya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Nanami yang dalam hati kecilnya ini ada rasa khawatir.

"Aku punya tujuanku sendiri jadi begitulah" ucap Souta dengan jawaban yang menggantung.

Nanami cuman memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tak membalasnya karena tau bahwa lelaki ini pasti bertindak nekat apalagi kebanyakan laki-laki bertindak di luar nalar karena berkat adrenalin tinggi yang memicunya tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk melarangnya.

Souta melihat sekeliling saling mengelus dagunya "ini cukup aneh, biasanya kita sudah disambut oleh mereka karena berisik tapi yang aku temui malah cuman kumpulan manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa"

"Mungkin pasukan keamanan khusus dan para Polisi sudah membereskan tempat ini" ucap Nanami.

Souta menggeleng tak yakin "gak maksudku semua mayat ini terkapar bukan karena tembakan malahan seperti tercabik, tergigit, dan dicakar sangat dalam oleh hewan buas" dia punya feeling gak enak ketika melihat ini.

"Kita harus segera pergi!" ucap Nanami yang merasa tak nyaman untuk lebih lama di sini.

"Aku tau" Souta kembali ke bagasi mobil dan mengambil beberapa senjata lalu makanan semuanya selama perjalanan ke sana.

"Sebenarnya kau ini Boss pemilik swalayan atau penjual senjata" Nanami melihat lelaki itu memegang berbagai macam senjata api yang berbahaya sekali.

Souta dengan senyum "aku ini seorang pemilik swalayan yang memiliki hobby mengoleksi senjata api!" dia memasang ekspresi yang membuat mantan istrinya agak ketakutan "tapi biar aku gendong salah satu anakmu"

Nanami menggeleng kepala tanda menolak "tak usah, karena aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri dan kau hanya perlu menjaga mereka saja"

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu" ucap Souta yang lalu menatap langit "awan sudah mendung gelap dan sebentar lagi bakal hujan jadi kita akan berteduh lebih dahulu atau ke toko pakaian untuk mengambil Jas Hujan"

"Kita sebaiknya berteduh dulu!" ucap Nanami yang khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan buah hati mereka jika dipaksakan terus berjalan meski pakai Jas Hujan "aku tak mau mereka sakit!"

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pom Bensin**

Di sini terlihat ada dua orana yang berbeda gender dengan lelaki berambut hitam gelap dan agak berantakan, dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat terang dikuncir, dengan poni cabang dibelah dua di dahinya, dan mereka mengenakan pakaian Polisi pada umumnya atau bisa dibilang mereka adalah seorang Polisi.

Dan orang ini adalah Manaka Jumpei yang juga teman Takashi bersama dengan pacarnya sendiri mungkin terlihat aneh orang semuda mereka bisa menjadi sebuah Polisi tanpa harus magang dulu tapi seperti itulah kenyataanya mungkin juga karena mereka berbakat.

Dan sama seperti orang-orang yang masih selamat lainnya mereka berdua kabur dari kota Fujimi untuk ke tempat yang lainnya namun dengan tujuan berbeda yaitu sebuah misi khusus untuk mereka meski terdengar konyol karena memberikan kepada yang masih muda tapi tampaknya boss mereka tak punya pilihan lain.

Dan sekarang posisi mereka sudah keluar dari kota Fujimi tengah berada di sebuah pom bensin di jalan raya besar yang menghubungkan antara kota satu dengan kota lainnya namun yang sedikit lucu di sini adalah kendaraan mereka yang digunakan adalah sebuah Vespa karena motor gede khusus itu tak bisa dijalankan berkat cahaya itu.

"Yah, meski menyebalkan juga tapi setidaknya kita tak perlu jalan" ucap Manaka terkekeh melihat ekspresi tak nyaman pacarnya itu "dan itu lumayan jauh juga ke tempat tujuan kita sendiri karena berada dalam hutan jauh dari jalan raya dan pemukiman"

"Menyelidiki Mansion besar tua yang dimiliki seseorang huh" ucap Satsuki yang melihat berkas catatan tugas mereka "ini cukup aneh karena memberikan tugas berbahaya seperti ini kepada kita padahal banyak yang lebih pantas daripada kita"

"Karena kita bukan Polisi biasa yang membantu masyarakat melainkan Polisi yang hanya bekerja untuk tugas khusus lebih dalam" balas Manaka dengan seringai yang menunjukan kartu tanda pengenal organisasi mereka "ini emang gak mengejutkan lagi organisasi kita sekarang sudah bergerak lagi setelah lumayan lama Vakum karena suatu hal, apalagi Situasi wabah Zombie ini yang sudah jelas jadi tugas organisasi rahasia ini"

"Aku tau itu" balas Satsuki tersenyum dan identitas mereka harus dirahasiakan ke publik dan tak boleh diketahui siapapun kecuali sesama anggota "tapi bukankah tugas ini sudah dikerjakan oleh tim sebelumnya bukan?"

"Mereka dikabarkan menghilang dan lost kontak sebulan yang lalu" balas Manaka yang sudah pasti menebak akhirnya seperti apa "dan juga jika kau berfikir mereka masih ada atau tidak, percayalah 0 persen kemungkinan bakal selamat"

"Benar sih..." Satsuki tersenyum kecut karena tau misi ini bukan sekedar memeriksa saja melainkan menghancurkan mereka makanya ini misi Rank S "dan kalau tidak salah, mereka adalah satu Keluarga yang berbahaya sekali karena sudah terinveksi dan menjadi monster yang sangat kuat"

"Itulah kenapa kita disuruh ke sana sekaligus mendapatkan beberapa informasi apakah mereka saling terhubung atau tidak" ucap Manaka yang melepas selang dari lubang tangki motor "berharap saja kita tak bernasib lebih buruk dari rekan kita yang sudah lebih dahulu menyusul"

"Iya juga tapi, ngomong-ngomong pakaian ini sedikit agak sesak" ucap Satsuki sedikit mengeluh karena ini terlalu ketat hingga menampakan bentuk lekukan tubuhnya dan dua kancing terbuka yang menunjukan belahan dadanya lalu rok dia sobek bagian samping agar leluasa bergerak "agak kurang nyaman dan sedikit sulit bernafas"

"Itu bagus" ucap Manaka terkekeh karena lumayan jadi cuci mata.

Satsuki menepuk bahu pacarnya "idiot! jangan sekarang bodoh! kita sedang di depan umum" dia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan rasa malu.

"Lah, kepedean sekali jadi orang" balas Manaka yang sangat menyenangkan sekali menggodanya "tapi kenapa kita tak mencobanya saja hmmm?" dan gadis itu langsung blush berat.

Satsuki terbatuk untuk mencoba tenang "ehem... kau yakin kita akan menggunakan Vespa untuk ke sana? karena lumayan lama tau apalagi jaraknya"

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain karena semua kendaraan mati total berkat ledakan cahaya tadi" ucap Manaka yang menyalakan mesin "tapi ini tak begitu buruk daripada harus jalan kaki"

"Aku tau" Satsuki naik di belakang dan memeluknya sangat erat sambil sengaja menempelkan dadanya ke punggunggnya seperti sengaja digencet "kita pergi karena suara kita mengundang banyak perhatian" dia melihat beberapa Zombie yang berjalan lunglai mendekati mereka.

Manaka dengan grin "pegangan dengan erat karena ini akan seru" lalu dia tancap gas jalan dan menjauh dari Pom Bensin itu secepat mungkin.

Dan misi mereka baru saja dimulai.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kompleks Shinzuku**

Kini kita kembali lagi ke kelompok Takashi yang sekarang berada di suatu distrik atau lebih enaknya berada di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang memakan waktu lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari tempat mereka semula karena hampir semua kendaraan tak bisa digunakan karena berkat ledakan cahaya nuklir tadi.

Dan tentu saja mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat ini lebih dahulu adalah untuk bertemu dengan ibunya Rei sekedar mencari tau keberadaannya masih hidup atau tidak sebelum ke tempat tujuan yang sesungguhnya yaitu School Fujikato 4 atau tempat Takashi pernah bersekolah sewaktu SMP karena di tempat itu semua warga yang selamat diungsikan untuk segera dievakuasi ke sebuah tempat aman dan ayahnya Rei juga ada disitu karena sesuai dengan sebuah pesan yang ada.

Tapi sebelum itu mereka semua mampir dahulu ke toko pakaian untuk membeli Jas Hujan karena suasana langit sangat gelap sekali, meski bisa dibilang mencuri daripada membeli karena tak diketahui pemiliknya dan benar saja tak lama hujan mengucur deras dari langit menimpa mereka tapi, beruntung sudah mengenakannya lebih dulu.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak menemukan satu Zombie sama sekali yang ada cuman sekumpulan mayat bergeletakan dengan kondisi yang sama waktu di Gedung Kepolisian Daerah itu dan meski ada Zombie, tapi cuman sedikit malahan tak mengganggu perjalanan mereka jadi dibiarkan saja beberapa Zombie itu.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, banyak hal yang berubah" ucap Takashi melihat sekeliling karena jadi teringat memory kenangan jaman waktu kecil dan ketika masih tinggal di sini, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi _'jika mereka masih hidup, aku ingin tau keluarga Mito seperti apa kabar mereka'_

"Takashi-Niichan pernah tinggal di sini?" tanya Alice dengan wajah polosnya itu.

Takashi tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu "pernah waktu bersama dengan kakek nenek" dia setelah kematian mereka dan mulai bekerja di toko swalayan langsung pindah rumah yang lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja di daerah sekitar Mansion Saya tinggal meski begitu dia jarang main ke sana karena sibuk.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal swalayan dia tak tau bagaimana nasib boss tempatnya bekerja dan para teman-temannya itu tapi berharap saja mereka selamat dan aman di suatu tempat atau belindung dengan para pihak keamanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kenangan masa lalu mungkin ada yang pernah berantem dengan orang-orang karena melindungi seorang gadis kecil di sini" ucap Rei bernada menyinggung seseorang "itu sangat menyenangkan sekali berharap aku bisa seperti itu juga dan sangat romantis sekali" dia tersenyum riang sambil membayangkan itu.

"Yeah, itu benar-benar masa menyenangkan meski agak cringe juga jika diingat lagi" ucap Takashi terkekeh dan terlihat Saya memberi glare ke gadis berambut caramel itu.

"Oh bagus sekali, bakal ada perang nih" ucap Morita memutar bola matanya

"Percuma saja itu diingat lagi karena sekarang cuman jadi debu yang terbawa angin dan tak bisa seromantis dulu karena keegoisan tinggi seseorang" Miku nyeletuk seenaknya dan ucapan gadis ini memang selalu menjengkelkan sekali lalu tak lama giliran dia yang dihadiahi glare dari gadis Miyamoto itu.

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali di sini Yuuki" ucap Immamura sweatdrop.

Miku dengan telunjuk di mulut dan memasang wajah tak masalah "aku hanya berkata jujur apa adanya"

"Bukan apa adanya melainkan ada apanya" Saya menyungginggkan mulutnya tak percaya.

"Heh, dasar anak remaja" Liona menghela nafas melihat pertikaian kecil ini.

Dan tak lama beberapa Zombie datang menghampiri mereka karena suara berisik tadi, Saeko sudah lebih dulu di depan memotong kepala mereka hingga membuat berterbangan di langit, Immamura membelah menjadi dua hingga darah terciprat di mana, Rei memberi tusukan di leher lalu langsung menembaknya hingga langsung pecah begitu saja.

"Fiuhhh! beruntung aku menaruh Pisau di ujung senapan ini" ucap Rei meniup asap itu.

"Jangan senang dulu Rei, masih banyak mendatangi kita" ucap Hisashi menembak kepala mereka tapi dengan suara yang agak pelan karena bagian ujung senapan dipasang kedap suara "ini sangat beruntung kita tak terlalu berisik karena suara bising tembakan bisa diredam"

"Tapi tetap saja bukan..." Asami agak tak nyaman karena alat peredam suara itu mengenakan sebuah kondom.

"Maaf saja tapi itu emang efektif" ucap Kohta yang menjadi tersangka utama ide nyeleneh itu meski efektiv.

Takashi sedikit lengah lalu Alice berlari ke depan berniat membantu mereka namun terpeleset karena licin dan salah satu Zombie mendekatinya karena suara berisik sementara Zeke Anjingnya tetap menggonggong agar menarik perhatian tapi salahnya mahluk berkaki empat itu malah di dekat gadis kecil itu.

"Ah, dasar menyebalkan!" ucap Saya menarik senjata **Rekstire 3S14** yang memiliki ukuran panjang dan agak berat.

Karena cukup berat Saya dengan posisi tiarap sambil memposisikan senjata itu ke tanah agak sedikit diangkat ke atas bagian ujungnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya karena itu tak dilengkapi sebuah scope.

Dia tarik bagian belakang seperti pelatuk lalu menekan tombol pendorong dan menembakan peluru kencamg ke depan tapi sayangnya meleset cuman mengenai perut, Saya mencobanya lagi dengan cara yang sama tapi malah cuma mengenai pundak. karena jengkel akhirnya dia bersikap lebih tenang lalu diangkat ke atas sedikit dan menembak lagi hingga akhirnya tepat mengenai kepala.

"Kerja bagus Takagi!" ucap Kohta memujinya dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Hmppp, tentu saja aku ini jenius!" ucap Saya mengibaskan rambutnya dengan nada angkuh dan sok hebat.

"Maaf Saya-chan Alice cuma ingin..." ucap Anak kecil itu menundukan kepala karena bersalan dan suara serak karena ingin menangis.

Saya mengusap rambut Alice dengan senyum kecil "kerja bagus mau menolong orang tapi tetap berhati-hati saja" dia lalu jongkok lagi dan menatap gadis kecil itu "tapi, ngomong-ngomong kau panggil aku Onee-chan oke? biar enak saja" dan mengabaikan glare dari gadis lainnya karena sedikit cocok dan mirip seperti keluarga kecil dengan Takashi sebagai laki-laki atau seorang Suami.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa menggunakan senapan" ucap Takashi dengan nada tak percaya.

Saya memalingkan wajahnya "hmmmpp, tentu saja aku tak ingin jadi beban dan ingin selalu berguna"

Saeko mengayunkan katana "ngomong-ngomong dari sini biar aku yang mimpin terlebih dahulu untuk sementara" dia menatap ke belakang dengan sebuah tatapan mendalam sambil menekankan suaranya "karena kalian tak mau karena harus membunuh kawan atau orang terdekat kalian sendiri"

Dan setelah itu mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan langkah kaki perlahan, mata waspada ke segala arah, dan tangan memegang senjata yang siap menyerang kapanpun tapi sebelum itu terdengar suara teriakan keras sekali dari salah satu rumah.

"Brengsek! Cepat buka pintunya! aku mau masuk!"

Mereka mendengar suara orang berteriak sambil mendekati sebuah sumber dan menemukan seorang wanita berumur dengan memegang sebuah tombak dan Tas di punggunggnya tengah marah-marah atau membentak ke sebuah rumah yang ditutupi beberapa furniture di bagian depan.

Rei yang langsung mengenali fisik itu langsung berlari "Ibu, kau selamat!" dia memeluk Ibunya itu dari belakang dengan sangat erat sekali karena dia baik-baik saja bahkan sehat tanpa tergigit sama sekali.

Ibunya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat anaknya selamat "oh, Rei kau baik-baik saja ternyata" dia tersenyum lalu memeluk balik sambil mengusap rambutnya yang panjang karena situasi wabah Zombie ini cukup membuat dirinya khawatir sebagai seorang Ibu karena terpisah jauh dari keluarganya.

"Misi tambahan beres!" ucap Kohta dengan kedipan mata penuh kilauan.

Ibunya menyadari anaknya tak sendiri "ohh dengan teman-temannya rupanya" dan matanya menatap ke arah Takashi "ahhh, apa kabar denganmu Komuro? sudah lama sekali yah aku tak melihatmu? kenapa kau tak pernah berkunjung lagi kemari?" dia tau anaknya dengan lelaki ini teman masa kecil dan memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Ahhh, soal itu! aku sibuk bekerja" jawab Takashi dengan menggaruk kepalanya agak canggungg karena sebelum putus, dia sering bermain ke tempat ini apalagi dirinya pernah tinggal di kompleks ini sebelumnya.

"Oh ya mungkin kalian belum mengenalku, namaku adalah Riruka Miyamoto" ucap wanita dewasa ini memperkenalkan diri.

Riruka Miyamoto seorang wanita cantik sekaligus Ibu rumah tangga dengan wajah mirip seperti Rei, rambut pendek seleher dengan bawah mengarah ke dua arah, garis 3 cabang rambut di kedua sisinya, dan poni pendek lurus menutup dahi, warna rambut kuning kecoklatan, mata hitam yang tajam tapi mempesona, lalu sehelai jambul di atas kepala dan berbeda dengan Rei yang memiliki dua.

Dia mengenakan pakaian baju coklat lengan panjang berkancing, celana panjang coklat, yang tak menyembunyikan lekukan tubuh indah wanitanya, sepatu boot hitam, sarung tangan putih, yang memegang sebuah tongkat, dan tas punggungg.

"Ah, bagaimana kabar anda Riruka-san?" tanya Hisashi dengan nada sopan terhadap yang lebih tua.

"Ahh, Igou-kun aku baik-baik saja jadi bagaimana perkembangan hubungan anakku?" ucap Riruka dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Ahhh soal itu..." Hisashi sedikit canggungg untuk menjawabnya.

Rei berteriak dengan blushing "Ibu! berhenti menggodanya!"

"Jadi apa yang terjadi di sini nyonya Miyamoto-san kenapa anda berteriak?" tanya Takashi.

"Ah, Komuro kau sangat formal sekali? biasanya kau sering memanggilku dengan nama?" ucap Riruka menggelembungkan pipinya "bahkan kau juga selalu memanggil Yuriko dengan namanya, itu gak adil tau!"

"Iya sih..." Takashi memalingkan wajahnya dan tak tau harus menjawab apa namun ikut turuti saja.

"Tunggu anda kenal anda dengan mamah" tanya Saya karena nama ibunya disebut.

"Aduh, siapa yang tak kenal si dengan wanita galak itu sewaktu di kepolisian" ucap Riruka tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalunya lagi "aku sangat ingat waktu kerusuhan di Tokyo, dia yang paling gila sendiri waktu beraksi meski dia selalu pendiam dan sedikit kurang bergaul"

"Ngomong-ngomong nyonya pakaian anda..." ucap Kohta dengan mengusap dagunya dan mata berkilauan pada satu titik karena itu membuatnya tertarik.

"Oh, ya sebelum aku jadi Polisi wanita diriku pernah jadi ketua geng di wilayah sini" jawab Riruka tertawa senang "dan pakaian ini sewaktu sudah menjadi polisi ahhh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali" mengabaikan tatapan bocah yang sangat nafsu sekali hingga membuatnya ngiler seperti seorang yang baru nemu makanan selama seminggu.

"Dia memiliki fetish Polisi atau Tentara" Morita berbisik ke sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi?" tanya Liona.

Riruka menghela nafas jengkel jika harus mengingatnya "sebenarnya tak ada masalah karena kita saling membantu satu sama lain tapi ketika mereka menyuruhku mengambil makanan, yang ada mereka tak mengizikanku masuk" dia mengepal erat tangannya.

"Kalau anda tak keberatan mungkin Riruka-san bisa ikut bersama dengan kita" ucap Takashi menawarkan bantuan dan kejadian itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada Alice namun konteksnya ini masih tahap wajar dan tak dibunuh.

"Ara, Komuro kau seperti mengajakku Nikah lari saja" ucap Riruka tertawa dengan rasa malu atau lebih tepatnya usil menggoda.

"Efek Sihir Haremnya kuat sekali bahkan untuk wanita yang sudah menikah" Immamura menggerutu tak jelas dan Takashi hanya sweatdrop karena ucapan itu.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ke mana? itu percuma saja jika kalian tak punya tujuan" ucap Riruka dengan wajah serius.

"Kita akan School Fujikato 4 di mana itu sekolah kita waktu SMP dan banyak orang yang masih selamat dievakuasi ke tempat itu" jawab Takashi menjelaskan tujuan sementara mereka.

"Dan ayah juga ada di sana!" ucap Rei dengan suara keras.

Riruka tersenyum "aku tau dia bukan tipe orang yang semudah itu tumbang begitu saja"

"Ngomong-ngomong anda juga membutuhkan ini sebagai jaga-jaga saja" ucap Kohta memberikan Pistol **Handgun 3SR**.

"Terima kasih" ucap Riruka senang menerimanya meski dia juga sudah memiliki tombak untuk melindungi diri.

Miku mengangkat tangannya "ehhhmm, maaf mengganggu tapi sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang" dia menunjukan sekumpulan Zombie yang mendekat karena mungkin suara berisik mereka.

"Kita bersiap lagi" ucap Saeko melepas katana miliknya.

Takashi memegang senapan sambil membetulkan topinya 'kita berharap tak bertemu dengan mereka karena ini sangat gawat sekali di situasi hujan seperti ini'

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jembatan**

Rika Minami seorang Anggota Satuan Keamanan Jepang atau bisa dibilang adalah FBI versi negara Jepang tengah berada berjalan di sebuah lokasi rumah yang di pinggir Jembatan karena tujuan saat ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. karena cuman datang seorang diri tapi dengan peralatan lengkap untuk melindungi diri dari wabah Zombie.

Dia datang kembali ke sini karena alasan pribadi meski sudah ada di Romania, yaitu mencari keberadaan temannya itu yang sempat lost kontak setelah menelpon tadi dan sudah jelas dia khawatir terhadap wanita berambut pirang itu apalagi Shizuka agak kikuk orangnya

Dan seperti biasa dia sudah sampai dan melangkah kakinya pertama kali lebih dahulu ke rumahnya karena sempat wanita itu sempat memberi kabar bahwa telah menggunakan rumah miliknya meski kemungkinan kecil untuk bisa bertemu karena sudah sangat yakin Shizuka bersembunyi mengamankan diri atau berada di sebuah posko pengungsian karena semua warga Jepang yang belum tertular bakal dievakuasi ke Negara lain untuk sementara waktu.

Dan dia melewati jalan ini cukup tenang dan santai saja karena daerah sini sudah pasti dibersihkan oleh rekan-rekannya atau beberapa anggota Polisi tapi di sini ada yang cukup membuatnya sangat terkejut bukan karena serbuan Zombie melainkan hal mengerikan yang ada di depannya.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar membuat mataku sakit dan ingin muntah seketika" ucap Rika mengerang jengkel karena ini baru pertama kalinya melihat hal yang di luar nalar dan tak masuk akal.

Soalnya yang dia lihat bukan sekempulan Zombie melainkan ratusan mayat yang tergeletak dari mulai orang dewasa hingga anak kecil dengan kondisi yang tak beraturan atau tubuh mereka rusak hancur begitu saja dimulai dari Isi perut yang keluar, tubuh terbelah dua, kepala terlepas dari tubuh, tubuh yang digigit dengan cara sadis, yang jelas semua sangat brutal dan tak manusia namun yang jelas ini bukan ulah mahluk Zombie saja.

"Ini benar-benar gak masuk akal sama sekali" ucap Rika merasa sakit di matanya setelah memeriksa salah satu mayat dan bisa menyimpulan ini bukan ulah Zombie semata apalagi dia tak tega melihat anak kecil harus seperti itu.

Dan Dunia ini memang sudah banyak masalah tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak tau sendiri kenapa Dunia bermasalah makanya tak heran jika beberapa dekade lagi bakal hancur karena ulah tangan mereka sendiri.

Rika menutup matanya dan berdoa kepada mereka yang mati agar arwah mereka tenang dan ingin merokok juga karena mulutnya asam sekali tapi Hujan deras yang mengguyur ini cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti merokok sekarang.

 _'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana Shizuka'_ Rika berharap cemas kepada teman suster itu.

*srkkkkkk!

Terdengar suara benda besi yang bergesek dan seketika membuat Rika refleks dari lamunannya sambil mengacungkan senjata ke arah yang dimaksud dengan mata waspada dan jari yang siap menarik pelatuk senapan itu. dia tau ada yang tak beres di sini lalu melangkahka kakinya ke depan dan melihat figure aneh.

Dan dia berhenti sambil mengacungkan senjata ke arah mahluk yang memiliki fisik aneh itu tapi sebelum dia menembak mahluk itu langsung berteriak nyaring seperti Burung Elang.

*Huawaaaakkkkkkkk!

.

.

.

.

.

\- Pesawat

Dan ini adalah sebuah pesawat terbang tapi bukan pesawat pada umumnya yang digunakan orang-orang berpergian sebagai alat transportasi untuk mengunjungi wilayah yang berada jauh di luar jangkauan dan pesawat ini lebih terkesan milik pribadi karena bentuknya agak kecil yang bisa muat 20 orang saja.

Dan di dalam Pesawat pribadi itu terdapat satu orang saja dengan penampilan fisik agak tua sekitar umuran 45 tahun dengan mengenakan pakaian serba putih ala Dokter atau Ilmuwan yang sering bekerja di Laboratorium pribadi dan sedang nampak memperhatikan sesuatu dari balik Laptop miliknya.

Dan yang dilihat itu adalah rekaman dan beberapa rangkuman berita yang telah terjadi seminggu ini dari berbagai Negara tapi lebih fokusnya acara berita itu berpusat pada wabah Zombie yang sudah menyerang dan menginfeksi beberapa Negara besar dan kecil yang ada di seluruh Dunia.

"Mereka sudah terlalu keterlaluan sekali dan diluar jalur dari apa yang kita impikan selama ini"

Orang itu memegang dagunya dengan cemas karena melihat orang-orang yang ada di luar sana dengan kepanikan, kecemasan, dan rasa takut karena tak siap menghadapi Dunia yang sangat mencekam ini dan sangat emosi kepada mereka yang harus melibatkan penduduk sipil yang tak tau apapun.

"Huhhhhh! aku beruntung telah membuat penawarnya tapi masih belum cukup dan akan aku buat lebih lagi"

Dia sudah mempersiapkan atau langkah antisipasi jika hal buruk akan terjadi dan benar saja sekarang sudah terjadi namun, dia belum selesai karena harus memproduksi massal dan juga membuat lagi Serum baru sebagai kekebalan dan ketahanan dari gigitan mereka tapi masih tahap uji coba.

Bicara soal uji coba dia teringat kejadian itu yang sudah cukup lama sekali dan berharap tentang anak itu yang akan baik-baik saja di luar sana hidup normal seperti pada umumnya karena kesalahan dirinya dan teman-temannya namun, ada sedikit rasa penasaran terhadap anak itu apakah berhasil? atau hancur karena tak bisa menahannya.

Mungkin cuma Tuhan sajalah yang tau tentang hal itu tapi jika itu benar dia masih hidup ada besar kemungkinan bisa bertemu lagi karena anak itu adalah harta terbesar untuk cara mengatasi masalah besar ini.

 _'Apapun itu tapi aku yakin dia akan dan datang menemuiku sendiri'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan Hujan yang deras itu semakin parah saja hingga membuat seluruh Dunia seperti gelap total ditambah dengan waktu yang mendekati malam malah menambah kesan gelap yang mencekam menyerang tempat itu yang sudah tak dialiri listrik lagi.

Dan terdapat siluet bayangan dari kegelapan, berkelompok dengan bentuk fisik seperti manusia tapi tubuh kurus kering, tangan panjang, kaki pendek, berjalan seperti hewan kaki empat, dan yang terpenting terdengar raungan begitu tak bersahabat sama sekali.

*Errraaaghhhhhhh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya selesai juga dan seperti yang aku bilang monster lain sudah muncul dan akan ditampakan di chapter berikutnya tapi ngomong-ngomong itu bukan Licker yah hehehe!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
